Carpe Diem
by seagate
Summary: A person's destiny is never set in stone, Harry now knows that better than anyone. After all, his destiny has been completely turned on its head by the actions of both his mother and a capricious goddess. Whether this is for good or bad is yet to be seen, either way Harry's life has been set on a new course, and he for one could not be happier about it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know some people may be asking why I have got another story when I already have a number of stories active. The reason is quite simple when I am writing my stories, which I spend five or six hours every week on, I generally have a number of ideas. I often write them down and sometimes those ideas turn into stories of their own. Often nothing comes of these stories as when I think about them I just can't see them working out. I have a half dozen, half finished chapters on my laptop already, and it is doubtful they will ever be continued. Very occasionally though I come out with a first chapter I like and which I think others might be interested to read, this is when I post them on this site. If people like them and if I continue to get inspired I will continue them, sometimes though they won't and I will abandon them. This has happened to two of my stories so far, "Eternity" and the "Iron Heart Alchemist". So this is why I occasionally post new stories.**

 **This story is a Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossover, but I decided to try it the other way to my existing HP/PJ story. I personally think this is quite unique and interesting and so I hope other people will enjoy it too. Me posting this however does not mean I have given up on my other story "A Power He Knows Not", I will at least write another couple of chapters and hope I can recover my enthusiasm for that story.**

 **For now though I hope you all enjoy this and tell me your thoughts on it as I love hearing from people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **( - )**

 **(October 31st 1991)**

Lord Voldemort was happy, no that would be understating how he was currently feeling, he was absolutely delighted. Today was going to be the day that he put that accursed prophecy to rest.

Ever since his loyal servant Severus had told him of the prophecy that he had overheard, Voldemort had been obsessed, his every waking moment had been consumed by this threat to him and his power.

This was why he was so happy now, Peter Pettigrew another of his loyal, if slightly cowardly, spies had revealed to him the location of the man's former friends, the Potters. The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he neared the quaint cottage in the little village of Godric's Hollow. This cottage had been the Potter's sanctuary from him, a place which, thanks to Pettigrew, was no longer under that accursed Fidelius Spell, something he had no doubt that meddling fool Dumbledore was behind.

Gliding forward his scarlet eyes gleaming with barely contained malice, Voldemort could barely contain the wicked smirk that even now tried to creep across his pale, snake-like face. Tonight he would end the prophesized threat to his ascension into immortality, today he would butcher the child of the prophecy.

With a swish of his wand, the door to the cottage was blasted open and Voldemort smirked once more as he heard the panic in James Potter's voice as he shouted for his wife, Lily Potter, to flee with their two children.

"It's him! Lily! Take them and run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted in panic as he dived away from Voldemort as he entered his home, hastily grabbing his wand as he turned to face the Dark Lord, his face taut with both fear and defiance.

Voldemort decided he was going to enjoy this; this night would be one that went down in the history books, as the night of Lord Voldemort's greatest victory. Deciding what he wanted to do, he cast an overpowered stunning spell at James Potter, the man after all was a pureblood, and yet despite his lineage and breeding he had sided with the filthy mudbloods and bloodtraitors an example must be made and James Potter would be that example. And what an example he would make, it would be one that would ring through the centuries and warn all others off from ever standing against him.

James let out an almost feral growl as he ducked the Dark Lord's spell, the jet of red light soaring over his head and destroying a nearby vase, with a single flick of his wand James transfigured the door frame so that a half dozen metal spikes sprang out of the wooden frame, all of them aimed at impaling Voldemort.

Voldemort crushed the transfiguration based attack with ease as he sent out a spell that looked like a compressed wave of air, which, with a loud crunching sound hit the door frame and shattered it to pieces. Lazily flicking his wand, the Dark Lord then transfigured the splintered remains of the door frame into dozens of black knives, which he then banished at James Potter.

Slashing out his own wand going through weaving it through a number of intricate patterns, James cast his most powerful shield as he sought to defend himself, and he succeeded if only partially as the shimmering blue shield stopped the conjured knives. Unfortunately though it did nothing to stop the overpowered banisher, an attack which Voldemort sent after the black knives, planning to use it to break whatever defenses James attempted to create. The banisher broke through the remains of James's shield and struck him square on the chest, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into a nearby wall with the force of a freight train.

With a sickening crunch James Potter fell to the ground semiconscious, his brown eyes slightly glazed, and a small trickle of blood dripping down from his mouth and from where the back of his head rested against the cracked stone wall. Voldemort sent another stunner at the man, this one hitting its mark and making James Potter go limp, now completely unconscious. Following this up Voldemort conjured a set of glowing silver chains, which he preceded to use to bind James Potter, making sure he wouldn't escape; Voldemort wouldn't be able to make much of an example of the bloodtraitor to the rabble if he managed to escape after all.

With a sniff of disgust Voldemort swept past the broken and soon to be dead man his cloak smearing the blood across the floor as it passed over James's limp body. Voldemort didn't even bother to look down as he continued on, confident in the knowledge that the now constricted and unconscious man would not be getting up. Besides, after he quickly dealt with the threat to his person Voldemort would collect his body to make an example of him.

 **( - )**

"James!" Lily Potter yelled in anguish as she looked down the stair and saw James fly across the room and crash into nearby wall, fearing he was dead when she heard a body hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

Lily began to back away from the top of the stairs as she saw the pale skinned Dark Lord had began to ascend the staircase, a sneer on his snake-like face as he met her scared and angry gaze.

The look of shock on Lily's face soon turned to rage as she whipped out her wand and began bombarding the Dark Lord with a barrage of deadly spells, the multi-coloured jets of light ripping the staircase and the room below to pieces as the Dark Lord shielded and deflected from the unending barrage, all the while still ascending the staircase, his crimson eyes gleaming with malice.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled out as he jabbed his wand at the deadly red head sending out a powerful blasting curse as he did so. Leaping back Lily dodged out of the way of the attack allowing it to destroy the wall behind her. Turning on her heel Lily then retreated to her children's room slamming the door behind her as she did so, whipping her wand around in a number of intricate patterns she then began to cast a half dozen hastily crafted defensive wards.

These were only temporary measures however as her true defense was further inside, an intricate circle of runes she had inscribed into the floor around the cot her babies were currently hiding in. It was a rune circle she had found while researching an ancient protection ritual that she had been studying ever since she had been told of the Prophecy that was made about either one of her sons, or about Frank and Alice Longbottom's son.

The runic circle she had created was based upon an archaic Greek ritual based off of a person love, according to her research it supposedly invoked divine protection for those inside the circle and judging from the latent power the runic circle emanated she knew this was no hoax, although the divine protection bit might have been added on as an exaggeration. There was a cost however, there always was one, but Lily was more than prepared to pay any cost if it meant safeguarding her children, the two people she loved most in this world. Though to pay that cost, whatever it was, she would need to be in the runic circle as well.

The quick defensive wards Lily attempted to cast ended up not doing much good, as a few seconds later the door was quickly smashed into tiny pieces as Voldemort blew through it, using his overwhelming magical power to tear through the defense Lily had tried to create.

Walking forward through the destroyed doorway Voldemort soon came upon the figure of Lily Potter as she vainly tried to protect her children, beginning to channel her magic into the runic circle which was hidden beneath the carpet around her as she did so.

Standing within the circle, Lily took a defensive position in front of her youngest son, the one year old, baby Michael's cot, which currently held not just her baby but her three year old toddler, Harry, as well. Turning to face the seemingly unstoppable force that was Lord Voldemort, Lily prepared to give her life to protect both of her children, her face filled with both fear and anger as she faced the indomitable Dark Wizard.

"Lay down your wand and step away from the children and I will allow you to live," Voldemort said coldly to the woman before him as he remembered the promise he had made to his servant Severus. His loyal, young spy had pleaded with him to not kill the red head, to kill her children and husband but not her, the love struck fool really though she would be his after that. Voldemort knew differently, the woman would fade away from heartbreak, just like Voldemort's own mother had, but he had given the man his word, and Severus Snape was a very loyal servant.

"Never! I won't let you hurt my children! Take me instead; please take me, not my sons! Please, have mercy!" Lily screamed in defiance as she stood before her children trying to use her body as a shield, desperately trying to activate the defenses she had created as the Dark Lord drew closer.

"Stand aside you foolish girl!" Voldemort snarled, his patience waning as he brandished his wand threateningly in the woman's direction.

"No! Not my babies, please, no, take me! Kill me instead!" Lily begged as she felt the pale skinned, red eyed man in front of her drawing on his powerful magic, so much so that it almost felt like she was suffocating.

"Hyah!" Voldemort yelled as he slashed his wand at Lily destroying a hastily crafted shield made out of what looked like shimmering air and sending her flying across the room to smash into a nearby wall head first. He did, after all, keep his promises to those who served him, a man was only as good after all as his word, and that was one thing Voldemort would never break. The girl would live; his promise to Severus was fulfilled.

 **( - )**

As this was all unfolding the toddler, the young Harry Potter, had managed to make it shakily to his feet just in time to see the door to the room blasted open. Walking through the doorway was a pale skinned bald man with snake-like features and red eyes. Harry felt a growing sense of fear in him as he saw the Dark Wizard approach a nasty sneer spreading across the paled skinned man's face as he sent Harry's mother flying into a wall on the other side of the room before he glared hatefully down at Harry and his brother.

Looking up into the man's hateful red eyes was almost too much for Harry's mind to take, as he looked from the unconscious form of his mother to this terrifying man, beside him Harry's little brother began to cry, something Harry soon copied as his young mind was unable to cope with what was happening in front of him.

 **( - )**

Voldemort winced slightly as he heard the shrill cry of the two Potter children. The sound was horrible, like nails being scraped along a chalkboard. This only succeeded in making Voldemort angrier as he stepped closer to the children, not noticing the subtle wave of magic that passed over him as he stepped over the now active runic circle that had been inscribed underneath the carpet around the cot by Lily Potter.

Carefully observing the two children, he tried to come to a conclusion on which one of them was his prophesized foe, they had after all both been born at the end of July, even if it had been two years apart, they were also both the children on those who had thrice defied him. Flicking his malevolent, glowing red eyes from the older child to the younger child, Voldemort raised his wand, deciding he would just kill them both and have done with it.

But he would start with the older one, the young Harry Potter, the child with the piercing green eyes and messy black hair. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he carefully aimed his wand at the child's forehead, drawing on his irritation as he easily mustered up the hatred he would need to eradicate this child. At his brother's side Michael's wails became even louder and grating. Harry however stopped crying, as he instead looked curiously up at Voldemort, his emerald green eyes meeting Voldemort's burning scarlet eyes in interest.

"Don't worry child, your death shall be swift, and you will soon be joined in the afterlife by your brother… and your father." Voldemort said softly, before he raised his wand, the tip glowing with green light as he prepared to cast the killing curse on the child.

Lying against the wall, a badly maimed and semi conscious Lily could only feebly mutter "No" as she struggled to move, desperately trying to get to her children before Voldemort could kill them. She couldn't however and soon she fully lost consciousness as her wounds finally took their toll on her.

Ignoring the woman's feeble words Voldemort instead whispered _"Avada Kedavra"_

A look of triumph crossing his face as he watched a jet of deadly, green light explode from end of his wand and strike the young Harry Potter. The look of triumph bled away to one of shock as he felt the room suddenly fill with a potent magic, his eyes widening as he saw parts of the floor burn away to reveal glowing red runes carved into the wooden floor below. Looking up in shock, Voldemort's crimson eyes widened further as he saw the impossible, the sickly green jet of light had struck the boy, but instead of ripping his soul from his body it instead rebounded.

A shout of shock left Voldemort's mouth as he saw the jet of green light, his own Killing Curse, shooting towards him. The jet of light moving so fast Voldemort did not even have the chance to even think of moving before it struck him square in the chest. As it hit his body he could feel the spell trying to tear his soul from his it. A pain unlike anything he had ever experienced before coursed through him as he tried and failed to fight the affects of the spell. He failed however and his body began to break apart as Voldemort in the form of a cloud of black mist exploded from his own body, screaming in agony all the while not noticing as he fled from the room as another much smaller piece of black mist broke off from his body.

The rest of the room was not left unscathed though, because as the spell rebounded it caused an explosion of green light, dust and wooden beams as the force of the curse tore apart the nursery and almost collapsed the entire house.

 **( - )**

For a few seconds there was silence in the Potter's home, as James, Lily and Michael all lay unconscious with varying levels of injuries, and Harry the only still awake member just looked around him in shock as he saw the destruction around him. The silence soon ended though as Harry then began to cry as a sudden pain began in his forehead, the pain coming from a small lightning bolt shaped scar as a fractured remnant of Voldemort's tattered soul latched onto the nearest conscious person.

Harry's cries were soon cut off however as the circle of runes that still surrounded the crib began to glow again, only this time they took on a golden glow, shining brightly as humanoid figure began to slowly take form within the circle. As the figure took form it showed itself to be a tall statuesque woman, who stood nearly nine feet tall, when she first appeared she had long flowing golden hair and baby blue eyes. Her features soon morphed again though as she instead had crimson red hair and bluish green eyes. As the inhumanely beautiful woman survey the room, her features and body continued to shift and change, no matter what look she adopted however, one thing remained the same, she was always inhumanely beautiful.

Letting out a soft sigh as she surveyed the carnage in front of her, the woman shifted her attention onto Lily Potter, the slightest of smile twisting on her face as she looked at the woman who had used the ritual that would summon her. She had to admit she was surprised; the ritual was one she had not seen in centuries, one that was powered by the power of a person's love to protect those within the circles boundaries.

It was an impressive and rare piece of magic; after all it was not often a mortal was able to summon a god. Though calling the young Lily Potter a mortal was not the full truth. She was a witch, a member of the magical society, an evolved branch of mundane mortals who had come about due to the god's interaction with the mortal world. The magical's had formed their own society alongside a number of other magical creatures and beings that had been created by the gods interference on the mortal world, but who were, within themselves not monsters like those who dwell in Tartarus. The magical world consisted of only around five million wizards and witches worldwide, they were an old and proud race and one which possessed the gift of magic.

The magical world was seen by the different pantheons as a neutral ground, no Pantheon was allowed claim over them and no god was allowed to interfere with them unless they summoned, those were the ancient laws that had been put in place by Chaos herself when the magical world had first started to develop, it was an immutable law that not even the arrogant god Zeus would defy. Luckily though there were loopholes though and gods could get involved if they were summoned, though their interference could only affect those within the summoning circle, which she had been.

Hearing a slight whimpering sound from behind her the goddess turned to look down at the only conscious human in the room, the young Harry Potter. Looking down on the toddler her hair became silky black and flowed down to her waist and her eyes took on the same emerald green hue as the child's as she met his gaze a soft smile on her face.

"Well aren't you a little cutie." The beautiful goddess said in a melodic voice as she scooped up the sniveling child form his cot and held him in her arms "And with such beautiful green eyes."

Harry continued to whimper in pain not at all soothed by the woman's comforting words and actions. This confused her as she had never met a mortal who didn't fall instantly under her spell. This prompted her to look closely at the boy, noticing the bloody cut he had on his forehead, a cut that was emanating dark magic.

Frowning as she saw that the goddess traced her finger along the cut, causing it to glow golden as it sealed shut and disappeared. A cut like that would likely scar, and she couldn't find it within herself to allow such a blemish on this perfect little child. Unknowingly to the goddess as she sealed and removed the scar she also forced any damage to the boy to be healed, this included the fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul which had been latching onto the boy's own soul to be merged. Voldemort's very essence being overwhelmed by Harry as the Dark Lord's soul was completely merged with his own.

If the goddess had had a domain relating to the dead she might have noticed this, but she didn't. This meant she was completely oblivious to the repercussions of her actions as she instead just focused on the delighted gurgle that left the boy's mouth as his pain suddenly vanished.

"There we go. That's much better isn't it?" The goddess said again as she began to cradle Harry to her, the now happy and gurgling boy in question having started trying to tug on the goddess's tresses as he looked up at her in delight.

Turning away from the child a she began to slowly fall asleep in her arms, the goddess instead began to inspect the runic array that surrounded her and the crib. The glow of the runes were growing fainter, showing that they were slowly losing power, soon enough the circle would lose power and she would no longer be able to directly interact with any of the magical, due the laws Lady Chaos had set down.

Before she went hover she knew she had to extract the sacrificial payment summoning a god required. Sometimes what was sacrificed was some great treasure of a particular value to the summoner, other times it was a blood sacrifice as the summoner gave their own life in sacrifice to summon the god or goddess. But she saw none of that within the magical circle, all she saw was a crib, the dusty remains of the Dark Lord and the two children. There was not much for her to choose from to complete the summoning ritual, nor could she just choose nothing as that was not how the ancient laws worked. #

Looking down at the child in her arms the capricious goddess made a decision on what she would take as tribute. She would take young Harry to be her son and Champion. Now some may think this strange but as a goddess she saw things differently to how mortals saw things, she could see the almost limitless potential this child possessed, and as a goddess it was enthralling.

"Well then Harry Potter, it appears that it is going to be your lucky day. After all it is not often a person gets adopted by a goddess." The woman cooed as she cradled Harry in her arms a look of fascination on her face as a sleepy Harry met her gaze.

"So I, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, and Pleasure make you my Son and my Champion!" The now named Aphrodite said as she laid a single kiss on Harry's forehead, imbuing him with her divine magic as she transformed his body and made him into not only her demigod child but also her Champion.

Harry was now one of the very few beings in existence that had ever been both a demigod and a magical. There had been others of course, created by fertility rituals carried out be desperate wizards and witches, but there had not been many.

Harry's body began to glow, his eyes becoming blocks of pure golden light as Aphrodite's blessing took its effect. Throughout it all Harry didn't let out a sound, instead the soothing feeling of his mother, or at least one of his two mothers, power flowed through him, lulling him to sleep as it quickly altered his body, magic and soul.

Looking from the peacefully sleeping child in her arms and instead to the unconscious body of Lily Potter, Aphrodite felt a small unfamiliar twinge of guilt, as the Goddess of Love she knew how much Lily Potter loved both her children, she loved them so much that she would have happily sacrificed her life if it meant keeping them safe. Unfortunately though she was not within the magical circle and so Aphrodite could not take directly take her life as payment for the summoning and protection even if she wanted to.

"Do not worry Lily Potter, you will see Harry again before the end, I promise you that. Just as you like me will always be his mother." Aphrodite said softly, more than aware that her time here was almost out; soon she would no longer be able to stay in this magical property.

With a flash of golden light Aphrodite teleported herself out of the house and onto the roof of the house next door, Chaos's rules only applied to the magical humans, this meant she and the other gods could interfere with the mundane as much as they wanted.

Watching on Aphrodite saw as the aged figure of Dumbledore appeared just in front of the house with a crack, the old man soon being followed by a dozen other armed wizards and witches. All of them hard faced as they stormed the house, hoping they were still in time to save the Potters. Running ahead of the crowd was the figure of Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, the man pushing the others out of his way as he rushed the house.

The coming years would be hard for the Potters, although they would all survive Voldemort's assault, the loss of Harry would hit them hard. But time like all things would heal the wounds, and they would continue to live. Michael Potter as the only 'surviving' Potter child would go on to be named the 'Boy Who Lived', a symbol of hope and rebirth for Magical Britain as they recovered from Voldemort's reign of terror.

Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's secret keeper would be captured and imprisoned in Wizard Prison of Azkaban. Sirius Black although crushed by the loss of his Godson, Harry, would later go on to marry his girlfriend Amelia Bones and father a child of his own, a young girl called Alexandra Harriet Black in honour of Harry. He also went on to adopt Amelia's oprhaned niece Susan, giving her the home and a father figure she needed after the Death Eaters murdered her parents. The Potters too would eventually recover, having another child called Ivy, two years later.

Things would continue as they were and Harry Potter would become just a name in the history books, remembered by most only because of his connection to Michael Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But to those who had known him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and his parents he would never be forgotten.

Turning her back on the Potter's house as she heard a loud strangled cry sounding out, Aphrodite looked at the sleeping child in her arms a soft smile on her face.

"I wouldn't worry Harry you will see them again, but for now I will take you to Camp Half-Blood, where you will be safe and where you will become strong." Aphrodite muttered a loving smile on her face as she looked down at his peaceful face, wishing that she could raise him herself, unfortunately though there were ancient laws in place that stopped a god from raising their mortal off-spring, which Harry had now become. That didn't mean however she wouldn't play a part in her life, like she played a part in all her demigod children's lives.

 **( - )**

Entering the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow, Albus Dumbledore followed closely by Sirius Black and a number of other members of the Order of Phoenix cautiously advanced through the ruined doorway. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the destruction around him, his gaze falling on the unconscious and bleeding form of James Potter.

Before the old man could say a thing Sirius barged passed him, running to James, his best friend, first his eyes wide as he quickly felt around for a pulse. Upon finding one the man turned to the other members of the Order and shouted "He's still alive but he is going to need some medical attention!"

Nodding in satisfaction as he heard that Dumbledore quickly took charge, looking around he gave out orders to the other members of the Order with him, ordering for James to be quickly taken to St. Mungos. Turning back to the fallen Lord Potter, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw Sirius barreling upstairs, calling out Lily, Harry and Michael's names as he rushed through the house, heading for the nursery.

Quickly following him, Dumbledore soon entered the shattered remains of the nursery; he could feel the dark magic that had been at work here, the lingering remains of a killing curse and also of something else… though what it was he was not sure. His eyes widening as he saw the hole in the roof, the unconscious and limp form of Lily Potter who Sirius cradled to him and the still body of the Potter's baby, Michael. Immediately he noticed that the Potter's other son Harry was missing. He also noticed the smoking pile of black robes and the circle of archaic runes that had been carved into the wooden floor, before being covered over by the carpet.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of them, before he could however he was distracted by the sudden cry of Michael Potter as he awoke. Crossing the room in a few long strides, Dumbledore swept the crying infant up into his arms looking the boy over as he did so, after a quick inspection he saw a single cut running across his brow. There was only that single mark on the boy, a single mark he had received from the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had surely been the one who had attacked the Potter's this night.

"Albus! Where's Harry?!" Sirius said loudly as he looked up from the unconscious and bleeding Lily and instead took note that Dumbledore was only holding one child, and that the other was noticeably missing. "Where's he gone!? Can you see him?!"

"I don't know…" Dumbledore replied honestly, looking around as he searched for any signs that the boy was still here, or that he had died. "But judging from the magic I can sense, it is possible that he is no more."

Sirius's face crumpled at that, even as a loud strangled cry left his lips as he tearfully clutched the unconscious Lily closer to him.

"Albus wha- what is this?" Another voice stammered out, distracting Dumbledore from the broken form of Sirius.

Turning around and seeing Angela Boot, a member of the Order of the Phoenix pointing at the pile of ashes and the black cloak, Dumbledore let out a slight sigh, now that was something he could answer after all he could still sense Tom Riddle's, or Voldemort as he became known magic on the finely woven and heavily enchanted fabric.

"It seems the Dark Lord has been vanquished." Dumbledore said as he looked from the Dark Lord's remains to the still wailing form of Michael in his arms. "By Michael Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

 **( - )**

A few moments after leaving Britain, Aphrodite appeared with a flash of golden light on Long Island, New York, a frown on her face as she felt the cold wind that blew about her. Quickly striding forward Aphrodite passed through the number of protective barriers that had been created around the areas, most of them forged by Hecate to protect what lay within. As she passed through the layers of magical protection she could feel a sudden warmth on her skin, as the autumn weather was banished away by one of Hecate's wards and instead replaced with warm summer weather.

Camp Half Blood, upon hearing it a person would think that it was some strangely named American Summer Camp, but it wasn't. Instead it was a fortified camp, created and protect by the Greek Gods, a camp to which they sent their demigod off-spring, either to protect them or to train them for later life.

Normally the camp was home to a hundred or so demigods, children of the Olympians and the minor gods of the Greek Pantheon. These demigods often ranged from the ages of five to eighteen, these were the ages when a demigod's power showed itself, creating a scent of sorts that drew monsters and other enemies of the Greek Pantheon to attack them. I was for this reason why many were sent to the camp.

At three years of age Harry would undoubtedly be the youngest child in the camp, not that Aphrodite was overly concerned. She currently had twelve demigod children in existence, not including Harry; eight of those demigods were already at the camp. Aphrodite knew her children would look out for Harry whilst he was here, just as she would ensure Harry knew that she would watch out for him too, as much as she was able, just like she did for her other children.

Continuing on through camp, Aphrodite noted that the camp was sparsely populated; this was not surprising considering it was autumn now. Most demigod children lived with their mortal parents for most of the year, only spending their summers at Camp Half Blood, to get the training they would need to survive and thrive. There were of course some though, particularly strong demigods who stayed year round as the stronger the demigod the stronger the scent, and the more likely they were to attract monsters. Others stayed at camp year round if they did not have another home to go to, either because their mortal parent got scared and kicked them out, or they had no other family left alive.

Harry would soon become one of the year round campers. This was due to the fact that as both a wizard and Aphrodite's adopted son and Champion he would be very powerful. So much so that Aphrodite knew he would probably have already started attracting monsters. And also because he would not stay with the Potter's, if he were to stay in a magical home Aphrodite would not be able to watch over him and protect him where necessary. Plus Aphrodite did not want to share her son, even with his original mother and father. But mainly it was because of the first reason.

"Lady Aphrodite?" A calm old voice spoke up, gaining the goddess's attention as she looked to the source.

"Chiron" Aphrodite said, a smile on her face as she looked at Centaur in front of her, he was Chiron the legendary and immortal trainer of Heroes, and also the director of Camp Half Blood. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?" Chiron continued, his eyes drawn to the sleeping form of Harry.

"I am here to deliver my son to you" Aphrodite said a she handed the small boy over to Chiron, a smile on her face as she saw the frown that crossed Harry's face when she relinquished him. "I want you to protect him, and train him. As he is not just my son, he is also my Champion."

"Your Champion?" Chiron said in surprise his eyes widening as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

God's very rarely chose Champions, in fact the last time a God had chosen a Champion was during the Napoleonic War, when Athena had named Horatio Nelson as her Champion. Champions were generally more powerful than the average demigod as their patron had imbued them with more divine power than normal and gifted them with more abilities than their average children would have. As such it was very rare for it to happen, which meant for Aphrodite to name this boy her Champion mean that he was something special.

"Yes he is also a wizard, one of the British magical folk, so I will make sure to send some material he can use to learn his craft." Aphrodite added on a thoughtful look on her face as she planned out what she would need to acquire if she wanted to make sure Harry met his potential. It was very likely she would have to nag Hecate into helping her, though knowing that nut job it was likely she would be over the moon to find out there was a wizard/demigod, such people were incredibly rare.

Chiron's eyes widened even further as he heard that. "But how? What about the ancient laws?"

"I found a loophole" Aphrodite replied nonchalantly, not bothered about the fact she circumvented one of the immutable ancient laws passed down by Chaos herself.

Chiron decided to just nod as he heard that, it had happened before, the god's finding loop holes in certain laws and it would no doubt happen again. No doubt it would piss off a number of gods from multiple pantheons, but that was only due to the fact that they hadn't been able to do it. The magical folk although interesting were not the only interesting society around that the gods were not able to get their hooks into.

But by the sounds of it this boy would be a power house, a demigod, a Champion and a wizard, it was a potent combination. It was fortune though that he was not a child of the Big Three, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, as otherwise the shit really would have hit the fan.

"I will take him to his brothers and sisters, Lady Aphrodite, and will make sure he gets all the training and education he will ever need." Chiron said with a nod, already deciding that he would help the boy however he could. Before he turned to leave however, a sudden though crossed his mind, looking to the beautiful goddess Chiron decided to ask a very important question. "What is the boy's name, My Lady?"

A slight smile spread across Aphrodite's face as she heard that. She wouldn't call him Potter as that would just draw to much attention to him if he ever wanted to return to the Wizarding world, she would tell her baby the truth of what had happened and his origins, but she would not put any pressure on him that would force him to reconcile with his birth parents if he didn't want too.

However she couldn't just give him a common name like Smith or Evans either, he was her son, and as such should have a name that reflected that. A smile spread across Aphrodite's perfect face as she thought of a name for him.

Meeting Chiron's eyes a glint of amusement in her own heterochromatic gaze she said "His name for the moment is Harry Ourania, the Son and Champion of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, and Pleasure."

As she proclaimed this Harry's body began to glow and the image of a white doves appeared over his head, showing to all those present and any who were watching from Olympus, that she had claimed him as her son.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So a story a bit different from others. I hope you all like it. I know some may be wondering why I chose Aphrodite instead of Zeus, Hades or Poseidon, the 'cooler' and 'stronger' gods. The reason is because I always thought from when I read the Percy Jackson books as a kid that Aphrodite was underrated, and that she is probably the most dangerous and terrifying of the gods. My reasons will become apparent as the story progresses.**

 **Now for this story I will say I have brought the Harry Potter timeline forward by ten years, so the attack happened in 1991 instead of 1981. I have also made Harry two years older than in canon for reasons. This means Harry was born in 1988.**

 **I am planning that this story will cover both the Harry Potter books and the Percy Jackson books, and that Harry as the MC will be a distinctly different protagonist than the canon MCs.**

 **Have decided to keep this story Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson, I was tempted to add in highschool DxD but decided not. Maybe I will do something with that crossover in a sequel if I feel like doing one. Will need to focus on this crossover at the moment though.**

 **So other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all leave a review or a comment.**

 **My next story to be updated will probably be the Road to Hell or Limitless.**

 **Seagate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I sat down this evening to write an outline for my next Road to Hell Chapter and my God of Fairies Chapter. Unfortunately though my mind kept straying to this stories and new ideas began to emerge. So before I knew it I had the next chapter for Carpe Diem out. But ahh well, I will make sure to get on with the others, but for now I thought I would publish this.**

 **I hope everyone likes it and I appreciate the support that has currently been given to this story. In terms of pairings which was a common question I was asked I have to admit I have not actually thought of pairings for this story yet and so am open to suggestions.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 **(31** **st** **October 1991)**

" _I will take him to his brothers and sisters, Lady Aphrodite, and will make sure he gets all the training and education he will ever need." Chiron said with a nod, already deciding that he would help the boy however he could. Before he turned to leave however, a sudden though crossed his mind, looking to the beautiful goddess Chiron decided to ask a very important question. "What is the boy's name, My Lady?"_

 _A slight smile spread across Aphrodite's face as she heard that. She wouldn't call him Potter as that would just draw to much attention to him if he ever wanted to return to the Wizarding world, she would tell her baby the truth of what had happened and his origins, but she would not put any pressure on him that would force him to reconcile with his birth parents if he didn't want too._

 _However she couldn't just give him a common name like Smith or Evans either, he was her son, and as such should have a name that reflected that. A smile spread across Aphrodite's perfect face as she thought of a name for him._

 _Meeting Chiron's eyes a glint of amusement in her own heterochromatic gaze she said "His name for the moment is Harry_ _Ourania, the Son and Champion of Aphrodite, the Goddess of_ _Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, and Pleasure."_

 _As she proclaimed this Harry's body began to glow and the image of a white doves appeared over his head, showing to all those present and anyone that was watching from Olympus that she had claimed him as her son._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 **(12** **th** **July 2004)**

"And that's how you do it!" Harry shouted out loudly as he jumped to his feet, a large grin on his face as he fist pumped the air enthusiastically. As he did many of the spectators around him also leaping excitedly to their feet, the Aintree Racecourse stands, echoing with cheers and shouts.

Letting out a loud "Whoop" Harry's emerald green eyes twinkled with delight as he saw the racehorse he bet on cross the finishing line. Looking down at the betting slip in his hand, his grin grew even wider as he realised that this would net him at least one hundred grand once he cashed it in with the bookie.

Slipping the betting slip into his pocket, Harry quickly began to make his way through the cheering and shouting crowds. There was a big horse race that day, and Aintree Racecourse near Liverpool was heaving with spectators. Some like Harry had placed bets and this group was either cheering over their success or griping over their losses, depending on the outcome. Whilst others who had just come for the experience continued cheering, shouting out encouragement as the last few horses crossed the finish line.

Easily making his way through the crowd, weaving in and out of the masses of drinking cheering people, Harry began making his way to his bookies, hoping to cash in now so he could get out of here in a timely manner; the last thing he wanted was to get swept up in the crowds that had turned out today.

Harry Ourania, formerly Potter currently looked like a young looking man, who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen years old, with slightly tanned skin, high cheek bones and distinguished features. In reality though the Son of Aphrodite was only fifteen years old or at least he was only fifteen nearly sixteen years old biologically. Physical appearance did not matter much really to Harry, as a Son of Aphrodite, a very powerful one at that Harry had natural Metaphorphic abilities that allowed him to change his physical features, and so his appearance was completely fluid, he could change it however he liked.

Sometimes Harry appeared as a fit, blonde man with aquamarine blue eyes, sometimes he appeared as a very tall, well built man with black hair and grey eyes. Often times Harry's appearance depended on what he was feeling like at the time, or on where he currently was. It was one of the benefits he gained from being both Aphrodite's most powerful child and also her Champion.

He had of course gained other abilities from his adopted parent, such as the ability to use Charmspeak, a type of hypnotism or persuasion which allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever user wants. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill with it, and Harry was very skilled, almost on a par with his mother herself, the origin of this power and the most powerful user of the ability.

Of course Harry's powers of persuasion were aided by the third and final ability he had received as Aphrodite's Son and Champion, an ability that was unique to him, this was an ability that none of his mother's other fourteen children had. Harry possessed the ability to sap a person will, allowing him to command and control people's emotions and actions by simple verbal suggestion, even when not using his Charmspeak.

This power of Harry's, he had worked out, originated in his skin cells, which produced powerful magical pheromones and other secretions in his deep dermis producing numerous psychoactive chemicals, which, when inhaled or absorbed through the skin, induce in that individual an overwhelming monomania that renders him or her completely without self. It basically means he can manipulate a person's will and emotions very easily.

Harry currently had short, messy blue hair and twinkling green eyes, he usually kept his eyes their natural emerald green colour, mainly because he just liked the colour. At the moment he was stood at just over five foot and eleven inches. His physique was quite stocky, with strong muscular arms and legs, and large broad shoulders, much different than the lean and skinny physiques most Sons of Aphrodite went for, those that had the ability to shift their features anyway.

Currently Harry was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, brown leather boots, and a simple grey zip up hoodie over a plain white shirt and a slightly worn looking Harley Davidson's jacket. He was very casually dressed, easily fitting in with the muggles around him; something that many wizards and to a much lesser extent some demigods struggled to do, either because of ignorance over muggles/ mundanes, or an absolute lack of common sense.

Making his way to the bookies, Harry pulled his betting slip out of his pocket and slapped it on the counter, a wide smile on his face as he saw the less than pleased look on his bookies face.

"How the hell do you keep getting so lucky, you damn brat?!" Frank, the bookie, grunted. His gruff face set into a scowl, as he fixed his tired bloodshot eyes on Harry in a fearsome glare.

"I don't like to think of it as luck Frank old boy. No such thing, after all in my mind we make our own luck." Harry replied cryptically as he casually leaned against the counter. Not willing to admit the fact that he may have taken advantage of the fact that the race was rigged. He had been able to 'persuade' several secretive high rollers to let him in on any scams they had going on, so that he could get in on the action.

"How old did you say you are again?" Frank replied as he looked at Harry through narrowed eyes, clearly the corpulent old man was looking for a reason to refuse to pay Harry what he owed him.

"Old enough to know you're stalling old man." Harry replied with a roll of his eyes, hiding the sudden twinge of irritation he felt at being denied. Sure Harry could not claim the moral high ground, after all he had cheated, but still rudeness grated on him.

"You know you have to be sixteen to gamble don't you brat?!"Frank replied still suspicious, ignoring the fact that Harry looked to be in his late teens. "I am going to have to see some ID, if you have any that is?"

"Do we have really have to go through this Frank?" Harry replied with a good-natured chuckle as he leant on the counter in front of him, idly playing with a Celestial Bronze and rosewood ring he had on his right hand. Giving the fat bookie a smile, Harry began to layer his voice with Charmspeak as he met Frank's bloodshot eyes. "Surely you remember I showed you my ID last time, and the time before that. Your memory really isn't good is it?"

Frank blinked at that, his eyes glazing over before he scowled at Harry once again. "Yeah yeah I remember, still have to check though you shitty brat."

"Now you see that is just hurtful Frankie boy." Harry replied with mock hurt, hiding the smile he had as he once again used the most powerful gift he had received from Aphrodite; a power that he was so skilled at using he almost constantly used it. "So about that money I just won?"

Frank's expression became completely blank as he heard that, before he began to nod dumbly, taking Harry's betting slip as he began to get the money for him, no longer putting up any resistance.

 **( - )**

Wandering away from the bookies, a skip in his step and one hundred thousand pounds better off, Harry quickly followed the now departing crowd as they began to leave the racecourse. Swiftly leaving the racecourse and heading for the car park, looking for an inconspicuous place he could use to apparate. Harry was quickly brought to a halt however as someone barged into him from behind.

"Get out of the bloody way!" A man snarled irritably as he didn't even give Harry a glance, instead the suited man continued to march angrily to his rather nice car, a black Jaguar X Type. By the looks of it this guy had lost, and lost big if his attitude was anything to go by.

Still though, in Harry's opinion that was no excuse for the man to be barging into people and generally just being unpleasant.

"Excuse me!" Harry called out as he followed after the man, only to be ignored as the man continued to barge his way through he crowd, snapping at anyone that got in his way. "Oi you, the great throbbing arsehole in the suit!"

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" The man snarled as he turned around and got right up in Harry's face, the man's own face turning a purple colour and a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"I called you an arsehole." Harry replied with a casual shrug, not at all bothered by the angry man's proximity to him.

The man's nostrils flared as he made to grab Harry, his temper getting the best of him.

"Stop" Harry said suddenly, his voice layered with Charmspeak.

Instantly the man froze, not moving a muscle as his body and mind instantly obeyed Harry's command.

"Now you are going to give me your car." Harry spoke again a cheerful expression on his face as he put his right hand out expectantly.

Quickly the man obeyed, his eyes bulging as he pulled out his car keys and gave them to Harry.

As this was going on the crowds continued to pass by, oblivious to what was going on. This wasn't really that surprising considering Harry was manipulating the 'Mist', a magical veil that the divine beings put over the world to hide their presence from the mortals, using his ability with this magical veil Harry was manipulating the minds of those around him.

Taking the rude man's car keys, Harry then gave him an even bigger smile. "Thanks for the car, now I want you to suppress the memory of what just happened. You are to forget that you have ever seen me, or that you own this car."

The man's eyes glazed over as he nodded his head dumbly at Harry's words.

"Good now piss yourself and fuck off." Harry continued to say, his smile turning mischievous as he released his control on the 'Mist' and walked past the man, unlocking the Jaguar X Type as he did so. Behind him he could hear the man's shout of incredulity as he pissed himself, followed by a number of laughs from the crowd as they witnessed the rude, full grown man piss himself in public. That'll teach the man to mind his manners.

Getting in the car, Harry began to play around with the seat and mirrors, getting used to it, before with a loud revving of the engine he set off. Harry quickly switched through the gears as he sped away from the car parks, music now blasting out from the radio, as the man's Queen CD began to play. Grinning to himself Harry began to tear through the streets, the minute he got out of the residential areas and onto an A road he hastened his speed, now travelling at over ninety miles an hour as he headed for London.

He probably wouldn't drive all the way to London as that would be a complete waste of time, instead he would probably take the car for a joy ride. Probably see how fast he could make it go once he hit the motorway, and then ditch the car at a Service Station when he got bored. The car was nice, but Harry much preferred magical travel, besides he could use his abilities to get anything he wanted if he put his mind to it.

 **( - )**

 **(Two Hours Later in London)**

With a loud crack Harry appeared many miles away from where he had unceremoniously dumped the man's car, on the side of the road near Reading. Looking around with a grin Harry saw that he was now in the quiet and empty backyard of the Leaky Caldron, a Wizarding pub in London, a fine old establishment that dated back to the 1600s and also the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley, the main Wizarding High Street in Britain.

Turning on the spot Harry avoided going in the dingy pub as he instead faced the hidden entrance to the Wizarding High Street, which at the moment resembled a plain redbrick wall. Looking at his right hand, Harry willed the Celestial Bronze and rosewood ring on his finger to change shape, instantly the ring obeyed turning fluid as it left Harry's finger and began to take its true form.

The ring soon took the form of Harry's weapon of choice which also acted as his wand. The sword was a twelfth birthday present from his mother, Aphrodite. It was a four foot long, Celestial Bronze rapier; hand forged by Hephaestus the God of Smithing himself. The blade had an Imperial gold guard and an elegantly carved rosewood handle, which contained a liquid core of Manticore Venom within. The blade itself was covered in intricate runes, evidence of the enchantments Hephaestus had laid upon it, enchantments of strength, resilience, stability, power and amplification.

The rapier did not only act as a deadly weapon, made of divine metal, which was deadly when used against the supernatural. It also acted as an amplifier to Harry's wand, which made up the rosewood handle. Making Harry's spells much stronger when he used his weapon to cast and focus his magic, whether it was in its true form as a rapier or in its dormant form as an elegant band of Celestial Bronze and rosewood which normally rested on Harry's right hand.

Clasping his elegant blade in his hand, a smile spread across Harry's face, as he felt the familiar comfortable feeling of the grip. Back when he was still living full time at Camp Half Blood over a year ago, the other campers had often questioned his choice of weapon. Especially the Children of Ares who preferred larger, heavier blades, spears and axes. Of course most of the same campers thought that Harry would be useless with a blade anyway, after all he was a Child of Aphrodite, and this of course must mean he was a flamboyant and girly guy who wouldn't even get in a fight due to his fear of breaking a nail.

Harry had soon proven them wrong, when he defeated all challengers; his natural ability with fencing combined with his magic made him a force to be reckoned with. Not even Luke Castellan, a Son of Hermes and one of the best swordsmen in the Camp could defeat Harry in a sword only duel.

Of course it was to be expected considering his mother had spared no expense with his education and training. Harry hadn't gone to a Wizarding school like most magical's would; his mother had deemed a common magical education beneath her child and Champion. This is why she had instead arranged for Harry to have the finest magical tutors she could find, with Harry often having to travel around the world to be taught by Master's of Transfiguration, Charms, Enchantment, Dark Magic, Runes, etc.

In terms of a mundane education though Harry's education was a bit more normal as he and his siblings, those that stayed at Camp Half Blood fulltime, had the same tutors in New York City, though Harry also had his fencing lessons on top of this.

This had meant that Harry had had a busy childhood and little interaction with mundane and magical children his own age, though he had benefited from the education, both marital, magical and otherwise that Aphrodite had pressed him to learn, it had made him into a stronger, smarter person, one who could take control of his own life and eventually leave the Camp and head out on his own when he decided the time was right to explore.

Swishing his rune engraved, Celestial Bronze rapier through the air in a few swift motions, Harry then raised it in front of him before he tapped it on several different bricks set into the otherwise plain brick wall.

A few moments later the wall shifted itself, creating a large archway that led into Diagon Alley as the enchantments laid upon the wall reacted to Harry's actions.

"Lovely." Harry commented absentmindedly as he walked confidently through the now open portal into Diagon Alley, making his sword take the form of a ring on his right hand as he did so.

 **( - )**

Diagon Alley it appeared was particularly lively today. The streets were practically bustling with activity as witches and wizards, young and old made their way from shop to shop. Some of them grouping around in front of the already colourful shop fronts, made even brighter today as they displayed garish red and green flags, obviously paying homage to the upcoming Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria.

Walking through the hustling, bustling street, Harry found himself having to weave between the excitedly talking crowds, completely blending in as he shifted his features into those of a plain looking young man. His eyes flicking backwards and forwards as he noticed a few young witches and wizards, some of them around his own age, who were probably there to get their school supplies for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Smiling slightly as he saw how happy and carefree the atmosphere of the street was, Harry continued to weave through the crowd, occasionally looking through the shop windows as he passed.

Harry eventually made his way to a large stately building, made out of pristine white marble, a building that stood prominently towards the end of the High Street. This was Gringotts, the Goblin run Wizarding Bank.

Breaking out of the crowded street, Harry jogged up the few steps that led into the large and spacious main hall of the bank. Not even glancing at the two armoured and intimidating looking Goblin guards who flanked the entrance, as he instead entered the large and cavernous main hall of Gringotts. A room that was currently filled with loudly talking witches and wizards, each of whom were jostling to be the next one served so they could get their gold and begin their shopping. As he said before, Diagon Alley was very busy today.

Also dotted around the room were Goblins, the small, ugly creatures all hard at work as they processed the incoming wizards and witches, whilst also working on managing their books and attracting new clients to this, the main branch of their worldwide banking empire.

There was never a dull day in Gringotts.

Wending his way through the crowded main floor, Harry soon found himself having to wait in line behind a loud and noisy family of ginger haired wizard and witches as they not so patiently waited to get served. As he did so his features shifted again, his hair turning back to blue and his eyes their customary emerald green.

"Fred, George I want you to behave whilst we are here. You don't want to be in trouble with the Goblins." A matronly woman with fiery ginger hair said sternly as she pre-emptively scolded two identical looking ginger boys, both of whom looked around Harry's age. "And Ron, please chew with your mouth closed, goodness knows I've told you that enough. I swear if you don't start behaving none of you will be going to the Quidditch World Cup, instead I will just give the spare tickets back to the Potter's!"

Harry's ears perked up at the name the family mentioned. It was after all the name of his biological family. A family he had never properly met.

"But mummmm." A tall gangly, somewhat spotty ginger boy a couple of years Harry's junior complained as he looked to his mother.

"Aww is little Ronron, going to miss not hanging out with his bum chum Michael Potter?" One of the ginger twins said mockingly to his little brother, his twin brother laughing along as they saw their younger brother flush bright red before he glared fiercely at his older brothers.

These twins reminded Harry of the Stoll twins, two Children of Hermes who were particularly mischievous and had more than once attempted to prank those in the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp. Of course Harry and his favourite sister, Silena, had made it their mission to get them back. This had been more than a year ago back when Harry was living full time at Camp and not travelling around like he currently was. Seeing these gingers twins tormenting their younger brother reminded Harry of how much he missed Camp Half Blood sometimes, he would have to go back there sometime soon.

Though Harry was unsure if he wanted to go back home at the moment, apparently things were tense back at Camp. Someone had stolen Zeus's Master Bolt and from what he had heard the Sky God was blaming his brother Poseidon, who it appeared had had a demigod child, who chose this moment of heightened tensions to reveal himself to the world. So yeah maybe heading back for a visit right now would not be in his best interests, bests to hang about in the safe and quiet, if somewhat backward magical world.

"Oh whatever will he do if he doesn't have the Boy-Who-Lived there to hold his hand?" The other twin added in, both of them looking down at Ron's flushed face in amusement.

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of his younger brother, Michael Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had never met the boy, and so didn't really know what to think of him. Especially since what little he had heard was particularly varied, some called the boy a spoilt brat and an arrogant shit, others said he was a selfless hero, two very contrasting opinions of the same boy? Either way Harry had decided that if he ever did meet up with his biological family again he would have to make up his own mind, so far though he had not tried to contact them, after all what would he say. Sorry I disappeared when I was three, turns out the gods are real and one wanted to adopt me...?

Pushing those thoughts away for now Harry continued to eavesdrop.

"Now come on you two, there will be no more teasing Ron. I think it is nice that he has such a good friend. I think you two could learn a lot from him." The matronly mother scolded the twins. "Besides the Potter's were kind enough to give us their spare tickets as a Christmas present, so I want you all on your best behaviour when we are there!"

"Yes mummmmmm." All three boys's replied truculently, getting a giggle from what must be their younger sister, who was stood just to the right of their mother.

"Good." The mother replied with a nod and a final warning look to her children, before her face brightened up as she saw one of the Goblin tellers was free. "Now come along, we've got to get the rest of your books whilst we are here and also we are going to have to look into getting some dress robes for this year. Though the Alley is pretty busy today, so it might be a struggle getting everything we need."

With that said the family began to make their way to the first available Goblin teller, as they did this Harry noticed even more red heads in front of them, revealing that the family was even larger than he had first thought.

Watching the retreating backs of the family, Harry began to ponder on what his life would have been like if Lily and James Potter had raised him. He was sure things would be very different, he would never have known about the godly world, would never have met the people he had met, seen the things he had seen or learnt the things he had learnt. Honestly he could without a doubt say he would not trade the life he had currently lived for anything.

Being a demigod was awesome, especially when you had the power to get whatever you want when you want, and the strength to crush any common monsters foolish enough to hunt you down.

"Next please!" A harsh voice grunted out from just in front of Harry.

Looking up he noticed a short squat, Goblin looking at him expectantly from where he was sat behind his desk.

Walking forward a slight grin on his face Harry greeted the Goblin before him with a cheeky wink. "Gutrotter! It's been a while old boy, how's things? Not got that promotion you were hoping for yet?"

The now named Gutrotter gave Harry an unimpressed look at Harry's greeting. "Back again Mr Ourania, I take it you have another deposit to make?"

"Oh you know me so well." Harry replied ignoring the harsh tone the Goblin replied to him in with practiced ease as he waltzed forwards.

"So do you want to do it here? Or go back to yours?" Harry continued giving the now glaring Goblin a saucy wink.

"Come with me, we will go to my office." The Goblin growled in reply, as he left his desk, calling another Goblin clerk over in Gobbledygook as he did so, the new Goblin taking over from Gutrotter as he dealt with Harry personally. "Follow me Mr Ourania."

"Oh how scandalous, Gutrotter you old 'rotter' you!" Harry replied a big smile on his face as he saw he was getting under the Goblin's thick skin.

Walking behind the squat Goblin, Harry followed him to his office. Ignoring the curious looks he received from the other people in the bank. This included a couple of stuffy old Pureblood Lords, who looked both curious and less than pleased that a complete nobody like Harry got special attention. Not that Harry cared, screw the bastards.

 **( - )**

 **(In Gutrotter's Office a few minutes later)**

Crashing down in a finely made, wooden chair, one of his legs casually hanging over one of the chairs beautifully carved wooden arms. Harry smiled as he looked expectantly over the desk at Gutrotter, watching as the Goblin carefully sat down in his smaller, yet noticeably much nicer chair on the other side of the desk. A blank expression on the goblins face as he looked blandly at the currently blue haired boy in front of him, the expression on his facing showing Harry that he was waiting for him to speak first.

"So is this the part where I do an inheritance test and find out I am the Lord of House Slytherin and Gryffindor, heir of Merlin and the mighty Magical King of England?" Harry asked with a bemused expression, the grinning getting bigger as he saw the Goblin in front of him completely ignore his baiting. Instead the Goblin began to pull out a large, leather bound ledger, from one of the draws on his desk, slamming it down on his desk before giving Harry and unimpressed look.

"So how much will you be depositing with Gringotts today?" The Goblin asked gruffly as it got down to business, ignoring Harry's bullshit with practiced ease.

Over the last year Harry had made regular trips to Gringott's to deposits large amounts of ill gotten money, this was so he could build himself a powerbase in the magical world, just in case he needed a bolthole from the divine world. After all Chaos's laws stopped gods and goddesses from directly interfering with magical humans, and sentient beings.

Already Harry had begun to spread his influence, like a spider weaving his web he had begun to branch out by buying up shares in both magical and mundane businesses, more often than not using his 'persuasive abilities' to get himself the best deal or to convince someone who was unwilling to sell to sell to him at a much lower price. Sometimes he even helped out the greedy Goblins too, using his 'persuasion' to get them the best deal, in return for preferential treatment as one of their 'valued' clients and a number of other things.

"Straight to business I like it!" Harry replied cheerily as he pulled a moleskin pouch from around his neck, a moleskin pouch he had personally added expansion charms too. Sticking his hand inside Harry began to pull out rolled up wads of cash, dumping them on the Goblin's mahogany desk without a care in the world. "So I will be depositing approximately one hundred thousand muggle pounds today!"

Gutrotter looked at the muggle money with distaste as he began to look through the paper money and several coins Harry had haphazardly dropped on his desk. "Bloody paper money." The Goblin grunted to himself as he began to quickly count up how much money there was on his desk with practiced ease.

"So what is the exchange rate between pounds and Galleons now?" Harry asked idly as he patiently waited for the Goblin to count up his winnings, looking around the Goblins large and orderly office as he did so.

"1 sickle is worth 1.14 pounds." The Goblin grunted back as he grabbed his quill, before he dipped it in a nearby ink pot and began to scribble down some numbers in his ledger.

"You are depositing £100,768 which converted into sickles equals 88,121 sickles. Since there are 17 sickles in a galleon that will give you 5183 galleons and ten sickles." Gutrotter replied as it carefully jotted down the numbers. "This will be deposited in your account Mr Ourania."

"Brilliant." Harry replied with a grin as he saw the Goblin scoop up the muggle money before he put it all in a silk bag, which he left on the desk.

"Is there anything else Mr Ourania?" The Goblin asked, his tone of voice telling Harry that their better not be.

"It seems so. Unless of course you were think about making me a Goblin friend and giving me all the perks that go with that?" Harry asked as he rested his elbows on Gutrotter's desk. A mock hopeful look on his face.

"No." Gutrotter replied bluntly as he glared at Harry.

"Oh go on." Harry replied with a grin. "I am really nice to you; you know remembering your name and all that."

"Yes because showing a shred of common decency and decorum is all that is needed to become a friend to all Goblins." Gutrotter replied blandly, his face unimpressed. "You arrogant, bottom feeding cretin."

"Ahh well, worth a try, I will see you later you over grown House elf." Harry replied with another chuckle as he pushed himself to his feet, causal trading insults with the Goblin, as had become almost customary in their exchanges.

"Before you do go though Mr Ourania, the bank would like to extend to you a complimentary ticket to the upcoming Quidditch World Cup." Gutrotter spoke up suddenly, as he placed said ticket on his desk before he slid it over to Harry.

"Oh, how unusually nice and friendly of you..." Harry replied his own voice bland now as he reached out for the ticket, not at all surprised when he saw Gutrotter pull it back towards him as Harry reached for it.

"Gringotts would of course like for you to speak with Lord Malfoy, as a consultant for the Bank about possibly buying some of his shares in the Daily Prophet from him." Gutrotter added as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"Are you asking me to abuse my gifts for material gain?!" Harry asked a look of outrage on his face.

"Yes." Gutrotter replied bluntly.

"Oh, ok then." Harry replied with a grin and a shrug, more than happy to abuse his demigod abilities, after all Chaos's Laws only applied to gods and goddesses, not to their offspring or progeny. Plus he had been abusing his gifts all his life; he often used it to make quick money, to come out on top in tricky situations and to really just do whatever he wanted. "But I am not going to do it for just a measly Quidditch World Cup ticket; you should know that by now."

"We are willing to offer you 0.1 percent of any money Gringotts makes off of the shares we acquire and immunity to any slanderous articles about you that might arise." Gutrotter replied, not at all surprised by Harry's request.

"Wow you have got some 'guts' don't you, you 'rotter'." Harry replied amused, before his face became more serious. "Why do we always play this game, you know and I know how it is going to end."

"0.01 percent." Gutrotter replied with a scowl.

"50% even split." Harry replied with a grin, not bothering to use his Charmspeak or other abilities as Goblins were one of the few creatures who had a natural resistance to his tricks, which considering the selfish, greedy and violent nature of the strong willed, little beasts was not surprising.

"0.05%"

"55%."

"1%"

"60%"

"1.5%"

"65%"

"2.5%"

"90%"

"5%"

"Deal." Harry replied with a grin. "So the usual agreement then!"

Gutrotter nodded, his expression showing no surprise as they once again came to the same agreement they always did. Harry would negotiate a very favourable and generous deal for them, using their capital, skimming a small amount off for himself within reason of course. In return for which they would pay Harry a percentage of the profit they made off of the deal he got them, it had was a profitable deal all round that made all parties wealthy.

"I mean seriously, we go through this every time. And every time we reach the same agreement, why do you even bother?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"It is tradition." Gutrotter replied as he wrote down the terms of the agreement in his ledger.

"Whatever." Harry responded as he reached forward and took the ticket from Gutrotter's desk. "Oooo, seats in the Minster's box too. You sure do know how to spoil a guy..."

"Incidentally Lord Lucius Malfoy and his family have managed to get tickets in the same box..." Gutrotter replied not even looking up as he pressed his magical seal into the contract he had drawn up, making it binding, before he tore the page out and added it to the pile of other similar contracts he had drawn up with Harry in his desk draw.

"Of how convenient" Harry replied dryly, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Do you know who else has got tickets for the top box?"

Gutrotter didn't even bother to look up from his ledger as he continued to scribble things down. "The British and Bulgarian Minster's of Magic and their aides, then there is also Bartimaeus Crouch, Ludo Bagman, the Black Family, the Potter Family, the Malfoy Family, the Bones Family, the Longbottom Family, the Greengrass Family and all these family's assorted guests. Plenty of pickings for a scavenging, parasitic vulture like yourself."

Harry frowned as he heard the list of names; it appears he will soon be in contact with his biological family for the first time since he was a toddler. He wasn't certain how he should feel about this; a part of him was tempted to message either his mother or his sister, Silena, to get some advice. A greater part of him though, the part that strived for independence just wanted him to do what he always does, and make it up as he goes along.

"Right" Harry said with a nod, before the Goblin's last comment filtered through to him, grinning he added. "Did you know Gutrotter that your father was a Gremlin, and your mother smelt of dragon dung?"

"If that is all then you can leave." Gutrotter replied as he began to jot things down in his ledger, once again ignoring Harry's response, though the fact his quill snapped in his gnarled hands told Harry he had at least gotten under the Goblin's skin.

"Not even giving me a goodbye?" Harry asked with mock hurt, before a mischievous smile crossed his face. "And to think I was going to give you a dire warning about some terrible event in your future."

"I am sure I will manage." The Goblin replied not even looking up, as he refused to rise to Harry's baiting again. "After all there is only so much of your bullshit I can take before I get bored."

"Oh you are no fun." Harry replied as he sauntered out of the office. "Well I'll see you around Rutgotter, as always it has been a pleasure." Harry added on as he left the bad tempered Goblin's office and once again returned to the main room of Gringotts.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

Exiting Gringotts, a large smile lit up Harry's face as he subtle changed his appearance once again, his eyes now sky blue and his hair spiky and crimson. Smiling grandly Harry began to leap down the steps, taking them two at a time as he did so. Ignoring a few disapproving looks he received from some of the elderly wizards and witches, over his lack of decorum and dress sense.

He was in a good mood after all, he had made some money, pissed off Gutrotter and now had a ticket to see the Quidditch World Cup, so all in all it had been a good day so far.

As he bounced down the steps he noticed the clan of gingers from before were also making their way down steps of the bank. Raising an eyebrow, Harry remembered that several members of this family had mentioned that they had some kind of connection to his younger brother, Michael Potter the vaunted Boy-Who-Lived.

He had to admit, a part of him was very curious about the brat and his parents, even if he hadn't given his family much thought during the last thirteen years. What could he say he had a busy life and a new family, what was the point in agonising over the family he couldn't remember. But it sounded like his brother; mother and father were doing well for themselves, and now he was so close he found himself becoming curious about what kind of people they were.

Pulling his mind back to both the present Harry continued his jaunt down the steps, now however he was aiming to intercept the family of gingers, who he assumed from outward appearances must be the Weasley family, a clan of notorious Dumbledore supporters he had heard about, all of whom happened to be ginger.

"Excuse me!" Harry called out confidently to the mob of red heads as he approached them, a winning smile on his face.

"Is there something we can help you with dear?" The mother asked as she and her, sons, husband and daughter turned to look at Harry. All of them showing surprise for having been hailed by a teenaged boy they had never met before, a very well built and handsome one at that.

His appearance and confidence was enough to take them off guard as he approached them easily, his eyes shifting to their natural emerald green colour as he approached a smile still on his face even as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Not at all bothered by the sudden attention he received, or by the confused and assessing looks, Harry sent the family a wide smile as he saw how they had stopped, before he asked. "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering whether I could ask about where one would buy a 'Wizarding tent' in Diagon Alley?"

The question was a genuine one; Harry didn't have a tent as more often than not he lived out of luxurious hotels for free or other people's expensive manor houses after usually persuading the current tenants to go on holiday for the duration of his stay.

The Weasley family's confusion grew worse at this sudden and out of the blue question, all of them taken completely off guard as this stranger came to a stop in front of them.

Quickly recovering from her surprise, the middle aged mother of the group, smiled at Harry before replying.

"Oh well there are a few places you could go. It all depends on what kind of tent you need and your budget...?" The woman replied with a kindly smile to him, putting aside any confusion she might have felt, somehow put at ease by his friendly smile and cheery demeanour.

"But first, are you here by yourself, you look a bit young to be wandering around Diagon Alley on your own?" She continued to ask as she looked at Harry in concern.

"Yeah I am afraid I am here alone, not to worry though I am pretty self sufficient." Harry responded a disarming smile on his face, as he realised he had made himself look closer to his actual age than he had meant too. "Terribly sorry though, but it does appear that I have not introduced myself. The name is Harry Ourania. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Ourania?" The older man in the group questioned as he looked at Harry carefully, that was a strange name, clearly not British in nature, which was odd considering the boy had a vaguely British accent, though he did notice a very slight colonial inflection in his tone, maybe the boy had some colonial ancestry, the Wizards in the New World were an odd lot after all. "I am sure I have heard that name before...?"

"Never mind that now Arthur..." His wife replied as she brushed aside his comments, having also recognised the unfamiliarity of the surname but having put that aside for now, instead she gave Harry a smile. "It is nice to meet you Harry, I am Molly, Molly Weasley and these are my children; Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, oh and my husband Arthur of course." Mrs Weasley continued, gesturing to each of her children in turn before she waved vaguely in her husband's direction.

As she introduced them, each of her children nodded in greeting or gave a friendly hello as she gestured towards them. Though friendly it was obvious that the twins were getting bored just standing around, they clearly wanted to start their shopping and go exploring Diagon Alley. The younger boy Ron however was just looking blankly at Harry in confusion. Whilst Ginny the daughter, flushed bright red as she stared at Harry, her eyes trailing over his muscular build and vibrant appearance.

Nodding at them politely in greeting, Harry then turned his attention back to the mother.

"So..." The now named Molly Weasley said. "You said you were looking for a tent?"

Here Harry smiled, as he feigned mock sheepishness as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his spiky crimson hair with his hand a she did so. "Why yes, yes I was. I was recently given a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup and was looking for a tent I could use."

"Oh how lucky of you, my husband and children have got tickets and are going to be setting off tomorrow morning!" Mrs Weasley replied a smile on her face.

"What a coincidence." Harry said a strange smile on his lips.

"But surely you are not going alone?" She continued asking, her face furrowed in concern as she put aside the oddness surrounding the boy and instead focused in on his age. He might look and act older, but as a mother of seven children she was able to see that he was not as old as he acted.

"Oh no, not at all." Harry replied with a shrug, casually making he made eye contact with Mrs Weasley as he did.

As he did so he sent out a Legilimency probe absentmindedly brushing the surfaces of the red haired woman's mind with his own, as he began to check for any mental defences she might have. Legilimency was something Harry was skilled at; he was by no means a master however, as even a moderate mental defence could stop one of his subtle mental probes and it would certainly alert the person as to what Harry was up to, subtlety in regards to Mind Magic was not something Harry excelled at.

For the most part Harry was a bit of a jack of all trades when it came to magic, he was much better than average at the majority of the different arts. But there were two subjects he excelled in and that was Transfiguration, Harry's ability with Transfiguration was phenomenal, and to a lesser extent Mind Magic. When it came to this discipline of magic, Harry's Occlumency was pretty good, but it nowhere near on a par with his blunt force Legilimency.

Over the years Harry had of course worked out a way around this weakness in his Legilimency technique. People's mental defences often relied on their will power, and Harry had learned that by releasing certain pheromones into the air he could gradually break down a person's willpower and therefore weaken their defences. It took time to work though, which is why this ability worked best on the weak minded and on those who didn't have mental defences in the first place.

Upon sensing no defences around Molly Weasley's mind, Harry began to carefully shift through her surface thoughts, gently poking and prodding his way through her mind with a delicate touch as he began to tease out all of her thoughts and memories on the Potter Family. The pheromones he was releasing lulling the entire Weasley family into a state of trusting relaxation as they were absorbed through their skin.

Oblivious to all of this Molly Weasley kept on talking.

"Oh well that sounds lovely dear." Molly Weasley replied, her expression softening even further as Harry continued to dance around in her mind, a disarming smile still on his face.

"So who are you supporting then?" One of the Weasley twins spoke up, as they forgot their impatience and began to engage Harry in conversation.

"Yeah, are you supporting Ireland?!" The other twin added in a grin on his face, as he and his fellow twin looked at Harry with interest.

"No, I am supporting Bulgaria actually." Harry replied with a shrug, as he broke eye contact with Mrs Weasley having got everything he wanted. Instead he began prowling around the twin boy's unprotected minds now, the ring on his finger glowing faintly as he drew on its power to help focus his magic, continuing to search for information about the main Wizarding families, including the Potter's and Hogwarts. Idly picking up a few bits and pieces about a magic map and a number of secret passages that led into and out of Hogwarts as well as around Hogwarts as well, these few nuggets of information could be useful to Harry if he found he ever wanted to visit the castle.

"Really would have thought you would support Ireland. I mean if England can't win then at least Ireland can!" One of the twins cheered as he high-fived his brother. "Plus they have the better team, Bulgaria has one good player and that's it."

"Nah I see what you mean, but I think I will continue supporting Bulgaria." Harry replied with an idle shrug.

"Hey that's fair enough, if you want to support the losing team that's up to you." One of the twins replied with a grin.

Harry's lips quirked at that, yes these twins definitely reminded him of the Stoll brothers.

"So Harry, do you go Hogwarts? I mean you look around our age, but we don't really recognise you?" The other twin continued, not allowing Harry a chance to reply as he looked at Harry in curiosity, having realised that Harry looked around their age but was otherwise unfamiliar.

As the twin spoke, his words got the attention of the other Weasley children, who after hearing what Fred and George had said, also realised that they did actually recognise the boy or his name, despite him being British and of Hogwarts age.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a bemused smile. "No I don't go to Hogwarts; I was homeschooled, mostly spent my times in America, though I did travel around a bit. My mother wanted me to get a very rounded education."

"You were homeschooled? Why would you want to do that? Don't the colonials have a magic school?" Ron the youngest son interrupted a look of confusion on his face as he looked at Harry strangely.

Harry shrugged at that, "There is an Academy called Ilvermony which is basically the American version of Hogwarts I suppose. Only not as old or as prestigious, the magical population in America is very small compared to Europe."

"So why didn't you go to that... school then? Or Hogwarts actually, if you have British origins I am sure Dumbledore would have sent you a letter if you applied? I mean surely you know that Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the world ad can teach you far more than homeschooling ever could?" Molly Weasley asked with genuine confusion as she spoke to Harry in an unknowingly condescending way.

"Well..." Harry began as his eyes flickered over to Mrs Weasley, quite bemused as he heard her boast. It was the same boast that his tutors had made about their respective schools, and the same boast he was sure people from Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Ilvermony School of Magic probably made. Pretty much every magic school in the world boasted that their school was best. "It's complicated."

Harry was an exception, Aphrodite had gotten him a dozen very talented tutors from all over the world, each of whom went to different schools and taught him everything they could, and he had even spent a brief time as Hecate's student. This had shown him that all the schools excelled in different ways and in different subjects, and that none of them were really better than any of the others.

But he was not about to get into it right now, as more often than not it could lead to arguments, and he didn't particularly want to start and most probably win an argument with this mostly pleasant family in the middle of Diagon Alley. I would be utterly pointless and a waste of time as he could just Charmspeak them all into agreeing with him.

"So anyway you were going to direct me to a good shop for buying magical tents?" Harry asked changing the subject as he finished looking through the Weasley's family's minds, and stopped pumping out mind altering pheromones.

He had gotten as much information from them as he could, he had tried to enter Mr Weasley's mind, only to find a moderate set of defences in place, even with his attempts at lowering them. He could have easily forced his way through, but then that would have alerted the man to the very illegal thing Harry was doing. He could have used Charmspeak as well, but Harry didn't particularly want to force this man to divulge all his secrets on the steps of Gringotts, it would be very noticeable and very time consuming.

Harry hadn't even bothered using his abilities on Ginny, as the last thing he wanted was to go roaming through a hormonal teenage girls mind.

"Oh, of course dear." Mrs Weasley replied as she realised that they were still standing at the bottom of the steps that led into Gringotts. The two armoured Goblin guards, clearly throwing them dirty looks, as they saw how Harry and the Weasley family were still loitering about. "Now come along dear, I know just the shop you can go to, to get a good tent for the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh, you are a lifesaver. I don't really know Diagon Alley that well, what with spending a lot of my time in America." Harry replied with a shrug. It was a lie, but a harmless one. Harry did actually know Diagon Alley very well. But he had struck gold with this family; they were a veritable goldmine of interesting information, he didn't want to alienate himself from them just yet.

"Oh, it is no problem at all dear." Mrs Weasley replied as she began to lead Harry and her family into Diagon Alley.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also I am sure it brought up a few questions about Harry's character. Which I will just say is complicated, as he is both selfish, manipulative and over confident when dealing with mundane or those he doesn't know. Whilst he is kind, loving and protective with those he considers family.**

 **Harry's personality is a very complex one, one which has been created through the way he was raised and the abilities he has gained. I hope I managed to reflect that in this chapter.**

 **Harry's demigod abilities are also very unique; they are not as flashy as Percy Jackson's or Thalia Graces but are many times more dangerous and deadly.**

 **The next chapter when it comes out will deal with the Quidditch World Cup. At the moment the time lines of both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in play. The events of the Goblet of Fire book and the Lightning Thief book are both happening at the same time. This is something most crossovers don't do as they will usually have first one and then the other.**

 **For now though I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed playing around with it and I will see you later. Hope you all leave a comment or a review as I would like to hear people's opinion.**

 **Seagate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I have to admit there were times whilst I was writing this chapter that I just thought about abandoning the story, luckily though I was hit with some inspiration and managed to finish the chapter and add a few more ideas into my plan for the story, expanding and hopefully making it better. That being said this chapter is slightly different than I originally planned as I decided to change a few things up and put off certain meetings and interactions until later.**

 **So other than that I hope you all enjoy the story. Will answer a few common questions I have received now though. First off Harry is straight, he is neither homosexual nor is he bisexual. Secondly in terms of final pairings I am leaning more towards a Percy Jackson girl, that being said though this is not going to be one of those stories where the MC falls in love at first glance and is with no other, that is not how things work in real life, most people tend to date around a lot before finally settling down, and as a Child of Aphrodite I think this is doubly true for Harry. Finally there was a question about the time line, Harry Potter world is currently in Goblet of Fire book, Percy Jackson world is at the beginning of the Lightning Thief.**

 **With those questions answered I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

" _So anyway you were going to direct me to a good shop for buying magical tents?" Harry asked changing the subject as he finished looking through the Weasley's family's minds, and stopped pumping out mind altering pheromones._

 _He had gotten as much information from them as he could, he had tried to enter Mr Weasley's mind, only to find a moderate set of defences in place, even with his attempts at lowering them. He could have easily forced his way through, but then that would have alerted the man to the very illegal thing Harry was doing. He could have used Charmspeak as well, but Harry didn't particularly want to force this man to divulge all his secrets on the steps of Gringotts, it would be very noticeable and very time consuming._

 _Harry hadn't even bothered using his abilities on Ginny, as the last thing he wanted was to go roaming through a hormonal teenage girls mind._

" _Oh, of course dear." Mrs Weasley replied as she realised that they were still standing at the bottom of the steps that led into Gringotts. The two armoured Goblin guards, clearly throwing them dirty looks, as they saw how Harry and the Weasley family were still loitering about. "Now come along dear, I know just the shop you can go to, to get a good tent for the Quidditch World Cup."_

" _Oh, you are a lifesaver. I don't really know Diagon Alley that well, what with spending a lot of my time in America." Harry replied with a shrug. It was a lie, but a harmless one. Harry did actually know Diagon Alley very well. But he had struck gold with this family; they were a veritable goldmine of interesting information, he didn't want to alienate himself from them just yet._

" _Oh, it is no problem at all dear." Mrs Weasley replied as she began to lead Harry and her family into Diagon Alley._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(At Quidditch World Cup)**

It was day of the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria and Michael Potter was very excited. Looking around with a large grin on his face, the fourteen year old made his way through the hustling, bustling crowds around him.

Michael had been very excited ever since he had first heard that the Quidditch World Cup was being held in England, even more so since his parents had told him that they had been given tickets in the top box by the Minister himself.

It was not just them though, as the Potter's as well as a number of the other Noble British Wizarding families had been given tickets in the top box, rickets that had been set aside for them by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. No doubt the man had done so in order to curry favour with Magical Britain's richest and most influential families, after all election time was coming up and Fudge, the incompetent fool needed all the support he could get.

Grinning Michael quickly began to push his way through the crowds of fans and supports, closely followed as he did so by his parents, Lily and James Potter, as well as his Uncle/ Godfather Sirius Black and Sirius's wife Amelia Bones who as one of the last remaining members of the Bones family had demanded to retain her maiden name.

Also following after him was Michael's younger and slightly bratty sister, Ivy. Sirius's daughter Alex and her best friend and housemate Susan Bones, who also happened to be Amelia's niece and ward. Also joining the Black, Potter and Bones clans were Michael's guests for the evening; including his best mates Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was probably only due to Michael's status as the Boy-Who-Lived, Magical Britain's Golden Boy, that his parents had been able to wrangle a few extra tickets out of Minister Fudge so that he could invite his friends.

His other best mate and the last member of his friendship group, Neville Longbottom, was also coming tonight. But unlike the Weasley's and Hermione though, Neville's family was one of Magical Britain's Noble Families like Michael's. This meant that he was going to be coming to the World Cup with his Grandmother Augustus and would meet them in the top box later.

Ignoring the looks people gave him as he passed, having long since grown used to the adulation his fame afforded him. Michael instead made his way to the golden framed gateway that was embedded into the wall of the colossal Quidditch stadium, and which led exclusively to the top box.

"Hey Mike!" Someone called out behind Michael's group as they reached the gateway, barely glancing at the two aurors that were stationed either side of the gate, in order to make sure only those with a ticket could enter.

Twisting around Michael grinned as he saw the short, plump figure of Neville Longbottom jogging towards him. The others with him also turned to look as they heard the shout, all of them giving their greetings as the last member of their group joined them. Neville like the rest of Michael's friendship group was a Gryffindor, all of them having become a closely knit clique over his last few three years at Hogwarts.

Ron had been the first new friend he had made when he met him on the train to school on his very first day. Neville was an old family friend and someone Michael had pretty much grown up with, Michael's parents after all were Neville's godparents, and so the boy spent a lot of time round at their manor house.

Hermione had become his friend after an incident involving a troll on Halloween in first year, he had been being a bit of a tit at the time reveling in the fame his title as the Boy-Who-Lived brought him, which had led to him and Ron acting like right prats and upsetting her. Throw in a troll and a girl's bathroom and you had the story of how Michael and Hermione first became friends. A friendship which was only cemented when Michael, Neville, Ron and Hermione had managed to discover that the Philosophers Stone was being kept at Hogwarts, and that someone was after it. They had managed to pass on what they knew to Michael's parents who had gone to Dumbledore, the stone had apparently since been removed and the defenses had been taken down. Suffice to say the Potter's had not been happy to find out that a Cerberus and a troll were being kept in the school, luckily for Dumbledore though they had agreed not to press the issue as long as it didn't happen again, to make sure of that James was put on the Hogwarts School Board.

His friendship with Ginny had occurred in his second year. He had been the one to spot the fact that she unknowingly possessed a potentially dark artifact, having recognised it from the warning his father had given him before coming to Hogwarts, you never know after all when a Slytherin might try and slip you something untoward. Either way he had informed the teachers, who had confiscated the diary, where it was now he had no idea. But all that mattered to him was that it had led to him and Ginny spending a lot of time together, especially since she joined his friendship group soon after. Their relationship had recently changed from just friends though, as at the end of his uneventful third year he had begun dating her, even if it did make Ron a bit uncomfortable.

Fred and George had only really become a part of his friendship group after he had started dating their sister, so they were still really the provisional newcomers to the group. Previously he had been mates with them, the three of them being members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. But he had only really gotten to know them over the last summer, and had found he liked them which was why he had invited them along to the Quidditch World Cup match along with Ginny and Ron.

"Can you believe it guys! We are about to see the Quidditch World Cup live! I still can't believe we all managed to get tickets, and in the top box too!" Neville said excitedly as he and his Grandmother joined the queue, his Grandmother wandering over to James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia so she could greet them.

"Yeah I know tonight is going to be awesome!" Michael said in reply as he high-fived Neville. "I hope Ireland wins it is going to be killer!"

"Wow… you guys are sooooo cool…" A voice said sarcastically behind them, followed by two girls laughing as both Neville and Michael turned to look at who spoke.

Michael rolled his eyes as he heard that, turning around and quickly flashing Alex Black, Sirius's daughter and a pretty girl in his year, with pitch black hair, and blue eyes a casual middle finger as he did so. Alex was not a member of his friendship group, the two of them had been quite good friends before they went to Hogwarts, but they had drifted apart since.

Alex like Susan had been sorted into Hufflepuff House, whilst he Michael had become a Gryffindor. The Houses at Hogwarts never really mixed, people tended to make friends within their House and never really tried to branch out, which is why they had inevitably drifted apart, each finding their own group of friends. It had gotten to the point at which they didn't really speak at all unless they had to, after all nowadays they had absolutely nothing in common and so conversation was stilted and awkward at best.

 **( - )**

 **(Top Box)**

Soon enough they all entered the stadium handing their tickets to the guards as they did so, and then after briefly checking their names off against a list a Ministry attendant inside had they were all escorted up to the top box by the same Ministry worker. As the large group entered the box they were quickly able to see that they were not the first to arrive, in fact there were already several people there, all of them dotted around the spacious area.

They could see the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge deep in conversation with a foreign looking wizard, who judging by his official looking regalia and entourage of followers was most likely the Bulgarian Minter of Magic, the fact that he was also speaking Bulgarian, much to Fudge's annoyance was also a big pointer to who he was.

Standing just off to the side from Fudge, having just left the conversation was also a small family of blondes, the Malfoy family. The staunchly pureblood family consisted of Lucius Malfoy, a tall thin man with shoulder length blonde hair, cold blue eyes and very angular and pointy features. Lucius was a minor, yet very wealthy Pureblood Lord, one who had ties to the Dark Lord Voldemort and other anti-muggleborn and muggle groups. Despite his lower status in the Wizard Nobility the Malfoy's held a lot of influence and political sway in Britain, no doubt due in part to their wealth that they were more than happy to flaunt and their control over the Daily Prophet, the family was known to have a controlling shares in the paper which allowed them a lot of power over what was printed..

Standing next to Lucius was his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, she was the perfect image of a pureblooded lady. She had tall, statuesque figure and aristocratic features and was known to have a keen intellect. Despite this however and her outward beauty she was also known to be a cold, callous bitch.

Standing just to the side of Narcissa was the final member of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy. The boy was in the same year as Michael but unlike him he was sorted into Slytherin, a House well known for the number of Dark Wizards they had produced over the years, Voldemort himself was rumoured to have been the Heir of Slytherin, which too many Light Families was proof of how rotten the House was.

Draco looked very similar to his father in his outward appearance, but unlike the elder Malfoy, Draco didn't have a cunning bone in his body. He was a spoilt, temperamental child who was more than happy to cling to his families coattails rather than strike out by himself. Suffice to say Draco and his Slytherin friends had become the schoolyard enemies of Michael and his friends. Once or twice the two opposing group shad resorted to throwing spells at each before now, but only when there was no teacher around to see.

The other most notable occupants of the box were the Greengrass Family, a Noble Wizarding Family on a par with the Potter's, Black's, Bones's and Longbottom's. The Greengrass's were a very wealthy family who like the other Noble Families and had been at the top of Wizarding Society since the time of the Romans.

Stood slightly off to the side from the other occupants of the room was the grim faced figure of Reginald Greengrass. He was a tall handsome man with thick black hair and aristocratic features, he had quite a heavy set build and was in much better shape physically speaking than the majority of the Wizarding Lords. By his side was his second wife, Serana Greengrass the mother of his youngest daughter Astoria, she was a tall, voluptuous woman, with midnight black hair and hazel brown eyes. She'd previously been a member of the Davis Family but had become Lady Greengrass nearly thirteen years ago, having married Reginald sometime after his first wife Melisandre had died giving birth to his eldest daughter and Heir, Daphne Greengrass.

Standing a few feet away from the couple, looking over the rest of the massive stadium in interest was Lord Greengrass's two daughters. His youngest Astoria was a mirror image of her mother, with dark black hair that fell down to her shoulders and soft brown eyes, the girl was two years Michael's junior and was not someone he had ever interacted with before She was a Slytherin though so he assumed the worst.

Daphne Greengrass her elder sister was standing next to her, a bemused look in her sky blue eyes as she looked out over the side of the top box at the crowds of Quidditch supporters below. Daphne was around Michael's own age and she was also one of the most attractive girls Michael had ever seen with waist length golden blonde hair, a lithe body and an effortlessly beauty that pissed off all most of the other girls at Hogwarts. She like her sister was also a Slytherin, only Michael had more interaction with her as she was in his year and more often than not the Gryffindor House and the Slytherin House shared classes.

She was perhaps the most tolerable of the Slytherin's in Michael's opinion. As she very rarely taunted other people or really interacted with many of the people in their year including her own housemates, instead she stayed out of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, more often than not just watching on with amusement as both sides made fools out of themselves and each other. Daphne was also known to be the most intelligent and highest performing student in their year, much to Hermione's irritation. The girl had a natural ability with magic and which had gained her the reputation of being a once in a generation prodigy.

The arrival of Michael and his friends and family did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the box. They had barely made it a few steps into the box before Minister Fudge had seen them and called out in greeting, gaining them the attention of the rest of the box.

"Michael my boy!" Fudge said loudly as he turned away from the Bulgarian Minster of Magic and instead greeted the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Quickly excusing himself from his conversation with the Bulgarian Minister, the short and portly, Minister Fudge then quickly make his way toward them.

Rolling his eyes as he saw this, and ignoring the snort of amusement at his expense from Alex, Michael quickly fixed a large smile onto his face as his father had taught him and went to go and politely greet the Minister. "Good to see you again Minister Fudge."

What followed was a brief conversation where the Minster sucked up to Michael and his family, whilst he resignedly waved away all the Minister's praise and compliments. Only giving polite and vague replies as his father had taught him.

As this was going on the Malfoy's had decided to approach, a tight smile on his face as he approached the new entrants to the box and greeted them as was proper, even if it was not always pleasant.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Sirius said as he saw the Malfoy family approaching, giving his cousin, Narcissa, a slight nod of greeting as he saw her, one which she curtly ignored.

Amelia Bones, Sirius's wife and one of the last two members of the Bones Family, dug her elbow into her husband side as she heard his less than pleasant greeting. Before giving one of her own, easily assuming her mantle as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as she politely and diplomatically greeted the odious Lucius Malfoy. Joined as she was by Augusta Longbottom, and Lily and James Potter as they all went through the tedious formalities that being a member of the Wizarding Nobility came with.

Lucius Malfoy faced remained neutral as he approached them, diplomatically greeting the group as well, before he began trading meaningless pleasantries with the adults in the group.

Narcissa also approached, stiffly greeting her cousin and the others as she did so, not even bothering to turn on her charm, mainly because she knew they didn't and would never trust her or her husband. As she met up with her, her pale blue eyes barely acknowledged her cousin despite him being the head of her family, and simply gave him a curt nod, similar to how he had greeted her.

Ever since Sirius had become the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black when his father Orion died three years ago, their already distant relationship had become even more strained. It wasn't that surprising after all as Sirius's first act when he had gained his lordship had been to cast out Bellatrix Lestrange, a convicted Death Eater and Narcissa's elder sister from the House Black, which in the Wizarding Society was a grave blow that could ruin a person's reputation and life. He had then had the gall reinstated Narcissa's other sister, Andromeda Tonks, a blood traitor who had married a muggle, back into the family

If that had not been enough to sour their relationship he, along with James Potter and Augusta Longbottom had begun to openly oppose many legislations Lucius proposed in Wizengamot. Ruining years of hard work by the pureblood faction to limit muggle influence in their culture.

With the brief and awkward formalities of greeting the higher status Wizarding Houses done, Lucius took the first opportunity he had to lead his family away from them. Narcissa Malfoy following after him glad to be away from those she considered blood traitors and muggle lovers.

Draco quickly followed after them, only stopping long enough to sneer at his schoolyard enemies and throw out a few quiet taunts to the Gryffindors, which they returned with equal fervor. As he did so he coolly ignoring Susan and Alex, as in his mind Hufflepuffs were not even worthy of his notice, even if they were the Heiresses of two Noble Families, once again Draco was not the most cunning of people. Not that his snubbing bothered Susan or Alex as they both completely ignored the brat, the two of them instead rushing over to the front of the box, uncaring of decorum as they both tried to get the best seats they could for the upcoming game.

"Bloody Malfoys! Of course those damn snakes have to be lurking around ruining the mood." Ron muttered under his breath as he watch Draco slink off with his mother, whilst Lucius and approached Reginald Greengrass, a charming and entirely fake expression now on his face as he tried to engage the disinterested Greengrass Lord in conversation.

"We just have to ignore him, we can get him back at Hogwarts." Michael replied dismissively as he led his large group of friends to the front of the box so they could get good seats.

"Or we can prank him after the match. It'd be funny if we humiliate him in front of Fudge, I bet his dad would be really pissed off." Fred said what a grin a she watched Draco walking away, a malicious glint in his eye.

"You shouldn't do anything like that, what if you get caught!? Don't try anything stupid. This is a public event and the last thing we need is for you to embarrass yourselves as well as your families! We could all get in trouble!" Hermione replied, quickly running through all the potential consequences as she tried to reprimand the grinning twins, only to be ignored as they began discussing ideas amongst each other. "Michael have a word with them!" Hermione then demanded as she turned to look at Michael.

"Nah leave it Hermione, the git deserves whatever he gets." Ron replied dismissively before he grabbed Neville and dragged him over to the side.

"They are going to do whatever they want Hermione, just leave them alone." Michael finally replied with a shrug, before he reached down and took Ginny's hand, getting a grin form the girl as they hurried after the others to get the best seats.

Hermione let out a huff of irritation at this, before she quickly followed after them, cramming herself in a seat between Neville and Ron, a less than happy look on her face as her advice was completely disregarded.

"Looks like Malfoy is trying to suck up to his Death Eater buddies." Ron spoke up as he looked over at the Malfoy family a scowl on his face.

Lucius had now been joined by the Parkinson Family, a lesser Wizarding House that had also been invited to the top box by the Minister, no doubt due to their healthy donations to Fudge's reelection campaign. At the moment both of the minor Lords were attempting to engage the Greengrass Lord in conversation, not that they were being particularly successful.

"Seems like he is having trouble with his allies." Michael spoke up with a snort of laughter as he looked over at the huddle of wizards on the other side of the box.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it doesn't look like Greengrass is that interested in Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked over at what the others were seeing.

"Aren't they Death Eaters as well?" Ron asked with frown. "I thought those Slytherin's were all running in the same group?"

"No from what I heard they never joined up, they stayed neutral throughout the war." Neville replied with a shrug as he watched Lord Greengrass fob Malfoy off with a few pleasantries before beginning to move away.

"Still Slytherins though!" Ron replied darkly as he glared at the group.

"Not all Slytherins are that bad…" Neville said feebly, before he glanced away as he saw the incredulous looks the others threw him.

Michael though ignored Neville's comments, instead he was focused on the newest entrant to the top box. It was a tall man who looked to be in his late twenties, he had a strong and athletic build and was wearing what was clearly a very expensive wizarding suit. The man had a striking appearance that drew the attention of all those around him, he had short blonde hair and sharp, sky blue eyes and he seemed to almost glide across the floor as he entered the box, giving off an air of nobility that few others could compete with.

The others with him also noticed him, as they fell silent and watched him enter. They all quickly looked away though when they felt his eyes on them, instead busying themselves with waiting for the match to start.

"Who do you think that guy is? Do you recognise him Mike?" Ron asked as he shifted around so he could have another look.

"Never seen him before." Michael replied as he too looked over at the man curiously, that curiosity soon turned to suspicion though when he saw the man making his way over to the Malfoy family, a charming smile on his face as he approached Lucius and after a few quick words let slightly away from the Parkinson's and the rest of his family. "But the guy is probably trouble."

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry in the Top Box)**

Harry smiled to himself as he walked through the Minister's luxurious top box, giving polite greetings to those around him and pretending for all the world like he belonged here. Glancing around the box he glanced at a group of teenagers that had already taken their seats, glancing over the group he recognised the red heads as the Weasley family he had met the other day, a pleasant enough bunch, if a bit dull for his tastes. But of course if they were here then that would of course mean that one of those with them was his younger brother, the 'famous' Michael Potter.

Glancing over the group of teens Harry soon focused in on a skinny brown haired boy, noticing a few of his features that resembled Harry's base form. The boy didn't look like much at first glance, just an average, gangly awkward teen. Looking away from him Harry instead moved his gaze to the left hand side of the box, noticing as he did a small group of adult wizards, including those he recognised as his parents, the group was currently conversing amongst each other, though they had seemed to have noticed his arrival as a couple of them were glancing speculatively over at him.

Looking curiously at the group he soon found both his father James and his mother Lily, both of them standing in expensive looking robes and conversing with the others. James was a tall, thin man with thinning black hair and hazel eyes. Overall the Harry's biological father did not look that impressive, he just looked like a bespectacled middle aged man, he was neither particularly handsome nor ugly. The man was just a bit plain.

For Harry he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, maybe because he had built his biological family so much in his head but he had just expected more. That being said he was only going off his physical appearance, he hadn't actually met the man yet so he couldn't really come to a conclusion on how he felt about him just yet.

Looking away from James, Harry instead looked at Lily. She was he had to admit a pretty woman, though it appeared three children and time had had an effect on her, though not as bad as Molly Weasley, Lily Potter certainly had a mom look about her. She was neither as striking nor elegant as Aphrodite, but that being said there were very few who could match a goddess. Even so though she was a bit more impressive than James, and Harry was certainly interested to know what she was like in person.

Turning away from Lily, Harry instead met the gaze of a tall middle-aged man with shoulder length black hair and a neatly trimmed moustache, who had been staring at him suspiciously since he had entered the box. Harry gave him a nonchalant nod of his head, before he turned to look over at the other side of the box where he saw a slightly smaller group of wizards, including the Lord Lucius Malfoy, Harry's mark for this evening.

Crossing the box in a few swift steps Harry approached the group, ignoring the attention he gained from those around them, including the sharp gaze he received from a particularly pretty blonde girl a year or two his junior. Instead Harry walked boldly up to Malfoy.

As he did so he also began to release pheromones into the air, making sure to focus it on Malfoy as he approached a charming smile spreading across his effortlessly handsome face. He wanted to get this over quickly so he could then relax and watch the rest of the game, he had heard that the Bulgarian Quidditch Team had Veela cheerleaders, he didn't' want to miss that. This was why he decided to start out strong, he would completely overwhelm Malfoy's senses with mind altering pheromones, and then adding in his Charmspeak the man would be as docile as a well trained dog.

"Lord Malfoy?" Harry said a smile on his face as he approached the Malfoy Family, causally ignoring the others as he sent a wave of pheromones over them, making the eyes of the surrounding witches and wizards glaze over a bit their pupils dilating as they did so. It was funny really you could have all the mental magical defense you could want against mental attacks, but Harry's Pheromones acted on a biological level, subtly or sometimes not so subtly altering a person's brain chemistry and senses, meaning that the only way to resist his influence was raw will power and foreknowledge of what he was up to.

Lucius turned around as he heard his name called, his cold eyes landing on the approaching Harry. At first he felt a surge of irritation rising up in him at the almost casual way someone called out to him. But as he turned around to face the man his irritation bled away, turning into curiosity

At a glance he could tell a number of things about the person approaching. He was wealthy, the cut of his suit and the comfort with which he wore them was evidence enough of that. He was also very confident and clearly had connections in high places if he managed to get into the Minister's box. Most importantly of all though was that the man was unfamiliar to him, which considering his obvious wealth and influence did not sit well with Lucius. But despite that something about the man made Lucius want to trust him, not in a magical way though Lucius was certain of that, he knew how to spot the signs of magical manipulation.

"May I help you Mister…." Malfoy replied his eyebrow cocked as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"Charles, Charles Beauregard." Harry replied cheerfully, causally making up the name on the spot. "And may I just say what an honour it is to meet the Lord of one of Britain's most esteemed families."

It was flattery plain and simple and not even subtle flattery, but despite that Lucius found himself smiling his pupils dilating unnoticeably as he took instant liking to the charismatic man. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Beauregard, though I must say I don't think I have ever heard of you before."

"Surely not?" Harry replied his face aghast for a moment before it once again twisting into a friendly expression. "Well surely we should change that, after all I have proposition for you Lord Malfoy, one that is going to make you very wealthy."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he heard that, he was never one to turn down an opportunity to enrich himself, still though now was not the time to talk such business. "Then I think we should arrange a meeting at a later date."

Harry had to hide a frown as he heard that, it appeared that Malfoy had a stronger will power than he had been expecting. Not that this was that concerning to Harry, as all he need to do was pump out more Pheromones so that he could alter Malfoy's brain chemistry, and maybe add a bit more strength to his Charmspeak.

"Come now Lord Malfoy it will not take long, I already have the contracts already drawn up." Harry said his smile widening as he saw Malfoy's eyes glaze over as he nodded absentmindedly to Harry. The man probably did not hear a word that Harry said as he gently guided the man away from his friends and family, keeping the conversation flowing as he layered on compliments his Charmspeak on full blast.

Putting a hand into the expanded pocket of his suit, Harry pulled out a rolled up contract he had gotten from Gringotts, the contract was a magically binding one so all it needed was Malfoy's signature, freely given without magical coercion and then that would be it, the contract would be binding and Harry's job would be done.

"Trust me Lord Malfoy you would not want to miss the opportunity I am offering." Harry added his melodious voice filled with the full power of Harry's Charmspeak as he overwhelmed Malfoy's mental shields and completely eroded his will power, and the air around him became full of his Pheromones which quickly seeped into those surrounding him altering the chemistry of their brains and turning them to literal putty in his hands.

Malfoy nodded in response, his eyes glancing over the contract, not even really reading it, as all he knew was that this was a great opportunity and one that would make him even wealthier than he already was. After all that was what Harry said, and why would such a man lie to him.

Seeing Lucius sign the contract, a faint smile played around Harry's lips, Politian's and businessmen could play all the little word games they wanted, but nothing was more dangerous to mortal and some immortals than the power of Aphrodite.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

It was about ten minutes later when Harry reentered the top box, having just stepped out before to use the facilities. Only the Harry who now entered the box was completely different than the one who had left, his hair was once again a spiky, crimson red and his eyes had returned to their natural emerald green colour. He also no longer looked to be in his twenties, he instead looked to be around his actual age, and was now wearing a more causal getup consisting of jeans, trainers and a hoodie.

He had chosen to change his identity for a number of reasons, they main being that when Lucius realised what he had signed he would be pissed and would hunt down the blond haired, blue eyed bastard who somehow tricked him, hence why Harry decided to change his face, after all he didn't want a murderous Death Eater and his minions after him.

He also genuinely wanted to enjoy the game, he liked Quidditch. The sport was certainly more interesting to watch than football or any of the other tedious muggle sports. As such heh ad decided that being a sixteen year old, who had no known affiliation with Malfoy would be better. Plus as a sixteen year old he could potentially meet his brother and see what kind of a person he was and decide whether he would want to have anything to do with him. If he had remained in an adult body then it would have looked a little creepy him approaching a fourteen year old boy and his friends.

Waltzing in to the room confidently Harry scanned the area, a smile on his face as he noticed that his presence had once again been noted.

"Ermm are you lost….?" One of Minister Fudge's Ministry lackeys asked as he quietly approached Harry, an uncertain expression on his face as if he was deciding how he should deal with Harry.

"Harry Ourania." Harry replied flashing the man a charming smile as he showed him his ticket, enjoying the surprise he could see making its way across the man's face. "Now if you'll excuse me." Harry continued as he nonchalantly brushed past the man, throwing a smile to those who looked at him.

This included the group by his brother, who all looked at him in surprise, though the Weasley's were obviously the most surprised as they recognised the crimson haired boy they had met the other day.

"Hey Harry!" Fred Weasley shouted as he stood up and waved him over.

Harry smiled in return, noticing as he did that both Lily and James Potter had flinched when they heard his name shouted across the box, both of them looking up instantly. Turning to look at them, Harry's emerald green eyes met Lily Potter's for a moment, as they both looked at each other, Lily jolting slightly as she found herself looking at a sixteen year old boy called Harry, who happened to have the exact same coloured eyes as her.

Giving her a friendly nod, Harry turned away and instead looked over at Fred and George. Making a note to himself as he did, that he should talk to Lily sometime as he was curious about her. For now though he was going to meet his brother and decide what kind of a person he was.

"Fred, George!" Harry replied with a grin, his soft melodious voice grabbing the attention of those around him as he confidently strode forward.

"We didn't know you had tickets in the top box!" George said loudly as eh got up from his seat and walked over to Harry, his twin following. Behind the twins Harry could see the others were all looking at him curiously, though none of them had stood up to follow the twins.

"Yeah man it is great to see you! Come on you should come and join us for the game!" Fred added on friendlily, him and his brother having come to like the odd and mysterious Harry after having spent an afternoon in Diagon with him.

"Sounds good, thanks for the invite." Harry replied with a slight grin, his gaze flashing away from the twins for a moment as he felt other eyes on him.

Glancing to the side Harry noticed that the younger Malfoy was looking at him suspiciously, he could see the distaste on his face as the blonde looked at Harry's distinctly muggle clothes, behind the boy, Harry could see the elder Malfoys talking frantically, Lucius's a bright red as he gestured angrily at the copy of the binding magical contract Harry had left with them. It seem Harry's tricks had worn off and Lord Malfoy was coming to realise someone had well and truly fucked him over. The fact that Malfoy upon scanning the room then chose to storm out, a furious look on his face, told Harry he had made a good decision when he chose to change his face and age.

"Come on man the match is about to begin." Fred said as he gestured over to a fat Ministry official, Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Sports walking to the front of the box, his wand in his hand.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied idly a she began to follow the twins, before he did however eh felt another set of eyes boring into him. Looking around he saw the blonde girl from before was staring at him, a knowing look on her face as she did so.

Cocking an eyebrow curiously, Harry then noticed her first gesture at Narcissa Malfoy, who was gazing worriedly off in the direction her husband had stormed, the copy of the contact Harry had left with them in her hands. The girl then looked back at Harry knowingly, before she mouthed a single word. _'Demigod'_.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at that, not that it seemed to bother the girl as she still looked at him in amusement, before she brought her finger to her mouth and made a shushing gesture, before she mouthed something else. _'Talk later'_.

Harry once again frowned at that, before shrugging his shoulders and turning away, feigning obliviousness as he did so. He would of course talk to her later, only to find out what she did or did not know, after which depending on his mood and her answers he would either kill her, force her to forget what she knows, or in the unlikely occurrence that she proves useful let her live and keep her memories. Either way it all depended on the conversation they would have later, but first though, he needed a name.

"So mates," Harry said with a grin as he followed the twins to where they were sitting with their friends, ignoring the fact that a number of eyes were still on him. "Who's that hot blonde girl over there in the corner?" Harry continued.

Fred glanced over in the direction Harry gestured, before he rolled his eyes in amusement. "She's out of your league, trust me."

"Yeah you have to be someone special to get the attention of Daphne Greengrass." George added in amiably before he led Harry to the others.

'Daphne Greengrass eh?' Harry thought to himself as he gave the girl another curious look, once again meeting her amused gaze, before with another shrug he pushed his concerns to the side for now and instead greeted the assembled teens in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So some questions have been raised. I am sure some will wonder about the magically binding contract, which will be fully covered next chapter. There will also be some curiousity about Daphne, suffice to say that will also be partially answered next chapter, originally that conversation was going to be in this chapter but I have pushed it back a bit.**

 **Harry has decided to meet his biological family, driven more by curiosity than anything else. He is quite happy and confident in himself, and having never met the Potters before he has no real emotional connection to them. That being said he is curious about where he comes from and what they are like, which is partially why he has decided to meet them. What will come from this you will have to wait and see.**

 **The first part of the chapter was more of a summary of what has been happening over the last few year in the Hogwarts timeline, with changes having been made due to the Potters still being alive. It also gave a brief insight into the potters and what they are like. I like to think that this is not going to be one of those WBWL stories which is full of angst and cringy rage moments. At the same time it is not going to be a happy clappy story, where everyone is happy families. Also I have taken a few fandom tropes that I quite like, such as the whole Wizarding Nobility thing, only I have kind of taken a modern slant on it, so instead of children spouting out Shakespearean era drivel, because seriously no one talks like that, not even the British Royals. They are just normalish children who grew up in a wealthy family and have to suffer through the formalities their position demands.**

 **Other than that I hope you all like the chapter. I have had some pretty interesting thoughts about Veela, Harry's next actions and what he is up to in the Magical World. I am hoping people won't be disappointed.**

 **The next chapter should be out soon, am currently writing it, though I am also writing the next chapter of the Road to Hell and my A Power He Knows Not story, so which one will come out next depends on my interest and enthusiasm.**

 **Hope you all leave a comment or Review.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is the next chapter originally I started writing my Road to Hell chapter, but a sudden burst of influence led to me writing this chapter instead. I actually quite like this chapter and it makes me a lot more confident about this story then I was before. I only hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **That is about that I have added a bit more in a short Authors Note at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Cocking an eyebrow curiously, Harry then noticed her first gesture at Narcissa Malfoy, who was gazing worriedly off in the direction her husband had stormed, the copy of the contact Harry had left with them in her hands. The girl then looked back at Harry knowingly, before she mouthed a single word. 'Demigod'._

 _Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at that, not that it seemed to bother the girl as she still looked at him in amusement, before she brought her finger to her mouth and made a shushing gesture, before she mouthed something else. 'Talk later'._

 _Harry once again frowned at that, before shrugging his shoulders and turning away, feigning obliviousness as he did so. He would of course talk to her later, only to find out what she did or did not know, after which depending on his mood and her answers he would either kill her, force her to forget what she knows, or in the unlikely occurrence that she proves useful let her live and keep her memories. Either way it all depended on the conversation they would have later, but first though, he needed a name._

" _So mates," Harry said with a grin as he followed the twins to where they were sitting with their friends, ignoring the fact that a number of eyes were still on him. "Who's that hot blonde girl over there in the corner?" Harry continued._

 _Fred glanced over in the direction Harry gestured, before he rolled his eyes in amusement. "She's out of your league, trust me."_

" _Yeah you have to be someone special to get the attention of Daphne Greengrass." George added in amiably before he led Harry to the others._

' _Daphne Greengrass eh?' Harry thought to himself as he gave the girl another curious look, once again meeting her amused gaze, before with another shrug he pushed his concerns to the side for now and instead greeted the assembled teens in front of him._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(Quidditch World Cup)**

"This is going to be awesome!" Michael shouted loudly as he heard Ludo Bagman's loud announcement. At his side Ginny, Ron and Neville were also grinning and cheering, a reaction shared by all of the spectators as the stadium descended into a cacophony of cheers and shouts, all of those present incredibly excited.

By his side Harry could hear Fred and George shouting as well, showing their own enthusiasm for the beginning of the match. Watching all this Harry grinned slightly, feeling himself getting swept up in the excitement.

Opposite where they were sat in the top box, Harry could see the huge board opposite them, which previously had been showing advertisements for the numerous businesses that had sponsored the building of the stadium and the running of the World Cup, was wiped clear of its last message an advert for Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful! Instead it now showed in big, easily visible letters the current score of the match, Bulgaria: 0, Ireland: 0.

"So Harry who do you reckon is going to win?!" Fred said loudly as he looked over to the grinning Harry.

"Ireland." Harry replied with a shrug, honestly he didn't know who would win the match, he had not really looked into it or followed the World Cup that closely, his prediciton was just a guess he had made based on his pride as a Brit.

"An Ireland supporter eh! The same as us!" George said a large grin on his face as he high-fived his brother Fred. "You stuck a bet on the game then?"

"No, can't say I have." Harry replied with another shrug, he only gambled when he was certain of the results, as in he only gambled when he was cheating and knew he would win. "What about you?"

"Of course, old Bagman came round to our campsite earlier and took our bets, along with Sirius's." Fred replied with another grin. "George and I have put our entire life's savings on Ireland winning but Krum catching the snitch."

"A risky bet." Harry commented.

"Life would get boring without a bit of risk." George replied waving Harry's comment away before he brought his hands to his mouth and made a loud 'whooping' as Ludo Bagman continued his commentating.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Ludo shouted out, his voice enhanced courtesy of the 'Sonorous Charm' which allowed his booming words to be heard by everybody in the stadium.

If possible this announcement was met with even more yelling and whistling than the last one as a large group of unnaturally beautiful, silver haired women gracefully danced onto the field, all of them wearing skimpy outfits which displayed the Bulgarian team colours.

This time Harry joined in with the cheering a large grin on his face as he saw the Veela enter the stadium. Veela were powerful magical beings who were divine in nature. The Veela as a species first came about in Ancient Greece, they were powerful and beautiful magical beings that were born from the union of a Champion of Aphrodite and a Siren, a powerful and yet beautiful monster from Greek Mythology. By all conventional standards such a union should never have come about, the Champion of Aphrodite was a Demigod and the Siren was a Greek Monster, the two were destined to be enemies, but despite that love prevailed and a new species came into existence, the Veela.

Upon the creation of the first Veela, Aphrodite had been so ecstatic that she named herself the Veela's patron god and wove her protective blessing into the Veela bloodline, blessing all Veela with beauty and grace beyond that of ordinary mortals. It was actually from Aphrodite that the Veela gained their allure, which was in fact a diluted version of Harry's own ability to create and release pheromones, something that was both magical and biological in nature. They also gained their avian characteristics from the goddess, in times of great passion and emotion they were able to take on features similar to that of a white bird, or to be more precise a dove, one of Aphrodite's Sacred Animals. Incidentally it was also Veela who later inspired mankind's stories about angels.

It was because of there origins that the Veela so fascinated Harry, they were born of a monster and a Demigod and were a part of the Greek Pantheon. Despite this though they were not monsters, nor were they Demigod legacies, instead they were an entirely new species, one which had made their home in the magical world. They were also technically speaking all Harry's nieces and nephews, though he tended to ignore that. Getting into who and what was related to who and what when you are dealing with the divine was just going to give you a headache.

Harry looked on a grin prominent on his face as heard music suddenly start, and the dozen or so Veela below begin to dance. Their perfect bodies, moving almost hypothetically as they danced and moved to the music, their bodies moving sinuously and sensually making the crowd go wild.

Harry rolled his eyes as he felt the Veela's allure wash over him, the pheromones they naturally produced seeping into his body. Without even blinking Harry completely resisted and ignored their allure, it was after all a diluted version of his own abilities, one could consider him immune to their influences and vice versa, though to a slightly lesser extent on their part.

Those around him though were not quite as adept as Harry at fighting off the allure. Looking down the row of seat Harry could see that Michael and his entire group save the bushy brown haired girl and to a lesser extent Ginny had gained glazed and blissful expression, their jaws slackening as they were completely entranced by the ongoing spectacle.

Looking around the rest of the top box he could see a similar situation occurring, as the British Minister of Magic seemed just as dazed as the others. Looking over at where his parents sat Harry was surprised to see that James Potter, his father still had some semblance of lucidity. Though that might be down to the fact that he had clamped his hands over his ear and scrunched his eyes shut, it was smart, he was not only numbing two of his senses but he was also concentrating wholly on doing so, it would give him a good defense against the Veela's allure.

Glancing around the rest of the box Harry was unsurprised to see that the majority of the females in the box were completely unaffected, this is why the Veela allure was a diluted version of his own, it worked best on those of the opposite gender, or those who were attracted to the user. That is not to say that it couldn't still effect all genders, it is just that doing so would involve a lot more effort from the Veela than they were currently expending.

Turning back to face the rest of the stadium Harry's lips twitched in amusement as he saw how many of the men in the arena had begun trying to attract the Veela's attention. Next to him, Fred Weasley had even gone so far as to removing his shirt so he could begin to flex his muscles. For Harry watching those around him making a tit of themselves was very amusing. Glancing around he noticed that his amusement was not shared by the rest of the box, as on the other side of the box he could see Narcissa Malfoy having to physically holding her son back as he attempted to follow Fred's example and go shirtless, the look on the prim and proper woman's' face was almost as amusing as Fred's display.

Rolling his eyes again Harry then looked down at the pitch, more than happy to watch the Veela continue on dancing, their allure may not affect him but they were still very beautiful women and Harry was not at all opposed to watching them sexily dance across the field.

Like all good things though the Veela's performance had to come to an end and Harry could see the effects of their allure wearing off. Looking over at Fred and George next to him, a grin crossed his face as he saw that they realised what they had been doing, their faces flushing as red as their hair as they once again took their seats, sinking into them in embarrassment. "We didn't do anything too embarrassing did we?"

"No more embarrassing than the rest of your friends." Harry replied as he nodded over at the red faced teens next to them, all of them looking as embarrassed as the twins had, even as Hermione and Ginny laid into them.

"Why were you not affected?" George asked irritably, his face still red from embarrassment.

"It's because I am awesome." Harry replied dryly, before he once again turned his attention to the pitch as the Irish Mascots, some Leprechauns made their appearance, scattering their fool's gold across the stadium as they began to fly around trying to show off. Then after another announcement from Bagman introducing the different sides, the match began in earnest and the two teams began to battle it out to see who would be taking home the coveted Quidditch World Cup.

 **( - )**

 **(Three hours later, after a hard fought Quidditch Match)**

"So Ireland won but Krum caught the snitch…" Harry said blandly as he watched the game come to a sudden end, as Victor Krum the Bulgarian seeker caught the Golden Snitch. Loud cheers echoed around the stadium as the Irish supporters let loose their celebrations. "Looks like your gamble paid off."

"Fuck yeah it did!" Fred shouted loudly a grin on his face as his fist pumped the air. "Three hundred galleons here we come!"

George let out a loud "whooping" sound as he heard that.

Harry smiled slightly as he saw how enthusiastic they were, before with a slight chuckle he pushed himself to his feet. Amused as he saw the celebrations going on below, it really had been a good game, it made the muggle sports like football look boring and dull in comparison.

"Hey guys how bloody amazing was that game?!" A loud, confident voice suddenly called to them.

Glancing over to the source of the voice, Harry saw that it was Michael, his brother, who now that the game was over had stood up and begun to approach them. Behind him Harry could see the rest of his brother's mates were following, all of them standing up, enthusiastic expressions on their faces as they heard the roar of the crowd below.

"Utterly amazing." Ron, the younger Weasley brother said a large grin on his face as he approached them, his grin soon turned to surprise ashes recognised that Harry was here. "Who you by the way?"

This made Michael and Hermione frown in confusion as they too had begun to wonder who Harry was, they had seen him enter the box and had seen Fred and George calling him 'Harry' and waving him over, but they didn't recognize him. Michael did think something about the older boy was familiar though, but he knew for sure that he had never met him before at Hogwarts. Harry did after all have a rather striking appearance, one which was not easily forgotten.

"That's Harry, don't you remember Ron we met him in Diagon Alley a few days ago…?" Ginny spoke up, making her presence known to Harry as she rolled her eyes at her brother before she glanced at Harry, her face flushing red as Harry turned his emerald green eyes on her.

Michael's eyes narrowed as he saw this, Ginny was his girlfriend and he didn't like the way she was looking at this guy, it instantly pissed him off.

"So Harry…" Michael said a tight smile on his face. "I don't recognise you… are you at Hogwarts or have you already graduated."

Harry noticed the way Michael was looking at him, it was a look he had seen many times before. It was a look of envy, seeing it in his brother's eyes, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at how pettily the boy reacted. "Never went to Hogwarts, I was homeschooled instead." Harry replied brusquely, waving away Michael's question as he did so.

"Well whatever works for you." Michael said, his tone telling Harry what he thought of homeschooling when compared to the glory that is a Hogwarts Education. "I'm Michael by the way… Michael Potter…" As he said that Michael extended a hand for Harry to shake an expectant look on his face.

Taking his hand, Harry found himself amused when he realised Michael was attempting to crush his hand. Tightening his own grip Harry met Michael's gaze, watching as a small flicker of surprise and then pain shot across his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he released his grip, not acknowledging Michael's fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, as he instead looked behind him. "It's nice to see you again Ginny and… Ron was it?"

Ginny once again went red as she met Harry's gaze, oblivious to what had been going on between Harry and her boyfriend, Michael. "Yeah, you to Harry."

Ron grunted in reply, already losing interest in the conversation.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." The brown haired girl said as she took a few steps forward, moving into Harry's personal space as she thrust her hand out, an expectant look on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said absentmindedly as he shook her hand quickly, before he took a step back.

"Hey losers." Another voice called out, this one a soft female voice, which held a distinctly mocking note to it.

Looking over Harry saw a pretty black haired girl and an equally pretty red haired girl approaching the group. An amused look on the black haired girl's face as she saw Michael twitch at her comment.

"Friends of yours?" Harry asked blandly, as he turned to face the two newcomers.

"Family friends." Michael grunted in reply, his previous hostility to Harry temporarily forgotten as the annoyance that was Alex Black approached him.

"You're new." Alex said bluntly as she took in Harry's appearance, her eyes tracing him up and down before giving him a nod. "I'm Alex Black, nice to meet you."

"Harry." Harry said in response, a bemused expression on his face.

"And I am Susan Bones." The red haired girl said as she also greet Harry, her face flushing a bit red as she shyly refused to meet his eyes.

Harry gave her a smile at that, amused by her reaction as he saw her flush red again when she accidently caught his eye, it was adorable.

"So how did you get seats up in the top box then? I mean they're only a few of them and they are not handed out freely?" Michael asked as he turned his attention back to Harry, a scowl on his face as he once again saw the way some of the girls around him reacted to the green eyed boy. Michael liked to think he wasn't an arrogant person, but he was the dammed Boy-Who-Lived, the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Seeker of his House's Quidditch team, this begged the question of why he felt so inferior to this Harry guy.

"My… family have done some consulting for Gringrotts, I was given a spare ticket for the match." Harry replied being a bit economical with the truth as he did so.

"That's pretty cool." Fred said with a grin. "Our eldest brother Bill works for Gringotts and he has never been given anything like that, your family must be pretty important if those greedy buggers at Gringotts forked over a ticket."

Harry shrugged in response.

"Michael!" James Potter called out as he walked over to his son, his friend Sirius Black following after him. "It's time to go, the celebrations should be starting soon in the camp and you wouldn't want to miss them."

Michael nodded as he heard that, before he began to shuffle off, his friends following behind him, most of them exchanging goodbyes with Harry as they moved off.

Alex Black also made to follow, but stopped before she did though a curious expression on her face, turning to look at Harry she said. "Hey Harry why don't you come with?"

"Yeah man come back to our campsite, you can join in the celebrations?" Fred added in with a grin on his face, George nodding enthusiastically along at the thought of having someone their own age around.

Harry shook his head in response, not missing the speculative look James Potter and Sirius Black sent him as they watched the ongoing interaction. "Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll give it a miss for now. Have a good night though!"

"Yeah you to man!" Fred replied with a nod, before he turned to leave, the others following after him.

Alex Black paused for a second before she left, sending Harry one more curious look before she and Susan followed the others out of the top box.

For a few seconds Harry watched the group leave, not missing how Lily Potter once again threw him another strange look before they left. A part of him had wanted to say yes and then go with the group, but at the same time he didn't. Harry was curious about his biological family, but he had his own life and his own family, he didn't want to be sucked into their lives, he was a Demigod, a wanderer, someone who doesn't like to be tied down or want to settle yet.

He had first approached the group because he had been curious, and those curiosities had since been assuaged. He had no doubts that he would see the Potter family again, but he wasn't going to force it, nor did he want to.

Turning away from retreating group Harry noticed that the Malfoy and Parkinson Families had already left the box, as had the Bulgarian and British Minister's along with their entourages. In fact as he looked around the box Harry was surprised to see that there were now only two people still in the top box, one of them was himself, the other was Daphne Greengrass. The blonde haired girl was not even facing him as she instead stood at the edge of the box watching as the stadium slowly emptied as the spectators flooded out, going back to their respective camps so that they could either celebrate or commiserate the matches result.

"You know it was very impressive that little trick you did with Lucius Malfoy." Daphne suddenly said, her voice coming out just as beautiful as the rest of her. Turning as she said this Daphne fixed her amused gaze on Harry, her blue eyes gleaming slightly as the sun began to set and the night began to draw in.

"Trick?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

If Harry's deflection bothered Daphne she didn't show it, instead her lips twitched upwards as if she were fighting off a smile. "Nice try, but you shouldn't bother… Demigod."

Harry gave her a lazy look at that, walking over to the side of the box as he did so, before he began to lazily lean against the barrier a few metres away from Daphne.

"Like I said before though I was impressed. Charmspeak I am guessing, and also some kind of ability based off of the release pheromones in order to manipulate minds and senses. A very impressive set of abilities, especially when you add in your ability to change your appearance at will." Daphne said calmly, that amused smile still playing around her lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch her, a strange smile playing across his own lips.

"So you are a Magical Demigod that much is obvious, I can sense the magic in you and I have witnessed firsthand that you can use Demigod abilities." Daphne said as she took a few steps forward until she was standing barely a metre away from Harry, her expression both curious and amused. "Judging by the very faint twang of a North American accent in your voice even when you try to hide it, and your ability to use Charmspeak, I am going to say you are a child of either Aphrodite or Venus. I think that is the most likely case, considering the abilities you have displayed and the fact that despite being British you have spent a lot of time in the Colonies where the Greek Pantheon moved to a hundred or so years ago."

Harry continued to watch her, curious now about how much information she had been able to glean so far and the conclusions she would be able to come too. He also found from personal experience, that sometimes to find out more about someone, it was better to listen than to talk.

"Judging by your confidence, or arrogance as some would call it, and the way you walk and talk, and the sheer daring you have to walk up to Malfoy, a Wizarding Lord and manipulate him into signing a contract. I am going to say you are a Greek Demigod not a Roman Demigod." Daphne continued her eyes moving up and down Harry as she looked for even the slightest movement. "Good job on the contract by the way, at first when you were using Charmspeak I thought you were going to fail, after all people can't be magically coerced into signing contracts, but then I noticed the pheromones you were using. You manipulated the chemistry of his brain, making him want to sign the contract which negated any magical coercion, it was clever, not too subtle though, especially for someone who could see what you were up too."

Harry cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I am right aren't I?" Daphne asked, folding her arms in front of her a slight smile now prominent on her face. "You are a powerful Magical Demigod and the Son of Aphrodite, you are a Metamorphmagus, you are able to use Charmspeak, and you can release something similar to an overpowered Veela's allure?"

"Very good." Harry said with a nod of his head and an amused smile, genuinely impressed by the girl's deductive reasoning, he could have tried lying but he knew she wouldn't believe him, so instead he decided to be honest for now. "Now is it my turn?"

Daphne's smile grew bigger as she heard that. "Go for it."

"Ok then, first things first you are a Demigod which explains how you know so much about the Divine and were able to see specifically that I was using Demigod abilities. The fact that you are a member of the prestigious Greengrass family and that there are familial similarities between you your father and your sister tells me you are also a Magical Demigod." Harry said idly scratching his chin as he met Daphne's eyes.

Daphne smiled faintly at that. "Correct."

"Then we get into the hard part, I have not seen any of your abilities if you have any, which would make identifying your godly parent difficult… or it would if you had not accidently given yourself away." Harry continued smiling wider as he saw a faint look of confusion appear in her eyes.

"Explain." Daphne said bluntly yet not impolitely, genuine curiosity now shining in her eyes.

"You were able to tell I was using Charmspeak, and could see how I released pheromones. The fact you are able to see and sense that much tells me that your godly parent has a godly Domain based off of love. The fact your father is still alive alludes to your godly parent being female, and the way you were able to so easily sense my abilities tells me your godly parent is powerful." Harry said as he began to study Daphne's features, noting her long, waist length, glossy golden hair, her pale flawless skin, and dazzling sky blue eyes. "I know for a fact that you are not a child of Venus or Aphrodite, and the fact that you have distinctly, pure Northern European features also tells me that your parents Pantheon is one from this continent. This narrows it down a lot, you are too powerful to be a part of a weak lesser Pantheon like the Celtic one, so I am going to say you are the child of a Norse Goddess."

Harry saw the faint look of surprise in Daphne's eyes as he said that and instantly knew that what he had said rung true.

"Now judging from my assumption that your godly parent is a Norse Goddess who is connected to the Domain of Love, it narrows it down. But when I take into account the fact that you could sense I was magical, despite me having not used any wizarding magic since I arrived here, it tells me you also may have a connection to a magic based Domain." Harry continued as he mentally ran through what he knew of the Norse Pantheon. "You Daphne Greengrass are a Magical Demigod and the daughter of Freya the Norse Vanir goddess of Love, Beauty, Gold, and Sorcery."

A large smile spread across Daphne's face as she heard that, it was an expression that anyone who knew her from Hogwarts would not think she was capable of. "Very good, I am surprised you were able to hypothesize that much."

"So I am right then?" Harry asked already knowing the answer, as despite her obvious intellect and bearing Harry was still able to read her, even if the disarming mask of friendly nonchalance she put up was very good.

"One hundred percent, I have to admit you've impressed me." Daphne replied a tinge of excitement creeping into her voice.

"Ditto, I was shocked you were able to work out so much about me despite having just met me." Harry replied a genuine smile on his face, he had enjoyed the little guessing game they had just played, it wasn't often he met someone who around his age who could match him.

"So I am guessing you have come to Britain for a reason then. I heard things in America are quite tense what with Zeus and Poseidon fighting over the loss of Zeus's Master Bolt and the emergence of a Son of Poseidon." Daphne said nonchalantly.

"I am surprised you know so much."

Daphne rolled her eyes at that. "Please, you Greeks are not at all subtle. You are perhaps the loudest of all the Pantheons."

Harry chuckled at that, knowing for a fact that she was right, the Olympians were a noisy and over the top bunch, which combined with the fact they were strongest Pantheon made them quite prominent in the Divine world. "Yeah I heard of trouble brewing and decided to get out of dodge."

"It's more than that though, the contract you got Malfoy to sign… I am guessing it is probably not the first time you have done that. It's my guess that you are trying to set up a powerbase here in Magical Britain. A bolt hole so to speak, a place you can fall back to if things kick off in the Divine world… or if you do something to piss of the wrong god…?" Daphne said a thoughtful expression her face as she considered what Harry was up to here in the Magical World.

"You are annoyingly good you know that don't you." Harry said in amusement.

Daphne gave him a slight grin as she heard that. "So I am right you are trying to set up a powerbase in the Magical World?"

Harry shrugged at that seeing no reason to deny it, after all Daphne had been quite amiable so far and who knows she might be able to help him. "I'm getting there."

"A word of advice if I may." Daphne spoke up, before continuing as she saw Harry give her a nod. "You should go to Hogwarts."

Harry let out a snort of amusement as he heard that. "Why the fuck would I want to go to a school?"

"Three reasons." Daphne replied as she raised three fingers. "Firstly if you want to get anywhere in British Wizarding society you need qualifications, it doesn't matter how skilled you are if you don't have qualifications to back those skills up you will run into difficulties."

"First things first, Charmspeak is really useful for making my problems disappear, and secondly, I could just apply to the Ministry for some independent tests to get my qualifications." Harry replied.

"You could." Daphne allowed. "But it would make more sense to go to Hogwarts, the school is full of the next generation of British society. Why do you think all the Heirs and Heiresses of the Noble Houses and wealthy families go for when we can afford the best magical tutors in the world? It is for the political connections we build while there, you would benefit from the same as well, unless you want to be a hermit in the Magical World you will need to have allies or know the right people, your Charmspeaking should help you with that."

Harry begrudgingly nodded at that, he wasn't planning on living here in Magical Britain full time, but he also knew that a number of the plans he had in mind would piss of some powerful gods, which was why he was making a bolt hole in the first place, Daphne's idea about building connections did hold merit, especially if those connections grew into the future leaders of this society. He didn't after all know how long he would have to stay here if his plans failed, or if he pissed off a particularly vengeful and persistent god.

"And finally, the castle of Hogwarts holds a thousand years of secrets and hidden treasures, do you really want to let such an opportunity slip by?" Daphne added on.

Once again Harry couldn't refute that, he had after all seen a number of interesting things in the minds of the Weasley's when he had raided them for information back in Diagon Alley.

"You seem very keen on me coming to Hogwarts?" Harry said slowly as he looked suspiciously at Daphne. "My question is why would a Norse Demigod want a Greek demigod hanging around her turf?"

Daphne shrugged in response. "If you come to Hogwarts you will make things interesting."

"Bullshit, there is something else." Harry said bluntly, getting another slight smile from Daphne. "Tell me what you want and I may help you."

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she heard that, biting her upper lip slightly as she pondered over what to do. Making a decision she nodded to herself before continuing. "There is a certain artifact that is hidden in Hogwarts that I want, I know it is there but I don't know where it is or how to get to it."

"And you want me to use my abilities to help you?" Harry guessed. "What's the artifact?"

"Come to Hogwarts and earn my trust, then I will tell you." Daphne replied a bit cautiously.

"I could just make you tell me." Harry replied absentmindedly.

"You could try but your Charmspeak and your pheromones won't work on me as well as you think. After all we are both children of a Love Goddess, do you think you are the only one who gained abilities." Daphne's expression had sharpened at lot at Harry's implied threat, her body tensing slightly as she very carefully watched Harry. Her left hand idly playing with a silver bracelet on her wrist, the little silver band seemed to have a number of small charms hanging off of it.

Just from watching her Harry could tell he was on thin ice, if he tried to test her he could lose her trust and make an enemy here instead of an ally.

"And what is this ability, you know mine after all, so in terms of building trust shouldn't you also share?" Harry said as he decided to take a step back, and ease the sudden tension that had built up between them.

Daphne smiled faintly at that, her posture relaxing slightly. "Does that mean you will help me?"

"I will come to Hogwarts, for a single year for the reasons you suggested. Whether I help you or not, well that depends on you." Harry replied carefully, as he thought about what he was saying. He had another reason too, he had heard from the Goblins that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts this year and he found himself curious. He may be a Child of Aphrodite, but he was still a Demigod, and Demigods were born for challenges and fighting, he just couldn't resist the call of a dangerous and possibly life threatening event.

"Good, I will see you there then." Daphne said with a nod, before she turned to leave. Before she did though she paused for a second and looked back at Harry. "And in terms of building trust I will tell you this. I can sense people's emotions, good or bad, I can sense anyone and everyone's emotions no matter how hard they try to hide them. You can't surprise me, nor can you lie to me, or deceive me. Make of that what you will."

With that said Daphne once again turned around and made her way out of the top box, heading back to her camp site so she could meet up with her family. Her father would be getting worried about her after all.

Watching her leave a frown spread across Harry's face, the girl was intriguing, she was smart, powerful, quick witted and just as mysterious as he liked to think he was. "God damn it I need to fuck someone."

 **( - )**

 **(Three Hours Later)**

With a sigh of satisfaction Harry collapsed backwards on his bed, a grin on his face as he felt the lithe, sweaty and sexy bodies of Scarlett and Katherine curl up next to him. The two Veela Cheerleader/Mascot's sweat covered bodies heaving with exhaustion as they both tiredly snuggled into Harry, their silky, silver hair splayed across his sweaty chest.

Yep, that was just what Harry needed a nice long fuck. He had met the two Veela barely two hours ago, having come across them whilst he was wandering through the Bulgarian National Team's camping site. It had not taken him long after meeting them to seduce them and get them into his bed back at his camp site. He was a Son of Aphrodite after all, one who could change his form at will, things like sex and seduction came as easily to him as breathing.

He wouldn't have needed to use his pheromones or his Charmspeak even if he had wanted too, not that he ever would. After all when possessing abilities like that a person had to hold themselves to a certain set of morals in order to not abuse their gifts. Harry was no different, he had set a line in the sand and he would never cross it, he would never ever use his gifts to manipulate women into loving him or sleeping with him, as that would be desperate and really really creepy, a man had to have a code. Other than that though he was more than willing to abuse his gifts for financial or material gains, he had a set of morals, but that did not mean that they were mainstream morals.

Letting his head fall back onto his pillow Harry closed his eyes in pure satisfaction, as he put his arms around the two Veela and pulled them in close, getting soft sighs from the both of them as they snuggled deeper into him.

Harry would be more than content to spend the rest of his evening like this, it was blissful and just what he needed. Unfortunately like all good things, it had to come to an end.

The first thing Harry heard that told him something was wrong were screams, shouts and explosion coming from outside. At first he thought it was from the diehard Irish fans who were still celebrating Ireland's victory, he had just been about to create a quick silencing ward when he had realised that those shouts and screams were filled with fear, and those explosions were certainly not from fireworks

Leaping up from his bed, his eyes wide Harry completely ignored the shocked and irritable sounds coming from the Veela at his sudden actions. Instead Harry began to summon his clothing from where they had been strewn around the tent.

Next to him Scarlett and Katherine too seemed to hear the sounds of chaos and fear, both of them scrambling around as they searched for their clothing.

"Get your clothes on, we're under attack." Harry ordered, hastily pulling on a pair of jeans, and lacing up a set of brown leather boots. Harry ended up having to conjure a new T-shirt, as his previous one had been destroyed by the overeager Veela earlier in the night. Pulling the conjured shirt over his head, Harry then summoned his pillow to hand, a quick "Portus" later and the pillow had been turned into a Portkey, set for the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley

"Under attack? By who?!" Scarlett asked her eyes wide in confusion as she pulled on her clothing, Katherine doing the same as they both looked to Harry for an answer.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Harry said grimly, before he turned to the two Veela. "You two got everything?"

"Yes, what do we do now?" Katherine asked, running completely off of adrenaline.

"You two grab a hold of this pillow, it will take you to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there get in contact with your friends." Harry said as he passed the two girls the pillow before he activated the portkey as the both of them took hold of it.

With that done Harry then turned around and left his tent, now in a very bad mood as his rather pleasant evening was ruined. Snapping his head toward the source of sound, Harry frowned as he saw the masses of wizards and witches in the campsite panicking. Looking around Harry's eyes widened as he saw explosions in the distance, and saw fire beginning to spread from tent to tent.

Chaos was quickly spreading through the campsite and soon the whole place had fallen into anarchy, with hundreds of wizards and witches fleeing to the forest, whilst those who were capable apparated away the first chance they got.

Ignoring all this Harry instead focused in on the source of the disturbance. Thirty or so black robed figures, all of whom were wearing white, skull like masks were marching on mass through the campsite, throwing out explosive and incendiary spells as they destroyed anything in their path. The group looked to be trying to cause as much confusion and panic among the masses as they possibly could, it was this panicking mass of people that provided the cloaked thugs a human shield against the aurors, many of whom were trying to get to them. A couple of the members of the group of cloaked thugs were currently holding their wands aloft, holding in midair a terrified family of four, all of whom were dressed like muggles.

Harry's mood if possible darkened even further as he saw this. He recognised the group, they were known as Death Eaters, and had been the former followers of Lord Voldemort. The majority of the Death Eaters had been either captured or killed in the last war, but a number, like Lucius Malfoy had managed to escape the consequences of their actions. Using their wealth and the Ministries incompetence to escape justice.

Harry's hands tightened into fists, his eyes turning red, his skin becoming almost ghostly white and his hair turning a midnight black colour. As he clenched his hands he could feel the ring on his hand digging into his flesh. Harry did not like scum like this, cowards who preyed on the vulnerable, using violence to achieve their goals. He especially hated Death Eaters though because of their connection to Voldemort, he might be happy in the life he is living but he would never forget the fact that Voldemort had invaded his home, attacked his family and tried to kill him. That kind of offence is not something you could ever forgive, or ever forget.

Harry's eyes narrowed and a vicious grin spread across his face as he saw a group of six of the Death Eaters break off from the others. The group of cloaked thugs heading into the dark forest, chasing after the people who were fleeing into the forest, throwing out spells as they did so. Unclenching his hands, Harry began to jog into the forest, following the sound of explosions and screams of fear his mood darkening with every step as he chased after the Death Eaters.

 **AN: So things have progressed. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was certainly quite fun to write. I also hope people like what I did with Daphne, I though having her as a Daughter of Freya would be quite interesting. I also have always liked Daphne's character and how she was portrayed in the Harry Potter fandom, I decided to use her fandom representation as a base when I crafted her character for this story. Also to note is that Daphne will be the only other demigod in the hp world.**

 **There was some quite important things within this chapter which will come into play as the story progresses. I also know some may be questioning why I am having Harry go to Hogwarts, I hope I explained that well enough in the chapter. That being said he is a wanderer so don't expect him to stick around. I know some will get pissy and bitchy about this but to be fair Hogwarts is crucial to the HP storyline. That being said Harry will be doing his own thing.**

 **We also here that Harry has some grand plan and that there is a reasoned is back in Britain.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have had a number of questions about a pairing and although I won't say for certain I will say that I am thinking either Calypso, Zoe Nightshade, Daphne, Thalia, a goddess or another HP girl for the final pairing. That being said I am not making any permanent decisions as at this early stage it is possible it could change, as I find my stories tend to change and evolve as they progress. So I don't want to make an absolute decision now and end up writing myself into a corner, instead I want to leave some options open for as long as I can.**

 **Will see you all next time.**

 **Please leave a comment or a review.**

 **Ps. I would be interested if anyone could recommend any other Percy Jackson crossovers to me.**

 **Seagate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here we are again with the next chapter. I have to admit this chapter came out a bit differently than I had first imagined but it evolved which does occasionally happen. But anyway would like to thank all the support I have received so far and also acknowledge that a couple of people were not too happy with Harry going to Hogwarts. I can see why that might annoy some but he does have a reason which is explained, plus the castle itself, the students within and the secrets it contains are all very important to the Harry Potter storyline and to the plan I have for this story.**

 **I have already referenced what Daphne is after in the story already, though some of you might have missed it, it was not specifically stated but has been mentioned for those who are interested. I am glad so many liked her character, I know she has been done in multiple different ways but I was hoping to do my own version of a strong character who will challenge Harry and will not just fall in love at first sight, be completely side lined and incompetent etc. so I am quite glad people like it.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter, this one was quite a challenging one to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Ignoring all this Harry instead focused in on the source of the disturbance. Thirty or so black robed figures, all of whom were wearing white, skull like masks were marching on mass through the campsite, throwing out explosive and incendiary spells as they destroyed anything in their path. The group looked to be trying to cause as much confusion and panic among the masses as they possibly could, it was this panicking mass of people that provided the cloaked thugs a human shield against the aurors, many of whom were trying to get to them. A couple of the members of the group of cloaked thugs were currently holding their wands aloft, holding in midair a terrified family of four, all of whom were dressed like muggles._

 _Harry's mood if possible darkened even further as he saw this. He recognised the group, they were known as Death Eaters, and had been the former followers of Lord Voldemort. The majority of the Death Eaters had been either captured or killed in the last war, but a number, like Lucius Malfoy had managed to escape the consequences of their actions. Using their wealth and the Ministries incompetence to escape justice._

 _Harry's hands tightened into fists, his eyes turning red, his skin becoming almost ghostly white and his hair turning a midnight black colour. As he clenched his hands he could feel the ring on his hand digging into his flesh. Harry did not like scum like this, cowards who preyed on the vulnerable, using violence to achieve their goals. He especially hated Death Eaters though because of their connection to Voldemort, he might be happy in the life he is living but he would never forget the fact that Voldemort had invaded his home, attacked his family and tried to kill him. That kind of offence is not something you could ever forgive, or ever forget._

 _Harry's eyes narrowed and a vicious grin spread across his face as he saw a group of six of the Death Eaters break off from the others. The group of cloaked thugs heading into the dark forest, chasing after the people who were fleeing into the forest, throwing out spells as they did so. Unclenching his hands, Harry began to jog into the forest, following the sound of explosions and screams of fear his mood darkening with every step as he chased after the Death Eaters._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

The forest was not as dark as Harry had first expected, lit as it was by a number of floating lanterns. Previously these lanterns had been placed along the way to the World Cup Stadium to guide the way for the spectators, luckily the ministry officials had not gotten around to taking them down.

As he entered the forest Harry made sure to move swiftly, even so though he kept his sense on full blast, not wanting to be the one that was ambushed. The Death Eaters he had followed into the forest had not been that far ahead of him, even so though you never knew what else could be lurking in a forest at night. Harry had learned over his time as a Demigod that you always had to be on guard, even when you thought you were safe.

He could remember a few years ago when he was doing a quest at Camp Half Blood, he had been sent along with Luke Castellan a Son of Hermes and Charles Beckendorf a Son of Hephaestus to track down a large pack of Hellhounds that had gathered in Colorado and were picking off unclaimed Demigods and unwary mortals. The journey there had been long and when they had arrived the forest that the Hellhounds had supposed to be, they had all been tired and night had been closing in.

They had decided at the time to set up camp just outside the forest, making sure to keep at least one person on watch at a time. Even so though they had been attacked and nearly killed, when at the darkest point of the night the Hellhounds had attacked them, a pack of nearly thirty bear sized Hellhounds.

All three of them had of course survived but not without receiving a number of injuries. Harry still had the scars from a Hellhound bite on his chest. The point was though that when a Demigod is on a mission they must always be ready for any eventuality, they must always be on guard. As if they had chosen to go into the forest whilst still tired they would have died, and if they had chosen to camp farther away and let their guard down then they also would have died.

A sudden scream broke through the forest ahead of Harry. Hearing it he narrowed his eyes, his gaze fixed in the direction the scream had come from. Hastening his pace he ran towards the source of the scream, his eyes narrowed and his magic flaring as he prepared to attack or defend himself at any moment. As he approached he could hear spell fire, the shouts of men, and more screams. This only spurred Harry on.

Harry soon reached the source of the commotion. Slowing his pace as he approached, Harry made sure to properly assess the situation before rushing in. He may still be pissed off, but that doesn't mean he was feeling stupid or suicidal.

As he stopped partially hidden by a tree, Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw what was going on. The six Death Eaters from before were all here, all of them throwing spells at another group. The Death Eater all laughing and jeering as they began to quickly overpower their opponents.

The other group in the clearing consisted of two girls, maybe a year or two younger than Harry. Upon seeing them Harry recognized them in an instant, they were Susan Bones and Alex Black, the two girls he had briefly met in the top box early that night, and it looked like they were in trouble. Susan was already down, looking barely conscious as she bleed from a nasty wound to the head. Beside her Alex did not look any better, her clothing was shredded in places and she had a half dozen bloody wounds.

Glancing around the girl and at the four, burning and shattered trees around her. Harry surmised that her injuries were most likely from shards of wood that had been flung around the area when the trees had been struck by spell fire. This was part of the problem when fighting in woodland or in any difficult terrain really, it wasn't just the primary effects of the spells you had to watch out for it was also the secondary and tertiary effects of the spells.

Harry frowned as he once again looked back at Alex, noticing that she had been reduced down to shielding as she tried to protect both herself and Susan. Already her young age was showing as her shields broke progressively faster, each one she created being weaker than the last. She was running out of energy, her stamina was not up to prolonged fighting and certainly not against six opponents, all of whom were most likely a lot older and more experienced than her.

Looking back at the Death Eaters and noting their formation, the way they were facing and the way they were acting, arrogantly like they had already won. Harry decided to make his move.

 **( - )**

 **(With Alex Black)**

"Come on girlie you're done for, give up now and it'll be easier for you. Keep on resisting and well…. Then we will have to make your punishment a little bit harder." One of the masked Death Eaters shouted, his voice mocking and cruel. The others all shouting and jeering their approval as they circled the girl like vultures or sharks would their prey.

Alex didn't reply, she instead focused all her attention on keeping both herself and Susan protected whilst she desperately looked around for any help. When the trouble at the camp had gone down, both she and Susan had been with Michael and his friends enjoying the festivities. She might not particularly like Michael but the twins were good fun.

Either way when the trouble had started they had been told by an auror to run into the forest. Which they had done, unfortunately though both she and Susan had been separated from the rest of their group. Still though they had thought they were safe and that the trouble would have been contained to the campsite, they had not expected to be attack by six grown men dressed as Death Eaters.

But they had though and Alex was now terrified. Susan was already unconscious and she was close to it, already she could see her vision blurring. It was only her terror of what would happen if she fell that was allowing her to remain standing. Still though she was about to break she knew it, and if anything that only terrified her more.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

The six Death Eaters seemed to have realised that the girl was on her last legs, as they had begun to slowly encircle her, baiting her as they threw the occasional spell at her shield. All six of them were laughing and joking, throwing out crude threats.

Harry's expression darkened as he watched all of this. It was pretty damn admirable how long Alex Black had already held out, she and Susan must have been fighting for nearly three or four minutes now. Which too many may seem a short time but when considering the fact that it was two underage school girls against six grown men was pretty damn impressive. It certainly proved that Alex Black and likely Susan Bones both had stronger than average magic. That being said though, as the child and ward of Sirius Black an Auror Captain and Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it was very likely that the both of them had more magical training than the average wizard or witch of their age. Even if that was true though it did not take away from their feat.

Harry had been barely watching the ongoing fight for not even half a minute before he decided he had seen enough. He had assessed the situation and had identified and located all six of the Death Eaters he was chasing, he had also assessed his surroundings and had was happy that he would not be walking into a possible ambush.

Plus he had also thrown up a powerful ward which was connected to an iron, rune engraved talisman he had around his neck. It was powered by ancient runes, a useful bit of magic Hecate had taught him. In fact the Goddess of Magic herself had helped him make this necklace, as a reward after he had escorted one of her children, Lou Ellen, to Camp Half Blood a few years back. It was a very useful item which restricted magical transportation in a fifty metre area around it, or at least it restricted magical transportation of any mortal being not keyed into it in a fifty metre area around him. Harry was not quite powerful enough to stop a god from moving around with magic, yet.

"Come on lads, let's just finish her off! Don't know how much time we have until the aurors get bored of hassling the rest of the lads!" One of the Death Eaters said loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of his group.

"Now, now there is no need for that." Harry said as he stepped out from behind a tree, forcing a friendly smile on his face as he gained the attention of the six Death Eaters and the young Alex Black.

"What the fuck?!" A Death Eater shouted loudly as he saw Harry, not recognizing him and acting on instinct the Death Eater sent a sickly yellow curse flying at Harry.

Harry only smiled as he saw the curse flying at him, recognizing it as an 'Entrails Expelling Curse', cute but a little bit messy. Raising his hand, Harry channeled magic into his ring creating a dense shield around it as he did so. With this done Harry then used his shielded hand to almost casually swat away the curse with the back of his hand.

"Now that was just rude wasn't it?" Harry said a tight smile on his face, as he saw how all six men flinched backwards.

"Get the fuck away kid!" The Death Eater who just attempted to curse Harry said, his voice gruff and harsh. "This is your only warning!"

"Oh how nice of you." Harry said the forced smile once again on his face, even as his hand clenched into a fist. "But I am going to have to say no."

Harry didn't even give the Death Eaters a chance to react as he lunged into action. The ground at the Death Eater's feet exploded as Harry lashed out with his enclosed hand. A fist created out of rock and earth tore itself free from the ground as it slammed into the first Death Eater, the force of the blow creating a loud crunching sound as it sent the Death Eater flying backwards.

Not pausing for a second Harry flicked his hand, transfiguring the earthen fist into a spiral drill like structure as it struck the next Death Eater. This man had only just been able to throw up a shield when the attack struck him, the earth drill tearing through his shield and slamming into his chest, shredding flesh and bone as it ripped through him.

Twisting on the spot, Harry apparated away with barely a sound. Only to appear once again, directly behind the other four Death Eaters, his right hand already flicking through the air as he sent a torrent of red fire exploding forth. The fire took the shape of some kind of giant bird as it collided with two of the Death Eaters, enveloping the both of them, in its volatile grip.

Both of the Death Eaters let out piercing screams as the fire enveloped them, it had become almost like liquid as it clung onto their flesh and clothing and dripped on to the floor, acting like napalm as it melted their flesh to the bone.

"What the fuck, you fucking monster!" Another one of the Death Eater's shouted out in fear and terror as he flung his wand around and cast a 'Killing Curse' at Harry, the jet of green light erupting from his wand as he loudly shouted the incantation.

"Not quite." Harry replied blandly, swiping his hand through the air as he did and transfiguring the moisture in the air into a thick shield of ice.

The jet of green light struck the shield and dispersed, shattering the shield of ice into fragments as it did so.

Harry didn't pause for a second as he flicked his hand in his attacker's direction. As he did so he transfigured the shards of ice into two dozen small metal knives, which with a flick of his hand he sent flying at the Death Eater.

"Shit!" The Death Eater shouted out in panic as he created a glowing blue shield in front of him, the shield bearing the brunt of at least twenty of the knives before it shattered, allowing four of the blades to hit him. Three of the blades struck him in the chest, and the final one struck him in the forehead, burying itself into his skull and killing him.

Not wasting a second Harry twisted on his heel, turning to face the last remaining Death Eater. A large burly man, who like his comrades was dressed in flowing black robes and a white, skull like mask. The man in question had seemed to panic at the utter destruction Harry had unleashed on his companion, so much so he had decided to take a hostage. The only reason he hadn't already disappeared was no doubt due to the ward Harry had bound to the pendent around his neck.

Currently the man had his thick arm wrapped around the neck of Alex Black, his eyes wide with panic as he held his wand in his other hand, the tip resting against Alex's forehead. Alex herself was probably just as scared as the man was as she looked around at her surroundings, seeing the crumpled and broken remains of two of her attackers, the burning corpses of two others and the impaled corpse of the fifth Death Eater. It had been barely two minutes since the familiar looking boy had appeared and already five Death Eaters were dead and Alex herself was being held as a hostage by the final one.

Harry let out a sigh as he saw the situation that Alex had gotten herself in. Running his left hand through his currently black hair, Harry's burning red eyes met the Death Eater's shadowed orbs, making the Death Eater flinch back his grip on Alex tightening.

"Let go of the girl and drop your wand." Harry said as he drew on his Charmspeak, layering his voice with his most potent Demigod ability.

In an instant the man's grip on the girl dropped and his wand fell onto the grassy floor. Seeing what he had just done the man's eyes widened in confusion, before a look of realization flooded into him as he now realised that for some reason he had just released both his hostage and dropped his only defense against Harry.

"Now stop breathing." Harry commanded as he glared at the man not giving the man a chance to speak.

A gurgling sound came from the man as he heard that, his eyes bulging as he suddenly found he couldn't breathe. The instant he realised this the man began to panic, clasping at his throat and desperately trying to breath, but for some reason his body wouldn't obey him.

Harry completely ignored the man though as he instead looked at the tired and scared looking Alex Black. Who upon being released by the Death Eater had collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and was now looking between the struggling Death Eater and Harry in fear.

"Yeah this has probably been a pretty fucked up evening for you." Harry said bluntly as he ignored the still flailing Death Eater who had now collapsed on to the ground, and instead approached Alex, crouching down as he did so, so that he was at eye level with the exhausted girl.

Seeing that she was in such close proximity to a guy who despite looking only a few years older than her, had just butchered five full grown men in barely a minute, she quickly tried to back away.

"Don't!" Alex shouted as she tried to scramble backwards from Harry.

Harry frowned as she saw this reaction, it confirmed what he had suspected. It was very likely this only experience would mentally scar the younger girl. He had seen it happen before in Camp Half Blood, some of the young Demigods who made it to Camp had to make it through many hardships, some of them having to do it by themselves. Fighting off monsters and monstrous humans as they struggled to survive. It was the reason why Harry and the other stronger Demigods routinely went out to track down these Demigods and bring them back to Camp safely.

Suffice to say these Demigods were often pretty messed up, some feared to ever leave Camp again, and others, others just became head cases. They either became obsessed with hunting down and killing monsters or sinful humans, or they became obsessed with becoming powerful so they would never be in danger again. Luckily though there was often help, as the gods didn't' like the risk these Demigods posed to the stability of their Pantheon and their relations with the other Pantheons.

Looking at Alex, Harry began to release Pheromones into the air, manipulating her mind as he forced her to calm down. With that done he began to speak, his voice once again layered with Charmspeak. "Now Alex, you understand why these men died. These men were bad people who hurt people and took pleasure in it. You understand that the deaths of these men were not your fault, but their own. You have processed the impact these deaths have had on you and have come out stronger for it. You don't remember exactly how the men died or who killed them, but you do know that they are dead and that the world is better for it."

Yes Charmspeak was very useful when it came to forcing people to confront their feelings and issues. It was also very useful when it came to covering your tracks. In fact it was just a generally useful ability to have. A lot of people went on about the abilities the Children of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades had, but in Harry's greatly biased opinion the Children of Aphrodite's powers were much more dangerous and insidious.

Seeing Alex's blue eyes glaze over as his honeyed words washed over her, Harry pushed himself to his feet before he looked around at the clearing. All six Death Eaters were now dead, and from the sounds of it the commotion at the camp site had come to a stop. This no doubt meant that the aurors and the Ministry had been able to gain control of the situation, which meant that he might be having more company soon.

Raising his arm, Harry spread his hand his brow furrowed in concentration, the ring on his finger glowing with a soft golden light as he once gain drew on his magic. Around the area, the earth under the dead Death Eaters gained the consistency of water, dragging the corpses of the Death Eaters into its depths. Smiling at this Harry then reversed his wide ranging transfiguration, once again solidify the ground with the Death Eaters now trapped a dozen or so metres below, now little more than worm food.

With that done Harry turned back to Alex, who was just staring blankly ahead her eyes still slightly glazed. Shifting his features once again, Harry's hair became very short and spiky, the colour turning grey, his eyes meanwhile became a light pink colour even as his skin tone darkened.

"Well keep it real Alex." Harry said cheerily as he threw his hand up into the air, releasing some red sparks which would no doubt attract the attention of the aurors. With that done, Harry then apparated away, heading for the Leaky Cauldron on the off chance that his two Veela lovers were still hanging around there. With all the fun he had had fighting he had ended up gained his second wind, he only hoped they were in the mood for a second round.

 **( - )**

 **(A week later)**

It had been a week since the incident at the World Cup Finals and Harry was comfortably sitting outside of a busy café in the middle of muggle London, he had a small table in front of him which currently had a large pot of hot tea and two delicate cups resting on it. On the table in front of Harry was also a copy of the Daily Prophet, Wizarding Britain's most prolific newspaper. At the moment he was reading a particularly amusing article about the Malfoy Family declaring bankruptcy after a currently unknown business venture fell through.

Ironically enough on the same page was another article announcing how a new wizarding family had come to Britain and had bought the old Malfoy Mansion. The Orwell Family was apparently a small family from New York that had returned to Britain after having gained wealth in the Magical Colonies. According to the article, the family was apparently tremendously wealthy having recently come in to a fortune, and were already planning on sending their eldest son, Harold, to Hogwarts to finish his final year of schooling.

The Orwell Family was of course Harry. He had decided that Ourania was a bit to distinctive and so had toned the name down a bit, making it more in keeping with the Wizarding World, plus it would draw less attention from the divine and with his ability to literally change his face anytime he wanted it allowed him to craft a whole new identity, which was always fun.

Already Harry had already had the aurors turf out the Malfoy Family after he 'legally' bought the property from Charles Beauregard. And had since settled into his new home, the Malfoy Manor, he also currently had Goblin craftsmen putting up new wards for the manor house and changing the decor. The little blighters maybe greedy and ugly, but they were damn good at warding and interior decorating. Malfoy Manor had also seriously needed some new decorations, far too cheesy for his tastes.

That being said they were also expensive, but currently that was not too much of a bother to Harry as he had, under the alias of Charles Beauregard, tricked Lucius Malfoy into signing over his entire family fortune and estate to Harry. As per Harry's agreement the Goblin's had been given the Daily Prophet shares, Harry though had kept the rest and with the help of the Goblins, the crafty buggers that they were, he had completely covered his tracks and built a whole new identity for the Orwell Family. One which will hold up to a lot of scrutiny, as he said the Goblins were as devious as they were ugly, and Harry was pretty damn persuasive, together they made a formidable team.

Chuckling to himself Harry closed the paper barely glancing at the headline, which even a week later was still talking about the Death Eater attack on the Wizarding World Cup and what this might mean. Apparently there were a lot of theories going around, some spoke of the return of Voldemort, others talked about how a new Dark Lord was rising. Harry for the most part though stayed above such pointless gossip.

Reaching out Harry picked up his cup of tea before he took a sip, sighing as he tasted some traditional British tea. No matter what anyone says Harry knew without a doubt that the British had the best tea in the world.

"So been having fun?" A soft female voice asked across from Harry.

Harry smirked in reply, placing his cup back on the table before he looked over at the previously empty seat across from him. "Hello mother."

Aphrodite smiled slightly as she heard Harry's greeting. Currently the goddess of Love was in the form of a tall blonde haired woman, with sky blue eyes and a statuesque figure. Often times her form was fluid, shifting to suit the desires of the person she was currently speaking to, but for Harry she generally picked a form and stuck with it, after all he was her son and Champion. "Mou, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me mum, or mummy. Calling me mother makes me feel old."

"Well you are over six thousand years old." Harry replied dryly as he folded up his paper and placed it face down on the table.

"Don't be mean Harry." Aphrodite replied with a pout. "You know I could pass for a fledgling goddess of barely a thousand if I wanted too."

Harry chuckled in reply, shaking his head at how vain and childish his mother could be sometimes.

"So what's been going on in the divine world then? Has that blowhard found his lightning bolt yet?" Harry asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I take it you have put up some wards to protect us from eavesdroppers?" Aphrodite asked lightly, waiting until she saw Harry nod before she continued. "Well you're a bit behind the times in terms of news. Poseidon revealed his son to the rest of the world, also revealing that he had broken his oath, and Zeus naturally accused Poseidon's son of stealing the Master Bolt. Of course then the boy ended up going on a quest to reclaim the bolt and bring it back to Olympus."

"Yeah I know that much." Harry replied with a shrug. "What's the kid like? Is he a viable candidate for the Prophecy?"

"Possibly, he is a bit rough around the edges but he has potential. He even managed to injure poor Ares." Aphrodite replied as she reached out and poured herself a cup of tea.

Harry smiled faintly at that. "Good, that parasite probably deserves a bit of pain. I still don't know why you put up with that, shit for brains, meat head?"

"He scratches mummies itch." Aphrodite replied crassly, emotionally speaking she didn't give a damn about Ares the God of War. But physically speaking he was a fine specimen of a man, and was not bad in the sack. "You really should be nicer to him Harry, he is a very useful tool, especially going forward."

Harry waved that comment away uncaringly.

"On another note your little friend Luke Castellan, the Son of Hermes. He ended up fleeing camp, it turns out he was the real lightning bolt thief all along…" Aphrodite commented blandly, an amused smirk on her face.

"Shocking…" Harry replied, not even bothering to act surprised. "So he ran away from Camp did he? I take it he has proclaimed his allegiance to the Crooked One?"

"Yes, he also attacked young Percy Jackson before he left, luckily the boy survived but it was close. That's not all though, he poisoned Thalia's tree, Chiron's been trying to treat it but nothing is working. The poison originated in Tartarus, unless caught immediately it is all but impossible to treat." Aphrodite replied a frown on her face, she had known Luke was a traitor, she also knew why he had fallen. It was because of his love, his love for Thalia and his hatred of his father, those were the main reasons. It of course wasn't helped by Harry whispering poisonous words into his ear.

Harry scowled as he heard that. "The attack on Percy Jackson is concerning but not unexpected, Luke always was hot tempered. As for the tree… we can't let it die, it would lead the Camp being left undefended and the Demigods vulnerable, we cannot allow that to happen."

"I know and I will ensure Chiron gets all the help he can. Unfortunately though like I said the poison is from Tartarus and it has already gotten a hold. We will need a powerful divine or magical item to heal it, the Gold Fleece is a possibility so I will start whispering that in the right ears, it should get things moving." Aphrodite said, knowing as she did that Harry did not like the Camp being in potential danger. Luke's desertion had been expected and planned for, they had not thought he would attack Thalia's tree though, the tree that held the sole of the deceased Daughter of Zeus and the girl who even now Luke holds a candle for. As beings of love it had not occurred to either Harry or Aphrodite that Luke would do something so vile.

"Things are going out of control, I don't like it." Harry said bluntly. "Manipulating Luke was only supposed to force Poseidon to reveal his son and potential Hades to reveal the two children he had squirreled away. It was not supposed to endanger Camp Half Blood like this."

"I know but it has and now we must work to resolve it. For now you should stay away from New York, Hermes is pointing fingers and he knows of your abilities, I don't want Hermes suspecting you." Aphrodite said, a frown marring her beautiful face. The plan had been so simple, they would jump start the Prophecy and then manipulate it to their own benefit. These things were already on course to happen, they had jus been hoping to get ahead of it.

"What do our allies have to say for themselves?" Harry asked as he picked his cup of tea up and took a calming sip.

"They are still confident in the plan. They aren't too worried about the danger to Camp Half Blood, our forces are strong and it will likely resolve itself. As for the way things are progressing we now have a candidate for the Prophecy in the open, we can begin got mold him." Aphrodite replied confidently, having already had a similar discussion with their partners about the issue of Luke's revenge. It was in fact one of her allies who had suggested using the Golden Fleece.

"Yes well speaking of the candidate, has Hades made his move to bring his children into the game?" Harry asked curiously, thinking about Hades and how he had two Children hidden away somewhere. Aphrodite had told him they existed after all she could feel the fatherly love Hades held for the two mortals, even so she didn't know where he was hiding them. Hopefully they could make him reveal them, the more candidates they had the better the chance of success.

"Not yet, but with the revelation that Poseidon has Percy Jackson as his son, and Jupiter has Jason Grace as his son. Hades will likely make his move soon. I am not sure where he is keeping them, but I know they are still alive, his love for them still burns strong." Aphrodite said as she took another sip of her tea. "Things are on track for now, the candidates are being gathered and the time of the Prophecy is approaching. You know I find it quite ironic how both Poseidon and Zeus broke their vow to not have any more Demigod children all at around the same time, in fact Hades was the only one not to, his children were born before the pact and are being kept on ice somewhere."

"It is probably fate or some bullshit like that!" Harry said bluntly as he had a sip of his own tea. "When Hades puts his children in play I will probably return to Camp so I can keep an eye on things and make sure the candidates stay on our side."

"Yes speaking of you, what are you up to here in Britain?" Aphrodite asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she knew what he said about coming back and keeping an eye on the candidates for the Prophecy was a good idea, yet at the same time she didn't want her Champion getting into trouble, hopefully by the time he returned Hermes would have stopped his witch hunt and would have expected that Luke had fallen on his own. Even if Harry had helped push him along a bit, by whispering the occasional thing into his ear here and there, just to ensure the Prophecy started on their terms. Which so far, barring the issue with the tree, it had.

"Just getting in touch with my roots. Besides you told me I needed to make myself scarce in America, to avoid any suspicion if Hermes kicks off." Harry replied innocently, not wanting to tell her that the real reason he was here was to build himself a nice safe bolt hole in case their plans failed.

Aphrodite cocked an eye at that. "Fine don't' tell me."

Harry smiled slightly. "On another note I have decided to go to school at Hogwarts this year."

"School?" Aphrodite asked incredulously, her lip curling upwards in distaste. "Why are you bothering going to this…Hogwarts place? You've had the finest magical tutors from around the world, why on earth would you bother with going to a magical school? Don't you know, school is for stupid people?"

"Yes I know your feelings on school and honestly I agree. But to be fair I won't be doing much school work there, I will be networking, making contacts in the magical world, getting official British qualifications and doing what I do best; lying, cheating and stealing." Harry responded idly, a slight smile playing around his lips as she saw Aphrodite roll her eyes in exasperation.

"I am sure you would pass off as a Child of Hermes sometimes." Aphrodite replied amusedly and he would, Harry was sometimes such a scoundrel he probably put Hermes to shame. Even so she pitied Magical Britain, whatever Harry was doing here he would succeed, of that she had no doubt. "I take it, it doesn't have anything to do with a girl?"

"It does, though I think the girl in question is hoping to manipulate me." Harry replied with a shrug, a slight smile forming on his face at the thought of someone trying to manipulate and control him, it would be interesting to see what it would be like, who knows maybe he can even pick up some new tricks. "Not that I will let her control me. But suffice to say I have decided to go to Hogwarts for a reason, you'll just have to trust me on that."

Aphrodite raised a finely manicured eyebrow at that, before shrugging it off. She trusted Harry, she knew he wouldn't betray her or the plan. That being said she also suspected that he was here in Britain preparing for the potential fallout if their plan was to fail. It would be something he would do, even so though she would let him do what he wanted. After all with Hermes throwing a tantrum she didn't want Harry nearby.

"Good." Aphrodite said lightly, before a sudden smile spread across her face. "So tell me about this Hogwarts girl?"

"No." Harry said bluntly as he looked away.

"Oh go on don't be mean… I am the goddess of love I might be able to help." Aphrodite whined a smile on her face as she saw Harry scowl and look away petulantly.

"What have I told you about trying to interfere in my love life?" Harry said as he turned back to his mother irritably, knowing as he did that she already likely knew how his love life would go or at least suspect and was just doing this for her own amusement.

"Like that's going to stop me." Aphrodite replied a predatory smile on her face as she reached across the table and took Harry's hand in her own. "So this girl?"

"Leave me alone." Harry replied as he tried to pull away, his face a bit pink as his mother once again tried to mess with his love life.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Honestly the last scene kind of got away with me I was going to make it a lot shorter and include a scene with the Potters, Blacks etc. Or show an article about the World Cup to help wrap things up there, but that will probably have to wait until next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as we got to see a bit more of Harry's abilities and all so heard a bit of what he is up to. Some of it sounds a bit manipulative and sinister I know, but the full plan itself is quite interesting and the players and the reasoning behind it is also quite good. As has been quite heavily stated in this chapter Harry won't be going back to Camp Half Blood until around the time of the third book in the Percy Jackson series. What wizarding Britain will be like when he leaves is for you to find out later as Harry certainly has some devious plans involving the Greeks, Norse and Magical Worlds.**

 **Next update will be coming at some point, am also working on two other chapters at the moment for my HP/ RWBY fic and my Naruto fic, so depending on how those go we will see.**

 **I hope you all leave a comment or a review and I Will see you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SO here we are with a nice big chapter. I have to admit writing this chapter was like pulling teeth, it was a right pain. But preserved and got it out, thanks in part to the amount of encouragement I got form you readers, so cheers for that. I can only hope you all like the chapter.**

 **So yeah other than that and me giving a brief update on my other stories. I am currently working on the next update for my stories; the Road to Hell, Dead Man Walking, Sage of the Hunt, The God of Fairies and Limitless. All of which I encourage you to read if you are interested. We can probably get on with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, though I wish I did as I would be a millionaire by now.**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _I am sure you would pass off as a Child of Hermes sometimes." Aphrodite replied amusedly and he would, Harry was sometimes such a scoundrel he probably put Hermes to shame. Even so she pitied Magical Britain, whatever Harry was doing here he would succeed, of that she had no doubt. "I take it, it doesn't have anything to do with a girl?"_

 _"_ _It does, though I think the girl in question is hoping to manipulate me." Harry replied with a shrug, a slight smile forming on his face at the thought of someone trying to manipulate and control him, it would be interesting to see what it would be like, who knows maybe he can even pick up some new tricks. "Not that I will let her control me. But suffice to say I have decided to go to Hogwarts for a reason, you'll just have to trust me on that."_

 _Aphrodite raised a finely manicured eyebrow at that, before shrugging it off. She trusted Harry, she knew he wouldn't betray her or the plan. That being said she also suspected that he was here in Britain preparing for the potential fallout if their plan was to fail. It would be something he would do, even so though she would let him do what he wanted. After all with Hermes throwing a tantrum she didn't want Harry nearby._

 _"_ _Good." Aphrodite said lightly, before a sudden smile spread across her face. "So tell me about this Hogwarts girl?"_

 _"_ _No." Harry said bluntly as he looked away._

 _"_ _Oh go on don't be mean… I am the goddess of love I might be able to help." Aphrodite whined a smile on her face as she saw Harry scowl and look away petulantly._

 _"_ _What have I told you about trying to interfere in my love life?" Harry said as he turned back to his mother irritably, knowing as he did that she already likely knew how his love life would go or at least suspect and was just doing this for her own amusement._

 _"_ _Like that's going to stop me." Aphrodite replied a predatory smile on her face as she reached across the table and took Harry's hand in her own. "So this girl?"_

 _"_ _Leave me alone." Harry replied as he tried to pull away, his face a bit pink as his mother once again tried to mess with his love life._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he casually checked out his reflection in the floor length mirror that took a had a prominent position in the master bedroom of the luxurious, London based penthouse suite that he had been using as his temporary home for the last three weeks. A unfortunate necessity as he was still waiting on the Goblin contractors he had engaged to finish the renovation and warding of his new Manor House. The work should have been done a week ago, but Harry had insisted on the best protections the Goblins could create, including a comprehensive 'Fidaleous Charm' and Blood Wards. After all his new mansion would not just be his home, but it would also be his bolt hole, his sanctuary against potential divine threats.

Not that Harry minded staying in his luxurious penthouse, especially since he had 'persuaded' the hotel manager to give him the suite on the house. By the gods he loved having Charmspeak sometimes, it was just so useful.

Pushing those thoughts away for now, Harry instead began to inspect his appearance, using his Metamorphic abilities to alter his appearance, as he tried to come up with the perfect look for his newest character/ persona, Harry Orwell.

The changes Harry made were only minor, just a few alterations here and there as he easily shifted his features, making his raven colour as he made it significantly a than its natural colour. He then made his cheek bones higher, and his face far more aristocratic and striking than he had been born with. Afterwards he made his jaw line a bit more defined, his skin tone a slight bit paler, his eyes he decided to change a bit as they shifted from his preferred choice of emerald green, to a more striking violet colour. Metamorphic abilities truly were a blessing, with them he could be anyone or anything he wanted. All he then needed to do was act the part, which for a Child of Aphrodite was easy, they were natural actors. Which was probably why the few adult children Aphrodite had or the legacies born from her pureblood children all tended to become famous actors, politicians, lawyers, business men and socialites.

Taking a step back as he surveyed his new look, liking his striking new features, Harry then began shifting the rest of his body. His shoulders became a bit broader, his arms and legs became more defined than they had been before as he condensed his muscle. His hips also became a bit narrower, giving his body a very athletic look, with broad shoulders, defined muscles and a slim waist. Playing around a bit Harry at first gave himself a full on eight pack, before shaking his head and toning it down a bit more, he wanted to be striking, but not unrealistic.

After going through a few stretches and a light exercise regime, consisting of press-ups, sit-ups and a couple of star jumps, Harry began to use to his new form, breaking it in so to speak. With that done he then began to get dressed, going to his large walk in closet as he chose the perfect costume. After all he needed to play this part for a year, he needed to make a proper first impression.

Making his decision he pulled on a pair of regular-fit black jeans, followed by a baggy red T-shirt, a light grey, zip up hoodie, a pair of brown leather boots, and finally a, kangaroo leather, Harley Davidson biker jacket.

Turning back to look at himself, Harry nodded to himself in satisfaction, as he saw what Harold Orwell, his newest form/ persona looked like. He looked like a handsome, striking youth of around seventeen. He wore good quality clothes, which despite being muggle in origin had a number of durability charms that marked them as having been altered by a wizarding tailor. This would give off the appearance that he was from a well to do family, but trying to be a bit of a rebel by wearing muggle clothing.

Harry nodded to himself, satisfied in the character he had created and content that he could easily play the role he had chosen. Turning away from the mirror and approaching a nearby dressing table, Harry scooped up the finishing touch. A new wand, one which he had acquired at the wandmaker, Ollivander's whilst he was posing as Harold Orwell, using his Hogwarts's letter of proof of his acceptance as he bought his 'first' wand. He had ended up telling the creepy old man, Garrick Ollivander, that previously he had used a family wand since he was homeschooled, but that with him going to Hogwarts, his family had decided to allow him to get a new wand.

Twelve inches long, made of French rosewood, with a single Phoenix tail feather as a core. It was if Harry was honest a beautifully crafted wand, with thorn like patterns carved delicately into the honey coloured wood, and a very sharp needle like tip. More than that the wand almost perfectly fit him, nearly as well as the ring his mother had had Hephaestus make for him.

Harry had ended up trying out wands in Ollivander's for nearly two hours before he came across one that reacted positively to him. Unfortunately though Ollivander had told him that although the core responded well, the wood the wand was made out of and the length of the wand did not fit Harry. Suffice to say by that point Harry was very much fed up of trying out wands, so he had decided to ask Ollivander whether it would be possible to remake the wand, using a more fitting wood and with a more appropriate length.

The old man had been a bit resistant at first, but after a slight use of Charmspeak he was more than willing to try it out. The end result was the wand in Harry's hand, a wand that Harry had ended up paying double for as he had felt a slight bit of guilt for 'persuading' Ollivander to remake the wand like he had. Still though all's well that ends well, and Harry now had a nice new wand, to go along with the rosewood and celestial bronze ring he still had on his right hand.

Idly twirling the length of finely carved wood through his hand, Harry admired it one more time before he slipped it into a sheath he had sowed into the inside of his jacket.

"You know, if you continue to look at yourself in the mirror like that, you'll just be proving the stereotypes about Sons of Aphrodite right." A soft, lilting voice said from behind Harry, getting him to smirk as he turned around and looked over at the speaker.

"And what pray tell are those stereotypes?" Harry asked in amusement as he turned around, and found himself standing across from a very beautiful girl, with shoulder length golden blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, twinkling heterochromatic coloured eyes, and a body and face most supermodels would die for. "Sweet sister?"

Silena Beauregard rolled her eyes as she heard that. Her soft, pink lips twitching with amusement as she looked across at her slightly older brother, Harry. Putting a hand on her hip, Silena feigned a look of deep thought, bringing her other hand to her chin and adopting a cute expression before replying. "Hmm… I don't know, maybe conceited, narcissistic, superficial, egotistical, arrogant, oversexed nancy boys?"

"Ooo harsh…" Harry chuckled shaking his head in amusement as he did so, "You know, I didn't portkey you over to London so you could insult me?"

"No you didn't, you portkeyed me over because I am your favourite sister and you love me." Silena replied cheerfully as she crossed over to Harry, ruffling his hair slightly and straightening his clothes. "And as your dear, sweet, innocent little sister it is my job to make sure you don't turn into a colossal douche."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry replied dryly, before he let out a soft laugh and kissed his sister on the cheek, before he walked past her. "Speaking of which, I am going to have to head off soon, my train to school leaves soon."

Silena laughed softly at that, "I can't believe you of all people are going to school. I mean wasn't it you who said school was for stupid people, and that the only way for people to truly learn was to go out into the world and experience everything it has to offer."

"Oh, I can see what you mean about being a douche." Harry replied back with a chuckle, before he shook his head. "That being said I stand by those words. Which is why I am not going to school to learn, but to do what I do best; lie, cheat and steal."

Silena frowned slightly as she heard that. "That's the thing I don't get about you Harry. With your mind, abilities and upbringing, you can literally do anything in the world and be anyone. Despite that though you stick with being some lazy, self-indulgent conman. You could do so much and yet you settle with so little."

Harry paused for a second as he heard that, this was a long standing discussion the two had going on. Despite how much the two of them loved each other, Silena couldn't help but express her disapproval at some of his lifestyle choices. "As you just said Silena, I could be anyone and do anything. Where is the fun in that? Where is the challenge?"

Silena opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Harry continued, not giving her the chance to come up with a suitable retort.

"I mean yes I could become some famous politician, or business man, or celebrity, or even the Prime Minister of Britain or the President of America if I fancied it. But those goals… they're just so… mortal." Harry continued a very faint scowl on his flawless face as he tried to express his thoughts. "Those things… those achievements they're just so pedestrian, so easily achieved, so mortal…. I wouldn't find any satisfaction in them, but transcending the limits of mortals, now that is something that would be interesting."

Silena frowned faintly at that, long since used to her brother's occasional delusions of grandeur. "You know most people would be happy living out their lives as a billionaire on a private island, surrounded by a harem of beautiful gold-diggers." Silena replied, her tone quite dry as she pretty much outlined, the fantasy that the majority of mortals had.

"But I'm not most people." Harry said simply, shrugging as he did so. It was true to, Harry was not just a simple wizard, or even just a Demigod. He was a combination of the two, when Aphrodite had blessed him and adopted him she had made it so he was one quarter wizard and three quarters god. Harry never really had a chance to be an ordinary person.

"Oh, I know that much." Silena replied with a sigh, before perking up as she decided to change the tone of the conversation to something a bit more fun. "So this girl you were telling me about, Daphne Greengrass, the Asgardian Demigod. Tell me about her?" Silena said sly, engaging in a favourite pastime all Children of Aphrodite seemed to share, a good old fashioned gossip.

"Not much to tell really, she's a beautiful girl, she's smart, witty and determined. The demigoddess daughter of Freya and a witch, one who happens to be the Heiress to one of Magical Britain's most wealthy families." Harry replied with a shrug.

"But?" Silena queried sensing a but coming. Harry was never the type of person to dole out compliments without making a backhanded statement too, not if he was being honest.

"But she has a high opinion of herself. She's been living in the bubble that is the magical world. She's used to being at the top of the pecking order, and I am not sure how she will handle it when she finds out there are much stronger and more powerful things out there than her." Harry replied with another shrug, the ring on his hand glowing as his clothing and belongings all began to fly through the air, all of them shooting towards an internally expanded trunk he had set up in the centre of the room, folding themselves in midair as they did so.

Silena idly watched Harry's actions, once again impressed by how versatile and fascinating the wizarding world's magic was, if she was honest she was sometimes jealous of Harry's nature. She only had her Charmspeak and Metamorphic abilities, both of which were not as strong as Harry's own. Still though she was better than Harry with a spear, bow and knife, so she had that going for her. "She's still young, I am sure she will survive and adapt. I mean you did when you first left the Camp."

She meant it too, Harry had only left the safety of Camp Half-Blood a couple of years ago. Despite that though he had landed on his feet. She could only hope she could do the same when she finally decided to leave the Camp for good. Though knowing Harry and how overprotective he was of his brothers and sisters, he would likely look out for her, even if she asked him not too.

Harry smiled at that, flicking his hand as he did, his ring glowing as he did so, casually shrinking the now packed trunk down. Before he summoned the trunk, which was now the size of a match box into his hand. Idly slipping the trunk in his jacket pocket, his belongings now all safe, secure and easily carried.

"Maybe" Harry admitted as he turned back to Silena. "We'll see."

Silena shook her head in amusement as she heard his noncommittal answer, once again an answer that was typical of Harry.

"Well I need to go now. The portkey I gave you has another two days left on it before it will activate and take you back to New York." Harry said a smile on his face as he looked at his sister. The girl had been staying with him for nearly a week now, having insisted in coming over so she could check out London and all so she could help him celebrate his seventeenth birthday, which their mother had ended up gate crashing when she had taken them to a number of extravagant and overly expensive London nightclubs. "We've got the hotel room until the end of the week, so you should be okay there too and if you need anything…."

Silena rolled her eyes at this, her brother was always like this when he was leaving. "Yeah, yeah I get it."

"And stay out of trouble whilst you are in London by yourself. If you run into any trouble you can't handle send me a message on that communication mirror I gave you for your birthday." Harry continued on, ignoring the growing smile on his sister's face. "And remember-"

"Use my Charmspeak if I run into any trouble that I can handle, and also feel free to use it to get anything I want and to have a generally great time?" Silena said, mimic Harry's voice perfectly as she did so. Metamorphic abilities truly were a useful gift, especially when it came to annoying your siblings.

"Don't get snippy with me you." Harry said his lips twitching upwards as he pulled his sister towards him, her arms wrapping around him as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Just have a great time whilst you're here, and make sure to keep in touch."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Silena replied as she held her brother close, enjoying the hug for a few moments before she released him. "After all you are the one off to school. So remember be nice and friendly, try to make friends and don't get in trouble. And also, remember if you meet anyone you like, 'don't be silly, wrap your willy!"

Harry cringed as he heard that. "Silena, you're my sister you shouldn't be saying stuff like that to me. And besides what do you think 'anti-pregnancy charms' are for?"

"I am just making sure you're being sensible brother." Silena replied with a faint grin as she caught the twitch in his eye. "I'm too young to be anyone's auntie."

Harry shook his head at that in amusement. "Well whilst we are on this topic of conversation Silena. Remember don't take sweets from strangers, and if any man who doesn't have my approval touches you… I will gut them like a pig."

"Oh you say the sweetest things sometime." Silena replied with a grin on her face. "Now go, I don't want you being late for your first day at school. First impression are everything after all."

"Alright, alright I'm going. Have a good time in London and I will call you tonight." Harry said as he scanned the room, making sure he had everything, before with a final nod of his head and a kiss of his sister's cheek he apparated away, heading for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Now left alone in the hotel room, Silena chuckled softly as she shook her head, looking at the place her beloved brother had just disappeared from. "I can't believe he's going to a school called 'Hogwarts'."

 **( - )**

 **(At Platform Nine and Three Quarters)**

Harry appeared a few seconds later on the busy magical train platform, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and wasn't that just a typically stupid Wizarding name.

The area Harry had appeared in was a specifically designated apparition/ portkey/ floo point that was in a red brick room just off from the main platform, the wall lined with fireplaces for floo travel and an auror to make sure there was no trouble.

Glancing around as he arrived, Harry had to swiftly move as he saw multiple families appearing around him, jostling each other as mother's dragged and shepherded their wayward offspring to the main platform. Whilst other parents shouted out greeting as they pushed forward to meet up with people they recognized. Luckily though these people were swiftly shunted on, the gruff, bored looking auror shouting for people to keep moving, and to not crowd the area.

Following the crowd, Harry weaved his way through the crowd. Idly swiping a copy of the Daily Prophet from under the arm of some stuffy looking pureblood as he did so. He would after all need something to do whilst on the train, and despite the poor quality of the articles and the writing, the Daily Prophet did damn good crosswords.

Ignoring the distant call of "Where's my paper!" Harry instead pulled himself up onto one of the passenger carriages, taking a few moments to admire the splendor that was the scarlet steam engine that would be pulling the carriages as he did so. But otherwise not that concerned with the goings on, on the platform. The place was crowded and Harry wasn't a particular fan of crowds, plus he wanted to snag himself a good seat. He refused to be stuck in a train car with a bunch of brats for five hours. He would even use his Charmspeak if he had to, to avoid that torment.

Finding himself a nice empty compartment, Harry flung himself down in the seat nearest the window, his feet resting on the seat opposite him as he unfolded his paper. Whipping his hand through the air he made the door close, no locking I though as he didn't want to appear too antisocial. One of the several reasons he was coming to Hogwarts this year was about making useful contacts in the Magical World after all.

Vaguely glancing at the article on the front page as he unfolded his paper, he glanced at the title; **Dangerous World Cup Killer still on the loose!** Rolling his eyes as he saw the article, knowing that it was about the six pureblood scion he had killed a couple of weeks ago, who apparently should have been arrested and put on trial to verify their guilt, and not cut down by some brutal vigilante murderer…. By the gods the Daily Prophet could spout some shit.

Completely ignoring the article, Harry instead leafed through the paper and instead focused on the first crossword question. One down; what is another name for Monkswood?

Scribbling down the answer Harry moved onto the next question, casually working his way through the crossword as the train carriages began to fill up with students, before with a loud whistle the Hogwart's Express pulled out of King's Cross Station. Making swift progress as it began to eat up the miles.

Harry however ignored this, not really interested in the goings on, as students shuffled up and down the corridor, looking for empty compartments they could findfor them and their friends. At one point he even saw Michael Potter leading his cohort through the train, of course with a different face none of them recognised him as Harold Ourania. Not that that bothered him too unduly as he instead went back to working on his crossword. In fact he only really paid attention when he heard the door of his compartment being pulled open about an hour into the trip, when Harry had just finished the papers cryptic crossword.

"Ermm… Hi, I was wondering if you'd mind if we sit in this compartment with you?" A female voice said, getting Harry's attention as he looked up from his paper and found himself looking at two girls who were around his age, maybe a year or two younger, it was sometimes difficult to tell.

One of the girls was a plain looking girl with curly brown hair, hazel brown eyes, pale skin and a slightly too skinny figure, seeing Harry looking at her she gave him a slight smile, her face flushing red as she did so. The other girl, the one who spoke was a very pretty girl, who looked to be of oriental descent, Chinese at first glance, though she spoke with a Scottish accent. Harry had to admit this girl, with her silky black hair, dark eyes, natural beauty and athletic physique, she was a good looking lass, not quite on a par with a Child of Aphrodite though. She to like her friend was smiling at Harry in a friendly manner, her face a bit pink as she took in his build, his violet eyes and his handsome features. It seemed the girl liked what she saw.

Smiling Harry nodded his head, taking his feet of the seat in front of him and folding up his newspaper as he did so, pushing it down the side of his seat as he knew it would be rude if he did otherwise, and Harry hated rudeness. "Sure why not."

"Thanks." The pretty, raven haired girl said as she walked into the compartment, her wand in her hand as she used magic to levitate her trunk and her friends into the luggage rack overhead. Before with another smile to Harry she took the seat opposite him, her friend following after her and taking the seat beside her. "So… are you new this year?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard that.

The raven haired girl gained a sheepish expression at that, before continuing. "Sorry, bad way to start a conversation. It's only I don't remember seeing you before and I… well I think I would remember if someone like you went to our school?"

Harry gave her a smile as he heard that, before he replied pleasantly. "Yeah, I'm new this year, transferred in to do my seventh year at Hogwarts. My name's Harry Orwell, what about you two?"

"Oh, well I'm Cho Chang, and this is my best friend, Marietta Edgecombe." The now named Cho replied, her cheeks once again darkening as she saw Harry's smile.

"Well it's lovely to meet you two." Harry said agreeably, the dashing smile once again present on his face. "Have to say you two of the first Hogwarts students I've met today, so I hope we can be friends."

"Oh I am sure we will be, I'd be more than happy to show you around the castle when we arrive, I mean you're going to love it at Hogwarts!" Cho replied with a grin on her face as she passionately spoke about the school, "I know I've loved my last four years there!"

Harry smiled faintly at that. "I am sure I will. So I heard the students at Hogwarts are divided by House. Do you mind if I ask which Houses you two girls in?"

"Oh we're n Ravenclaw! Or the 'Claws' as we're occasionally called" Cho said with a smile. "And yeah, you get sorted into a House on your first night. You go into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Do you have any idea what House you want to be in or do you just want to leave it up to chance?" Cho continued enthusiastically, as she saw Harry's apparent interest, and his lack of surprise when she named the Hogwarts Houses, guessing he had heard about them before.

"Yeah I heard that. I have to say though I haven't really decided yet." Harry replied with a casual shrug, the smile on his face turning a bit more genuine as heard the enthusiasm and passion in the girl's voice. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad, plus with the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up he was sure to have some entertainment, he might even try and enter it.

After all he had a new identity, and no one was looking for him in the first place. He reckoned taking part in a potentially deadly tournament. Would be a great way to break up the year whilst he was working with this Daphne Greengrass to build up his position in Magical Britain and loot as many hidden priceless magical treasures as he could find in the ancient castle.

Hearing Harry's answer, the other girl, Marietta rolled her eyes before speaking up. Her tone unconsciously condescending, which irritated Harry a bit, not that the showed it through his mask of geniality. "You don't get to decide, your House is decided for you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, knowing they were talking about the Hogwart's Sorting Hat as he did so, one of the magical artifacts he was interested in having a look at. "Well from what I heard you are still able to influence which House you go into."

"I guess…" Cho said uncertainly, having never really thought about someone doing that before. One the other hand the hat was a powerful, sentient magical object, it wouldn't surprise her if a person could influence their sorting. "But anyway, do you have any idea which House you would prefer to be in, if you had to decide?"

Harry gained a thoughtful look at that, thinking about which one would be most beneficial to him during his year at Hogwarts.

Hufflepuff would be an interesting choice, they were a House based on loyalty and hardwork, perfect minions if Harry needed them. But then again he didn't like how close he had heard the members of the House were. If he wanted to get up to his usual shenanigans he would no doubt have to liberally use his Charmspeak to keep them off his back.

Ravenclaw was more a neutral House, one which promoted intelligence and learning. It was the kind of place Harry thought he would enjoy, he would have his own space and have access to as much knowledge as he wanted. Plus he had always enjoyed academic pursuits, the tutor his mother hired having inspired with the passion and ability in the subjects they taught him. Then again the Ravenclaws were said to be a curious lot, and the last thing he wanted was some nosey school children poking their noses into his business.

Gryffindor was also an interesting choice. The House was apparently a lot more rowdy than the other Houses, on a par with the Hermes Cabin from what he had managed to glean from the thoughts of the Weasley children. Plus the Wealsey twins were there, and he had found the pair very agreeable, those two would certainly make his year enjoyable. Then again the Gryffindors apparently had a rivalry with Slytherin, which would make it noticeable if he met up with Daphne Greengrass so he could get her assistance, and help her with whatever plot she was cooking up.

Now Slytherin, the house of the cunning and the prejudice arseholes. The rivalry with Gryffindor would be a pain I the arse, and would not be conductive if Harry wanted to get to know his little brother or hang out with the Weasley twins. Then again that was not on the top of his lists of things to do, so that was okay. The House was also secretive and insular, they respected power and cunning above all else, which Harry had in spades. Another plus was that it would also put him in close proximity with Daphne, which would be beneficial to their partnership. Unfortunately though it would put him in a suspicious light, people would be more likely to suspect him and keep an eye on him if he was in Slytherin. Plus he would also be surrounded by lying backstabbers, a pit of snakes, which included the Malfoy Heir, whose family Harry had pretty much ruined. As well as the families of the six men Harry had killed a the World Cup.

"No, not really thought about it much if I'm honest." Harry replied easily, a smile on his face as he did so.

"Well that's not a problem I am sure you will fit in no matter which House you join." Cho said kindly.

"So Orwell?" Marietta spoke up, getting both Cho and Harry's attention. "I think I've heard that name before?"

Harry smiled amicably as he heard that. "Well we have been in the papers recently. We just moved to Britain from North America."

"The colonies?" Marietta asked in surprise, having no doubt noticed that Harry had a distinctly British accent.

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard that. The wizarding community was a long-lived and stubborn one. Even centuries later they still referred to America as one of the colonies, and called anyone from the North American continent, colonials.

To be fair though, their reasoning wasn't actually that bad if you looked at it. Although the muggles of America revolted against British rule in the late 1700s, the magicals didn't break away until much later around the early 1900s. This was mainly because the number of magicals in America was always so low, even now it was barely a quarter the size of the British magical population. In fact it was only because of the growing pressure form the ICW and the dissatisfaction in North America that Britain ended up allowing the American Magical community independence. Which considering the long lives of Magical meant that a lot of the witches and wizards still remembered North America being under British rule.

"Yeah moved over this summer, was homeschooled previously, but the mother thought it would be beneficial to get some British qualifications whilst I was here." Harry replied with a smile, deciding not to comment on her terminology. After all the Magical Americans were more than aware of it, but for the most part let it go, after all Magical Britain as one of the oldest Magical Societies was not known as being the most enlightened of modern day society.

"Sounds like a smart move, Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the world." Marietta spoke up with an approving smile, sounding as if she were simply spouting pure fact and not just personal opinion.

Harry smiled faintly as he heard that before once again choosing not to comment. Instead he settled back into his seat as he continued to engage the two girls in small talk. Using his finely honed skills, courtesy of growing up with many sisters, to find out the latest gossip about what was happening in the school. After all gossip was a very useful tool when it came to gathering information, and Marietta turned out to be a very gossipy person.

Most of it was useless, like how his younger brother was still going out with that Ginny Weasley girl, and how there may be some School Ball coming up, what with them being told to bring Dress Robes. For the most part Harry just listened in, occasionally contributing when necessary as the hours passed by, their compartment occasionally being visited by other students, who Harry was subsequently introduced to before being given the gossip on them as soon as they left. This included some members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, a couple of Ravenclaws and a half dozen Hufflepuffs. No Slytherins dropped by though, showing that there might be something to the rumours he had heard about the isolationist Slytherins, and the reputation they tended to have with the other Hogwart's Houses.

It was just as he was being given a rundown of how Alex Black and Susan Bones had apparently been attacked by Death Eaters at the World Cup, after the two girl had passed by their compartment, neither of them choosing to drop in and say hello as they instead seemed deep in conversation. That he heard a particularly amusing piece of gossip.

"But anyway, have you heard about the Malfoys?" Marietta asked as she looked from Harry to Cho, a vindictively, gleeful gleam in her eye. As she got ready to dish the dirt on one of Magical Britain's once premier families.

"I heard they had to move out of their manor after a deal Lucius Malfoy made fell through." Cho replied uncertainly, going off what she had read in the Daily Prophet and what her parents had mentioned during family dinners.

Harry meanwhile merely cocked an eyebrow, feigning interest.

"Oh it's more than that. The Malfoy's are completely bankrupt, they haven't a knut to their name, they're having to borrow money of friends to even send Draco to school. I mean from what I've heard they are staying with the Goyle's as they can't even afford to rent a new place. More than that though I heard the reason they lost their money was because they were robbed!" Marietta continued, becoming more animated as she spoke of the Malfoy's misfortune. The girl seemed to delight in revealing the worst bout people, it was not the most attractive quality Harry had ever seen.

"Really? I can't believe that, I always heard from my dad that Lord Malfoy was like a snake, cunning, shrewd and deadly?" Cho replied in interest as she leant forward to find out more.

Marietta glanced around the compartment as she also leant forward. "That's true, but from what I heard some Dark Wizard managed to force Lord Malfoy into signing all his money and assets away. Apparently, from what my mother told me, there are more than a few people at the Ministry who are talking of the rise of a new Dark Lord."

"A new Dark Lord?" Cho said incredulously. "If that was true wouldn't the Malfoy's be the first ones to join up?"

Marietta shushed her at that, once again looking around the compartment furtively as she did so. "Not if the Dark Lord in question is a muggleborn. One who is tired with the status quo and wants to start a revolution, killing off all the older, wealthy pureblood Houses, decimating the government and putting the muggleborns on top. A full on muggleborn revolt!"

Harry blinked as he heard the bullshit the girl was peddling, it sounded like she had been reading too many books on the Russian Revolution. "You really think that that is what's happening?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well it would make sense wouldn't it? They start by going after the Malfoy's a wealthy family of proper standing, one of the ones that would be the first to oppose the Dark Lord. Then they start killing off the other purebloods, like the ones at the World Cup, framing them as Death Eaters to hide the fact they were taking them out those who might oppose the rise of a muggleborn Dark Lord." Marietta said as she looked around again, before looking back at the incredulous Harry and Cho, it appeared the other Ravenclaw was just as disbelieving of Marietta bullshit as Harry was.

"Seriously?" Harry asked with a bemused expression, not sure how he should feel about this interpretation of his actions.

Marietta however misinterpreted his expression, as she instead swelled with self-importance. Nodding her head knowingly as she did so. "According to my mother that's what quite a few of the more senior members of the Ministry think. Don't share this around too much though, they don't want to cause a mass panic."

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Harry said with a stage whisper, having to stifle a laugh as he did so. The conversation might not be as intellectually stimulating as doing the crossword, but it sure was entertaining to say the least.

 **( - )**

 **(A few hours later)**

Soon enough the Hogwart's Express pulled to a stop in the station at Hogsmeade, a small wizarding village based only a mile or so from the gates of Hogwarts. As the train stopped, carriage doors began to open as the students began to disembark, all of the students now wearing the Hogwart's school uniform, which consisted of a flowing back robe, over the top of smart black trousers or skirts, white button up shirts or blouses and ties. The ties and the bordering of the robes, either being red, green, yellow or blue, depending on what House the person was in. With red being for Gryffindor, green being for Slytherin, yellow for Hufflepuff and blue for Ravenclaw.

Flooding onto the platform the second years students and above all moved away from the train heading into the little wizarding village, as they shuffled towards a large line of black carriages that were waiting to take them up to the school. The first years however they all milled around the platform at first, before they were called over by a huge hulking man, who stood at over nine feet tall, with a large bushy black beard and mane of wild curly black hair. A the gigantic man turned out to be called Hagrid, or at least that is what Harry assumed going off some of the greetings the man received.

Glancing at where the first years were beginning to gather, Harry decided he would rather not travel to the castle with them. Which is why he instead began to follow the masses, heading in the direction of the carriages as he did so, vainly looking out for Greengrass or anyone who he knew. Looking around he could see he had already lost track of the two girls he had spoken to on the train. Not that he was that torn up about this as there were less than four hundred students at Hogwarts, which mean it would be very easy to track them down if he wanted to. Which he might as Cho had seemed like lovely girl, and Marietta, well she had been a bit of a cow so he might not bother tracking her down.

Pushing that thought away for now, Harry instead decided to board a random half-filled carriage. Barely glancing at the thestral that pulled it, a skeletal winged horse like creature, which was only visible to those who had seen death. This wasn't the first time he had seen a thestral.

Upon getting onto the carriage Harry glanced around briefly, noting as he did that he was now sat with a group of Hufflepuffs, if he went off of the yellow colour of their ties and the bordering of their robes.

"Sup." Harry said with a nod of his head as he saw he now had the attention of the three Hufflepuffs.

"Ermm… hi." One of the boy's, a kid around Harry's age with thick blonde hair and handsome features said, an awkward expression on his face. "I don't think we've met, my name is Cedric Diggory."

"Harry." Harry said in response, giving Cedric a brief nod before doing the same as the two other Hufflepuffs in the thestral drawn carriage introduced themselves. One of them a tall, lanky, brown haired kid called Joshua Dawson, the other a short stocky boy with short brown hair and the beginnings of a wispy beard, he was apparently called George Henderson.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said with a nod of his head as the carriages began to move off, not really paying attention as the three boy preceded to engage in chitchat, talking about their summers and about the Quiddtich World Cup. Harry occasionally pitching in when Cedric attempted to include him.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Great Hall at Hogwarts)**

It was probably another twenty minutes later that Harry found himself in Hogwart's Great Hall, waiting patiently at the back of a line of first years. Having been directed to wait here with the rest of the new students, all of them eleven year old first years, by Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Suffice to say Harry was drawing a lot of attention from the other students as they muttered about who he was and why the recently turned seventeen year old Harry was transferring to Hogwarts and heading straight into his NEWT year, it was not something that happened often.

Looking around the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but be impressed. The room was massive, with large windows lining both sides of the hall, which during the day would no doubt flood the cavernous room with light.

The roof of the hall was also marvelous, having been enchanted to be semi-transparent, showing the dark cloudless sky above. Hovering over the heads of the hundreds of patiently and occasionally impatiently waiting students and staff were hundreds of floating candles. Looking at them Harry couldn't help but wonder how they dealt with the falling candlewax, was it vanished before it hit the students below? Or were the candles enchanted to burn eternally? It was honestly pretty interesting.

Harry was soon drawn out of his musings though as Headmaster Dumbledore appeared. The famous old wizard confidently getting up from where he was sat in a throne like chair at the head table.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the man's half-moon spectacles, his waist length white beard and the magenta coloured robes he was wearing. The man might be old, weird and maybe a little bit mad, but he sure knew how to make an impression. Harry had never actually spoken to or even met the man so he couldn't yet judge him, but from first appearances he matched the descriptions he had heard. Old, eccentric and powerful, even from where he was stood Harry could sense the magical power the man possessed.

For Harrys it was just a shame he had not gotten to meet the Headmaster himself and get the measure of the man. Unfortunately though his transfer to Hogwarts had been done through correspondence with Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress after he had sat his OWL exams at the Ministry. The Transfiguration Mistress had been more than happy to accept Harry into the school, especially after he took twelve OWL exam in a single day and got an Outstanding in every one. He hadn't even need to have an interview.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he saw the elderly figure of Dumbledore walk forward from the head table where the teachers sat and up to a podium that was set up next to a small pedestal centered at the front of the large hall. It appeared the man was going to speak, which was a bit annoying as Harry had been hoping to have been sorted and sitting by now.

Approaching the podium, the old man turned to face the four large House tables, his appearance silencing the hum of chatter that had filled the room ever since the first year and Harry had entered the room waiting for the upcoming sorting.

"Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's said loudly, his voice booming through the vast room and instantly getting the attention of all the students. Even the Slytherin students, who according to the two Ravenclaws he had chatted to on the train, all disliked the muggle-loving, geriatric old man and his obvious bias against the Dark Arts and the darker families.

"Now, before we get started with sorting the new students I have a few announcements!" Dumbledore continued a genial smile on his face as he surveyed the hall in front of him. "For all new students, please know that magic is prohibited in the halls!" Dumbledore continued, before he went on to listing what seemed to be routine yearly proclamations for the new students and reminders for those returning. Telling them about how the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, and how there was a list of banned items which were surprisingly banned…

"Now before we begin the sorting ceremony, I'd also like to announce that we have only one faculty change for the upcoming school year. Would everybody please join me in welcoming Professor Alastor Moody to Hogwarts. Professor Moody as I am sure some of you may have guessed will be filling the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said, beginning to clap as he did so, the entire room quickly joining in as they welcomed the newest in a long line of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, none of whom seemed to be able to last over a year.

Harry's cocked an eyebrow as he saw the man at the end of the table stand up, he had heard of this Alastor Moody before, or Mad Eye Moody as many called him. The man was apparently a veteran auror, a deadly duelist and a paranoid bastard. His presence at the school was unexpected, and not welcome, at least in Harry's opinion.

The man who stood up from the table was even more distinctive than Dumbledore. The man had a face that looked like it was roughly carved from wood, covered with scars and topped with a mat of messy grey hair. It was hard to be sure but it looked like he had a prosthetic or fake leg by the way he seemed to hobble to one side. But the most startling thing were his eyes. One of them was normal looking flinty blue eye, the other on the other had was clearly a prosthetic.

It was also no doubt one of the reasons for his nickname, Mad Eye. His fake eye was bright white, with a small blue dot that acted as an iris. More than that though this eye seemed to move independently to the other one. Spinning in its socket as it seemed to be scanning the entire room and the assembled students. Pausing for a few moments on Harry before it shifted away.

"Professor Moody will be bringing years of expertise from his time as an auror for the Ministry of Magic and will be an invaluable addition to our staff." Dumbledore added as Professor Moody sat back down and the clapping died out. Dumbledore smiling genially once again as they did so. "Now, before our feast, I think it is time for the Sorting Ceremony to take place, after all we don't want to leave the new students standing there for too long! Professor McGonagall, if you would please begin the sorting?"

 **( - )**

 **AN** : **So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I have to admit I found writing this chapter difficult yet also interesting. It allowed me to show off more of Harry's character and a bit more about him as a person, his reasoning, his driving factors, it also allowed me to introduce a personal favourite Silena. It also let me show Harry's relationship with his family, and his slightly overprotective side.**

 **The chapter also allowed me to play around with the canon world a bit, making a few alterations as I went. I also personally liked the idea about the muggleborn dark lord theory some of the more idiotic Ministry workers are throwing around. As it shows the deep seated suspicion in the magical society, and the fear and paranoia uncertainty and insecurity brings.**

 **But anyway, next chapter we will have a unique little twist which I am sure will surprise a few people. We will also find out which House Harry will be sorted into. We will also get to meet more Hogwarts based characters, hear a bit about what is going on in the divine world. As well as the reaction to the Tri-Wizard tournament.**

 **It should be fun.**

 **Other than that I hope you all leave a comment or a review and I will see you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I have to admit this chapter was hard to write. I knew what I wanted to say but I had trouble putting it into words. Luckily though I think I managed it, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Other than that I want to thank you for all you support and say that my other stories are all still being updated and encourage you to have a look if you have a bit of time.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Harry's cocked an eyebrow as he saw the man at the end of the table stand up, he had heard of this Alastor Moody before, or Mad Eye Moody as many called him. The man was apparently a veteran auror, a deadly duelist and a paranoid bastard. His presence at the school was unexpected, and not welcome, at least in Harry's opinion._

 _The man who stood up from the table was even more distinctive than Dumbledore. The man had a face that looked like it was roughly carved from wood, covered with scars and topped with a mat of messy grey hair. It was hard to be sure but it looked like he had a prosthetic or fake leg by the way he seemed to hobble to one side. But the most startling thing were his eyes. One of them was normal looking flinty blue eye, the other on the other had was clearly a prosthetic._

 _It was also no doubt one of the reasons for his nickname, Mad Eye. His fake eye was bright white, with a small blue dot that acted as an iris. More than that though this eye seemed to move independently to the other one. Spinning in its socket as it seemed to be scanning the entire room and the assembled students. Pausing for a few moments on Harry before it shifted away._

 _"Professor Moody will be bringing years of expertise from his time as an auror for the Ministry of Magic and will be an invaluable addition to our staff." Dumbledore added as Professor Moody sat back down and the clapping died out. Dumbledore smiling genially once again as they did so. "Now, before our feast, I think it is time for the Sorting Ceremony to take place, after all we don't want to leave the new students standing there for too long! Professor McGonagall, if you would please begin the sorting?"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry in Hogwarts)**

Harry watched in interest as Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a brief nod as she heard his request. Before without another word she turned and left the great hall, heading through a door set just behind the teacher's table before returning a few moments later carrying with her what looked like a wrinkled and weathered black hat

Narrowing his eyes as he saw it, Harry came to the conclusion that this was the famed Sorting Hat he had heard about. An ancient and heavily enchanted Hogwart's artifact that had apparently once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, before he had swept it off his head and enchanted it into what it was today, the Hogwart's Sorting Hat. Or at least that was how the story apparently went.

Without any further prevarication, Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand, flicking it once as she did so. Silently conjuring a stool in front of the podium Dumbledore had done his announcements from. With that brief display of magic done, she proceeded to place the hat down on the simple wooden stool. An expectant look on her face as she took a step back, her gaze still fixed on the hat.

Harry too watched the hat curiously for a few moments, shifting forwards in interest when he saw the hat move on the stool. His eyes narrowing as he noticed the hat's creases had begun to form into the distinctive shapes of what appeared to be eyes and a mouth. Glancing around the hall he could see no one else but the first years looked surprised.

Cocking an eyebrow, Harry waited patiently as the hat moved again before in a deep voice it began to sing, its voice deep voice clearly audible throughout the great hall.

'So that's Hogwart's Sorting Hat,' Harry thought to himself, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiousity.

" _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_ "

As the hat's song came to an end most of the teachers and students in the great hall applauded, even as the hat awkwardly attempted to bow its audience. Harry however didn't applaud as he just continued to look at the hat with mounting suspicion and curiousity.

Like Harry, McGonagall didn't bat an eyelash or applaud as the hat finished its performance, instead she just motioned for Harry and the first years to approach the stool, gesturing for them to come to a stop in a disorderly huddle a few feet away.

Nodding her head as she saw this, McGonagall then picked up the Sorting Hat and turned to look back at the first years.

"When I call on your name step up to stool and I shall place the hat upon your head. After which the Sorting Hat will then sort you into your, where you will live and sleep for your time at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said her gaze moving over the assembled first years, pausing for a second on Harry as she did so, before with a slight pause she began to call out the names. "Adams, Mitchel!"

Slowly but surely the first years were all sorted, the average sorting lasting around one to two minutes. With a few being sorted the moment the hat touched their heads, whilst others took up to four or five minutes before they were sorted into their new House. Throughout it all the hat was silent as it was put on the heads of the students, only speaking audibly when it was calling out which House they were to go in.

Throughout it all Harry patiently waited for his turn, knowing that he was likely going to be last, after all he was not a first year student.

Eventually when the last of the forty or so first years was sorted, Harry found himself standing alone at the front of the hall, with all eyes on him. Not that such exposure bothered Harry, instead he thrived in the limelight, throwing out charming smiles and cheeky winks here and there as he waited for his turn to be sorted. Suffice to say, judging by the noticeable blushes some of the older girls in the school had when Harry met their eye, he was making a distinct first impression.

As the last sorted first year went to take their seat, Professor McGonagall paused for a second before calling out. "And now joining our seventh years, Harry Orwell!"

As soon as Harry's name was called the students began to whisper amongst each other. It appeared that more than one of them had recognised Harry's name, or at least his last name. After all it had been printed in a recent article of the Daily Prophet, stating how the mysterious and wealthy Orwell family immigrated to Britain from America. But more than that they had also supposedly bought the old Malfoy Mansion and moved in.

For the small isolated Magical community this was big news, especially in the upper echelons of society. After all the Orwell's were new money, and colonials who had usurped the ancestral home of the Malfoy Family. In fact Harry had been surprised that neither Cho nor Mariette had recognised him on the train.

Hearing his name called, Harry walked up to the stool ignoring the muttering from the students. Coming to a stop a foot away from McGonagall, Harry gave the simple, three legged stool a critical look, not only was it too low for him, it was also possible that ti wouldn't hold his wait. And wouldn't that be an embarrassing first impression for him to make, falling off a stool in front of the entire school.

Something like that was just unacceptable, which is why he whipped out his own wand, a slight smirk on his face as he decided to be a bit cheeky as he transfigured McGonagall's conjured stool.

With just a flick of his wand Harry transfigured it from a simple oak stool, into an elegant mahogany chair, with leather cushioning. A slight smile passed across Harry's face as he heard the muttering behind him intensify, joined in by a few "Ooos" and "Ahhs". It might have been a bit showy, but Harry wanted to make a striking first impression, he wanted to show his confidence and his talent with magic. For him this was all a game.

Giving McGonagall a smile and enjoying the look of faint surprise he could see in her eyes, he proceeded to give her a nod of his head before sitting in his chair. Patiently waiting for McGonagall to put the Sorting Hat on his head as he did so.

A few moments later McGonagall shook off her surprise at Harry's sudden display of advanced Transfiguration, noting to herself to keep an eye on him in class, she then proceeded to place the sorting Hat on his head.

 **( - )**

The moment the hat was placed on his head, Harry heard a little voice begin to speak within the confines of his heavily guarded mind.

" _Hm interesting… so we have yet another Magical Demigod. The second in the past three centuries, and they both happen to be within a few years of each other. It seems Mister Orwell, or is Ourania, or perhaps…. Potter… that you will be a very interesting addition to Hogwarts"_

Hearing the voice in his head Harry narrowed his eyes, instantly tightening his Occlumency shields around certain memories and thoughts. Instantly on guard as he realised that his advanced mental defences had just been infiltrated without him knowing, which was something he had previously thought was impossible.

He was quickly able to regain his composure though as he instantly reacted, reinforcing parts of his mind even as he began to confine the hat's presence. 'It's Mister Orwell for the moment, Mister Hat. Now could I ask how did you got through my Occlumency shields unnoticed, and so easily too?'

 _"_ _I have my ways. But I have to say your defences are indeed admirable. Luckily though my enchantments allow me to bypass a person's mental shields after all how could I sort a person if I couldn't see what kind of a person they were to begin with?_

'Hmm, interesting…' Harry thought in reply, pushing way any caution as he shored up his defenses even further. 'Well then Mister Hat I suppose you better get on with my sorting then…?'

 _"_ _Well that is my job…"_ The Hat replied dryly, before it began to search through the parts of Harry's mind he could still access, thankfully not trespassing near the areas Harry was protecting. Whether that was out of courtesy for Harry, or because Harry's defenses were working Harry wasn't sure.

 _"_ _Difficult, very difficult…"_ The Hat proceeded to mutter it voice echoing through Harry's mind.

'Not an easy decision then?' Harry asked in amusement, pushing away his irritation at the Hat, now that he had laid his defense and confined its presence.

 _"_ _Not at all Mister Orwell, you are a particularly tricky young man."_ The Hat replied blandly, before it let out a slight humming noise, before continuing on. _"Let's see then you have a sense of bravery and courage that would make Godric stand up and take note. The fact you have faced down the dragon Ladon and many more monsters is evidence enough of that. Unfortunately though you do not contain a shred of honour or integrity. I doubt that you would think twice about stabbing a person the back or of cheating in a fight if it suit your purposes!"_

'You know as a hat you are highly flammable?' Harry thought back, his amusement fading for a moment.

 _"_ _You would not be the first to try and destroy me nor would you be the first to fail Mister Orwell. Now where were we?"_ The Hat continued not a hint of concern in its voice as it nonchalantly ignored Harry's implied threat of incineration. _"Ah yes, now you hold a sense of loyalty to your family that would make Helga proud, from what I was able to see you would happily destroy the world for your mother, sisters or brothers if need be, truly an admirable if slightly worrying trait. Also you are surprisingly hardworking. The amount of effort you put into mastering your magic and your swordsmanship is evidence enough of that. Still though despite these attributes your loyalty only extends to your family, you care nothing for the rest of the world. I doubt you would even lift a finger to help, not unless it benefited you in some way. So you are hardly a selfless person Mister Orwell."_

'Maybe acid then or some kind of corrosive poison.' Harry mused absentmindedly, deliberately broadcasting these thoughts to the hat.

 _"_ _Droll Mister Orwell, very droll…"_ The Hat replied in amusement, its voice very dry as it once again dismissed Harry's implied threats. _"Now as I was saying Rowena would be desperate to have you in her House. You do after all possess an astounding intelligence, which is back up by a formidable analytical mind and highly comprehensive education. I have to admit Mister Orwell, that when it comes down to intellect and raw talent with magic you are easily on a par with Albus when he was first became a teacher at Hogwarts. On top of that Mister Orwell you covet forbidden knowledge and unusual artifacts like no other, you have an avariciousness, a hunger, which would astound Rowena. Unfortunately though you do not pursue knowledge for the sake of knowledge, instead you pursue it for the sake of inflating your own ego and satisfying your overwhelming greed."_

'And to think I had just started to like you Mister Hat. Tell me do you think you can withstand a bit of Fiendfyre or maybe Basilisk Venom?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing as his mind continued to race, many of his thoughts now skillfully hidden away from the intruder in his mind.

The Hat paused as he heard this, allowing Harry to sense a sudden feeling of shock and fear that passed through the hat's mind. It was only for a moment, and would likely have gone unnoticed if it were not for Harry's talent with Occlumency or the fact he was looking out for a reaction.

 _"_ _You are a very violent person you know Mister Orwell, some would even call you a sociopath…"_ The Hat replied not a single shred of nervousness in its tone as it continued on with its assessment of Harry, no doubt unaware that Harry had caught its little lapse. _"Now finally we come to Slytherin House. You certainly contain an ambition and cunning that would allow you to thrive there. Why I think Slytherin himself would take notice, after all your ambition seems to hold no limits…. You also possess a deviousness and ruthlessness that would strike fear into those you go up against. Unfortunately though you do not ascribe to Slytherin's philosophy of their only being power in this world and those too weak to seize it. Though as a child of a Love Goddess maybe that isn't surprising…"_

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he heard the challenge and the condescension in the Hat's tone. Before he narrowed his eyes in thought his mind racing.

'So because I have the qualities of all four Houses does that mean I am going to be made the Champion of Hogwarts or something? And maybe be given the task of uniting the four Houses?' Harry asked blandly, buy himself time as his mind continued to race over what he had learned so far.

 _"_ _There is no such position as the Champion of Hogwarts Mister Orwell, and to think so is foolish. Even if there was though I doubt someone as self-serving and manipulative as you would be chosen. As for uniting the Houses, well all that would achieve, would be a lack of rivalry and the competition between the Houses, which is something that currently encourages the students to thrive."_ The Hat replied with amusement.

'Okay then, is there may be a House of Emrys or a House of Le Fay? You know a secret fifth House that you put people like me in?" Harry continued to ask in amusement, his smile widening as he began to connect a few dots in his head, drawing on his comprehensive education and what he had learned about the Sorting Hat so far. .

" _No."_ The Hat responded dryly. _"You are not the first student to show qualities the four Houses valued, plus why on earth would you believe there was a secret fifth House in the school?"_

'For shits and giggles…' Harry replied with a shrug. 'So tell me Mister Hat, what are you thinking, which House do you reckon would suit me?"

 _"_ _You would do well in Slytherin, Mister Orwell…"_ The Hat replied calmly, its tone confident.

Harry nodded at that before replying. 'You know Mister Hat I've been having a few thoughts.'

 _"_ _Thoughts?"_ The Sorting Hat asked curiously.

'Yes thoughts about you. After all you are apparently a magic item that was first enchanted more than a thousand years ago, despite that though the enchantments on you show no signs of deterioration. Plus you also have a distinct personality, showing that you are not just a semi-sentient magical item but are in fact a fully sentient item, with a personality, memories, emotions and some would even say…. a soul?' Harry said before pausing.

 _"_ _Do you have a point you want to make… Mister Orwell?"_ The Hat asked, its tone slightly sharper than before. Once again Harry managed to feel just a shred of surprise coming from the Hat's mind before it once again disappeared, far faster than before. It seemed the Hat was now on guard.

'Point? Oh I've got no point to make. I am merely noting interesting facts about you. Such as how you are confident that you are immune to magical fire, magical acid and the like. But seem to know for a fact that you are vulnerable to Fiendfyre and Basilisk Venom. Now most magical items would be destroyed by Fiendfyre and Basilisk Venom so the fact you know you're vulnerable is not surprising. However the fact that you seemed supremely confident about your immunity to the other threats I made, now that was curious.' Harry continued, stilling trying to feel any emotions from the Hat, only to be stonewalled as the Hat seemed to have deliberately shutting Harry out now. Its own defenses far strong and complex than Harry's own.

'So what does that lead me to conclude? One, that you are a powerful magical item, whose enchantments show no sign of deterioration despite being over a thousand years old. Two, that you have a distinct personality, are able to think and also have complex emotions. Three, that you are vulnerable to Fiendfyre and Basilisk Venom, but seem to be resistant to magical fire, poisons and acids. Then finally that you were able to slip through my mental shields, which is beyond what any normal enchanted item should be able to do, in fact it is something only a very powerful and experienced wizard or witch should be able to do.' Harry continued confident in assessment as the Sorting Hat once again did not reply. Its silence speaking volumes to Harry.

'That is why I think you are a Horcux. Or as I think I will call you, the Hogwart's Horcrux Hat' Harry said with satisfaction, his eyes gleaming even as a smirk began to spread across his face.

" _That's quite an imagination you have…"_ The Hat finally replied its tone bland and emotionless.

'Oh don't be so shy' Harry thought back. 'I haven't even gotten to the best bit.'

 _"_ _Oh really?"_ The Sorting Hat responded a note of curiousity now in its voice.

'Yes because I think I have worked out who you are too. Now going off the fact you have a distinctly male voice I am going to guess you are a wizard not a witch. Going off the way you spoke about each of the Founders, you called them by their first names. This showed you were familiar with them, that or you were arrogant enough to call them by their first names. That is to say you called three of them by their first name, Salazar Slytherin however you just called him Slytherin. Now that could either be construed as an insulting way of referring to him, but I don't think so. I think it is more likely that you used the name like one would a title, a deification, a way of differentiating him from the other Founder's, a note of respect, or maybe arrogance….' Harry continued, sensing the amusement the Hat broadcasted as he did so. It seems the rag had gotten over its surprise and was now enjoying Harry's analysis of it. Truly it must be a strange experience for the Sorting Hat to be the one under the magnifying glass, especially after having spent the last thousand years judging and analyzing others.

'Then finally the nail in the coffin so to speak. You attempted to manipulate me into becoming a part of Slytherin House. You saw my potential and you attempted to steer me in a certain direction, just like you have likely done with many others. That's why I think that you Mister Hat, are in fact Salazar Slytherin's Horcrux.' Harry finished his eyes narrowed beneath the brim of the hat, certain that the Sorting Hat was a Horcrux, one that had been at Hogwarts so long it was beyond suspicion or reproach. One that had been able to influence every single wizard who had ever come to the school.

 _"_ _I have to say I am curious, why bring this up? Unless this was you showing off, or maybe you proving you know one of my supposed secrets? Could it be you trying to tell me you know a damaging thing about me, just as I know one about you… Mr Potter?"_ The Hat asked, its tone light and breezy as it neither confirmed nor denied Harry's theory.

'Now why on earth would I want to do something like that… Sal?' Harry replied innocently, his mind racing as scheme upon scheme began to come together within his twisted mind.

 _"_ _How very_ "SLYTHERIN!" _of you Mister Potter…"_ The Hat replied, making Harry flinch as it shouted the word Slytherin out loud so the entire student body could hear it.

Harry scowled as he realised the hat had effectively ended the conversation with him. Neither confirming nor denying Harry's suspicions, instead just dismissing him just as it was getting to the good part. Not that he need to as Harry was pretty certain that he was correct the Hat was a Horcux, he was just uncertain about whose Horcrux it was, and was only guessing at it being Salazar Slytheirn's.

'Until we speak again Hat.' Harry replied genially, pushing away his irritation as he fell the hat withdraw from the space in his mind, where Harry had confined it.

 _"_ _I look forward to it, Mr Orwell."_ The Hat replied in the same tone as Harry as it finally withdrew form Harry's mind.

That was the last thing Harry heard the Sorting Hat say as just then it was pulled from his head, revealing the rest of the great hall. As this happened Harry put on a charming smile, nodding graciously as he stood, giving the now inert hat a sideways glance as he did so.

Turning to face the rest of the hall, Harry noticed that Slytherin House was politely clapping for him, as was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. With both Cho and Marietta clapping more enthusiastically for him, proving that maybe the House divisions were not as bad as he had been led to believe.

Or maybe not, as when he looked over at the Gryffindor table, he saw they were noticeably less enthusiastic as he could see more than one member of the House sending him suspicious looks. Including his brother and his friends, all of whom were looking at Harry with suspicion.

Glancing sideways he could see Professor McGonagall herself was looking at Harry with a slightly disappointed expression, it appeared the Head of Gryffindor wanted Harry in her House. Then looking up at the head table he could see Dumbledore, clapping along with the rest am intrigued expression on his face as for a moment he met Harry's eyes. Twinkling blue meeting gleaming violet for a single instant, before Harry looked away.

Smiling Harry began to waltz towards the Slytherin House table, his stride confident and his posture proud. Throwing out charming smiles and winks as he did so, catching the eye of more than one female student as he passed. Yes he might only be here for a year, but he was going to make the best of it in every way he can.

Eventually Harry made it to the Slytherin table, easily sliding into a free space at the end of the table, right along the other Slytherin Seventh years. Nodding to the three boys and four girls, Harry gave them all an amicable smile and a nod of greeting before looking further down the Slytherin table. Briefly catching the eye of Daphne Greengrass as he did, the Norse Demigoddess giving him the briefest of nods as their eyes connected for a moment.

The smile on Harry's face turning to an amused smirk, even as he saw the slightest of smiles tugging at her lips. It appeared the Daughter of Freya had one again clocked who Harry was, she really was a sharp one.

 **( - )**

After Harry's sorting Dumbledore had once again stood, only this time it had been to utter some inane words of congratulations to the first years for their sorting before he started the feast. Somehow signaling the House Elves in the kitchens to start sending the prepare dishes up. As a few moments later the previously empty tables were soon bedecked with mountains of high quality, beautifully prepared food.

Within moments of the food appearing a number of students let out some cheers and everyone began to tuck in. Soon the entire hall was filled with noise as students began to call out to each other in greeting, conversation flowing as they dished out food and drink.

For Harry the experience was somewhat similar to the meals he had had in Camp Half Blood. Only without you having to sacrifice a portion of your food to the gods. Settling into his seat Harry began to dish out some food, piling his plate high with anything and everything he could see. It was a downside of Harry's metamorphic abilities, he had an exceptionally high metabolism, which ended up meaning he had to eat twice as much as he normal would have too. Not that that bothered him too unduly, he loved indulging himself be it in food or anything else.

"So… Harry Orwell?" One of the girls at the table spoke up, getting Harry's attention as eh looked up from his small mountain of food, a smile on his face.

Looking up Harry saw that it was one of the girls in his year, a tall, lithe girl with shoulder length black hair, light blue eyes and a slightly angular face.

"That's my name." Harry replied with a smile, his attention on the girl and on the other seventh years in his House, all of whom were looking at him curiously. "So what's yours?"

"Jessica, Jessica Smethurst. But you can just call be Jess." The girl replied with a smile, before she glanced over at the other six students in their year. "As for the rest of them, there is Melissa Goodwin, Lilian Gray and Katherine Reed." Jess continued gesturing to the other girls in her year, the first of which was a plain girl with long brown hair. The second of whom as a tall skinny, red head with pale skin and a number of freckles. With the final girl being a curvy brunette, with olive coloured skin and dark eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry said affably, his violet eyes twinkling as he gave them a smile and a nod.

"Yeah you too." Lillian, the red head replied with a slight smile. "Didn't expect to have a new student joining our year, especially with NEWTs around the corner?"

Harry shrugged in response, knowing as he did that she was fishing for information. "What can I say, my parent decided I needed some experience with witches and wizards my own age before I graduated." Harry lied, releasing a few pheromones as he did so to instill a sense of trust in those around him. Manipulating the chemicals in their brains an affable smile on his face as he instill a sense of trust and comradery in those around him.

"So where did you go to school before, Ilvermony Academy is the magical school in America right?" Jess pitched in curiously, a smile on her face as she shifted a bit closer to Harry.

"I was homeschooled, so I've never actually been to Ilvermony personally." Harry replied absently, "My parents liked to travel, and well they would drag me along with them. Ended up deciding to settle here for the time being."

The girls all nodded in understanding as they heard that, not questioning the veracity of his statement.

"Doesn't sound that bad." One of the three guys in Harry's year pitched in as he looked over at Harry curiously.

"Oh right sorry." Jess suddenly interrupted as she looked between Harry and the boy who had spoken. "I forgot to introduce the other boys in our year. Well anyway, the guy who just spoke is Lucian Bole, the other two are Travis Mortimer and Allister Runcorn."

Harry gave the three boy's brief nods in greeting, noting that none of them really stood out that much. Lucian was blonde haired, short and somewhat scrawny lad of around Harry's age. Travis was a thickset and brown haired boy, with nondescript features. As for Allister well he was also brown haired, brown eyed teen, with slightly tanned skin, but otherwise had no real distinguishing features. All in all they just looked like average seventeen year old boys, none of them really striking Harry as anything special.

"Pleasure." Harry said dryly, giving the three boys a brief nod and getting one in return.

"So Orwell." Lucian continued a smirk on his face, "Heard recently that your family moved into the Malfoy Manor. How did that happen?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the very blunt question, it seems subtlety was not something Lucian excelled at. Then again there was just something a little endearing and refreshing about his approach at interrogating the new kid.

"Not much to say really." Harry replied with a shrug, more than aware as he did that his seven year mates and a couple of the nearby sixth years were al listening in. No doubt whatever he said now would become common knowledge in Slytherin House by the evening. "We went to Gringotts to transfer our account to the British Branch. As we were there we inquired about any upcoming property auctions, after all we didn't really fancy renting a mansion out."

"So lowbrow." Melissa spoke up nodding her head in agreement.

An amused smile spread across Harry's face at that rather snotty comment. "Yeah well, when we asked they told us that there was an old Manor House about to go on sale. Apparently the previous family had some money trouble and their house was repossessed by Gringotts to square some of their debts." Harry continued lying through his teeth, and also stirring the pot somewhat as far as the rumours went. "Well anyway we asked about the Manor House, had a little visit and ended up buying it off Gringotts in a private sale."

The others at the table all nodded at that, a few of them looking a bit disappointed that the story was not a bit juicier in terms of gossip, though the hint about the Malfoy's debt was interesting enough. Then again Harry had done that for a reason, he might enjoy needling people but he didn't want to alienate all the Dark Families, after all he was hoping to set up a powerbase here in Britain, one which could hopefully be politically neutral. Which meant that it would be in his best interests not to go antagonizing the diminished Malfoy Family too unduly, as their allies like the Crabbs, Goyles, Parkinsons and Notts might take exception to that. Though how long those families stay allied to the sinking ship that was the Malfoy Family was questionable.

From there, there was not that much talking as they all began to tuck into their meals, occasionally making small talk. It was from this brief spattering of conversation that Harry found out three of the girls and two of the guys were pureblood, whilst Jess and Travis were Half Bloods. Of course this had brought up Harry's own blood status, to which he had told them he was a Pureblood. It wasn't true of course but they didn't need to know that.

For the most part though from what he had gathered about forty percent of the House was Half-Blood, with the rest all being Purebloods. Despite that though there did not seem to be much of a hierarchy within the House in terms of blood status, which was surprising considering their reputation. Instead the hierarchy was based on skill with magic, wealth and age, which to Harry's amusement put him in the running for the top dog positon, despite this only being his first day.

After that the talk drifted on to Slytherin House and what it was like, the cliques that had formed within the House, such as the one around Malfoy and the children of his family's' allies. As well as a dozen other cliques or groups that had built up within the House, making the House sound less like a family and more like a conglomeration of rival tribes.

They also told him about the Hogwart's House Competition, which Slytherin had apparently won every year for the last fifteen years. The system was apparently based on House Point which Teachers either gave out or deducted from students. From his conversation with his year mates Harry found that Slytherin's victories had been less based on their own merit, and more based on the fact that their Head of House, Severus Snape, was a biased tool and would give Slyterhin's points for the simplest of things and deduct them from the other Houses for ridiculous reasons.

 **( - )**

As the meal came to an end Harry soon found himself gorging himself on his fifth serving of strawberry cheesecake, ignoring the incredulous looks his year mates sent him as he did so. Instead he was more forced on the rather delicious cake in front of him. Those Hogwarts House Elves, for all their oddities they really were great cooks. He hadn't had a meal like the one he had just had since he was back at Camp Half Blood, or maybe that Michelin Star restaurant in Paris the other day.

"How the hell can you eat that much?" Jess, the nominal leader of the seventh year Slytherin's spoke up, an incredulous look on her face.

Harry merely shrugged in response, placing his desert fork on the now clean plate in front of him, before settling back in his seat. Watching with interest as the food began to fade from the table.

"Looks like Dumbledore is about to speak." Jess spoke up, absently looking to the front of the hall and catching the attention of the others as they all looked over and saw that the venerable old wizard had got to his feet. "Wonder what the senile old man will say next."

The other Slytherin's snorted in amusement at that. Harry however merely cocked an eyebrow as he saw the lack of respect the Slytherin's seemed to have for Dumbledore. Whether that was down to their upbringing though, or down to their personal opinions Harry wasn't really sure, yet.

For now though he just noted their reactions, filing it away for later as he looked over at Dumbledore, who by the looks of it was about to speak again.

"Well, I hope you are all fed and watered." Dumbledore began his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as he surveyed the hall. "And I am sure you are all itching to get to your beds and have an early night before your first day of classes."

There was an audible murmur heard throughout the hall from the students as they listened to Dumbledore.

In response Dumbledore merely smiled kindly before continuing. "Well I won't keep you, instead I just want to announce and exciting event that will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

Now that comment got the attention of the rest of the hall.

"Now because of this event, it gives me great displeasure to say this, but for the upcoming year the Hogwarts Quidditch Tournament has been cancelled." Dumbledore continued not blinking as the hall erupted in outrage as more than a dozen people, including the Weasley twins began complaining.

"What?! Are you joking?!" Fred and George shouted in chorus, as the rest of the students, while not as vocal also complained

"I assure you Mr. Weasleys I am not. Though I do know off a good one about a leprechaun, a dwarf and a tortoise. You see the three walk into a bar and-" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly in warning as Dumbledore began to go off on a tangent, "Oh, yes a bit off topic. I apologies. Now, as I was saying the Quidditch Cup will not be held this year, because another tournament will take its place. The Triwizard tournament!"

Again the hall erupted in noise as people started muttering about his announcement in excitement. Well those that knew what it was. Harry meanwhile just watched it all going off, slightly amused at how expressive everyone was being.

"What's this tournament?" Travis asked in confusion as he looked to Jess for an answer.

Jess rolled her eyes as she heard the question, before she began to explain it for Travis's benefit, "It's one of the most famous tournaments in wizarding history! It's a tournament between three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Each school has a champion that participates in three dangerous tasks and the winner is given a lot of money and eternal glory! The last one happened a century ago and everyone who participated in it died!"

"Ohhh." Travis replied a look of realization on his face as he now knew why people seemed so excited.

"Quite, quite," Dumbledore gentle asked causing everyone to slowly settle down. "Now, I'm sure you are all excited to join. But, I must warn you, this is not a challenge to take on lightly. People have died in this tournament, and many more have been injured. As such we have brought in a new rule this year. From this year no one under the age of seventeen can participate."

"What?! That's not fair!" The Weasley twins cried out again followed by the complaints by several other students. Dumbledore waited and slowly everyone settled down.

"I understand some of you may find this unfair, but it is for your own safety I assure you. This tournament is a dangerous thing, not to be taken lightly, I cannot stress this enough. Now...this is of course the Triwizard tournament, meaning there will be two other schools participating. The magical school from Bulgaria, Durmstrang and the French school Beauxbatons will arrive on campus on Halloween night marking the official start of the Triwizard tournament. Think long and hard before you decide to participate, because once you are selected, there is no turning back," Dumbledore continued his tone foreboding as he gazed out at his students.

 **( - )**

Shortly after Dumbledore's announcement the students were all dismissed, with the prefects beginning to lead the students in their Houses back to their common room. As they left many of them began to excitedly talk about the Triwizard Tournament with more than a few complaining about the age limit Dumbledore had mentioned.

Harry also began heading out of the hall, along with the other members of his year, or at least the ones who were not prefects like Jess and Lucian. All of them slowly beginning to make their way out of the hall. Harry following along behind the others as they led him through a series of hidden passageways and shortcuts.

As Harry passed through the school he made sure to burn the route into his memory, after all from his examination of the Weasley Family's minds he had managed to weasel out the location of the Gryffindor House, Hufflepuff House and the school kitchens, but he wasn't sure where Slytherin House was though.

It was as Harry was thinking this that another thought came to mind, the Weasley twins, their memories had shown Harry that they possessed a map of the school, the Marauders Map. An interesting artefact they had found in the caretakers office, which provided them with an interactive map of the school and its grounds which was linked to the school substantial wards. One that showed the name and location of every single person in the school or on its grounds.

Harry would have to get his hands on that map as soon as he could. Not only would it be useful when it came to him looting Hogwarts and getting up to mischief. But it was also a danger, Harry wasn't sure exactly which name would turn up on the map for him. Which meant it was an unknown variable, and Harry hated unknown variables.

For now though he would retire to the Slytherin, he wanted to have a word with Daphne Greengrass before he did anything else. He would track down the Weasley's and take their map tomorrow.

 **( - )**

Eventually after about five minutes of walking they came to a stretch a solid stone wall somewhere in the depth of the Hogwart's dungeons.

As they came to a stop in front of it Katherine looked over at the others. "Did any of you remember to get the password from Jess or Lucian?"

"Yeah I did, this fortnight's password is; Boomslang." Melissa said watching as the wall in front of them melted away the moment she said the password.

As that was happening she turned and explained to Harry that the password changed every fortnight, and that the prefects would post the new one on the noticeboard the day before it changed.

Nodding his head absentmindedly Harry continued on into the Slytherin common room and soon found himself looking at a large room that was lit by glowing greenish lamps, which gave the entire room a distinctly green tinge.

Glancing around as he entered the Slytherin common room Harry noted that the room itself had lots of black and dark green leather chairs and couches, spread throughout the interior. The walls were decorated with tapestries featuring people that Harry assumed were notable Slytherins of the past, or maybe important figures in wizarding history.

Harry found himself surprised to see that the back wall of the room had a giant window that looked out into the murky waters Black Lake. The decoration was certainly unique, if not a little too gothic for Harry's tastes. After all he liked black, green and silver, but there were other colours.

"Well come on then let's get the best seats before the rest of the House arrives!" Travis said as he strode over to the front of the room where a green fire crackled away in the black marble fireplace, a number of elegant leather chairs and couches shrouding it.

Like serious there were other colours, was the general gist of Harry's thoughts as he followed the other Slytherins over to the seats, taking a chair for himself as he did so. As they all began making themselves comfortable the rest of the House also began to filter into the room, the older years beginning to fill the other seats whilst the nine first years waited nervously in the centre of the room, aware as they did so of all eyes were on them.

Standing just in front of the group of first years was Lucian and Jess, the two Slytherin seventh year prefects. The both of them looking serious, as they waited for the first years to quiet down.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he saw this, before looking to the other seventh years.

Katherine shrugged in response. "Just laying down the law with the first years, we don't want them acting up and making us look bad."

"I don't recall being given any rules." Harry replied, amused at the thought of these children giving him rules.

A thoughtful look came to her face at that, before she simply shrugged. "Ah well."

Harry's lips twitched upwards at her nonchalance, before he looked over to where the first years were grouped, curious about what was about to happen.

"Alright first things first, I am Jessica Smethurst, and this is Lucian Bole, we are the seventh year prefects this year. So if you have any problems or need any advice or anything come to us first, don't bother Professor Snape." Jess began her tone uncompromising as she looked around at all the first years. "Ok, good! So next thing, you've all been sorted into Slytherin House and that comes with certain expectations and rules that we all have to follow." Jess continued making sure she made eye contact with every single first year as she did so.

All of them were silent as they listened to her, as too was the rest of the common room, all of them keeping quiet as they let Jess speak. Harry cocked an eyebrow as he saw this, it was a mark of the respect and authority Jess seemed to hold, which considering she was a Half Blood in Slytherin was surprising.

Glancing around the room Harry soon saw an exception to this, as he saw the scowling face of Draco Malfoy, who along with four others in his year was huddled in a corner of the room, slightly away from the rest of the House. Watching them for a moment Harry could see that, that group of five seemed to be muttering amongst each other and sending Jess rebellious looks.

Looking away from the blonde pomce, Harry then saw Daphne Greengrass, who was sat with three members of her year not that far from Harry, towards the centre of the common room. As if sensing Harry's gaze on her Daphne turned and gave him an amused look.

Giving her a brief nod in return, Harry then turned back to Jess's speech.

"So as you are all now a member of our House there are certain expectations on you, first off you will not be late to any of your classes, we have a reputation to uphold after all. For the first week the six House prefects will take turns guiding you to your classes to make sure you know where you're going, they will all introduce themselves in the morning before classes begin." Jess continued, glancing around the room as she did and making eye contact with the fifth and sixth year prefects as she did so, before turning back to the first years.

"Next if you are going to cause trouble or break the rules in any way, you better not get caught. If you get caught and cost this house any significant amount of points, well Professor Snape will not take any points off you, but you can expect to receive some rather nasty punishment from him." Jess said, trying to impress on the first years the importance of this.

"Finally it doesn't matter what happens in here. Anything that happens in the Slytherin common room, and dormitories stays in the Slytherin common room. Anyone caught so much as gossiping about something that happens in here, much less running to a professor who is not our Head of House will be punished by Professor Snape." Jess continued. "Any issues you do have will also be resolved within the House, either by dueling which would need to be supervised by either me or Lucian or by bringing the matter to my attention, and then I will deal with it personally. Is that understood!?"

The first years all nodded at that.

"Good, now rooms are that way. Your names are on the door. Each of you have your own. In it you have your bed, a desk, a chair, a toilet and a shower head. Anything else you want you will have to provide for yourself." Jess said gesturing in the direction of two sets of staircases. "Boy's on the left, girls on the right. Your belongings should already be in your room."

There was a slight pause after that, as the first years waited around nervously. Seeing this Jess rolled her eyes before she clicked her fingers at them. "Well go on then, get to bed! You have to make a good first impression tomorrow!"

Hearing that the first years scarpered, all of them hurrying out of the common room and down to their dormitories as fast as they could, much to the amusement of the rest of the House.

Once again Harry was surprised by this, he had been expecting Slytherin House to be full of pretentious pricks, but instead it was actually surprisingly pleasant. That is not to say that there was not double dealing and manipulations going on under the surface. Because just from looking around at how they grouped themselves off, where they sat and how they interacted with other groups he could already see that they were not like one big happy family. Instead they were more like a union of smaller families all under one name, and all jostling for better positon.

 **( - )**

 **(About an Hour Later)**

It had been about an hour since the first years had been sent to bed, and since that time the rest of the House had begun to drift off, heading to their respective rooms. Harry however had remained behind, politely conversing with his year mates as he patiently waited for the common room to empty.

Now an hour later he was finally alone, in the end he had ended up having to use his 'persuasive' abilities to get rid of the hangers on. Leaving him very much alone as he sat in his high-backed chair and gazed into the crackling green fire, patiently waiting.

"Hello Harry." A soft feminine voice spoke up behind him.

Harry didn't reply at first, instead just continuing to gaze into the fire. Eventually however he shifted his head and looked at the speaker.

"Hello Miss Greengrass," Harry said the slightest of smiles on his face as he turned to look at the amused looking Daphne Greengrass. "I think it's time we have a little chat."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So more than a few twists and turns in this chapter. I hope you all like the examination of Harry character.**

 **Also I hope you all like my idea with the sorting hat. It always struck me as a bit suspicious, especially when you think how people were warning not to trust something that can think for itself if you do not know where it stores its brain. It always struck me as suspicious so I thought I would put it into my story. I think it is unique at least.**

 **Other than that I also changed up the way most people handle the Slytherin Common Room, as I never like how they are portrayed in fandom. As in most of the house consists of rapist pyschos. I just don't like the way it is done in some stories. But that is just my personal opinion.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review as I really do appreciate your support.**

 **So yeah other than that I will see you all later and hopefully have an update soon.**

 **Seagate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Carpe Diem, I seem to be on a roll so far this year, my third update in three days! Right so anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **Yeah this chapter was quite difficult to write, luckily though I got it done I also have a detailed outline done for the next two chapters after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _It had been about an hour since the first years had been sent to bed, and since that time the rest of the House had begun to drift off, heading to their respective rooms. Harry however had remained behind, politely conversing with his year mates as he patiently waited for the common room to empty._

 _Now an hour later he was finally alone, in the end he had ended up having to use his 'persuasive' abilities to get rid of the hangers on. Leaving him very much alone as he sat in his high-backed chair and gazed into the crackling green fire, patiently waiting._

" _Hello Harry." A soft feminine voice spoke up behind him._

 _Harry didn't reply at first, instead just continuing to gaze into the fire. Eventually however he shifted his head and looked at the speaker._

" _Hello Miss Greengrass," Harry said the slightest of smiles on his face as he turned to look at the amused looking Daphne Greengrass. "I think it's time we have a little chat."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Slytherin Common Room)**

"I have to admit I am surprised you came." Daphne said a slight smile on her face as she glided forwards, absentmindedly taking a seat in one of the comfortable leather chairs that dotted the common room, one that happened to be opposite the chair Harry was currently lounging in.

Turning away from the crackling fire Harry turned to look over at Daphne, cocking an eyebrow as he saw she was still fully dressed in her school uniform, only without the cloak. Smiling slight Harry's eyes trailed appreciatively up Daphne's lithe figure, noticing her stocking clad legs, the slightly shorter than proper skirt she was wearing, the crisp white blouse, grey wool jumper and green and silver school tie.

"I'm not sure why you are so surprised, your reasoning for my coming was somewhat valid. Even if there were other options available, ones which wouldn't cause me to waste an entire year of my life in this school." Harry finally replied, his gaze finally meeting Daphne's. The slight smirk on her face telling Harry that she knew he was checking her out.

"And yet here you are, at school for a whole year of your life..." Daphne replied a faint smile on her face as she casual crossed her right leg over her left, leaning forwards as she did so. "I have to say I like the new face you have, very dashing, very handsome and not at all subtle. Though I do miss the emerald green eyes, they were absolutely gorgeous."

An amused smile spread across Harry's face as he heard that, his violet eyes changing briefly back to their natural emerald green color for a moment before flicking back to violet. "Yes well you got me interested, it's not often I meet Demigods from other Pantheons, especially magical Demigods. So what can I say you intrigue me Miss Greengrass, and now I am here maybe you could enlighten me on what just this little plan of yours is?"

Leaning back in her chair idly surveying Harry as she did so, a thoughtful expression crossed Daphne's face. Her left hand idly fiddling with an intricate silver bracelet that she had wrapped around her wrist. "There is an object here at the school. One that I am very… interested in acquiring. Getting to the object though, that is something I am not sure I am capable of, or at least not by myself."

"Ok, and this object is?" Harry asked shifting slight in his seat, a slight frown on his face as he attempted to work out just what it was someone like Daphne would want. The girl was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass a very powerful, rich and influential family. More than that though she was also the Daughter of Freya one of the more powerful of the Norse gods. The girl could likely get nearly anything she wanted, which raised the question of what it is she wanted that required Harry's aid in acquiring.

Daphne paused as she heard Harry's question, her eyes flicking around the room taking note of the privacy charms Harry had already put in place. They were strong and well crafted, which was the only reason why she hadn't conjured any of her own. Too many wards serving the same purpose could potential negate each other after all, no Harry had done a very good job there was no point in adding to it.

"If you want my assistance Miss Greengrass then you will need to trust me, including telling me just what exactly it is you are after." Harry spoke up, his gaze never leaving Daphne as he watched her every move, noting her tension and the wary look she sent around the room. He wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid or if the Slytherins really were as backstabbing and sneaky as he had heard.

Hearing Harry's comment, Daphne turned to look at him, absentmindedly settling back into her chair a smirk on her face as she swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her sky blue eyes fixed on Harry's violet. "What I am after is a powerful magical object, one that was brought into Hogwarts to be protected back in my First Year. Some people believe it to have been destroyed, but I however know different."

"I take it you're talking about the Philosopher Stone?" Harry said leaning forward, suddenly very interested as his mind thought back to the information he had extracted from the minds of the Weasley family back on the steps of Gringotts.

Daphne's eyes narrowed fractionally at that, before she gave a stiff nod. "Yes, the stone was brought to Hogwarts by Dumbledore, brought here to be kept safe from Voldemort."

"Yes because that worked so well…" Harry said dryly, getting a slightly amused smile from Daphne as he did so. "But from what I heard Dumbledore destroyed the stone after the confrontation with the professor Voldemort was possessing, or that's at least what he told Michael Potter."

"You seem to be surprisingly well informed about the events here at Hogwarts." Daphne cut in a curious expression on her face. "Is it that you perhaps have a spy in the halls of Hogwarts?"

"Nothing quite so sinister, I just have a natural affinity for the mind arts." Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug, after all they were trying to build trust here, and trust needed a bit of effort from both sides.

"Yes because that's not sinister at all…" Daphne commented mildly, even as she reinforced her mental barriers, reinforcing his Occlumency. Making sure as she did so that she would advise her sister and her confidant Tracey to do the same, after all it appeared Harry had more tricks under his sleeve than she first thought. That being said she did acknowledge that Harry had told her. Maybe it was a gesture of trust from him, she could appreciate that.

"So the Philosopher Stone?" Harry prompted. "The magical object that can allow one to create the Elixir of Life and as much gold as they want."

"I see you know its value." Daphne said straightening in her seat as she did so, her hand still absentmindedly playing with her bracelet. "Well currently that very same stone is sitting safely in Dumbledore's office, trapped within a magical mirror, the Mirror of Erised."

"The mirror that shows not your face but your heart's desire." Harry commented absentmindedly a smile spreading across his face, he had heard of that artefact to it was on his list of things to liberate from Hogwarts. "Dumbledore has placed the stone within that mirror?"

Daphne cocked an eyebrow at that, her Demigod abilities allowing her to sense Harry's emotions, allowing her to get a better read on just what the Son of Aphrodite was thinking and feeling. A very useful trick she had learned that allowed her to read and control people.

"You seem to know an awful lot of information, more than any normal Fourth Year should know?" Harry said, curious as to just how Daphne had discovered this information.

Daphne paused for a second after that, before deciding to put a bit of trust in Harry just like he did with her. "Did you know that over the course of Hogwart's thousand years of history, three of the former Headmasters were from the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Their portraits all hanging within the Headmaster's Office, just as they have similar portraits hanging in the Greengrass Ancestral home."

"Yes but surely those portraits have been spelled to remain loyal to Hogwarts and the current Headmaster." Harry commented, a slight frown on his face now.

A quick smile flashed across Daphne's face as she heard Harry's comment, the older boy certainly was smart. A cut above the usual dullards she had to deal with at Hogwarts. "Oh they do, fortunately though like all spells there are loopholes, and so depending on the way you phrase your question you can very easily get your ancestors to give you inside information. Which for a family like the Greengrass's who have a long storied history, with members of our family having had positions in just about every high ranking wizarding positon both in Britain and abroad it gives us a rather good information network."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at that, as he understood the sheer scope of what Daphne was talking about here, it was no wonder the Greengrass family was as influential and powerful as it was. Shaking those thoughts away for now Harry decided to focus on the task at hand. "So the Philosopher Stone in is Dumbledore's office, still held within the Mirror of Erised and not destroyed as he had led others to believe. No doubt that rumour alone provides a lot of protection for the stone."

Daphne nodded at that.

"So now I know all this what is to stop me from going after the stone alone?" Harry suddenly asked a smile passing across his face as he met Daphne's stoic gaze.

Instead of looking shocked or surprised Daphne only smirked. "Well if you want to do that, you would have to get passed me, and unless you forgot your little tricks won't work on me. Plus as the daughter of a goddess of magic and a skilled Demigod in my own right, well it wouldn't be easy."

Harry smiled wider at that, his eyes flicking down to where Daphne's hand had come to a rest on a silver bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet no doubt being a weapon, one made of divine metal. As he did so his hand began to absentmindedly play with the ring on his finger, his sword that could be summoned at a moment's notice.

"Of course I very much doubt it will come to that." Daphne suddenly spoke up again, her hand moving away from her bracelet, breaking the tension that had been frowning between them.

"Oh?" Harry queried, his posture relaxing as he settled back in his chair. "And why would that be?"

"Because of your Fatal Flaw of course." Daphne replied mildly, getting a suddenly curious look from Harry.

"And how would you know about my Fatal Flaw?" Harry asked question, wondering just how Daphne could have worked out his flaw. After all Fatal Flaws were mental or physical weaknesses that all Demigods, humans, and immortals possessed. With these flaws often causing the downfall of all beings, the flaws being particularly dangerous to Demigods. Which made Harry suddenly very curious about what Daphne was about to say next.

"It's simple really, my Demigod abilities don't just allow me to read and manipulate people's emotions, they also allow me to empathize with people to understand them better than they understand themselves." Daphne replied tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at Harry, her long golden blonde hair falling over one of her shoulders.

"And how well do you know me?" Harry questioned.

"Not as well as I would like, your connection to Aphrodite gives you more resistance to my abilities than most, just like I too have more resistance to yours. Still though I was able to glean enough to work out your Fatal Flaw." Daphne replied with a smirk. "Your Fatal Flaw is your greed, and because of that I know I can strike a bargain with you."

"I'm listening." Harry replied, scowling as he realised that Daphne might genuinely have worked out his flaw. A Demigods Fatal Flaw was not determined at their creation, no it develops over time based on a Demigod's personality and actions. Who knows if Harry had lived a more humble life he might have developed quite a selfless personality, instead though he had grown up the Champion of Aphrodite surrounded by adoring brothers and sisters as well as a loving mother.

"Good." Daphne replied a satisfied smile passing across her face. "Now I want the Philosopher Stone, but to get it I need to break into Dumbledore's Office and extract it from a powerful semi sentient magical mirror. Now I can't do that alone but with your ability to Charmspeak, well that would make things a whole lot easier."

Harry nodded his head at that understanding. "Yes I see how I can help but I haven't yet heard a reason for why I shouldn't go ahead and take the stone for my own. After all the stone would give me unlimited wealthy as well as partial immortality, even if I would have to rely on the stone to retain it."

Daphne nodded at that. "You are right but this is where my deal comes in. You get three powerful magical artefacts, and a mutually beneficial alliance with the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass in exchange for helping me get the Philosopher Stone."

"And what would these artefacts be?" Harry asked ignoring the offer of an alliance for now, as although useful he could very easily 'persuade' some other Noble families to help him.

"How about the Mirror of Erised, a mirror that reveals the desires of anyone who looks within it, certainly a useful tool for a Child of Aphrodite." Daphne began smiling as she saw Harry nod his head, sensing the desire for the artefact rising up within him.

"Yes I would agree it would be useful." Harry allowed with a nonchalant shrug.

"Then there is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, a useful little item with a rather unique hiding place." Daphne said next her eyes gleaming as she once again felt Harry's emotions spike.

Harry nodded as he heard that, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was apparently a Goblin forged sword. An intriguing item with a long and storied history, as well as something which held value to both the wizards and the Goblins. "And this hiding place would be?"

"Told to you after I have the stone in my possession." Daphne replied quickly, her tone leaving Harry no room for maneuvering. "The final item though is also a very valuable artefact that once belonged to the Founders. The lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, I know where it is. You aren't the only one who can be persuasive after all."

Harry's fingers began to drum on the arm of his chair as he heard about the last one. He had heard about the Diadem as well, his mother had let slip that that artefact was said to have been blessed by the Goddess Athena herself and given to Rowena Ravenclaw her favourite child and former Champion. He would very much like to get an important magical item like that.

Pausing before he said anything else a thought suddenly popped into Harry's head. "If you know the location of all these priceless artefacts, why don't you get them yourself?"

Daphne raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she heard that. "Because I have no need for those items."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that, sensing that she was being a bit economical with the truth, not that he was about to call her on it, not yet at least. "So in exchange for my assistance in getting you the Philosopher Stone, I get the Mirror of Erised, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, as well as an alliance with your family?"

"Yes." Daphne said with a nod of her head.

Harry nodded at that. "I will agree… on the condition that I am allowed to use the stone whenever I want."

Daphne paused as she heard that, her eyes narrowing before she begrudgingly nodded her head. "It's a deal then."

"So how do you want to do this, swear an oath on the river Styx?" Harry asked leaning back in his chair, his mind racing as he considered what he had heard tonight. Already he was changing a few of his plans for the future to fit in with this fortuitous turn of events.

"No, that river is a part of the Greek Pantheon and so would hold no power over me, nor would any oath you made to me a Norse Demigoddess be as binding as it normally would." Daphne replied quickly, a hint of amusement flashing through her blue eyes. "Nice try though."

Harry shrugged at that, a grin spreading across his face. "So what do you suggest then?"

"An Unbreakable Vow, as two magical Demigods it is one of the most binding agreements we can have." Daphne replied simply.

Harry twitched as he heard that, an Unbreakable Vow wasn't something to mess around with. If a person broke one of them then they would lose their magic and die. Or in Harry and Daphne's case they would likely just lose their magic and live on as a normal Demigod, or at least that was what he theorized.

"We would need a third person to be the binder." Harry said abruptly, pointedly looking around the room, showing that they were the only ones in there.

"Good thing I had my sister standing by then isn't it." Daphne said dryly as she suddenly turned and waved over to the corner, only for the figure of Astoria to appear folding an invisibility cloak over her arm before she walked forward. Passing through Harry's privacy charm as she approached the two.

"Well played." Harry said with a nod of acknowledgement with Daphne accepting with a gracious smile. "So you can also throw that invisibility cloak in the deal as well."

Astoria scowled as she heard that, clutching the cloak tighter to her. Daphne meanwhile rolled her eyes. "You really are a greedy bastard aren't you?"

"Well of course." Harry replied with a grin.

"I will get you an invisibility cloak but you can't have that one, that's Astoria's cloak. I do know of another one in the school, I can get you that one if you're agreeable." Daphne said, throwing Astoria an assuring look as she did so.

"Ok we have a deal then, but first we need to hash out the terms of the vow." Harry said, his mind already racing as he thought of what loopholes he could slip into the vow. After all the only thing he would be agreeing to was helping Daphne get the Philosopher Stone and not taking it for himself.

"Why of course." Daphne replied with a sharp smile.

 **( - )**

 **(The next morning with Harry)**

It was early the next day that Harry woke up, letting out a slight yawn as he pushed himself out of bed. In the end it had taken him and Daphne nearly an hour to hash out the terms of their agreement. Terms which both sides were happy with, after which they had sworn an Unbreakable Vow, with the only thing Harry agreeing to do being to help Daphne in acquiring the Philosopher Stone and to not steal it from her or coerce someone else to do so for him.

In the end Harry had agreed, mainly because he didn't really have much desire to take the stone for his own. The immortality it offered only protected him from aging and illness and relied on him drinking an elixir every week. No he had much better ways of gaining true immortality. Nor did he have much need of it to produce gold, after all with his abilities he could get as much money as he wanted, on top of which he was already rich.

So in the end he wasn't really that interested in the Philosopher Stone, not that Daphne knew that. Once he learned that she could sense his emotions all he needed to do was manipulate them, for a normal person it would be difficult but for a Child of Aphrodite faking emotions was a simple pastime. It seemed that Daphne was too used to dealing with easily malleable mortals, she hadn't quite worked out that dealing with the Champion of Aphrodite was a whole other ball game.

Still though in the end it didn't really matter, she would get what she wanted and Harry would get a few new trinkets and an alliance with a powerful Noble House. It was only his first day at Hogwarts and he was already better off for it, who knew. On top of that though was the agreement that harry could use the stone whenever he wanted, meaning if he did fancy making himself a load of gold he now knew where to go.

Letting out a satisfied sigh Harry pushed himself up out of his bed. Stretching as he surveyed his room, it was actually quite a large single room, something that all the Slytherin Seventh Years had, as it was apparently decided that they were old enough to be trusted to have their own room, as oppose to the rest of the lower years who all had to share dorm rooms.

Getting out of his four poster bed Harry stretched again, his back cracking as he absentmindedly looked in the mirror. A slight frown on his face as he checked his features making sure they were still the same as before. After all it would be a bit awkward if his appearance suddenly changed overnight.

Smiling in satisfaction Harry nodded to the mirror, before he wandered away heading for the ensuite bathroom that was attached to his room. Personally hoping that they would have a bathtub he could use, nothing beat a nice luxurious bath in the morning. Unfortunately he was to be disappointed as the ensuite only had a shower, nowhere near as nice as a bath. Still he wasn't about to start transfiguring his room for no reason and so he grabbed a quick shower before heading down the stairs. Prepared for his first day of school.

As he wandered into the main common room passing a few tired looking students as he did so, Harry began to plan out his day. As not only did he have to show his face at classes he also had to track down the Weasley twins and relieve them of their map of the school. After all the last thing Harry wanted was to be caught out by some stupid magical map.

Entering the common room Harry heard a familiar voice calling him over.

"Hey Harry!" Jess Smethurst, one of Harry's new House mates called out. The attractive girl in question standing just next to the exit the other girls in their year; Melissa Goodwin, Lilian Gray and Katherine Reed all standing next to her. "Finally decided to wake up?"

Harry smiled at that, strolling over and dodging around a couple of younger students as he approached them. "And just how long have you been waiting for me?"

"At least a minute or two." Jess replied with a shameless smirk before she open the doorway and headed out of the common room, the others all following after having given their own greetings to Harry.

"What's the rush, it's not even eight O'clock yet?" Harry said curiously, not missing the nod and smile he received from Daphne as she and Tracey entered the common room just before he left, the two of them seemingly waiting for their own group of friends.

"Yeah but we want to get the good seats before the brats take them." Melissa spoke up, referring to their younger Slytherin year mates as she sent a cheeky grin at Harry. "The rest of the boys already went ahead to save us the best seats, we decided to wait behind for you just in case you didn't know the way to the Great Hall."

"Well thanks I appreciate it." Harry replied with a grin, patting Melissa on the shoulder as he did so and receiving a shy smile in response.

From there Harry and his house mates made their way out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall, following the same route they had previously used last night to get to the Slytherin common room, obviously it was one of the quicker paths to take.

Eventually they made it to the Great Hall and took their seats, the eight of them now monopolizing one end of the Slytherin house table, the end closest to the doors. Looking around the Great Hall as he sat down Harry noticed that his brother and a couple of his friends were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. The group having an animated discussion about something or other, completely oblivious to all else.

Taking his eyes off the group and noting to himself to make a better effort to get to know his biological brother, even if it is just for proprieties sake, Harry then began to survey the rest of the hall noticing that it was slowly filling up even as he watched.

The Hufflepuff house table and the Slytherin house table were about half full already, with the Ravenclaw table being nearly at capacity. Looking over at the Ravenclaw table Harry ended up catching the eye of Cho Chang. The pretty Asian girl he had met on the train sending Harry a warm smile, one which Harry happily returned. Making a note to himself as he did to catch up with Cho later, he had liked the girl even if he thought her friend Mariette was a pain in the arse.

Mouthing a hello to Cho, Harry gave her a brief thumbs up before he turned back to his table, the girl in question giving him a wave and a sunny smile.

"So Cho Chang then, I have to admit you aim high." Jess spoke up a smirk on her face as she looked from Harry to Cho.

Harry shrugged. "She's a nice girl."

"Ha! You dog!" Lucian Bole said loudly, a grin on his face. "Talk about inter house bonding."

"I think it's nice. I've met Cho before and she's lovely, plus she's a Ravenclaw which means she's smart." Melissa spoke up, absentmindedly picking at her food.

"Yeah better a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor." Lillian said blandly as she began to sprinkle some fruit on her porridge, not really paying much attention to anything else.

"First thing's first, calm down I only said hello to her, plus I have literally only just met her." Harry said in amusement, very much reminded of the breakfast conversations he had with some of his brothers and sisters back when he was at Camp Half Blood. A person didn't know gossip until they had spent an hour with the children of Aphrodite, hell Harry didn't even find most of the gossip that interesting but he still got dragged into the conversation. "Besides is there really that bad a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Jess shrugged as she heard that. "Sort of, it is mostly based around competition for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. Even then though it is mainly the younger years who get into it, the sixth years and above are too busy to get that involved in it. Plus you kind of grow out of that us versus them mentality when you realise how stupid and childish it is."

"Speak for yourself, I still enjoy getting in a good argument with a dumbass lion. Maybe even a little scrap after a Quidditch game, it's all a bit of fun." Lucian interrupted, Allister and Travis nodding along the pair making a few other comments about idiot Gryffindors. Comments that the rest of them ignored.

"Yeah it's good fun for you, but some of the younger brattier kids. Like Malfoy and his gang, they take it all a bit too far." Melissa spoke up, rolling her eyes at Lucian's comment.

Before anything else could be said on the subject Katherine spoke up, her gaze directed at the front of the hall as a sallow faced man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and long black robes strode up the table. Stopping every so often and handing out timetables for the school year, the man using magic to send each timetable to each of the Slytherin students.

"Looks like old Snape is passing out the timetables." Katherine said as she looked over at their Head of House, Severus Snape, who was also Hogwart's resident potions master.

Glancing over and seeing Snape, Jess let out a slight groan her head falling forward into her hands. "This year's going to be even harder than last year isn't it?"

"Probably." Lillian spoke up again.

Jess let out another groan before looking up. "So Harry, what subjects are you doing this year?"

Harry blinked as he heard that before looking over at Jess, a thoughtful expression on his face as he tried to remember what he had signed up for.

"Transfiguration, Defense Against the Darks Arts, Ancient Runes and Potions." Harry said with a shrug. Transfiguration because that was the branch of subject he was a prodigy in, meaning that the subject would be a doss. Defense Against the Dark Arts because again fighting monsters and bad people, kind of Harry's thing.

As for Ancient Runes and Potions, well those were subject Harry hadn't previously had much of an interest in. Recently though he had been having ideas, ideas about rituals and potions using those subjects, with ingredients from monsters and other divine creatures. Already he had a number of experiments he wanted to try. Plus being here in Hogwarts with access to a fully furnished potions laboratory along with an entire library of runic books. All of which could be very useful.

"Damn that's a heavy work load." Lucian said with a wince, after all this was their NEWT year and those were some of the hardest subjects you could choose. None of them envied Harry his workload.

"It's not that bad." Harry said shrugging in response, not really that concerned. After all Harry had not really come here to learn, he already knew a lot about magic, his tutors had been very comprehensive in their teachings.

"Well rather you than me." Jess said. "I mean I do Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology and Potions, that's a rough work load, yours, yours sound a whole lot worse."

Harry shrugged at that, an amused smile on his face before he looked up at Professor Snape as he approached the group of seventh years, handing out the last few timetables an impatient expression on his face.

"Mr Orwell, Slytherin's newest member." Snape drawled as he came to a stop next to Harry, his dark eyes meeting Harry's violet. "I hope your year mates have explained to you just what is expected of you now you are a member of the proud and noble house of Slytherin.

"Why yes of course they have Professor Snape." Harry said, a smile on his face, subtly releasing some pheromones into the air. Manipulating the chemicals in Snape's brain, it didn't matter how good at Occlumency a person was, Harry's ability worked on a biological and chemical level. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet my new Head of House…"

"Yes, a pleasure indeed." Snape replied slightly inclining his head, his pupils dilating slightly a frown on his face before he shook his head. "Well students have a good day."

With that the man nodded to Harry and the other before he turned and carried on walking, absentmindedly handing out the rest of his student's timetables before he turned and headed for the teachers table, sending Harry another odd look as he passed.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucian said his eyes wide as he looked at the retreating back of their Head of House, his mouth slightly agape. "He was almost nice…"

"Yeah that was weird…" Jess said as she too looked over at Snape.

Harry didn't reply not really in the mood to discuss Snape, he had seen from the Weasley's memories that the man was a dick, currently he had no time for that shit. Instead he looked over at the Gryffindor table, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Fred and George getting up, the pair of them heading out of the hall, whispering amongst themselves as they did so.

"Hey I will catch up with you later." Harry said absentmindedly as he stood up, saying goodbye to his house mates as he grabbed a piece of toast sticking it in his mouth as he left the table, heading for the doors. His gaze easily locking onto the retreating backs of the Weasley twins, it was about time he got that pesky map, before they saw something on it that they shouldn't.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So here is the next chapter. What do you all think, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to admit it was a bit tricky writing this but I got it done. So yeah I hope you all leave a comment or a review and stay tuned for now.**

 **By the way I was hoping to get this on earlier tonight but was really struggling to upload it onto the website.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter, sorry about the wait unfortunately I have been bust with life etc. Still I have managed to get the chapter out, and although I found it a bit annoying to write as I didn't want to dwell and stagnated and wanted to push the story along I am happy with this chapter.**

 **Other than that all my other stories are either in the midst of being updated or have already been done so. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _With that the man nodded to Harry and the other before he turned and carried on walking, absentmindedly handing out the rest of his student's timetables before he turned and headed for the teachers table, sending Harry another odd look as he passed._

 _"What the hell was that?!" Lucian said his eyes wide as he looked at the retreating back of their Head of House, his mouth slightly agape. "He was almost nice…"_

 _"Yeah that was weird…" Jess said as she too looked over at Snape._

 _Harry didn't reply not really in the mood to discuss Snape, he had seen from the Weasley's memories that the man was a dick, currently he had no time for that shit. Instead he looked over at the Gryffindor table, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Fred and George getting up, the pair of them heading out of the hall, whispering amongst themselves as they did so._

 _"Hey I will catch up with you later." Harry said absentmindedly as he stood up, saying goodbye to his house mates as he grabbed a piece of toast sticking it in his mouth as he left the table, heading for the doors. His gaze easily locking onto the retreating backs of the Weasley twins, it was about time he got that pesky map, before they saw something on it that they shouldn't._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **( - )**

 **(In Hogwarts with Harry)**

"Hey you two?" Harry called out as he jogged forwards, a friendly expression on his face as he approached the two identical figures in front of him. Fred and George Weasley, two Gryffindor lads of around sixteen or seventeen years old, with the two identical twins being tall, skinny and ginger. Harry had of course met the two of them before both in Diagon Alley and at the World Cup, however back then he had been wearing a different face and going by a different name, which of course for them meant that this was the first time they were meeting Harry.

Turning around as they heard the voice calling them, both Fred and George frowned slightly in confusion as they saw a tall, dark haired boy, around their own age if not a little older approaching them. The other teen's high quality black robes, with green trim and green and silver Slytherin House tie attracting their attention as they both stopped and tensed up. Neither one of them sure what to do about the unfamiliar, yet seemingly friendly Slytherin approaching them, one who they recognised as Harry Orwell, Hogwart's newest transfer student.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Fred asked, his tone slightly stilted as he gave the new kid a suspicious look. A part of him suspecting that this new guy, in typical Slytherin fashion, would try making a bit of trouble.

After all although most of the House rivalry had faded for the older students by the time they got to their fifth year and realised that preparations for real life trumped schoolyard quarreling, there were still a few nasty standoffs as a few students weren't able to let go of old grudges, or had something they wanted to prove.

"Easy there, I come in peace!" Harry said with a faint smile, not at all put off by the cold suspicious looks he was receiving as he came to a stop a metre or so away from them. Harry having grown a thick enough skin to ignore the suspicious looks of some teenage boys, especially considering the fact he had been face to face with true monsters, creatures of myth and legend.

"Ok, so what can we do for you?" George spoke up, his fingers twitching as if he was prepared to pull his wand out any minute, his eyes flickering around the seemingly deserted corridor, as if he were expecting an ambush.

"Well…" Harry said as he flashed them a quick smile, his voice gaining a deeper and richer tone to it as he began to use his Charmspeak, releasing pheromones into the air as he did so, pheromones that began to manipulate the chemistry of their brains, putting them at ease. Harry's Demigod abilities instantly working as both of them stopped tensing, their eyes turning a little glazed. "I just came here to ask you about something."

"Oh really?" Fred said curiously, his gaze on Harry. Though instead of looking at Harry, Fred instead seemed to be looking through him, almost as if he wasn't able to concentrate properly and instead was in a world of his own.

Not that this surprised Harry as this kind of reaction was quite common when a person was first put under the influence of Harry's Charmspeak, which was similar to a wizarding 'Imperious Curse', only a bit more complex and powerful.

"Yeah, I heard that you had a certain map. The Marauders Map I believe it's called?" Harry said with a winning smile, not feeling bad at all about manipulating the minds of his onetime acquaintances. After all it wasn't like he was hurting them. His Charmspeak and pheromones were physically harmless, and besides he had known them for all of an afternoon, nowhere near enough time to become invested in them.

Fred and George nodded dumbly as they heard Harry's question, neither one of them putting gup much of a resistance, with Fred reaching into a pocket of his robes and pulling out a folded up piece of parchment, the Marauders Map, to show Harry.

"Yep, that's likely it." Harry said as he took the Marauders Map from Fred unresisting hand, quite glad as he did that neither twin had any training in Occlumency, after all people with strong mental shields could be tricky to deal with.

Unfolding the map, Harry eyes scanned over it his brow furrowing as he saw it was completely blank. Narrowing his eyes in thought Harry then looked up at the Weasley twins. "What's the password to unlock the map?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." George said, not a hint of hesitation on his face.

Looking down at the map, Harry drew his second wand and tapped the map with it, speaking out the password as he did so. Almost immediately he saw results as black ink began to appear on the map, tracing out the layout of the school, with hundreds of names beginning to pop up all over the place, each one with a name attached, showing every person currently in the school. Focusing in on where he was on the map, Harry saw the names Fred and George Weasley, both of whom were standing opposite another name, 'Harry Potter'.

Harry nodded as he saw this confident that he had made the right decision in taking the map, after all the revelation of his presence would be a pesky annoyance, one that could derail his whole plan.

Not that Harry's continued privacy was the only reason he was glad he had gotten his hands on the map, especially considering the sheer amount of use he could likely get out of it. Looking close he could see the figure of Albus Dumbledore in his office, the elderly Headmaster just walking back and forth in the room. Furthermore he could see the locations of all of the other teachers as well as where all of the hidden corridors and rooms were, including the four common rooms.

Just how exactly the map worked Harry wasn't sure yet, though from a brief glance at it a part of him suspected that it was in some way linked to Hogwart's wards. How this was done without the Headmaster noticing though, and exactly which wards it was connected to would likely require Harry to take a quite bit of time researching and examining the map to find that out.

Glancing over the map, Harry's eyes widened as he saw there was a group approaching the out of the way corridor where he and the twins were currently stood. A group which of course, annoyingly consisted of Harry's brother and his group of friends.

"So how do I turn it off?" Harry asked as he looked up at the twins, his voice still layered with Charmspeak, ensuring that the twins remained under Harry's thrall. After all the last thing he wanted was the two of them coming to their senses before he had finished, that had happened before when he was a lot younger and more inexperienced. Suffice to say the harpies who ran the camp's kitchens hadn't been particularly happy when they came out of their trance and found Harry in the midst of a food related heist.

"You say 'Mischief Managed'" Fred replied helpfully.

"Great." Harry replied before with a tap of his wand he deactivated his wand and then slipped the map into his pocket. Then without pausing for a second he then levelled his wand first at George and then at Fred, muttering 'Obliviate' as he did so, meticulously using the memory charm to erase the last few minutes from the minds of both Fred and George as he did so. Harry's natural skill with mental magic's and experience controlling the 'Mist' coming into play and making the process of doing so both quick and easy.

Normally he would have just order the two to suppress their memories of what had just happened, that or he would have fed them a different story overlaying their memories with new ones. However with Dumbledore, a well-known master of the mental arts in the castle, someone who Harry knew was a lot more skilled and experienced in the art than him, it was probably best to err on the caution and just remove the memories entirely. They covered such a small stretch of time that any gap would likely be ignored or missed completely.

"Wha…" Fred began his brow furrowed in confusion as Harry's memory charm broke him from his trance, the spell not only removing the boy's memories but also erasing the effects of the Harry's Charmspeak.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry began a slight grin on his face as he slipped his wand away, conscious of the group approaching from behind, their voices already becoming audible. "And, well like you probably know I'm new here, and well I am a bit lost. You two wouldn't happen to know how I can get to Professor McGonagall's classroom would you?"

"Errmm…." George said blinking his eyes as he looked at Harry in confusion for moment, before with a start realised he was talking with the new Slytherin student. "Why don't you go ask someone from your own House, I am sure some of your year mates would tell you?"

Harry gave of a short laugh at that. "Well I would, but I kind of lost track of them. I fancied exploring the castle so kind of left breakfast early. And well, you know how it is when you go off on an adventure… so do you reckon you can help?"

Fred and George exchanged a look at that, both of them not sure how to deal with the surprisingly friendly and personable Slytherin, after all from their experience this guy seemed to be acting more like a Hufflepuff than a sneaky Slytherin.

Before anymore could be said the three of them were interrupted by the arrival of Michael, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the four newcomers falling silent as they saw the odd group of three in front of them. With both Michael and Ron visibly tensing as they saw the back of the new Slytherin student, the two of them having dealt with Draco Malfoy and his cronies too many times to let their guard down around a snake easily.

Upon hearing the approach the older boy turned around, revealing the handsome features, violet eyes and messy black of the new transfer student. The one who had transferred directly into Seventh Year and had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Hey Fred, George is everything ok here?" Michael spoke up, keeping his tone light as he and his three friends approached the other three. His gaze locked on the taller, unfamiliar boy as he approached, a bit unnerved by the way the other kids violet eyes looked at him, as if he were some kind of specimen in a laboratory.

"Oh, hey Mikey, yeah we're good. This guy was just asking for directions." Fred replied with a shrug, having quickly recovered from his previous confusion as he instead went back to being his usual laid back self.

"Oh yeah, hey you lot. The name's Harry, Harry Orwell, and like err… 'Fred or George?' said I'm just trying to figure out how to get to Professor McGonagall's classroom." Harry replied as he turned to look at them, giving them all a wide and friendly smile, his gaze flickering to his brother for a moment as he continued to examine the boy, still not entirely sure what he thought about him yet.

"Orwell?" Ron said in confusion before his eyes widened slightly. "Wait I've heard of you, you and your family were in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago. Didn't you lot buy the old Malfoy Mansion?

Harry smiled at that. "Yeah, yeah we did, not that the Malfoy's are that happy about it. Especially since I reckon their ancestors will be rolling in their graves at the thought of a Half-Blood living in their old home."

Michael, Ron, Ginny Fred and George let out a snort of amusement at that. All five of them obviously enjoying the dig at the Malfoys. Hermione however frowned suspiciously at Harry, not entirely sure why he was being so friendly to a group of strangers from a House that was the antithesis of his own, plus there was something about his voice, something that seemed familiar.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names?" Harry said with a smile, before he exchanged a casual greeting with them, his easy smile winning them over, helped along by his innate abilities putting them all at ease.

What followed was a polite round of hellos and introductions, as all of them, even Ron who was generally a bit prejudice against Slytherin's found himself warming up to the older boy. His confidence, and apparent friendliness drawing them to him. After a few minutes of general questions like; 'how are you finding things', 'where are you from' etc. Harry eventually managed to extricate himself, with his newly acquired magical map.

"So, can any of you help me? I don't think McGonagall would be too impressed with me being late on my first day?" Harry asked a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah she would be right pissed off." Ron laughed, the expression on his face telling the others he was imagining her possible reaction at that very moment. A couple of others chuckled at that, with Fred and George pantomiming McGonagall strangling Harry.

Rolling her eyes at Ron's reaction and the others shenanigans, Hermione instead spoke up, giving Harry the directions to the Transfiguration classroom as she pushed her suspicion aside for the moment, with Hermione finding herself as charmed by the transfer student as the rest of them were.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

Moving through the school a few minutes later, Harry idly made his way towards the Transfiguration classroom. Perfectly happy just ambling his way through the castle, his mind wandering as he began to plot and plan. Already thinking of ways in which he could break into the Headmaster's office, a job that was now made easier by the fact he had a map that allowed him to track the man's exact movements.

As he walked along he also began to think over his deal with Daphne. The agreement he had made had been bound by an unbreakable oath, meaning that it was not something that Harry would be breaking, not unless he wanted to lose his magic and die. This was made more irritating by the fact that Daphne was a lot smarter than he had given her credit for, as when they had been hashing out the agreement she had nipped every loophole he had tried to create in the bud, making the deal pretty ironclad.

Of course the same was true on Harry's part, as he had ensured he could not be betrayed in anyway. Still this wasn't too bad as Harry wasn't too interested in the Philosophers Stone, it would be nice to have not only for his finances but for his health too. However it was not necessary, he had a much better way of achieving immortality planned than relying on the elixir from the stone for the rest of his life, as for creating gold, well Daphne had agreed he could borrow the stone so he could create gold in bulk and then sell it in the muggle world for a fortune.

Still he was pretty curious about just what the Daughter of Freya would do with the stone, as it couldn't just be for the elixir of life, but that could wait until after they had gotten the stone.

Of course Harry himself would be getting a lot of useful artefacts out of the deal, most of which would be very useful going forwards, already his plots for the future were changing accordingly. After all, all of the artefacts had useful properties, ones which could be beneficial going forwards. Especially as thing at Camp Half Blood were moving ahead at pace, and the deadline for Great Prophecy was drawing closer. Already Harry was planning on returning next summer to ensure things go as he and Aphrodite had planned.

This of course would mean that he would have to accelerate the creation of his bolt hole in the magical world, after all if the plan worked Harry would be very well off, however if it failed he would have several angry immortals after him. So building himself a new identity and powerbase in Magical Britain, as well as recruiting allies would need to be a higher priority for him going forwards.

Still he had an entire year to worry about that, and he had already made one useful alliance through Daphne and now had a potential foothold in the Norse Pantheon if he needed to recruit more allies and soldiers. After all with the Titans rising and Kronos growing stronger by the day, Harry would have to play his cards right if he and his immediate family were to come out of the upcoming war better off than they had gone into it.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now as he came to the Transfiguration classroom, Harry entered the room. The slightest of smiles on his face as he looked around the room and saw the five other students who had taken Transfiguration to NEWT level, which by the looks of it consisted of three Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor.

Obviously Transfiguration was not a popular NEWT class, most likely because it was seen as too difficult, this branch of magic being one of the most practical and most complicated magical branches there were. Not that Harry's love of the subject because of his own natural talent made him bias or anything, no not at all.

"Mr Orwell, you're almost late." Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke up sternly her attention fully on Harry as he entered the room, the tall slim woman looking imperiously down at Harry, the older woman looking and sounding as strict as Harry had been told she was.

"My apologies Professor, I kind of got a bit lost on the road of life…" Harry replied with a smile, releasing some pheromones into the air to ease the tension and make life easier for himself.

"Yes, well try not to make it a habit." McGonagall replied her expression becoming slightly more relaxed and a slightly glazed looked passing across her face as she usher Harry to take a seat, which he took next to Cedric Diggory, the only Hufflepuff student in the room.

"Now before I was interrupted I was telling you about what this year would consist of, it will involve Human Transfiguration as well as advanced inanimate to animate Transfiguration." McGonagall continued to speak, keeping her explanation short and to the point, already assuming that the students brave enough to take her class to this level had already read all the textbooks she had assigned and were fully aware of the basics of what she was talking about. "Mr Diggory you have a question?"

The attention in the room shifted from McGonagall to Cedric as she said that, all of them looking curiously at the Hufflepuff student, who put his hand down as he saw he had McGonagall's attention.

"Yeah, I was just wondering, do you know when we are working on Human transfiguration, will we touch on the topic of Animagi, or more specifically becoming an Animagus." Cedric asked curiously, a number of other students in the classroom leaning forwards looks of interest on their faces, after all McGonagall was one of the few registered Animagus in Britain. With the ability in question being a very advanced and complicated skill that allowed a wizard or a witch to wandlessly transform themselves into a specific animal, one which matches their personality and soul.

Hearing the question Harry smiled slightly, he had been just as excited when he had first heard of the ability, even now he could remember how much he had irritated his Transfiguration tutor with his constant requests to be taught the skill. Until three years ago the man had finally given up and taught Harry how to become one and had guided him through the process.

It was a deep moment, when a person first found their animal as the revelation of what it is tells you a lot about yourself and who you are at your core. The kind of animal you become reflects who you are as a person, your defining characteristics, which for some can be good but for others can be bad, as it is an outward display of just who you are. Which for some people can be a great experience and for others can be a bitter moment of self-realization. After all imagine if your animagus form was a maggot or a dungbeetle, wouldn't that be a bit of a slap in the face.

"Yes Mister Diggory we will be looking at that branch of the subject, and for those who I deem are advanced enough and responsible enough I will begin to guide you down the route to becoming one. Though do remember for most it takes years to become one, and even then you should only do so under supervision and must register yourself at the Ministry of Magic." McGonagall replied the faintest of smiles on her face as she saw the excitement of those around her. "That however is for later, for now I will start you off easily by going over Mephisto's Theory of Transfigurations, of what is immutable and what is malleable."

With that said all the students began to use their ink and quills to take notes as McGonagall walked to the front of the room and began her lecture on the more advanced theory behind Transfiguration and the laws surrounding transfiguring living matter and the artificial consciousness of animate objects.

Which for Harry, though interesting, was something he had already learned, which meant he only half listened as he instead began to plan out the best way to go about breaking into Dumbledore's office.

 **( - )**

 **(Some Time Later)**

The rest of Harry's first week followed in a similar suit as every morning he would wake up have a shower and then go down to eat breakfast with his classmates. All of whom he was getting along with, he would go as far as to say that he now considered them his friends, as he didn't just sit with them at meals but had also begun hanging out with them in the common room and between classes, which for Harry was actually quite thrilling as after having been privately tutored and trained his entire life as a Hero, this kind of mundane thing was actually quite novel.

After breakfast he would then go to his classes, of which he had only four hours a day, with the day being broken up into two hour periods for each of his classes, with the rest of the time being put aside for homework and self-study.

As for his his classes, for the most part they were going well, he excelled in both Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, easily making it to the top of the class for both subjects, definitely winning McGonagall over and Allister Moody too, even if Harry still didn't have much to do with the odd and eccentric Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The scarred auror more often than not making Harry uncomfortable with his madly spinning magical eye and rough and coarse demeanor.

His Ancient Runes class was also going well, as he had begun to learn about the different types of runes and how they could be used to create permanent enchantments, wards and rituals. Though Professor Babbling the teacher of the subject had not been as forthcoming on rituals as Harry had wished, other than the principal behind them. Which was a bit of a shame as it now mean Harry had to research them more himself, after all using magical rituals to enhance his abilities was something Harry had been hoping to learn more about whilst in Hogwarts.

Still it wasn't about to stop him from doing some rituals, it just meant he would have to use some of his self-study periods for actual study as oppose to pratting around. Plus he could always 'charm' the information out of Babbling if necessary, though ideally he wanted to have a chat with the Sorting Hat, as Harry knew Salazar Slytherin's sentient Horcrux would likely be a fount of knowledge about all sort of magic.

As for Potions, well that had been quite disappointing. The class was poorly run and Snape's teaching methods were almost as odious as the man himself. After all they consisted of little more than the man sticking up the instructions for the potion or potions of the day on a blackboard and telling them to get on with it, which meant that in reality the class was practically a self-study class with the unfortunate presence of Snape lurking over you.

Despite that though Harry was happy enough, he was content and that was all that mattered for the moment, after all it was only the first week. Unfortunately though due to the busyness of his week he hadn't had any opportunity to talk to Daphne. Well until tonight when she had sent her sister to give Harry a note asking him to meeting her in the common room tonight.

Which is why at this exact moment he was once again waiting alone in the Slytherin Common Room, waiting for the girl to show up. After all he had come to Hogwarts for a reason, and the sooner he got on with that reason the better. He might be enjoying his time here but that didn't mean he didn't want to get about doing what he had come here for.

It was a Sunday evening, and with classes starting again tomorrow the common room was quiet, as many students had already gone to bed. Currently Harry was alone sat in a cushioned chair in front of the fire, where he had been for the last two hours, patiently waiting for the room to empty and for Daphne to turn up.

"So how's your first week at Hogwarts been?" Daphne asked quietly as she approached the seated Harry, the younger girl not making a sound on her approach as she instead looked around the common room, making sure it was empty.

"Not bad." Harry replied back nonchalantly, not really interested into going into greater detail.

Daphne nodded as she heard that, taking a seat opposite Harry, both of their chairs angled slightly to the fire, yet still within sight of each other. "Is the room secure?"

"I've put up silencing wards, it's safe to talk." Harry replied as he looked away from the fire and instead met Daphne's blue eyes with his own, his eyes turning back to their natural emerald green colour as he did so.

"So we should start making a plan to break into the Headmaster's office." Daphne continued after a nod of her head and a cursory glance around and inspection of the wards Harry had thrown up, before she glanced over at Harry.

Looking over at her Harry noticed that she was still in her school uniform, however unlike before she was nowhere near as tense as she had been when dealing with him. Plus she wasn't playing around with the silver bracelet she constantly wore on her right wrist, something that Harry was pretty certain was a weapon forged of divine metal.

"Yes, and I have already begun to come up with one." Harry replied back easily, as he leant back into his seat and gave the curious Daphne a slight smirk.

"Oh?" Daphne replied curiously. "And what is this plan?"

"We make our move on the 30th October, the night that the delegations from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrive. In fact we break in during their arrival, when the rest of the school and all of the teachers and Dumbledore are assembled outside and waiting to greet them, we use the distraction along with an invisibility cloak to break into Dumbledore's office, get the Mirror, the Philosopher Stone and whatever else we want and then get out of there." Harry said with a nod of his head as he gave Daphne an outline of the plan he had come up with. "Of course then we will need somewhere to hide them, somewhere to stash them so we can deal with them later. After all we need to move quickly so our absence is not noticed, which means we should stash them somewhere safe and secure and then return to the rest of the student body before our absence is noticed."

"Use the other schools arrival as a distraction. That should work. Though I'll make sure to get the invisibility cloak off of Astoria. As for a room to hide things, well I know just such a room. After all it also happens to be the room where Ravenclaw's Diadem is hidden." Daphne replied with a nod of her head. "Won't we need a password, I mean the office is protected by a golem and we don't want Dumbledore to be alerted to something being wrong?"

"As long as it contains some sentience I am sure I can 'charm' it." Harry replied in amusement, knowing that his Charmspeak was pretty complex as it could work on sentient objects to a degree. "If not, well we can always brute force it."

Daphne gave him a bland look at that. "I will get that week's password before we go, we don't want to alert Dumbledore to what we are doing after all."

Harry shrugged in response, "We'll need a way to store the items, a trunk with an expansion charm maybe?"

Daphne nodded at that. "I already have that sorted, what about the Phoenix?"

"Phoenix?" Harry questioned with a frown, before a look of realization passed across his face. "Of course, Dumbledore's familiar."

"Yes that Phoenix, the paintings of the past Headmasters are easy enough to deal with, I know a charm that can freeze them for about an hour. Especially useful when you have a perverted portrait of your great grandfather attempting to spy on you in the bath." Daphne said unashamedly, giving a little bit of context for her knowledge of such a spell when she saw Harry's curious look. "The Phoenix though, that will be more tricky."

"We kill it then before it can warn Dumbledore, the bird will be reborn as a chick and won't be an issue." Harry replied with a shrug, already aware of a few spells that could put a Phoenix down in an instant.

"That will alert Dumbledore to the fact that someone has been in his office." Daphne replied back, a slightly amused look on her face at Harry's abrupt and simplistic answer.

"I think the missing mirror and stone would do that..." Harry replied back dryly.

"Ok," Daphne replied back with a nod. "We will need to iron out a few more of the details, but I think for now we have a plan of sorts."

"Now we just have to prepare and then wait for the other schools to arrive for the tournament." Harry replied with a nod of his head.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So there is the chapter what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite difficult to write because I didn't want the story to drag yet I didn't want it to lack detail and development.**

 **Also want to say that I am currently working on two of my other stories, Road To Hell and Sage of the Hunt, so will try and update this as soon as I am able to.**

 **Not got much to say other than the fact that the other schools will soon be arriving and things are now in motion. Hope you all leave a comment or a review and if you have any questions/ suggestions feel free to PM me I love to hear from people.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So here is the next chapter, sorry it has been a little while, I kind of forgot about this story until I was reminded by a couple of PMs and decided to put together an update. In all honest I had about half of this done since like May, but I finish it off today and had a couple of read throughs. So yeah, I am pretty happy with this, so hope you leave a review and enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Yes that Phoenix, the paintings of the past Headmasters are easy enough to deal with, I know a charm that can freeze them for about an hour. Especially useful when you have a perverted portrait of your great grandfather attempting to spy on you in the bath." Daphne said unashamedly, giving a little bit of context for her knowledge of such a spell when she saw Harry's curious look. "The Phoenix though, that will be more tricky."_

 _"We kill it then before it can warn Dumbledore, the bird will be reborn as a chick and won't be an issue." Harry replied with a shrug, already aware of a few spells that could put a Phoenix down in an instant._

 _"That will alert Dumbledore to the fact that someone has been in his office." Daphne replied back, a slightly amused look on her face at Harry's abrupt and simplistic answer._

 _"I think the missing mirror and stone would do that..." Harry replied back dryly._

 _"Ok," Daphne replied back with a nod. "We will need to iron out a few more of the details, but I think for now we have a plan of sorts."_

 _"Now we just have to prepare and then wait for the other schools to arrive for the tournament." Harry replied with a nod of his head._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, in Hogwarts)**

Since his last meeting with Daphne more than a month ago, Harry's time at Hogwarts had seemed to have moved by very quickly, as September quickly turned into October, the weeks in the large underpopulated school passing by rapidly as the new students, predominantly the noisy first years, settled in, whilst existing students once again fell into their regular routines as classes began and homework began to pile up.

Despite that though the halls of the school had been positively buzzing with excitement as the 31st October began to approach, and the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were set to arrive, following on from which the now much talked about Tri Wizard tournament would begin.

Most surprisingly of all though, for Harry at least, was that he actually found himself enjoying his time at Hogwarts, and had also found himself swept up in the enthusiasm for the events ahead, though probably for a different reason than the average Hogwart's student.

Sure there was not as much travel as he was used to, and he wasn't able to have the same freedom and independence as he usually had. With Harry over the last year or so, having often moved around the New World and the Old World, sometimes fulfilling private Quests from his mother or from gods and goddess who asked for a favour or called in a favour, from Aphrodite, once which she then passed on to her Champion. Which although annoying at times, wasn't without its perks, because his mother although demanding at times, was also very generous with her rewards.

Mostly though Harry had spent his time outside of Camp, the last year or so, just having a good time, after all what else was the meaning of life, other than to just live it to the best you can, and have an enormous amount of fun whilst you were at it.

Being of Hogwarts however was much more restrictive, both in the fact that he had teachers telling him what he could and couldn't do, and lessons that he had to attended, even though he already knew most of which he was being taught. Despite that though, Harry strangely found being in a structured routine was actually quite therapeutic in and of itself.

Maybe it was the nostalgia talking, but being here at Hogwarts reminded him of being back at Camp Half Blood, where he would sleep in the Aphrodite Cabin with his brothers and sisters, and then awake to do lessons and training with the rest of the Demigods. Only instead of a bright pink cabin filled with his dozen or so half siblings, he instead was in a school House, based in the dungeons, and filled with around one hundred or so Housemates.

Day in and day out he would see the same people, and do similar yet slightly different things. To many it might sound boring, or mind-numbingly monotonous, but for Harry he found the experience quite useful, especially when he wanted to be productive and hone his talents. After all since he already knew a lot of what was being taught, it meant he didn't' need to pay attention and so could work on other things.

So yes, being in Hogwarts very much reminded him of being at Camp, only instead of brothers, sisters and other relatives, through his mother, he had Housemates, and instead of lessons on Ancient Greek, swordsmanship, archery etc. he had lessons on the different branches of magic. Or at least the core branches of magic that was taught to all students, for the more niche or esoteric branches he had to do self-study, or at least during this stage of his 'education' he had to take some initiative for himself.

In fact during his time here Harry had almost begun to think of it as being on holiday, a very sad holiday, but a holiday all the same. With this being mainly due to him coasting through most of his lessons, using the experience and skill imparted to him by his previous magic tutors and his natural aptitude towards certain types of magic to move toward the top of the class in each of his chosen subjects.

Though a dash of Demigodly power had also helped with that, as it certainly made some of the teachers more amenable to his charms and more willing to reward him, that or less willing to give him homework as he had already 'shown his quick mastery of the subject', which of course meant that he didn't need extra work.

Could this be considered cheating, why yes of course, but in Harry's mind all he was doing was using his god given talents to succeed, literally.

There was of course another upside to this, aside from skipping out on work and responsibility, as Harry had also found himself raking in masses of House points for Slytherin. Which meant Harry swiftly became a prominent and popular member of Slytherin House, even if he was less popular with the more competitive members of the other Houses. Though that was mainly the younger students, as the older ones tended to be more interested in passing their exams and life after Hogwarts than getting bogged down in trivial House competition and rivalry.

Sure being known as an academic or a magical prodigy was not quite as imposing as having a powerful wizarding heritage and influential mothers and fathers like some of the older Pureblood families, but when combined with Harry's 'family's' apparent wealth and influence it was enough to make him one of the top dogs in the House.

Not that Harry cared all that much about House hierarchy, as when he did lower himself to play such games, he never really took them too seriously. In fact he approached it like it was an actual game, with Harry often spreading a bit of discord among the more annoying groups of students, the cliques.

This was mainly because he was bored and felt like being a bit of an arsehole, it was in his nature after all as a Son of Aphrodite to cause a bit of mayhem every now and then. In fact his sister Silena had once remarked that he was often more like a Child of Eris than a Child of Aphrodite due to his proclivity for causing mischief and abusing his gifts for personal gain.

For the most part though Harry tended to keep himself in check, after all most of the older students at Hogwarts tended not to care about the schoolyard bullshit by the time they reach sixth and seventh year, with them instead being more worried about what happened after school.

Which was something Harry had in common with them, though his worries were not about what qualifications he would end up with, or what job he might get in the future, or even whether or not he will take over the running of his family's estate.

No his worries were more centered on his and his mother's manipulation of the Great Prophecy and the potential backlash from that. After all, although his mother was on the Olympian Council, and was a powerful goddess, her influence with the Council was limited. Due in part to her not being either Zeus's wife, child or sibling, which set her apart from the rest of the Council and made her an outsider of sorts.

On top of that the forces Harry and his mother were playing with were far older than the Olympians, and some of them were far more powerful and insidious. Hence why he was here at the moment, building up a base in the wizarding world, a neutral ground that was as protected from the divine as it was possible to be. A base with a strong foundation that he could retreat to if the going got tough, with the Ancient Laws hopefully protecting him from any divine retribution for his actions.

Still for the most part Harry's time at Hogwarts had been pretty useful, as he had managed to make quite a few friends in the older years, all of whom would be handy contacts and connections to have in the Wizarding World, after all he didn't just want to meekly hide if he retreated to Magical Britain, no he wanted at least a little fun. On top of that having access to Hogwarts library was also very beneficial in terms of honing his magical talents, especially the restricted section of the library.

With this section being completely cordoned off from the rest of the library, and requiring signed permission from a teacher to use, since some of the books within it strayed into some of the darker and more complex branches of magic, which incidentally were the things Harry was most keen to learn. Fortunately a smile and a dash of divine charm won him a sign permission slip and unlimited access to this section of the library.

So yeah, for the most part things were going quite well for Harry. In fact the only thing that was really bothering Harry at the moment, was that he hadn't had much contact with Daphne. The mysterious Norse Demigoddess having been noticeably absent in his life as she had only met up with him a few times over the last month or so to plot out there plan for breaking into Dumbledore's office at Halloween.

Other than that there interactions had been few and far between, the girl in question often keeping to her own small group of friends, with her rarely hanging around the common room. Which for Harry meant he rarely saw her, as the only time you really see the other students not in your year was in the Great Hall at meal times or in the common room after lessons.

He'd once asked her about why she kept her distance, only to be told it was to avoid suspicion falling on the two of them. After all Daphne was a well-known figure in Slytherin, who came from a wealthy and influential family, and who did not interact much with others who were not already within her circle. Which meant if the two of them were to be seen suddenly interacting and appearing chummy, especially consider they were in different years and he was a new transfer student, then a number of people may grow suspicious that they were up to something.

It was overly paranoid if you asked Harry, but the Daughter of Freya it appeared was a lot more careful than the son of Aphrodite, not quite as reckless or as confident, with her instead taking a quieter, more considered approach to her plots and plans.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry on the 30** **th** **October)**

Letting out a sigh of boredom, Harry began to whistle quietly as he casually wandered through the dark dimly lit corridors in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Currently the he was alone for the moment, with Harry having ditched his Housemates earlier in the day with him having instead taken a slight detour after classes had finished and gone to the library to borrow some books from the Restricted Section.

They were nothing too interesting, though he had picked up a potions book, called 'Moste Potente Potions' which had all sorts of weird potion recipes in it, and an odd battered looking book which covered ancient Aztec and Mayan sacrifices, and the way the sacrifice of magical creatures could be used to temporarily increase a wizard power, or amplify the effects of a spell. So yeah they were interesting books, ones which were obviously not for children.

Either way he had made a detour and had grabbed a large collection, charming Madam Pince the librarian into relaxing her one book limit when it came to taking books out of the Restricted Section. Which was why Harry had been able to walk out of there with his internally expanded satchel full of old and rare tomes, most of which he would likely just skim read, looking for interesting spells or other bits and pieces which grabbed his attention, which he could make a copy of before returning them. With these bits and pieces mostly being things that would be handy, but which also wouldn't require much effort to learn.

Continuing down the corridor, heading in the direction of Slytherin common room, Harry soon found himself taken by surprise. As he unexpectedly walked into his brother, and his brother's misbegotten group of friends as he walked around the corner, still whistling as he had his satchel slung over one of his shoulders and his other hand in his pocket, idly playing with his rosewood and Phoenix feather, Olivander wand.

"Oh shit sorry!" Michael exclaimed loudly as he walked round a corner and bumped into Harry, a look of surprise on his face as he stumbled backwards completely taken aback by the presence of another person. With Michael having been so wrapped up in his quiet conversation with his friends that he hadn't noticed the presence of someone else in the corridor.

"Michael you really should watch where you're going!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as she and the rest of their group came to a halt, with Ron and Neville both stabilizing Michael as he almost fell backwards on his arse.

"Sorry about…" Hermione began as she looked away from Michael and instead over at Harry, before trailing off as she noticed the green border of Harry's robes and his sliver and green tie, instantly recognizing him as a Slytherin student.

An off-putting realization as so far their group had not had many good interactions with the generally snobbish Slytherins. Some of whom were the children of Death Eaters whose families had been badly affected by the fall of Voldemort, which they of course had been taught to blame on mainly Michael, but also Dumbledore.

Though that being said some of them didn't have anything really personal again Michael, as they instead just bought into the bitter rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"It's no problem." Harry replied a slightly amused smile on his face as he saw Michael and his companions, Ron, Hermione and Neville he believed, all shifting around uncomfortably as they felt his gaze on them.

"It's Harry isn't it, Harry Orwell?" Michael suddenly spoke up, feeling a little braver as he eyed the strange Slytherin warily, recognizing him as the new transfer student, the one who had previously been homeschooled.

"Yep." Harry replied, popping the 'p' as he looked at his younger brother curiously. "And you are Michael Potter aren't you."

Michael grinned as he heard that, and seemed to stand a little taller. "Yeah, and these are my mate's; Ron, Nev and Hermione."

Harry nodded at the three of them, before looking back at Michael. Still curious about just what kind of a person he was, was he arrogant or modest? Was he a talented Wizard or a subpar one? Did he know of Harry's existence or was he never mentioned again after he went missing? Was he the kind of brother he could be proud of, or was he one he would pretend he never knew about?

"You're the one who's moved into Malfoy's old house aren't you?" Ron suddenly spoke up loudly, putting aside his distaste for Slytherin's at the moment as he instead focused on finding out more about Malfoy's humiliation. "Is it true they're completely bankrupt?"

Harry shrugged in response to that. "My family now own the Malfoy manor, can't say I know much about their finances though."

"Ha! I bet that really embarrassing for him, you know having you in both his House at Hogwarts and his is old family mansion?" Ron continued enthusiastically, delighting in the Malfoy family's misfortune as he did so, after all there family were pricks and Draco himself had been baiting Ron about his own family's poverty for years. With the arrogant blonde having spent the last few years prancing around the school like he owned it, telling all and sundry that his father was one of the governors, and that his father was this, or that his father was that.

"Can't say I've had much interaction with him." Harry replied dryly, not all that impressed with Ron, after all Harry might be a self-acknowledged prick at times, but he didn't take pleasure in other people's suffering, he could be callous and egotistical at times, but he wasn't wantonly cruel, nor did he deliberately go out of his way to mock people and make them suffer. "In fact I barely ever see him apart from in the common room, and even then he stays within his own group."

"So how're are you liking Hogwart's then?" Hermione suddenly asked, ignoring Ron as she instead focused on Harry, slightly more at ease after he hadn't either immediately insulted them or ignored them. "I heard you're like a prodigy? Even Professor McGonagall was impressed with you, you should have heard what she was saying in our last class with her. She kept talking about how remarkable the complexity of your transfigurations are!"

Harry blinked at that, somewhat taken a back when he saw the fervor in the brown haired girl's eyes, as she looked at him like he was a particularly interesting specimen, one which she wanted to pick a part and analyse. "Yeah it's going alright…"

"Hey come off it Hermione, leave the guy alone!" Ron said loudly, rolling his eyes at Hermione's topic of conversation. Plus this wasn't the first time she had mentioned it, though in the common room she had made it more of a complaint about how McGonagall had been comparing them to an older student, and that it was unfair as he had probably had extra tutoring.

"I'm just making conversation!" Hermione snapped back at him, her ire rising as she shot Ron a scowl, before moments later the two of them began bickering, with Harry tuning them out as he instead looked to his brother Michael, and his other friend, Neville, a small mousy boy who was looking nervously between Ron and Hermione.

Rolling his eyes as he saw all this, Harry instead looked back to Michael as he heard the boy ask him a question, his younger brother obviously being used to his friends bickering.

"So Harry, do you reckon you'll enter the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Michael asked loudly, catching the others attention as he met Harry's violet eyes confidently, not a flicker of nervousness or discomfort in them, despite talking to an older student, and a relative stranger from a different House.

Harry shrugged in response to that before giving a half truth, "Possibly, depends how I feel at the time. What about you? Will you be trying to enter?"

Truthfully speaking Harry probably would enter, after all he wasn't' the kind of person who could refuse a challenge. Plus he might be hear with the aim of making a bolt hole form the divine world, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make a name for himself. Obscurity didn't sit well with the Children of Aphrodite, besides he had changed his last name and his face, which was good enough disguise for him.

"We're all too young to enter, you have to be at least seventeen." Hermione suddenly spoke up primly, her ongoing argument with Ron forgotten for the moment as she instead just answered Harry, or rather corrected him on his misunderstanding of the rules.

"I know, but is that really going to stop you?" Harry asked with a slight grin, knowing as he did that he wouldn't let a thing like rules stop him from doing what he wanted, hence why he was prone to playing such a dangerous high stakes games, and potentially getting himself into a lot of trouble.

"No, Hermione makes a good point." Michael replied, his expression suddenly wary as he suspected the Slytherin might be trying to dig up some dirt on them so he could rat them out. Sure the guy seemed pleasant, but Michael's father had taught him better than to trust a Slytherin, they were all snakes after a according to James Potter.

Harry tilted his head at that, his eyes narrowing slightly as he held back on his sudden desire to get in his brother's head and see just what he was thinking, and why he was suddenly acting so cautious. After all Harry wasn't aware of having said anything to provoke such a reaction, then again just the fact he was contemplating invading his brother's mind did lend credence to his caution, not that the boy knew that.

"What are you talking about Mikey?! Just this morning you were saying you were definitely going to enter, you, me, Fred, George and Nev! All of us are gonna go for it!" Ron spoke up, obliviously as he turned to Harry with a grin, his eyes shining with confidence. "We made a pact that all five of us enter, and the one who wins, shares the winnings with the others, whilst the other four help the one that was chosen to actually win."

"That's a good pact to make, I can respect it." Harry replied a slight smile on his face. "Good luck with that, the schools should be arriving this evening, maybe an hour before dinner. So the selection process is probably going to be on Halloween, the evening after, so you better get a plan in place!"

"Yeah, well we already have a plan. One which will definitely work!" Ron replied loudly, ignoring Michael who was tugging on his arm a warning look on his face, as if he was desperately hoping his friendly, but dense friend would shut up, before he gives away something he shouldn't. With Ron having obviously forgotten that he wasn't talking to one of their mates, but instead a relative stranger, one form Slytherin House.

"Yeah but this is Dumbledore we're talking about, I doubt you have anything that'll let you get passed him." Harry goaded, a slight smile on his face as he released some pheromones from his pores, hoping to loosen their tongues by subtly manipulating the chemistry of their brains.

"Yeah but with Mike's cloak we won't have any trouble!" Ron replied arrogantly, not pausing to think for a second that he blurting out a secret, as he instead felt a sudden surge of pride and wanted to prove this Harry guy wrong.

Harry's eyes lit up as he heard that, the Potter family invisibility cloak, he had seen glimpses of it when he had been going through the Weasley's families minds back at Gringrotts. Unfortunately though Legilimency wasn't as simple as reading a person's mind, it was more about seeing glimpses of memories sand flashes of emotions and drawing an accurate conclusion from that. Hence why he had only been able to put together so much on the magical item, after all as skilled as he was with Legilimency, he paled in comparison to the gods, some of whom could literally read a person mind on a whim.

Now he knew Michael had the cloak though, Harry started to get interested, after all a cloak like that could be a very useful item to possess, and really as the oldest Potter child he should have it. It was similar he thought to an enchanted baseball cap, Annabeth, a girl back at Camp Half Blood had, one which would be very useful going forwards, just like the other magical items he was hoping to pilfer form Hogwarts.

"Yeah anyway!" Michael said loudly, his tugging getting more insistent as he pulled his loud mouthed friend away. "It's getting late and we should probably be heading back to our common room!"

"Of course." Harry replied in amusement before he gave the group another nod as they began to leave, Harry wondering just what they were doing snooping down here anyway, before he dismissed it as nothing, and instead began to head for the Slytherin common room.

"Till next time, little brother." Harry muttered as he gave the retreating group one last amused look before he left, still unsure just what he thought of Michael Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

 **( - )**

 **(The Next Day** **)**

It was later that evening, and Harry, along with every last student at Hogwarts was currently gathered on the lawn outside the front entrance of the school, with some five hundred students in total all crowding round, vaguely assembled by House.

Suffice to say it was somewhat chaotic, which meant it was quite tough for the many of the Professors to keep order. Somehow they managed it though, as by the time seven O'clock had nearly rolled around all the students were outside and in their uniform, with most of them being impeccably dressed, whilst the few that weren't were hastily scolded by their Head of House. With even Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff not holding back. After all the delegations from the foreign school would soon be arriving, and the schools pride, as one of, if not the best school of magic in the world, was at stake here.

In addition to the mass of black cloaked students, and their stern teachers, both Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman were there as well, waiting alongside Dumbledore at the head of the Hogwarts host, for the arrival of the foreign schools.

With the two of them representing the British Ministry of Magic's interest in the event, in part due to them both having put a lot of time and energy into driving forward the return of the historic Tri Wizard Tournament. Which was no doubt why they were here, so they could see it through and make sure it was a success.

Within this mass of students, stood within the group with green and silver ties was Harry. Though unlike usual he had chosen not to be in the thick of it today, not that the other excited students noticed, as he instead had slunk to the back of the mass of Slytherin students, his violet eyes momentarily flashing to their natural emerald green colour as he spotted Daphne. The Norse Demigoddess having done the same as him.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked carefully as he eyed the mass of students in front, pausing side by side with Daphne at the back of the crowd, watching as the rest of the students pressed forward as he did so, all of them no doubt hoping to be the first ones to spot the foreign delegations arrival.

"You know the plan?" Daphne muttered in response, her wand in the palm of her hand as her blue eyes trailed over the backs of the students in front of them.

"A simple smash and grab. I deal with the bird, you deal with the portraits. After which I get the mirror and the stone, and you get what I want." Harry replied simply, summarising their plan as best as he could.

"After which I fulfil my end of the bargain and our business is done." Daphne continued, her eyes shifting to Harry now, before her lips quirked upwards in a smirk.

"You say that like we'll never see each other again." Harry replied in mock hurt, his tone offset by his grin. Only for Daphne to just roll her eyes, before her wand was in her hand and she cast a quick disillusionment charm on herself, her body fading from sight, until the only sign she was there was a very slight distortion in the air.

"Good timing." Harry said dryly before he copied her, casting the spell on himself as he did so, before grimacing as the feeling of the spell took hold. With it feeling like someone had just cracked an egg on his head, and the contents was running down his face and back.

"Look, over there!" Tracey Davis suddenly shouted out at the front of the crowd moments later, her loud voice carrying out over the crowd of mumbling students as she pointed up into the sky, her sudden shout coincidently coinciding with exactly seven O'clock. "I think I see something!"

"Come on let's go." Daphne muttered as she tugged on Harry's all but invisible arm, before she turned and walked back to the castle.

"Aww but I want to see them arrive." Harry fake whined, before rolling his eyes when she didn't respond, with him instead quickly heading up to the castle with her, the two of them making swift progress as they entered the empty entrance hall, before slipping through multiple secret passages as they took their planned rout, the quickest one to Dumbledore's office.

Within about four minutes they arrived, the two of them coming to a stop right in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance.

"Open." Harry said simply, bypassing a need for a password as he instead just layered his voice with as much Charmspeak as he could. The semi sentient stone gargoyle trembling for a moment in response as if it were trying to resist, before it began to move, its body twisting even as a moving stone staircase was revealed.

"Nice." Daphne muttered appreciatively before they both started ascending the steps, with Harry shifting his rosewood and Celestial Bronze ring into its wand form as he did so, his eyes narrowing as he cast a few spells trying to detect any protections on the heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs.

As he was doing this though, he was quickly taken aback when Daphne ripped a silver chain bracelet off of her wrist, the chain suddenly appearing, as if floating in mid-air, before it suddenly straightened and grew in size. Until moments later the still mostly invisible Daphne was now holding a five foot silver stave, which was engraved with Norse runes, and which also had a beautifully crafted spearheads on each end.

"Erm…" Harry began, looking over at Daphne with a bemused expression, as he finished his analyses, only to find that apart from an advanced locking and aversion charm, and spells to prevent eavesdropping, it had no other protections, all of which he proceeded to tell Daphne.

Moments after which she then thrust her spear forwards, the runes on it glowing a bright golden colour before a blast of ethereal red magic erupted from the tip of her spear, and blew the door off of its hinges, the wood turning into kindling as it did so, with dust and stone chipping exploding outwards into Dumbledore's office.

"Subtle." Harry muttered dryly, before he leapt forward, his own wand up and at the ready as he conjured a three foot spear of steel and sent it hurtling at Fawkes, the spear catching the surprised Phoenix by surprise as it leapt into the air, the edges of its wings already starting to burn, as if it was about to erupt into fire, a musical cry of shock leaving its beak for a moment, before Harry's attack struck it square in the chest, piercing its feathery body and heart, and causing it to erupt into fire, a small pile of ash appearing just beneath it.

"You were the one who said Dumbledore would know someone had broken in anyway." Daphne replied, after sweeping her wand around and immobilising all of the portraits, the Daughter of one of the Norse goddess's of magic, showing her natural talent, as she used a single charm to freeze all of the portraits of the old Headmasters in the space of a moment, deactivating them temporarily.

"A bit of warning would have been nice." Harry replied slightly irritably, as he pulled the already active marauders map out of his pocket and laid it on the table, scanning it as he did so, and noticing that the French delegation had now arrived. After which he then headed for the mirror like object in the far corner of the room, one which was covered by a large red dust sheet.

"Well I'm sorry but I've never done something like this before." Daphne replied hotly, her invisible cheek flushing with embarrassment as she looked down at Harry's map curiously, noting that Dumbledore and all the teachers were all outside still, though now their Head Master was walking forwards to meet with some French woman called Olympe Maxime.

"Really I would never have noticed." Harry replied sarcastically as he pulled the sheet off of the Mirror of Erised, idly reading the name on the top of the mirror, and smiling in amusement as he once again noticed it was just 'desire', except spelt backwards.

Nodding at that, Harry didn't dare look in the mirror yet, as he instead just pulled out his Celestial Bronze wand and concentrated for a moment, after which he then cast an overpowered shrinking charm, gritting his teeth for a moment as he felt the mirror resist for a moment, before it then began to shrink down.

"Hurry up, it's been eleven minutes since we left." Daphne suddenly said, after she grabbed the innocuous black school diary Harry had randomly mentioned he wanted in their planning session, from a glass container on the shelving behind Dumbledore's ornate desk, after which she then began raiding the Headmaster's private library, filling up an expanded, mole skin purse she had pulled out of her pocket as she did so.

"Plenty of time." Harry replied hurriedly, as he scooped up the shrunk down mirror, which was now only about fifteen inches tall, which he then unceremoniously stuffed in his satchel, trusting in the extra expensive cushion charms he had had imbued into his bag, to protect the priceless artefact.

With that done Harry then headed back to Dumbledore's desk, only to scowl when he saw that another unfamiliar name had appeared, a man by the name of Igor Karkarov who was now walking from the Black Lake to meet up with Dumbledore, even as the French student were now getting themselves comfortably seated in the great hall, the twenty or so new students choosing the Ravenclaw table to sit at as they did so.

"Hey Viktor Krum is here." Harry called out cheerfully as he looked at the map, and noticed the name of the famous Quidditch star following Karkaroff.

"Come on it's been nineteen minutes we need to go." Daphne replied quickly, ignoring his comment as she finished collecting up Dumbledore's books and instead wandered over to the desk, her eyes flickering down at the map, where she could see her own name, and Harry's in Dumbledore's office, her eyes widening for a moment as she did locked on Harry's name for a moment.

"Now where's the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry suddenly said bluntly, an expectant look on his partially invisible face as he grabbed the map and folded it up, before stuffing it in his pocket, noticing as he did that Dumbledore was still currently next to Karkarov, though the two of them had begun to start slowly walking to the castle, Krum following along behind them, along with the rest of the student body.

"Where's the stone?" Daphne shot back at him.

"Still in the mirror, which is also in my satchel." Harry replied, as he watched Daphne grab her silver spear from where she had left it, learnt against Dumbledore's desk, shifting it back into a silver, chain like bracelet as she did so, before she strapped it onto her wrist.

"Grab the Sorting Hat and let's go. I have a place we can stash this stuff for the time being, at least until the heat dies down a little." Daphne replied with a nod, before she began to make for the door, stuffing her expanded, moleskin bag in her pocket as she did so.

Scowling at that, Harry paused for a moment, before he remembered the unbreakable vow they had sworn, his concerns easing somewhat at that, before he then grabbed the silent Sorting Hat off of Dumbledore's shelf and shoved it in his satchel. With him grinning slightly as he did so, as he was planning on stealing the Hat anyway. Though that was mainly because he was fascinated to learn what the Horcrux of Salazar Slytherin knew.

"Come on." Daphne said from the doorway as she quickly started descended the staircase. "We need to get to the Seventh floor and then back to the great hall before anyone notices we're not there."

The still disillusioned Harry nodded at that, before he followed her, the two breaking into a rapid run the moment they stepped off of Dumbledore's moving staircase. Both of them breathing heavily, their hearts beating faster, despite their Demigod stamina as they ran through a set of secret passages, Daphne leading the way this time, as the stress of the situation began to catch up with them.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

Nearly ten minutes later both Daphne and Harry, once more visible for all to see joined up with the last couple of dozen stragglers as they entered the great hall. The both of them quickly separating as they did so, neither one of them looking out of sorts as Daphne met up with her friends, both Blaise and Tracey having saved a space for her between them. Whilst Harry wedged himself between Jess and some burly Bulgarian student in his red robes and fur cloak, holding his breath as the scent of sweat and body odour hit him when the foreign wizard sent him a cheerful, friendly grin.

"Dammit what took you so long Harry, I'd just gotten comfortable?" Jess asked, as she shifted to make room for him, glancing over at him, quite amused as she saw him hide a grimace as he instead greeted the friendly, if pungent wizard next to him.

"I had to drain the dragon, so to speak before dinner." Harry said pleasantly, making the Bulgarian student next to him frown in confusing, before he let out a low rumble of laughter when he worked out what Harry meant.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Jess groaned, before she forgot about it entirely as she looked around the great hall, noticing as she did so that with the extra forty or fifty foreign students present, the normally massive hall felt slightly cramped, though that might have just been the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, as the guests had decided to impose themselves on them.

Before Harry could reply to that, or anything else could be said, a sudden silence fell over the hall, as the pleasantly smiling Dumbledore got to his feet, wearing a particularly colourful set of periwinkle blue robes with silver stars on it, as he looked around as he looked around at the assembled students from both Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles and a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Good evening, ladies, gentleman, and honoured guests," Dumbledore said loudly, gesturing to everyone in the hall as he did so, his voice easily audible to all these assembled within as he raised his arms out in welcome. "The moment has come, and the Tri Wizard tournament has now begun!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? Did you enjoy it?**

 **Upon skimming through the previous chapter in preparation for this one, I quickly noticed that the plot progression for this story feels a little slow, so I have decided to speed it up a little, as I don't want to wallow in the Harry Potter storyline for too long, as I want to expand into the Percy Jackson story line, which at the moment is just past the events of the Lightning Thief.**

 **So yeah other than that thanks for reading, I hope you all like it. I have a lot of ideas going forwards, things that I want to test out. With the Norse Pantheon in particular, which I have decided to develop in a different way to Riordan, who Magnus Chase books I feel are slightly weaker than his Percy Jackson stories. On top of that I want to develop the magical world a bit more than it had been in the canon books, which will be quite interesting as I try and blend the worlds together, which I want to do in such a way that it respects both verses, without placing one over the other.**

 **So yes, this is the chapter, I hope you all like it and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you all next time!**

 **Seagate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here is the next chapter, not as long a wait this time eh? Yeah I'm quite pleased about that, as I have decided to press on and update as much as I can. Though in order to do that I might need to start prioritising my stories. Which I may set up a poll for, that or I'll just choose myself, depending on which ones are the most popular, and which ones I prefer.**

 **So yeah, other than that, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Before Harry could reply to that, or anything else could be said, a sudden silence fell over the hall, as the pleasantly smiling Dumbledore got to his feet, wearing a particularly colourful set of periwinkle blue robes with silver stars on it, as he looked around as he looked around at the assembled students from both Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles and a slight smile spreading across his face._

 _"Good evening, ladies, gentleman, and honoured guests," Dumbledore said loudly, gesturing to everyone in the hall as he did so, his voice easily audible to all these assembled within as he raised his arms out in welcome. "The moment has come, and the Tri Wizard tournament has now begun!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **( - )**

 **(The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts)**

Stepping off of the moving, stone staircase that led up to his office, Albus Dumbledore's face was set into a look of both shock, and cold fury as he entered his office, his sanctuary, and looked around at the carnage within. His feet making barely a whisper of sound as he walked through the now door-less doorway, treading on the splintered remains of said door as he did so. His blue eyes, now lacking their usual twinkle, tightening in anger and worry as he looked around at his ransacked office.

Looking around, the observant old man quickly noticed the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school, all of which lined the wall, and all of whom were frozen, unmoving and lifeless. All of them clearly caught under the thrall of some spell, which had immobilised them.

Moving on from that, Dumbledore's angry gaze then shifted over to his plundered book cases, the many gleaming volumes of knowledge that had once been neatly stacked there, gone. Including some of the books he had removed from the Restricted Section of the Library, or acquired over his many years and hoarded, many of which he had deemed as too dark, or too dangerous for anybody, save himself and those he trusted, to be allowed access too.

Gritting his teeth at this, Dumbledore then looked to the other side of the room, noticing as he did so how his Phoenix, Fawkes, was little more than a wrinkled, squalling chick, crying out dolefully from the pile of ash he was buried in, at the bottom of his perch. The Phoenix having apparently been killed during the raid on the office, only for it to be reborn through fire as it usually did.

Striding over to the pile of ash, Dumbledore absentmindedly plucked the ugly Phoenix chick out of the ashes and put him in the large, warm pocket of his brightly coloured robes. After which Dumbledore continued looking around the room, investigating what else had been taken or damaged, his eyes quickly fixing on the Mirror of Erised, or at least the place the mirror had once been, as it, like his books was now missing.

Taking a deep breath at that, Dumbledore clamped down on his growing panic and fury, as he instead drew out his wand, a thirteen inch stick of Elder, with a tail hair from a Thestral as a core.

Flicking his wand Dumbledore then proceeded to cast a number of spells, hoping to find some evidence to track the thief, or thieves down before the trail went cold, and they either left Hogwarts, or went to ground. Only for him to find nothing substantial from his initial analysis of the magic that had been used.

Scowling at this Dumbledore shook his head once more, he was a skilled wizard, of that there was no doubt what so ever. But investigation and forensics were not really in his repertoire. No, he would have to call in someone who was a bit more specialised in this, Mad Eye Moody, a former Auror and a man he had absolute confidence in, maybe Severus too, as the man was quite the accomplished wizard.

After all who ever had robbed his office, they had been smart, as they had picked a time in which he would be busy and distracted welcoming the delegates from the other schools, and giving a speech to start off the Tri Wizard Tournament.

They were also powerful, after all they had to have broken into Hogwarts without him noticing, which was a feat in and of itself, and then they had to get past the gargoyle guarding his entrance.

With this being a lot harder than many would think, after all the gargoyle had been enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw, and was not only protected from damage both magical and mundane, but it also had a very complicated opening mechanism, one which was not just linked to a password, but also to the intent of the current Headmaster, meaning even if they got the right password if he did not want them in the room, they wouldn't get in.

For its opening mechanism to be overridden without his knowledge, or permission, well it was an impressive feat, and dare he saw an all but impossible one.

Finally the thief or thieves had to have been daring, very daring indeed to rob Dumbledore's office, after all he had built himself somewhat of a reputation over the years, socially, magically and politically. A reputation that had been deserved, and one which was almost protection enough in its own way.

Sending one more look around his ransacked office, and quashing the feelings of anger and frustration at having his sanctum violated, Dumbledore decided to make a call.

But not to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement though, as then the theft would go public, and he would be humiliated, after all if he can't even protect his own office, in his own school, then what else couldn't he do? It would call into question his competence, and the safety of Hogwarts, which was something that he couldn't allow, especially not during the Tri Wizard tournament.

No, it was best that he handle this internally, for now, for which reason he would call Mad Eye, the man was supposed to be setting up protections around the Goblet of Fire tonight, but this was far more important, besides he would just ask Filius or Minerva to do that in his stead.

On top of that he might call in James Potter and Sirius Black, the two of them had been loyal members of the Order of the Phoenix and had a lot of experience in this kind of thing.

He could trust them to be both capable and subtle, as although rambunctious in their youths, they had grown into fine, trustworthy young men. Men who had a good head on their shoulders and, despite past disagreements he might have had with them over prior events in Hogwarts, they were still loyal to the cause, and also the type who would realise the importance of keeping this quiet.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, the next morning)**

Walking into the great hall the morning after his heist, Harry was initially wary, worried that the place would be crawling with Aurors, all of whom would be on the lookout for the thieves that broke in to Dumbledore's office and looted the place. Which considering the items stolen, would involve a lot of the Ministry's resources, and in depth interviews with all the students and staff to work out people's location and put together a picture of where everyone was during the time of the robbery.

Oddly though, he found that everything was as it normally was, the only exception being the forty odd Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students that were calling Hogwarts home for the rest of the year, all of whom were also present, and quickly acclimatising toothier new surroundings.

Though a few of the Beauxbaton students didn't look all too happy to be eating a traditional English breakfast, that being said it did look like the House Elves had made the effort of including some distinctly continental breakfast food too, so they couldn't complain that much.

Looking around Harry momentarily made eye contact with Daphne as he strolled into the room and along the Slytherin table, the blonde haired girl giving nothing away as she gave Harry a disinterested look for a few moments, blue eyes meeting violet, her gaze neither dismissive or intrigued as she just glanced at the newcomer to the table before going back to her conversation with her friends. With Harry also looking away and over to where his year mates were sat at the far end of the table.

She was good. But let's be honest, Harry had already known that, looking down the table he soon sat with his friends at the end, pretending for all the world like it was just another day as he started dishing out a large breakfast for himself, making sure to go as big as he could as he helped himself to bacon, sausage, egg and the ever important black pudding. He had to keep his strength up after all.

"Morning." Lucian spoke up cheerfully, too cheerfully, causing a slight hint of caution to bubble up with in Harry as he looked up at the slightly older boy.

"Alright." Harry nodded, before he looked around at all the eager faces of his Housemates, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. "Why are you all looking so cheerful this morning?"

"Well duh, it's because the Tri Wizard tournament has begun." Melissa replied, rolling her eyes and flicking some of her hair behind her shoulders, as if she didn't know how Harry could forget such a thing.

"And your point is?" Harry pressed, his lips twitching upwards in amusement as he looked around, almost feeling the undercurrent of excitement that filled the hall, even as it gradually began to fill up with students of all years, the hall feeling far busier than usual, what with the forty or so extra students present.

"Well the age limit is seventeen, and we're all seventeen." Jess finally said, a smile on her own face. "We're all so excited because we're all entering the tournament."

"All of you?" Harry asked in surprise as he looked around at them. "I would have thought you'd be more interested in, you know, focusing on your end of year exams, and graduating with good NEWTs and what not?"

"Oh come on Orwell, this is a once in a life time experience, and the winner will be set for life, with fame and recognition for their skill, eternal glory, plus a load of gold." Lucian said loudly, his grin widening as he got more and more excited, truly putting to rest the assumption that all Slytherin's were stone cold bastards, with. "I mean who wouldn't want that? You can't tell me you're not going for it!"

"Well, aside from Lucian exaggerating, the tournament is a once in a life time event, plus the selected champion can also take their end of year exams during summer after the tournament has ended, so they wouldn't really be missing out on graduating, though they might lose their summer to do so." Jess continued on, rolling her eyes at Lucian's words, after all the fame and recognition would be nice, but a thousand galleons wasn't enough to live on for the rest of your life, so claiming to be set for life was a bit of a misnomer.

"I swear, were you not paying attention last night? Dumbledore and Crouch both covered this in their speeches?" Melissa spoke up again, her tone turning almost condescending now.

"Yeah, I was a little distracted, though to be fair, those French girls are quite distracting." Harry replied, scanning the hall for an excuse as to why he hadn't paid attention, after all he couldn't tell them that he hadn't listened because he was too busy thinking about the heist and what he would be doing with all thing things he had 'salvaged'.

"I hear that!" Terrence Higgs said loudly, high fiving Lucian as he did so, before doing the same with the amused looking Harry.

"Boy's." Melissa rolled her eyes, looking to the two other girls in her year as she did so

"Really?" Jess asked, her faintly amused gaze fixed on Harry.

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged, before sending Jess a grin, his gaze shifting over to the Ravenclaw table as he did so, giving a cursory glance to the French students at the table, a slight smile spreading across his face as he met Cho's eyes for a moment, one which she returned, before he looked past her, his gaze now on a curvaceous, blonde girl, with sky blue eyes, and a familiar aura. His eyes narrowing slightly and his smile widening at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"And there I was thinking there was at least one boy in our year who didn't think with his little head." Jess shot back, rolling her eyes, an amused smile on her face at the faux offended look Harry sent her, mouth 'little' in horror, much to the amusement of the others in their year.

"So anyway, are you thinking of putting your name in the Goblet of Fire today?" Lucian asked, before he nodded towards the large ornate cup that was sat prominently in the entrance hall, still visible through the open doors of the great hall.

"Absolutely." Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling at the thought of the challenge, even as he reigned in his smile a bit when he saw the stoic looking Dumbledore enter the room, his steps slow and his eyes devoid of the usual twinkle as he swept through the hall and up to the staff table. Even his robes seemed duller, and more sombre in comparison to what he usually wore.

"Hey what do you reckon is up with the old man?" Jess suddenly asked as she eyed Dumbledore curiously, her feelings about the man, neither negative nor positive, as she had never really had much to do with him, only ever seeing him during meal times.

Harry shrugged at that. "Not sure, maybe it's the stress of the tournament, he is like over a hundred years old after all."

"Yeah maybe." Jess muttered, watching as Dumbledore walked to the staff table, and muttered something quietly to McGonagall. Something that made the older woman's eyes widen, before her face tightened up in a stern look, as she then stood up and quickly followed the Headmaster out of the room, without a another word.

"Something is definitely going on." Melissa said bluntly from where she was sat, her eyes fixed on the Headmaster and his Deputy as the two of them left the hall, his sudden arrival, and quick withdrawal drawing a lot of attention as students all over the hall began to mutter about it. No doubt the infamous Hogwarts rumour mill will have cooked up something suitably scandalous by dinner time.

"It's probably just something about the tournament." Harry said dismissively, even as he looked further down the table, and momentarily met Daphne's gaze, a lot of meaning going through that simple look, as he tried to work out just what Dumbledore was thinking and why the Aurors weren't already swarming the castle.

Which was something he knew the Daughter of Freya would likely already know, what with her Demigod abilities, which allowed her to sense, empathises and also manipulate the emotions of those around her.

 **( - )**

 **(In Dumbledore's Office, sometime later)**

Sitting patiently behind his ornate desk, in his now repaired office, Albus Dumbledore impatiently drummed his fingers together, his gaze shifting from the repaired door in front of him, and then over to the empty bookshelves, and to the little Phoenix chick, chirping just to one side, Fawkes's red and gold plumage already starting to protrude from his fleshy skin as he began to rapidly grow into what he was at his prime. After which Dumbledore then looked to his warded fireplace.

Stood off to one side of the Headmaster's throne like chair, her face set into a stern frown, was Professor McGonagall, her own expression of impatience mirroring what Dumbledore was feeling as she continually looking from the clock on the wall, to the merrily crackling fireplace.

Also in the room with the two of them, was Professor Snape and Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, the two of them deliberately not making eye contact and standing at the other side of the room as they both went through their repertoire of spells, with Snape's being of a slightly darker variety as they both looked into who the intruder might have been, and how they had so easily infiltrated one of the most secure rooms in Hogwarts.

With Moody having been here the longest, ever since Dumbledore had quickly summoned him to his office the other night, forcing the man to relinquish his task of setting up the Goblet of Fire, as he was instead needed to investigate the break in. The two wizards right now, going off of sheer will power and a concoction of different potions, with Moody having already nearly drained his hipflask.

A few moments later, the four occupants of the room, looked over to the fireplace, when the flames suddenly turned green, and two figures stepped out of it. One of them, a tall, thin faced man with messy brown hair, and a set of intense brown eyes, that were currently partially hidden behind a pair of round spectacles. Whilst the other was a shorter, heavier built, dark haired man, with pale skin and a grimace on his face.

The pair of them were both wearing expensive, but practical robes as they easily stepped out of the fireplace, absentmindedly brushing some dust off of their outfits as they looked around and surveyed the office, and those present within it.

"James, Sirius, thank you for coming." Dumbledore spoke up gently as he stood up from behind his desk and approached the duo, already reaching out to shake hands with the two.

"Of course Albus." James Potter said taking Dumbledore's hand in a firm handshake before he nodded to both McGonagall and Moody, his gaze passing over Severus Snape for a moment, before dismissing him with a slight sniff, something the scowling man returned, a look of barely concealed distain on his face.

"How could we not, the moment we heard what was happening we cancelled our schedules." Sirius Black added in, following James's lead as he kept a serious expression on his face, for once not messing about as he looked around the room and noticed the empty bookcase, already trying to build up a picture in his head of what happened here. "Have you got any leads on who it might be that robbed your office?"

"No, but after some though, I have come to suspect it might be an inside job, so to speak." Dumbledore replied wearily, as he watched Sirius go on to greet the others in the room. "The others concur, what with the strength of the castles defences and wards, looking back on it now, I find it very unlikely that anyone could have forced their way into the school, or even snuck in, without my noticing."

"They must have also had prior knowledge of what was happening too, as they choose a time when most of the school was out on the lawn waiting for the foreign delegations to arrive." Moody spoke up with a growl, as he stumped forward. "I've already gone over the suspects and two spring to mind immediately."

Snape scowled at that, his dark eyes glinting angrily as he made to speak up, only to be cut off by Dumbledore's stern voice.

"And I've already told you Alastor, Severus has my absolute confidence." Dumbledore said firmly, sending an assuring look at Snape as he did so.

James Potter's lips quirked upwards as he looked at Moody and saw the suspicious scowl he was sending Snape, more amused by the man's suspicions than anything, that being said, said his suspicions were valid.

"Well let's put a pin in that lead for now." Sirius spoke up as well, sending Snape a dirty look as he did so, before he focused on Moody. "Who's the other person you suspect?"

"I assume he means Igor Karkaroff, the reasons why should be obvious enough, despite him having an alibi in the form of the entire student body and the teachers." Snape drawled, ignoring James and Sirius as he instead looked to Moody, mockingly.

"Once scum, always scum, you should know that better than most, Snape!" Moody growled back at him, a flash of hatred going through his real eye, even as his magical one fixed on the Potion's Master as well, his hands absentmindedly brining his hipflask to his lips as he took another sip, hiding a wince as he did so.

"This isn't helping Alastor." Dumbledore sighed, before he looked to James and Sirius. "But Severus does bring up a good point about Igor's alibi."

James sighed at that, before he shook his head with a frown. "So no real suspects then. Have you managed to detect what magic they used to break in?"

Dumbledore shook his head at that. "They used some kind of immobilisation curse on portraits, a powerful explosive hex on the door, and a transfigured metal spike on Fawkes. Other than that I don't know how they got past the Gargoyle, or what other spells they used whilst within the office, or committing the robbery."

"It was well planned out then, and they had a good idea of what they would be facing, and how to proceed undetected, despite the security." James muttered as he looked around the room, trusting in the skills of those present as he didn't immediately go about using his own diagnostic spells, not that it would do much use now the place had been so contaminated by the other's diagnostic spells.

"Someone who has been in the room before, and enough to know what kind of security they would be dealing with." Sirius added on, before the two shared a look, such a requirement would narrow the list down, but not massively as pretty much every teacher past and present, and many of those who had come for job interviews, or to talk to Dumbledore about their child, had been in this office. So yeah, maybe it didn't narrow it down that much.

"What did they take, if we can identify what they were after then we might be able to create a vague picture of who the suspects were, and just what their motives might have been for taking what they did." James asked as he looked to Dumbledore.

In response to that Dumbledore sighed, loudly and tiredly. "They took my entire library, including some valuable and rare books, and also some banned books that I have made efforts to confiscate and safeguard over the years."

James scowled at that, before he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a scrap of parchment and a self-inking quill, after which he then began taking notes. "So they could be either looking to sell the books they stole, or maybe learn from it?"

"There is more I'm afraid." Dumbledore continued forlornly. "They also stole the Dark Artefact that opened the Chamber of Secrets a few years ago, as well as the Mirror of Erised, which happened to still contain Nicholas's spare Philosopher stone. And then of course, there is the Sorting Hat, though its removal might have been more of an afterthought, with it being taken to remove any potential witnesses."

Sirius and James eyes widened at that, both of them sharing a look.

"How did they know about those two? Neither of them exactly advertise what they are, or what they holding within." Sirius asked, before he frowned. "In fact that might lower the list of suspects down a lot."

"That is part of the reason why we believe the culprit is a member of the school, or has regularly been here." McGonagall spoke up. "Enough to be in on the school's 'gossip', though honestly even then the fact existence and location of the Philosopher Stone should not be known."

"So a teacher maybe, or a very well informed student?" James wondered, his brow furrowing as he looked to the others for their thoughts.

"I trust all the members of my staff." Dumbledore said tiredly, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he did so. "And the planning and magic required to break into my office, it is something that is far beyond that of a student, even an advanced Seventh Year."

"Not everyone is worthy of your trust Albus." Moody growled out, once again eying Snape distrustfully.

"You know Mad Eye, if you have nothing useful to contribute to the conversation, then maybe you should go." Snape drawled coldly, quickly getting annoyed with the former Auror's accusations.

"Are you going to make me, Death Eater?!" Moody spat back.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said sternly, the slightest amount of ire entering his tone as even his patience started to wear thin.

Ignoring this James walked to the office's windows, looking out over the frosty grounds as he saw the delegations from both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang walking to their respective residences.

The generally, prim and proper French students, already in their blue school uniform, walking to a massive, powder blue carriage, one which had a paddock nearby full of Abaraxons, large winged horses, that had originally been bred from Pegasai centuries ago, before being crossed with other magical creatures by enterprising wizards over the years.

The Slavic students meanwhile, marched over to a large, wooden ship on the Black Lake, all of them looking far bigger than they were due to the large, bulky bearskin cloaks they were wearing.

You say you trust your staff Albus, and that the students wouldn't be capable of this." James said carefully, watching the foreign students in the distance as he did so, before he turned and looked at the Headmaster, and the room in general. "What about the School Governors? They know about the goings on in the school, and have all been to your office and likely know the security and what to watch out for."

Dumbledore frowned at that, but didn't dismiss it out of hand.

"Isn't Malfoy a member of the School Board? And didn't he just have to sell of his Family Manor due to his financial issues?" Sirius spoke up, a slight smirk on his face.

"And all of those items that were taken were very valuable." James added on, a similar thought going through his own mind, even if it was just speculation.

"Lucius Malfoy, he's a possibility." Moody muttered with a nod of his head. "Or it could have been Karkaroff and Snape, colluding and using an illegal time turner to mask their disappearance so they could commit the crime."

"Really Alastor!" McGonagall snapped, for once coming to Snape's defence as the former Auror continued to press the issue.

James supressed a smile as he saw this, before he instead looked over to Moody. "The use of a time turner to avoid suspicion and provide an alibi wouldn't be that unheard of. I will make inquires at the Department of Mysteries and see if they have any missing, or on loan, they are almost obsessive in how they regulate their use."

Dumbledore nodded at that. "Any help you can offer would be appreciated, though I would prefer it if the exact details were kept quiet. I don't want word of the robbery getting out if I can help it, I don't want to undermine the safety of the school, or its reputation, especially during the tournament."

"We'll be circumspect." James nodded, before he paused. "Though with your permission I would like to have access to the castle for a while, Sirius too, so we can look into the theft."

"I will temporarily add you to the wards, so you can come and go freely." Dumbledore nodded gratefully, and I will inform my staff about an edited version of what happened, and ask them to be on the lookout, and offer help to you where they can."

Sirius and James nodded at that.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

It was just after breakfast, and Harry was in a rather good mood as he strolled out of the great hall, eying up the Goblet of Fire as he approached it. With Harry having spent the last couple of hours enjoying a nice, long, leisurely breakfast with his Housemates, discussing the many things they would do if they became the school Champion and won the tournament.

And it was within that time that Harry had kept a weather eye on the Goblet, watching, along with many others in the hall, as some of the braver students stepped up and put their name in the large goblet, a flicker of fire shooting up from the ancient artefact every time they did so.

In fact it had just been half an hour or so ago that he had watched, first the Durmstrang students rise on mass from the breakfast table, before they all put their names in the Goblet one by one. With a short squat teen, with stooped shoulders, a stubbly beard and a hooked nose, getting the most attention when it was his turn. His presence causing a lot of excitement, after all it wasn't every day you saw a Quidditch Star signing up for a potentially deadly tournament.

Following on from that the Beauxbaton students, most of whom were French, had then risen from the Ravenclaw table, before under the eye of their watching Headmistress, a colossal woman nearly nine feet tall, they had made an orderly line before the goblet, after which they had then put their own names in one at a time.

None of those present showing a single hint of hesitation, though that was likely because the ones who had come over to Hogwarts, were the ones who were not only eligible to be Champion, but knew the risks and still wanted to go for it. After that the students from the foreign schools had then all departed, going to do whatever it was they were supposed to be doing during their time here at Hogwarts.

Of course their absence hadn't caused the any of the students purposefully waiting around to disperse, as they instead watched on as some of the Hogwarts students went to put their own names in. With all of those in Harry's year from Slytherin House doing the same, all those except for Harry that is.

Though that was about to change, as Harry confidently strode to the goblet, his heart already beginning to beat faster with excitement at the challenge ahead, and a scrap of parchment bearing his name in hand, as he put his own name in the goblet. The goblet flashing in response to that, before a burst of fire was belched forth in response.

Smiling at that, Harry then turned back to his friends, pretty pleased at the moment, what with him having just entered himself in the tournament, as well as the success of his and Daphne's heist the other day.

With their prizes all being safely stored away in a particularly fascinating room on the Seventh Floor, the one that Daphne had called the Room of Requirement, something Harry was looking forward to exploring, and experimenting with, when he had time.

That was also where they would be remaining for the foreseeable future, or at least for a couple of days, when the two of them had the time to look over what they had taken, after which they could then choose which bits they would be smuggling out of the castle.

With this being something that Harry was already planning out, making liberal use of the Marauders Map to do so, as he spied out the best Secret Passages to use, and the best time to use them, which so far was the upcoming 'Hogsmeade Weekend', when the nearby village would be bustling with students, a perfect time for both Harry and Daphne to smuggle their prizes out of the castle, along with the rest of the students.

After which Harry would then take his prizes to his fortified mansion, the one that was formerly owned by the Malfoy's, but which had since had its defences fully upgraded, and its interior refurbished, courtesy of the Goblins and a large amount of gold.

Pushing those thoughts away for now, Harry walked to his friends, his smile widening as he felt Jess slap him on the back and Lucian let out a cheer of enthusiasm, telling all and sundry that the Hogwart's Champion was going to be a Slytherin, and that they would be winning!

Rolling his eyes at this Harry continued on, mostly ignoring the other students around him as he instead headed across the hall, and for the passageway which led to the dungeons, or more importantly to the Slytherin Common Room, where a bottle of firewhiskey and some wizarding board games awaited the group. Something which would allow them to blow off a little steam as they enjoyed their weekend, and continued talking about the upcoming tournament.

It was as Harry was doing this though, that he glanced to one side, his brow furrowing slightly as he saw his younger brother, Michael, and his mates, as well as Susan Bones and the young Alex Black all waiting together in the entrance hall some distance from the goblet.

Their attention surprisingly not on the Goblet of Fire who was putting their names in, but instead on a pair of grinning men who were walking down the staircase towards them.

A smile spreading across both Michael and Alex's faces as they saw their father's, Sirius and James wandering down the stairs. The two of them moving forwards with their friends to meet them, despite the fact that neither of the two got along all that well.

Harry paused at the entrance way to the passage as he saw this, a slight frown marring his face, and his violet eyes flashing emerald green for a moment as he eyed the two men. One of whom was his father, whilst the other was apparently his Godfather, wondering as he did so, just why the two of them were here.

"Hey, Harry mate, what you doing?" Lucian said behind him as he turned and saw Harry had stopped.

"Hmm, oh nothing, just wondering why those two are here." Harry replied, his attention once again going back to James and Sirius, both of whom were now cheerily greeting their children, and their children's friends.

"That's James Potter and Sirius Black." Jess spoke up as she too came to see what had attracted Harry's attention. "They work for the Ministry, in the Department of Law Enforcement I think, though they also have other duties such as running their family estates. Actually, I think Potter is on the School's Board of Governors."

Harry nodded at that, knowing that much already.

"Probably here because of that then, or at least Potter is. As for Black, well I heard he doesn't really respect the rules." Lucian tagged on with a shrug, before he turned and walked off. "Ahh well, it's got nothing to do with us."

Harry hummed at that, not quite agreeing as the timing was certainly coincidental. Not that he was about to say that, as he instead pretended to dismiss the two, before he followed the others down the passageway, he could think more on their presence at the school later.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you think? The next chapter will have the choosing of the champions, after which the plot will start speeding up, not excessively though, as although I do want to get into the Percy Jackson storyline soon. I have a bit more to do in fourth year and the HP storyline etc.**

 **On top of that though, we will have the older Potters walking around and interactions with them happening, which I am looking forward too.**

 **But yeah other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review. If you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **See you later, and thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So this is a bit of an unexpected update. I honestly had not considered updating this story anytime soon, not when I have other things to work on. But I rolled out of bed today, with only a half day at work, and decided why not, I felt the inspiration so I sat down and banged this out in a couple of hours. Once again it wasn't a planned update, but it is no doubt welcome none the less.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a nice and healthy review, and for those Americans reading Happy Thanksgiving, though that might have been yesterday, I am somewhat unsure about that holiday, either way I hope you had a nice day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _That's James Potter and Sirius Black." Jess spoke up as she too came to see what had attracted Harry's attention. "They work for the Ministry, in the Department of Law Enforcement I think, though they also have other duties such as running their family estates. Actually, I think Potter is on the School's Board of Governors."_

 _Harry nodded at that, knowing that much already._

 _"_ _Probably here because of that then, or at least Potter is. As for Black, well I heard he doesn't really respect the rules." Lucian tagged on with a shrug, before he turned and walked off. "Ahh well, it's got nothing to do with us."_

 _Harry hummed at that, not quite agreeing as the timing was certainly coincidental. Not that he was about to say that, as he instead pretended to dismiss the two, before he followed the others down the passageway, he could think more on their presence at the school later._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 12**

 **( - )**

 **(At Hogwart's, in the Room of Requirement)**

"What have you been up to?" Silena asked immediately, within moments of Harry throwing his golden denarius into his conjured mist and starting up the Iris Message call. The attractive, blonde daughter of Aphrodite's face instantly turning suspicious as she caught sight of her brother, for once in his base form, with his angled features, thick messy black hair and emerald green eyes, eyes which were currently twinkling with barely contained mischief, similar to the look the worst behaved of the Children of Hermes had when they had been up to no good.

"Why dear sister I'm shocked and horrified, why in Hades do you always suspect me of being up to something?" Harry replied aghast, his lips curving upwards in a smile as he let down his guard for the first time in weeks, confident in the safety the sanctuary that was the Room of Requirement gave him whilst he chatted to his sister.

With him being quite grateful to Daphne for showing him the Room of Requirement, even if was yet to fulfil her side of the deal, after all the privacy he could get here was an absolute blessing, not that he was about to admit as much, not when the two of them were still somewhat struggling for dominance in regards to their current relationship. With the two of them being a rarity, two half gods, half magicals, and one's form different Pantheons to boot.

"It's because you are always up to something, I swear you could be a Child of Eris with the amount of shit you get up to, dear brother of mine." Silena drawled, a smile on her own face as she talked to her brother properly for the first time in weeks, glad to be seeing his familiar face, even if he could be a pain in the arse at time, then again wasn't that the point of siblings? "So really, what's up, you're not the type of person to get in contact for no reason? How're you doing over there in your homeland?"

"I'm doing well actually, very well, I'm actually loving being back in Britain. Plus I'm progressing all my plots and plans, making some new friends, started going to a new school of magic and have actually started acquiring some very useful assets and toys." Harry grinned, before he shrugged as that pretty much summarised what he had been up to for the last few weeks. He now had a fortified manor house, a number of powerful magical items, with potentially more when he got around to dissecting exactly what this room was capable of, and got a look at the diary, the one which was apparently a dark artefact which was capable of opening the Chamber of Secrets. "Oh yeah, and I've also entered a potentially deadly tournament."

"Of course you have." Silena sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so. By this point in time nothing Harry did would surprise her, not since she had caught him having an orgy with a punch of Dryads and Naiads out in the open, on the beach at Camp Half blood. "Try not to get yourself killed ok, I know what you're like."

"I will endeavour to do my best." Harry shot back at her with a wide grin, before his smile faded slightly when he looked closer at his sister and saw the slight darkening of the skin under her eyes and how her smile looked slightly strained. "So how are things going with you back at Camp Half Blood?"

Silena's smile faded slightly as she heard that, her brow knitting together in a slight frown as she did so before she met his gaze. "It's not going well Harry. Thalia's Tree has been poisoned like you know, and it has been getting sicker and sicker by the day. Honestly I'm not sure how much longer it will last, and when it dies, so too does the divine protection around the Camp, and when that falls, well then the monsters can start getting in."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, I have put up a whole host of magical wards around the Camp. They might not be as powerful as the divine protections holding off monster, but they are pretty versatile, and some are quite nasty. Either way they should keep mortals and monsters away, or at least the weaker, more generic ones like Hellhounds and Cyclopes." Harry replied, his hand clenching into a fist as he heard the worry in his sister's voice and how things seemed to be going back at the Camp. "Is there nothing Chiron can do to save the tree?"

"He's tried everything but nothing has worked. On top of that the gods have just recently replaced him as the Director, they have Tantalus in charge now, you know that King form the myths. He's apparently doing 'community service' in order to get himself into the Fields of Asphodel as oppose to the Fields of Punishment." Silena responded, the look of distaste on her face telling Harry exactly what she thought of that idea, and of the Son of Zeus who infamously cooked and served human flesh to the gods when he invited them to a banquet at his home.

"So they don't trust Chiron then, and are instead trying to minimise his influence at Camp." Harry mused, his mother having told him as much, after all as an Olympian, Aphrodite was privy to a lot of the gossip and goings on in Olympus, and so just loved to dish the dirt to her favourite son. "And they think they can trust a monster like Tantalus more than they can the legendary trainer of Heroes, Chiron?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who thinks they're acting like idiots." Silena replied bluntly, rolling her eyes as she did so, after all she was more than aware of what Harry thought of most of the gods, a bunch of wasters, those who sit on their laurels and abuse their power as and when they like. It was not a popular opinion, and so one he only ever expressed to his Silena. "I take it you know why they suddenly don't trust him?"

"It's because they are hypocrites. Chiron is a child of Kronos, just like some of the Olympians are, however unlike them his connection to Kronos and his placement in the Camp, and proximity to the young and impressionable Demigods makes him suspicious. They think because he is not one of them that he is dangerous and untrustworthy, and could radicalise their offspring" Harry replied easily, being completely honest as he did so, though he also let some of his scorn for the god's hypocrisy out too, after all not all the gods were like this, there were some decent ones up there.

"It's because of Luke isn't it? They think Chiron might have groomed him into abandoning Olympus and joining the Crooked One?" Silena asked, her tone turning sombre now at the mention of the traitorous son of Hermes and his recent abandonment of the Camp.

"Yes, though I think there are other more political reasons for they are doing what they are doing as well, plus paranoia on Zeus's part." Harry replied, not fully convinced that that was all there was to it, after all Chiron had been a loyal servant of Olympus for over three thousand years, and not once had he done anything worth of distrust or suspicion "Speaking of Luke, do you know what he's been up to for the last few months?"

"I suppose you're a little out of the loop aren't you, but no not really. He's kind of disappeared off the grid, similar to you really. But I have lost contact with a few of the other Demigods, those who go home during the winter." Silena replied with a frown, her gaze going to Harry who had been absent from the Camp for well over a year now, his movements only known to his dozen or so siblings, and even then only the older ones like Silena and Drew were privy to the details. "I think he is trying to recruit other Demigods to his cause."

"It would make sense, he will also need to build a powerbase of his own now. In fact he probably has already used his position at Camp to persuade some to his side already, back before he showed his true colours that is. I wouldn't be surprised if he started courting monsters and minor gods to whilst he is at it." Harry said, keeping his tone carefully considered as he spoke, as he didn't want to give too much away, not even to his favourite sister.

After all the Great Prophecy was beginning to take place, ever since the child of Poseidon, Percy Jackson had been revealed, and both Harry and his mother had been trying to manipulate the outcome. As such they had kept abreast of the situation, with his mother's doves having kept an eye Luke since he fled the Camp back in July, enough to know that he was courting both monsters and minor gods, and not just from his own Pantheon.

"Maybe, but I don't think he is all that organised yet." Silena replied uncomfortably, not all that pleased with the way things have been going. "I mean Luke is a clever guy, he always was, but I think he panicked when Jackson returned from the Underworld and recovered the Master Bolt, I think he's running scared now, trying to do what he can to hide himself from Zeus's wrath."

"Maybe," Harry replied with a comforting smile. "But don't worry, if anything bad does happen, our, or my, first priority will be to move all our brothers and sisters from the Camp and over to Britain, and to my new, heavily warded and fortified manor."

"So we'll run?" Silena asked sceptically, knowing as she did that although most of the Children of Aphrodite were not natural fighters, that Harry himself was, and that he would never run from a fight, not even if all the odds were against him, it was one of his better, more heroic traits.

"No, I will have my own role to play in the situation. But you, and the rest of my family will go to my sanctuary in Britain where you'll be safe." Harry replied truthfully, aware as he did that he would be taking an active role as the Prophecy unfolded, guiding things in a way which most benefited him and his family. Which no doubt meant him returning to Camp to oversee things personally. "As our mother's Champion I will represent our Cabin."

"Alone?" Silena asked a frown on her face. "I will help you."

"No," Harry responded sharply. "You will come to Britain and look after our siblings, I will have my own allies by then, ones who I can rely upon to back me up."

Silena frowned at that, but didn't answer immediately. "You keep mentioning our siblings, what of the rest of the Demigods? They're our family too."

"Yes, and those who are too young to fight will come with our siblings. But I will be selective." Harry responded, with him having already thought of this. "The gods will want their army after all, and although our mother will allow me to move her children, the other gods might not be so keen on losing their tools."

Silena nodded at that, understanding what he was saying, even if she wasn't too keen on leaving the others behind to face the danger, not even when it meant going to Harry's no doubt extravagant manor house in Britain.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Silena suddenly asked, the suspicion back on her face now as she eyed her beloved brother suddenly warily, not because she distrusted him personally, but more because she knew how cunning and devious he could be, and wouldn't it past him to try to manipulate the situation to benefit himself.

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously as he heard that.

"That's what you've been doing in Britain isn't it, building a sanctuary, a bolt hole for us to hide. And you've been at it for months now, since back before Luke betrayed us." Silena pressed on, her kaleidoscopic gaze still locked on Harry's own green eyes, knowing what she said was the truth as she did so. It was at times like this that she wished she could Charmspeak her brother, but unfortunately he was too powerful for that, it would take at least a minor god, or an elder monster to be able to Charmspeak her brother, and even then he could probably resist.

"I knew of the Prophecy, and of the existence of Percy Jackson even before he came to Camp. But I did not know about Luke and his loyalties, nor of what exactly the threat would be. But I did suspect that trouble would be coming, and soon." Harry replied after a few minutes, his expression open and earnest. "Trust me Silena, you know me. If I had an inkling that Luke would endanger the Camp and our siblings, then I would have slit his throat personally, regardless of whether he was my friend at the time."

Silena didn't reply to that at first, her gaze hesitant for a moment, before she sighed. "I trust you Harry, but I'm worried. I'm worried about just what you are getting yourself involved with. Percy says that the Crooked One is rising, and that he is gaining in power. I am just worried that this is all getting very dangerous, and that with a being like the Crooked One involved, you might be finding yourself getting into trouble."

"Hence why I am building us a sanctuary in the Wizarding World, the neutral territory where no gods or Titans can throw their weight around." Harry replied, before smiling comfortingly. "Trust me Silena, I know it is dangerous, but I will be careful."

"I hope so." Silena muttered, before falling silent.

Harry gazed at his sister for a few moments after that, letting the silence settle for a few seconds, before he then smiled and decided to change the tone of the conversation. After all he had also messaged his sister to chat, and not just to discuss depressing things. "So moving on, what's happening between you and that Beckondorf guy?"

"W-what, nothing!" Silena snapped back, completely taken aback by his sudden change of tact. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh no reason." Harry replied with a predatory smile, delighting at how thoroughly embarrassed his sister looked right now.

"Well… shut up, what about you? You been chasing any girls over there?" Silena shot back, her face still quite pink as she fought down her embarrassment.

"A couple but nothing serious, just a spot of fun, but don't you try and avoid the question." Harry grinned, completely unconcerned with her line of questioning as he instead shrugged off her queries and refocussed the conversation on her love life.

"You're such an ass." Silena shot back, though she did smile slightly as she saw the grin on Harry's face.

"Yep, but I'm your brother, so you're going to have to deal with it." Harry replied swiftly, relaxing slightly as he settled down for a good old fashioned gossip with his sister.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later, on the night of Halloween)**

"You look surprisingly happy." Daphne stated dryly from beside Harry as the two of them headed to the great hall side by side, with the rest of Slytherin House joining them on route, all of them walking on mass to dinner in a large excitedly chattering group. All of them from first years to the seventh years excitedly discussing the upcoming feast, after all tonight they would be finding out who the three Tri Wizard Champions would be, including Hogwart's own Champion.

"Why shouldn't I be, this is a historic night." Harry replied easily, conscious as he was of those around him and how, despite being engaged in their own conversations, some of them might also be trying to listen in on his conversation with Daphne. After all the two of them were neither in the same year, or supposed to be more than amicable, friendly enough on passing, but not really friends.

"So you put your name in then, like the rest of your year did." Daphne asked, her blue eyes shifting over to him in amusement, with the blonde no doubt already knowing Harry did, after all she had probably been there at the time, or had at least been informed of who had put their name in. Besides he hadn't exactly hidden his enthusiasm to enter the tournament.

"Yep, I don't see why I shouldn't have, I'm here to have fun and get some good experiences after all." Harry continued on nonchalantly, skipping over the slight ball of nerves he could still feel in his stomach, a ball that hadn't lessened since the heist they had gone through the other night.

Sure he was used to getting up to no good, but usually he was far away from the scene of his crime by now, after all he was nomadic by nature, always on the move. Even when he had lived at Camp he had been moving around a lot, spending time with his different magic tutors or going on quests, or just going on exotic holidays with his siblings.

This was especially the case when he had committed a crime, still he was confident he had left no trace, and from looking at Daphne he could see that she also appeared confident and undeterred. Then again unlike the Norse Demigod he couldn't sense other people's emotions, nor directly control them at will like she could.

"True." Daphne shrugged, before she smiled slightly, a dangerous one at that, and one which instantly made Harry tense up, reinforcing his mental shields as he did so, just in case. "So anyway Harry, we should probably potter along to the hall now, we don't want to miss dinner."

Harry froze as he heard that, but only for a moment, before he continued on his way, not missing a step as the large group of Slytherin students emerged from one of the hidden passages, and headed across the entrance hall and over to the great hall.

That being said Harry's once again violet eyes were fixed on Daphne now, burning a hole into her as he held back the sudden urge to attack her mental shields or pump out pheromones to fuck with her mind. The wording of that sentence hadn't been idle, he knew that much.

In response to his look, Daphne sent him a slight smile before she broke away, heading off with her own friends to midway down the table, leaving Harry alone for a moment, before he then headed along to the far end of the table where the rest of his year mates were sat.

The girl knew who he was, though why she would be so upfront and blunt about it he didn't know. Then again the girl was impossible to read, she could have just said it to let him know that she knew, and invite him to talk to her about it. Or it could have been a warning, such as her telling him that she knew something about him that no one else did. That or he could just be overthinking it all.

Shaking his head at that, Harry continued on to his seat at the table, eyeing the head table as he did so and picking out the new additions to the table, James Potter and Sirius Black as he surveyed though present. Both of whom he could see sitting on the far end of the table, between the massive Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, and the tall, and aged Flying and Games teacher, Madame Hooch.

Eyeing the two of them, Harry then tore his gaze away as he instead sat down at the table, wedging himself between Melissa and Jess, much to their irritation, as they both grumbled at him as they moved over to make room for him, even as the rest of his house mates began engaging him in conversation, all of them excited, just like the rest of the students in the hall, about the upcoming choosing of the Champions.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

What followed next was a rather odd feast as the students tried to eat as fast as they could, mumbling and grumbling to one another as they did so, all of them both excited and impatient about the ceremony to come.

All of which created a quite strange atmosphere as they quickly ate their dinner. With even the teachers coming across oddly, though some of them like Dumbledore and McGonagall likely had other reasons aside from the tournament to be worrying about.

This was something Harry had noted as he saw Dumbledore in deep conversation with McGonagall, his eyes flicking suspiciously across the hall, more often than not darting to the Slytherin House Table and then surprisingly over to the Gryffindor one. His eyes narrowing as he then moved over to talk with Snape, who was sat on the other side of McGonagall. With the other foreign Headmaster and Headmistress sitting to the other side of him, making polite conversation with each other, and with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, both of whom had also joined the head table for tonight's feast.

Standing up soon after the dinner had finished, Dumbledore, despite his previous actions, looked as serene as always as he looked around the great hall, his blue eyes peering out over the tops of his half-moon spectacles as he did so. "Now as I am sure some have noticed we have two new people sitting at the staff table today."

The muttering and mumbling in the hall faded away as they heard that, conversations trailing off as they looked to Dumbledore, before they then eyed the new additions to the table, Sirius and James curiously.

"Their names are Mister Sirius Black and Mister James Potter, and they have agreed to come to Hogwarts for the foreseeable future in order to provide added protection for the upcoming tournament, after all as you all know the Tri Wizard tournament has had a reputation for getting out of hand in the past." Dumbledore then continued on with a slight chuckle, easily explaining away their presence as he did so.

The students muttered amongst one another at that, with some who were in the know telling their neighbours how the last Tri Wizard tournament ended the last time it had taken place, with a wild cockatrice having gotten loose, before it had then went on to kill most of the competitors.

"But anyway, moving swiftly onto what I know you've all be waiting for, the choosing of the Champions." Dumbledore forged on, his tone genial and his smile seemingly genuine as he once again captured the attention of all the listening students. "Today, three of you students here in this room, will be Tri Wizard Champions. And by my estimations, we have but a few more minutes left before the Goblet of Fire gives us the first name. And remember once the last name comes out of the Goblet, it will not be relit until the next tournament, though hopefully there won't be as large a gap between this one and the next."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he said that, before he then continued on. "There are a few things I would like to go over first though, so please listen. If your name gets called, you are to approach the front of the room, follow the staff table to my right, and then proceed out of the door and into a side chamber just off the main hall. Once there you will wait the rest of the Champions to arrive, and will then be given further instruction. That being said, the tournament itself will consist of three tasks, the first of which will be held on the Twenty Fourth of November, and it will be one which involves the Champions not knowing what they are up against, a task which deals with facing the unknown, I'll say no more than that, but just know it will be dangerous, and it will push the Champions to their limits and truly test their mettle."

Once again the watching students began to mumble to one another as they heard that, a nervously excited ripple going through the crowd at the thought of what they may, or may not be facing.

Before anymore could be said, all talking or thought of the tasks to come was cut off by the Goblet of Fire suddenly flaring up, red flames licking around the rim, even as the mass of floating candles lighting up the room dimmed slightly, adding to the tense atmosphere.

"It seems the time is upon us." Dumbledore intoned as he saw this, his expression becoming firmer for once showing just how old he was as the light of the fire reflected on his deeply lined face.

In response to this everyone else in the room watched the Goblet in tense silence, even as moments later a tongue of fire exploded forth from the Goblet of Fire, throwing forth as it did a slightly charred piece of folded up parchment. The piece of parchment holding the first Champion's name, slowly floating down through the air as it did so, the attention of the entire hall, both students and staff completely focused on it.

With Dumbledore then showing a surprising amount of deftness as his hand quickly shot out as he plucked the slip of parchment out of the air, before unfolding it and reading the name on it to the now silent hall. "The first Champion of the Tri Wizard tournament, and representing the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, is Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Following on from this there was a surprised gasp from the Ravenclaw table where the newly dubbed Champion of Beauxbaton had been sitting amongst her classmates, wearing the same silky, light blue uniform as the rest. With said classmates sighing in disappointment, or give Fleur a half-hearted yet polite round of clapping. The Hogwarts and Durmstrang students adding in their own applause, somewhat overwhelming her own school's cheering, even if it was most the overly excitable younger years of the Hogwarts student leading the celebrations, plus a host of already enamoured school boys who could barely tear their eyes away from the attractive blonde.

In response to this, Fleur Delacour stood up a brilliant smile on her face as she looked around the hall, her head held high and proud.

Looking over at her Harry noted that it was the Beauxbaton Veela girl, one of the beings that worshipped and served his mother, though judging by the strength of her aura and her ability to cast magic she was likely only half Veela, with the other half being witch. Of course upon noting this Harry wasn't really that surprised that she had been chosen as her school's Champion, after all a combination of witch and Veela was likely highly potent.

Smiling at this Harry began clapping loudly, surprising his year mates with his enthusiasm, or at least he did at first, before the girls around him rolled their eyes, assuming he was under her thrall like so many of the other boys in the room, as oppose to him just cheering on one of his mother's servants.

Oblivious to Harry's thoughts, Fleur, a stunningly pretty girl with long, silvery blonde hair and sky blue eyes quickly made her way up to the front table and out of the side door, her hips sashaying as she did so, and her mane of silvery hair trailing behind her, leaving a trail of glazed looks and drooling teenage boys in her path as she did so.

Clapping along with the rest of the hall, Dumbledore waited until Fleur Delacour had left the hall, before he then raised his arms to regain the attention of the hall again. "The next Champion will be…"

The Goblet flared up again as he said this, another rolled up piece of parchment erupting forth it did so, before once again Dumbledore snatched the slightly smouldering paper out of the air and unrolled it.

"…representing the Durmstrang Institute, it is Mr Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore then continued, a slight smile on his face as he heard the hall erupt into cheers the moment the name left his lips, the cheers overshadowing the cheers for Fleur as the Durmstrang students leapt to their feet, with some of the more enthusiastic French and British students doing the same.

In response to this Krum stood up from his seat, the teen in question being a short, somewhat squat boy with a slightly curved nose and protuberant brow, the scowl on his face fading for a moment as he smiled, raising one solemn fist into the air as he did so, causing the cheers to crescendo, before he then walked down the hall, his shoulders still slumped as he passed the head table and the loudly cheering Karkaroff and went through the same door that Fleur Delacour had just a few minutes previously.

"No surprises there," Lucian said with a wide grin as he gave Terrence a light punch on his shoulder. "This tournament is going to be more reported on than ever with him in it!"

"The tournament will definitely be a laugh," Harry nodded, even as the rest of his year mates clapped along, with Melissa and Lillian talking excitedly amongst each other as they eyed the famous Bulgarian wizard up and down, looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"And now for the last and final Champion, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore began, a warm smile on his face now, this one genuine as he looked around at the room of excited witches and wizards. Even as the third piece of parchment was ejected from the Goblet. With Dumbledore again snatching the folded up parchment out of the air with ease.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore began as he unfolded the piece of parchment and looked at the name, reading the slightly slanted writing, before he smiled warmly. "Is Harry Orwell!"

Harry smiled at that, even as the Slytherin table erupted with cheers and celebrations, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joining in, with the Gryffindors grudgingly clapping along, giving a token applause for Hogwart's Champion, even if they obviously weren't all that impressed with the school's Champion being a Slytherin.

Ignoring this Harry nodded to his year mates, grinning to them as they all shouted out their support, though he was sure some of them were slightly disappointed too. Looking down the table Harry also caught Daphne's amused gaze, the blonde giving him a nod as she did so, before she started clapping too.

Returning the nod Harry then stood up, not forgetting as he did how Daphne likely knew his actual name. After all Harry Potter was still his true name, despite the pseudonyms he had used when travelling around, such as Harry Ourania and Harry Orwell, and although he could manipulate the Goblet of Fire by writing his pseudonym on the parchment he submitted, he couldn't trick the Hogwart's Wards, or any other magical or divine way of finding out his true name.

Ignoring this for now Harry instead made his way towards the side hall, his worries about the goings on at Camp Half Blood and the intricate schemes he had in place fading for the moment, as he instead just revelled in the excitement of being chosen for the dangerous tournament, the anticipation building up within him as he did so.

He was a Demigod, fighting and taking on challenges was in his nature, he had been created for this kind of thing, his mother had adopted him, named him her Champion and given him a portion of her own divine power so he could take up challenges just like this, and prove to all and sundry the might of Aphrodite and her children, whether that be him fighting monsters, other Demigods or wizards.

Quickly walking through the door, throwing out smiles and waves to those cheering him as he did so, Harry soon found himself in a small, quiet room, one lined by a number of moving oil painting, and lit only by a fire which was burning along merrily in the fireplace.

Upon entering Harry quickly noted the other two Champions in the room, both of whom were standing in front of the crackling fireplace. With Viktor Krum staring into the flames with a brooding expression on his face. Whilst Fleur meanwhile was smiling slightly as she too gazed into the flames, the fire light reflecting in her shining blue eyes as she just stared into the crackling flames.

Upon Harry's entry into the room though both of the Champions turned to look at him, Krum frowning slightly at Harry's confident gait and cheerful smile, whilst Fleur eyed him up and down curiously, her blue eyes narrowing as she met Harry's currently violet eyes head on.

"You are ze 'Ogwarts Champion, oui?" Delacour asked, her gaze not leaving him as she gave him an assessing look, her eyes narrowing fractionally as she Harry seemingly ignored her natural allure, one which she naturally emanated. With him not even blinking as he shook it off with ease, something which was not unheard of, but which made most others pause for a moment, their eyes glazing fractionally before they regained control of themselves.

"That's right," Harry said easily as he sensed Fleur's allure, something which was like a slightly watered down version of his own ability to control and exude pheromones. "I'm Harry, Harry Orwell, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

The two of them nodded at that, before exchanging their own greetings, all of them conscious that they were in a competition and that the other people were their opponents. Despite that though this was a 'friendly' competition between the three largest schools of magic in the world, and as such there was a certain sense of propriety in regards to how they were to act.

Which is why the three shook hands, exchanged names, and gave one another meaningless platitudes as they waited for their Headmasters and Headmistresses to enter the room and give them more details on just what they would be doing.

With Krum coming across as curt, tough and impatient, his expression very rarely shifting from his natural dour look. Fleur meanwhile came across as confident, and slight snobbish, though still friendly as she didn't immediately eschew their attempts at conversation, though she did continue to give Harry wary, suspicious and frustrated looks as he continued to ignore her allure, even when she focused it directly onto the Son of Aphrodite. An action which caused his lips to quirk upwards, even as he once again ignored her rude, but still admirable effort with ease.

Of course the three didn't have long to chat, as a couple of minutes after Harry entered, the door opened again, though this time the ones who entered the chamber were the five judges, all of whom looked pretty content with the way things were proceeding thus far. With both Maxime and Karkaroff sending their own students proud looks as they entered, whilst Dumbledore just gave Harry a genial nod.

"Excellent, excellent," Ludo Bagman said, being the first one to speak up as he bounced into the room, excitedly wringing his hands as he did so. "The three Champions have been chosen and the tournament has now properly begun, truly brilliant!"

"Indeed," Dumbledore concurred easily, a slight smile on his face as he scanned the faces of the three teens in the room warmly. "Congratulations to all of you for being the ones chosen to represent your schools, I hope you all do your schools, and yourselves proud. Now I believe it's best if we get on to the instructions for the First Task, after all I am certain you all have classmates that are waiting in anticipation to celebrate with you!"

Harry nodded at that, as too did the other two Champions, with the other judges all agreeing too.

Following on from that Barty Crouch took that moment to step forward drawing all the attention in the room to him, as he went to stand next to Dumbledore. The two of them looking like night and day as Dumbledore wore flamboyant, over the top robes, had a long silver beard and hair which went down to his waist, and also wore a pair of half-moon glasses. Crouch meanwhile wore the most formal and smart, plain black robes he owned, had an impeccably well-trimmed moustache, and a generally no-nonsense façade.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," Crouch began, looking around at the three Champions as he did so. "So we will not be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of unknown danger is one of the most important qualities in a witch or wizard…"

Crouch trailed off for a few seconds after that, before he then continued. "You, as Champions, are not allowed to ask for help of any sort from your professors to complete the tasks. For the First Task, you will be armed with only your wand, and you will receive information about the Second Task immediately upon the conclusion of the First. The five of us will be the ones judging your performances."

"If I may, Barty?" Dumbledore spoke up, cutting into the conversation as he did so. "As I have said before, this task will take place on the twenty fourth of November in front of the other students, and of course, ourselves. As the tasks are designed to be extremely challenging, the Champions will all be exempt from end of the year exams, and will have permission to skip lessons, so long as you tell your professor in advance. This is because your sole focus for this year should be in preparation for the tasks ahead."

The three Champions nodded at that, with Harry smiling slightly at the open ended invitation he had to skip lessons as and when he wanted, and invitation he would probably be taking advantage of.

"Well yes, I do believe that covers everything?" Ludo piped up again, a brilliant smile on his round face as he looked excitedly around at the people in the room.

"I believe so," Dumbledore replied with a courteous nod, before he turned to his fellow judges. "Could I tempt you to join me tonight for a drink?"

Karkaroff, Maxime and Bagman all readily agreed, but Crouch shook his head in response to Dumbledore's offer. "I'm afraid not Albus, I have to get back to the Ministry."

"Surely that can wait?" Bagman exclaimed cheerfully, easily ignoring the sour look Crouch shot him as he did so. "This is where all the action is!"

"This is a very busy time," Crouch said tartly, his disapproval for his fellow Head of Department clear for all to see. "I left Weatherby in charge… he's a good worker, but a bit excitable. Too excitable if you ask me…"

Dumbledore nodded his head at that, before he turned back to the Champions. "You three are dismissed. I daresay you will find celebrations awaiting you upon your return, and I wouldn't dare keep you from that."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So this chapter was to move the story along and update on what has been going on elsewhere, from here I will be speeding up the plot a bit as I have a lot of content to cover in this story and I don't want it dragging along, which I feel it kind of has been doing, so I will be speeding up the plot a bit.**

 **That being said there were some important things cropping up in this chapter which will be important for the story going forwards, including the fact that Moody didn't have time to but Michael Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire as he had been summoned to Dumbledore's office to investigate the robbery. Hence the timeline will be diverging a lot form canon now, after all there is no fourth champion now, and the boy who lived is safe sound, and in no danger of being kidnapped, especially with his daddy and goddaddy hanging around.**

 **So yes I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a nice long review. I hope to get another chapter out next week, though for which story I have not decided yet. As I really need to sort out a schedule for myself.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter, been a while I know, but I do have an excuse, no matter how bad it is haha. Still here is the chapter I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Also I know I have not answered quite a few reviews, so if you have any specific questions or suggestions please feel free to PM.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Karkaroff, Maxime and Bagman all readily agreed, but Crouch shook his head in response to Dumbledore's offer. "I'm afraid not Albus, I have to get back to the Ministry."_

 _"Surely that can wait?" Bagman exclaimed cheerfully, easily ignoring the sour look Crouch shot him as he did so. "This is where all the action is!"_

 _"This is a very busy time," Crouch said tartly, his disapproval for his fellow Head of Department clear for all to see. "I left Weatherby in charge… he's a good worker, but a bit excitable. Too excitable if you ask me…"_

 _Dumbledore nodded his head at that, before he turned back to the Champions. "You three are dismissed. I daresay you will find celebrations awaiting you upon your return, and I wouldn't dare keep you from that."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 13**

 **( - )**

 **(In Hogwarts, with Harry)**

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry had been chosen as the Hogwart's Champion, and already he was getting sick of all the attention he was receiving. At the beginning it had been great, he had come back to the Slytherin Common Room after the event and had found himself greeted with a massive party, one which lasted until late into the morning.

After which he had enjoyed the attention and adulation he had received from his House for the next few days. That enjoyment though had soon turned to irritation, when he found that some of his fellow Slytherin's, especially the younger years, had practically become fanboys/ fangirls, all of them trying to talk to him and engage him. The previous respectful distance they had kept from the older years apparently becoming immaterial now Harry was Champion, with them crowding him whenever he entered the common room or approaching him in the hallways to chat or converse.

Suffice to say it was beginning to grate on him, he didn't particularly like children at the best of times, not unless they were either related to him, or well behaved. Even when he had been a child himself this had been the case, he liked his space and he liked his privacy. On top of which he was a natural schemer and plotter, so the sudden constant attention he was receiving was particularly irritating.

A miscalculation on his part it seems, he had gone into the tournament hoping to find prestige and fame, and had got it, only for him to now realise that he didn't like it, especially since he couldn't just disappear or mind fuck all the students so they would leave him alone.

Still a few over enthusiastic Slytherins was far better than the Gryffindor House's reaction as they seemed to go out of their way to sneer and leer at him, making their opinion on a Slytherin Champion clear.

This didn't upset Harry though, instead it more just annoyed him. Especially since they often went out of their way to find him in the corridors, even if they did little more than scoff and verbally judge him, they were still making it difficult for him to lurk about and do what he wanted. More than once he had decided to give into his pettier side when he used his Charmspeak to make those annoying him the most to do something stupid and embarrassing. It was childish, but he honestly didn't care.

Nor did it do much to negate is growing annoyance. Previously he had passed under the radar as the new transfer student, a passing curiousity, but nothing more important, certainly not someone you would go out of your way to meet or talk to.

Hell even Malfoy, who's family manor his 'family' had taken over, didn't bother use him. The boy instead keeping a low profile, avoiding attention himself, especially now his bankrupt father and family name no longer held the respect and influence it once held. Which in itself made the boy vulnerable, especially since he had apparently thrown hi weight around in his younger years, rely on the name to cow the other student in his House.

Now though he could barely walk down the corridors without having people's eyes on him, and he had to use the Marauders Map he had nicked from Fred and George Weasley to scope out the corridors before he went down them.

Still he had chosen to put his name in and had been made Champion, so it was his own fault really. Not that it was all bad, the positon did come with perks after all, as he now had permission to skip lessons 'in order to focus on his preparation for the Tournament'. On top of which he had free run of any of the school's facilities, which meant he could come and go as he pleased far more easily than before, or at least he could during lesson times when most of the brats were in classes.

The most annoying thing about all of this thought, was that the extra attention that his current positon drew, meant that he had not been able to interact with Daphne at all during the last couple of weeks.

This not only meant that they two of them had been unable to head to the Room of Requirement to complete their deal and divvy out their loot from Dumbledore's Office, and the smuggle it out, courtesy of the secret passages on the Marauder's Map.

But it also meant that Harry hadn't been able to get any answers from the girl on whether or not she knew his identity as Harry Potter, with Harry Ourania, Harry Orwell and the many other pseudonyms he had adopted, being little more than made up names he had assumed, along with characters and faces he had forged. Though the first one, Ourania, admittedly the cringiest of the lot, had been given to him by his mother as a nod to his connection to her, and so still held some sentimental value.

Either way the Daughter of Freya possibly had something on him. And although they had a Magical Oath to ensure an alliance, he didn't like the current imbalance this meant to their partnership. Especially since he knew how cunning and manipulative the girl was.

Suffice to say the sooner he met up with the girl and got clarification, the better, it would at least allow him to start making contingency plans. Especially since things were moving so fast across the pond in America, with Silena having been keeping him up to date on the goings on, what with Thalia's tree quickly declining and Luke continuing to recruit disenfranchised Demigods for his 'cause'.

Harry sighed loudly at that thought, ignoring the nervous blonde haired Gryffindor next to him who flinched at the sound, the mousy looking boy's wide eyes flickering nervously to the older Slytherin before away as the two of them strode in silence down the corridor and to some room on one of the upper floors.

The boy was called Colin Creepy or something like that, and had been sent at the behest of Dumbledore to collect Harry from one of the few classes he still regularly attended, Potions, the other one being Ancient Runes, all so he could attend some silly tradition that was connected to the Tri Wizard tournament, the Wand Weighing Ceremony. A Ceremony that he had thus far still not been told what it was about.

Shaking his head at the younger boy's obvious nerves, no doubt because he bought into the whole House rivalry bullshit that the younger years were obsessed with, Harry ignored him, with him instead giving the kid a dismissive thanks before he entered the room the ceremony would be taking place in.

Walking into a small classroom, Harry quickly noticed that most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed, end to end, in the front of the blackboard, and covered with a long length of velvet, giving it an almost like altar appearance.

On top of that five chairs had been set behind the velvet covered desks, behind which the five judges, Dumbledore, Maxine, Crouch, Karkaroff and Bagman were sitting. The other two Champions standing off to one side, making small talk by the looks of it, with James Potter, Sirius Black and Mad-Eye Moody all standing on the other side of the room, Harry's father and his friend just muttering to one another about something, whilst Moody just looked around sourly, clearly pissed off about something. Though it could possibly be about the garishly dressed blonde reporter and her camera man who were stood at the back of the room, along with another couple of journalist looking types that were standing slightly away from them.

It took Harry all of a few moments to take this in, just as it took the room a few moments to quiet down when they realised the last Champion had arrived.

"Our third Champion has finally arrived! Excellent, excellent now we can start the Wand Weighing Ceremony!" Bagman said cheerfully as he looked up and saw Harry, before he gestured him over.

Harry nodded at that, before he wandered over to where the other Champions were standing, giving both of them a nod as he approached, easily ignoring Fleur's allure as he sidled next to them, before looking over to Bagman. "Ok, but what is this ceremony about, nobodies actually told me yet?"

"Nothing to be worried about, I assure you," Bagman replied with a genial smile, taking over as spokesperson for the judges as they stopped conversing and looked over to the Champions. "It's mostly ceremonial. Your wands will be inspected to make sure they are in perfect working order for the tasks ahead. I mean it would look poorly on us if a Champion would have a malfunction mid-task! And then afterwards, there'll be some pictures, and a couple short interviews with the press, and then that's it. Simple right!"

"I see," Harry replied with a nod, glancing over to James and Sirius who he could see were still muttering to one another as he did so, the two of them sending Moody the occasional odd look, which was a bit strange in and of itself.

"Good, good!" Bagman replied with a cheerful smile. "Now let's begin!"

Following on from that Ludo Bagman sat down and gave the floor to Dumbledore, who whilst looking tired and grave, still managed a slight smile as he stood up from his seat to address the room. "Mr. Ollivander, if you would?"

Harry frowned as he heard the familiar, name, his eye twitching as his hand went instinctively to his wand. Ollivander was a slightly stoop-backed old man, who looked exactly the same as when Harry saw him last, over the summer, back when he got a wizarding wand for Hogwarts.

"I am Garrick Ollivander," The wandmaker began, his misty grey eyes scanning the room as he addressed all those present. "At the request of Headmaster Dumbledore I am here to check over your wands to ensure they are in fine working order."

His speech was short and to the point, but obviously appreciated by those in the room all the same, with a couple of those present, like Ludo, giving him a short, and awkward round of applause.

"Ladies first, if you would, Mademoiselle Delacour?" Ollivander continued, beckoning the French witch up to the velvet-covered tabled as he took his place, his misty grey eyes locked on the very attractive blonde.

Standing imperiously, Fleur strode forwards, her hips sashaying as she approached the table and presented her wand to the old craftsman, the blonde giving off a haughty demeanour, no doubt to cover for her own nervousness when Ollivander pale eyes landed on her, his gaze intense as if he were trying to see through her and into her soul.

Taking the proffered wand, Ollivander immediately held it up to his eyes, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Hm," The old man said with interest, before with a twirl of the wand, he shot pink and gold sparks out of the end. His gaze still intense he then once again held it up to his eyes, likely seeing far more than those present were capable of.

"Yes," He murmured, "Nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said with pride, flicking her long silvery blonde hair back behind her shoulder as she did so, "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," Ollivander said softly with a nod, looking up from the wand now and over at the Veela, "Yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

In response to that Fleur narrowed her eyes dangerously, her wand was likely very precious to her and was something she was proud of, but still she said nothing as Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; after which then he caused a bunch of flowers to burst from the tip .

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," Ollivander said with a nod, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand as he did so.

From around the room some of those present clapped, with a couple of the photographers taking this as an opportunity to take a couple of pictures of the Veela witch taking her flowers and wand whilst they were at it.

"Mr. Krum, if you please." The wandmaker called out next. With Viktor Krum getting up and slouching over, round-shouldered and duck-footed, as he headed towards the placid looking Ollivander.

Watching this Harry turned his attention to his own caramel coloured wand, absentmindedly playing with it in his hands as Fleur once again moved beside him, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder as they watched Krum take his turn.

"Hmm," said Ollivander, "This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…" Ollivander trailed off as he lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" He then said, his gaze flickering over to Krum, who merely nodded in response. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… hmm… _Avis!_ " The hornbeam wand let off a blast, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the sunlight.

"Good, good. This wand will do you well," Ollivander then said, giving Krum back his wand. The quidditch star taking it with very little flair, in fact he barely even uncrossed his arms when doing so, with him instead trying to look as surly as possible, after which he immediately went back to his spot on the wall near Harry and Fleur where he reclined with a foot up. "Now Mr. Orwell's turn I believe."

Harry twitched at that, his grip on his wand tightening, as he looked around the room, before with a sigh he walked up and presented his wand to Ollivander.

Reaching out Ollivander's misty eyes were locked on the wand, even as he closed his fingers around the warm wood, his gaze sharpening even more, his expression far more intense than it had been when he examined the other Champion's wands.

"I remember this wand well," Ollivander said softly, his voice slightly louder than before. "It is the only wand of mine that I ever recrafted, the only one…"

Ollivander trailed off as he said that, his eyes fixed unerringly, borderline suspiciously, on Harry.

Harry though kept his face straight, not wanting to admit that he had used his Demigodly abilities into forcing Ollivander to adjust the wand, overriding the man's objections as Harry didn't want to wait around for another several hours trying endless wands, especially when he knew the core matched him so well.

"Once upon a time this wand was made of Holly, eleven inches long, a very finicky wand with a single Phoenix Feather, one that came from a bird that only gave away one other." Ollivander whispered, trailing his hand over the familiar wand, feeling the power of the core within. "Only one other."

From the judges table Dumbledore sat up straighter a she heard this, his tired eyes widening as he looked from the wand to Harry, after all Dumbledore was familiar with the wand in question, it was a wand he had expected to go to one Michael Potter when he turned eleven. Only for the boy to have proven himself incompatible, which led him to getting a willow and dragon heartstring one instead. Dumbledore knew that the wand Ollivander was holding was the brother to Voldemort's wand, the same wand that had taken so many lives, and caused so much pain.

Harry once again twitched as he heard Ollivander's words, he wasn't aware of the wand's origins or uniqueness, but judging from the man's tone it wasn't great.

"Well anyway, it might not have been the wand I originally made, not when I stripped away the holly. But still it is a fine wand, one meant for subtle and complicated magic's, twelve inches long, quite flexible and again like miss Delacour's made of Rosewood, a very unusual combination. In fact a combination I have never before seen…" Ollivander continued, taking noticeably far longer with Harry's wand than he had with the others. "And still quite new to you, after all you only bought it from me during the summer."

"A replacement for my old wand." Harry replied easily, to answer any queries people might have about that, forcing a smile on his face as he did so. "And a very fine one at that. Once again I can't thank you enough for being willing to go above and beyond for me."

Ollivander hummed at that, his pale eyes staying on Harry for a few seconds before he took another minute to examine the wand, making sure it was structurally sound, before conjuring a fountain of wine out of the tip. "Well anyway, I do hope my creation will serve you well for many decades to come, Mr…. Orwell."

"Thanks." Harry replied, taking his wand back before he slipped it back into its holster, his thumb absentmindedly trailing over his real magical foci, the Rosewood and Celestial Bronze ring on his finger.

"Very good, very good," Dumbledore cut in a few moments later, clapping his hands together as Ollivander stepped back, the Headmaster's eyes lingering on Harry as he did so, giving him far more attention than he had at any other time this year. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander for inspecting our young Champions' wands. Now, it is time for pictures and interviews I believe."

In response to that the mass of reporters at the back began to approach, most of them heading to Krum the International Quidditch Star, with also some heading to Fleur the beautiful Veela witch. Not that Harry was complaining, as he only had a few questions to answer as he was otherwise ignored by the press, after all he was nowhere near as famous or interesting as the other two.

Still this left him waiting slightly apart from the others until the photos were taken, which of course meant that he was able to see the curious looks Dumbledore was sending him, the Headmaster having gone over to speak to Ollivander, the two of the talking in hushed whispers as they kept sending Harry speculative looks.

 **( - )**

 **(A day after the Wand Weighing Ceremony)**

Smiling slightly as she walked down the corridors, her friends Blaise and Tracey next to her, Daphne delighted in engaging in gossip, chatting about lessons and just acting like a normal teenager. It was almost therapeutic for Daphne really to converse with her friends like this, she didn't need to guard herself, or manipulate or play games like she usually did. Instead she could just be herself, confident in the knowledge that these two liked her for who she was, and not for what she could do for them. It truly was refreshing.

Both Tracey and Blaise were her closest friends, and had been since she was very little, back when she had still been an innocent, sheltered girl, back before she had manifested her Demigodly abilities and found herself able to feel, emphasis with and manipulate the emotions of those around her.

The two of them of course were family friends, but true friends all the same, with the Davis and Zabini families having been connected to her own Ancient and Noble family for over a thousand years.

As such they and their families were aware of the Divine World, and like the Greengrass's they had connections to the Norse Pantheon. Though in their cases both Blaise and Tracey were mere Legacies, several generations removed from there now long deceased Demigodly ancestors, not that she held it against them, after all just as they were true friend to her, she was a true friend to them.

That had not changed as they grew up and entered Hogwarts either, nor had it changed when both Blaise and Tracey had started dating in their Third Year.

The three of them were inseparable, and they knew everything about each other. This is why they were aware of the Blood Malediction Curse that had been put on the Greengrass family by a Greek Demigod several generations back, one which intermittently struck members of the Greengrass, killing off one in three of them.

On top of that they were both aware of the Fertility Ritual her mother and father had undergone to purge the curse from their bloodline, nearly fifteen years ago, one that involved the Goddess Freya possessing Damian Greengrass during Daphne's conception. The price being Daphne herself, with her being made a Demigod, half goddess and half witch, a true Halfblood, one who would act as Freya's agent in the mortal world, and in the magical one.

It was a price Daphne had been willing to bear, especially since it guaranteed the safety of her younger sister, Astoria, and her future descendants. Still it was not without issue, after all it involved inviting the gods back into their lives, and gods were capricious, selfish and unpredictable beings.

Still that was a concern for another time, instead Daphne was just happy to be spending her time acting like a normal girl, even if she did enjoy her occasional interactions with Potter and the games they would both play.

Shaking her head at that Daphne tuned back into what her friends were saying.

"So have you heard, the Weasley twins have opened up a school wide betting pool on the results of the tournament, and they are placing pretty good odds on Krum to win the First Task." Tracey said enthusiastically, her bag over one shoulder and her hand currently clasped in her handsome, olive-skinned boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah I heard that too. They're probably doing it to get back some of the money they bet on the Quidditch World Cup, apparently they lost all their savings." Blaise replied nonchalantly, showing neither amusement nor sorrow for the Weasley twin's misfortune, as although he was not a mean spirited person, he couldn't deny that Fred and George Weasley didn't deserve it, they were just a pair of bullies after all.

"Well that's not the only thing I heard they lost, apparently someone jumped them in the corridors earlier this year and stole something from them." Tracey replied, looking between Blaise and Daphne as she did so. "They've been trying to get it back ever since, they've even got Potter and his friends in on it. Though I'm not sure what exactly it was that was stolen, but from what I heard they are really pissed off about it."

"It was a map," Daphne shrugged, already aware of this. "One that showed the entirety of Hogwarts and its grounds, all of its secret passages and the names and location of everyone inside or on the grounds."

"Well shit, no wonder they want it back." Blaise muttered, his eyes widening at what was stolen and the likely value of such an item.

Tracey's eyes narrowed however. "How did you know that? Oh no wait don't tell me, you charmed it out of some of the weaker willed Gryffindors."

Daphne sniffed at that. "I did nothing of the sort. No I used a bit of Legilimency instead, the Granger girl has no defenses and sits next to me in Ancient Runes. It really isn't that difficult to dip in and out of her mind, though it has been causing her 'migraines'."

"Oh you're just wicked Daphne." Tracey replied, shaking her head in amusement, even if she did feel sorry for the Granger girl, then again she was such a loud, obnoxious, ignorant girl she didn't feel all that strongly about it, certainly not enough to reprimand her often times ruthless best friend about it.

Daphne shrugged at that, but didn't deny it. She could be quite cruel at times, she knew that, but only to those she didn't like, then again she was the Child of a Love goddess. It was in her nature to be callous and selfish at times. Potter himself was evidence enough of that, Love was not an entirely positive domain. Love could be jealous, cruel and callous, it could be manipulative, treacherous and deceiving, it wasn't an entirely pure emotion, no matter what love songs and poems preached.

Still just as she was capable of great cruelty, so too was she capable of great love, and for those who she truly loved, her friends and her family, she would never betray them, never turn her back on them. In fact she would even happily die for them if it was necessary, that was her Fatal Flaw, when she loved she truly, truly loved.

"So anyway do you also know what the First Task is?" Tracey cut in excitedly.

To which Daphne smiled, and prepared to answer, only to be distracted when she saw her sister approaching from the other end of the corridor, pushing through the few students who were still heading to dinner, her familiar hazel eyed gaze locked on Daphne.

"Hey Daph, it's your sister." Tracey said as she too saw Astoria Greengrass approaching the group, though looking at her she did think something seemed… off.

Daphne hummed at that, before she looked to her two friends. "Hey can I meet the two of you later? I think my sister wants a word in private."

"Yeah sure we'll see you in the great hall, or if not at the common room later." Blaise replied easily, squeezing Tracey's hand as the two of them said goodbye to Daphne and headed off with the rest of the students, heading down to the great hall.

"Sister," Daphne acknowledged, cocking her head to one side as she did so, a mixed expression of both irritation and bemusement on her face as she eyed the younger, dark haired, brown eyed girl. "I take it you want to talk?"

Astoria nodded at that, a slight smile on her own face. "Can we go to the Room?"

Daphne nodded at that, her expression placid as she turned and began walking through the corridors, her sister trailing after her as the two of them headed for the seventh floor corridor and the Room of Requirement. Neither one of them saying a word to each other, or to any of the other students they passed.

In fact neither one of them said another word until they made it to the Room of Requirement and entered the room of lost things, with Daphne having issued some extra demands of the room in order to stop anyone else from entering after them, even if they did guess the right room she and her sister were in.

Looking around the room, Astoria's hazel eyes trailed over the mounds of junk and knickknacks, disinterested for the most part, until she headed deeper into the room, her sister following after her.

"So…" Astoria began, only to be cut off by Daphne.

"Drop the act, I know you're not my sister." Daphne cut in curtly, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, and cocking her hip as she 'gave Astoria' a dry, unamused look.

"Spoilsport." Astoria replied after a few moments of silence and a contemplative look, only her voice was no longer as soft and feminine as before.

"Deal with it, Potter." Daphne replied, her lips curling upwards as she saw the minute twitch of her sister's eye as she dropped the 'P' word.

Moments later her 'sister' began to change, her budding breasts disappeared and her body became distinctly more masculine, even as her hair darkened and shortened considerably until it was only a couple of inches long. With her face becoming more angular, and sharper, going from beautiful to roguish, her eyes turning more almond shaped even as they shifted to a vivid emerald green colour.

Eyeing Potter up and down, Daphne only had one thing to say. "Potter you're still wearing a dress."

"Yeah, but I pull it off." Potter replied cheerfully, even as he made a cheesy posture, before moments later he waved his right hand, the golden ring on his finger glowing momentarily before his clothing transformed into the male version of the Slytherin uniform, and became much larger too, even as Harry's body grew to just under six foot tall, with broad shoulders and thick corded muscles making themselves known. "And also can you stop calling me Potter!"

Daphne ignored that, as she instead eyed Harry up and down. "So is this your true form?"

Harry scowled at that but shrugged, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"It's nice, not as handsome as I would have thought, but certainly dashing and good looking in a ruggedly, roguish kind of way. Like a better version of your younger brother and father." Daphne replied, her lips curving upwards as she saw the sour look he sent her way. "So you're not even going to deny it?"

"Is there any point?" Harry queried dryly, his eyes narrowing.

"No, I know exactly who you are. Though I will admit I didn't even know there was another Potter son?" Daphne said, her tone now questioning.

Harry hummed at that but didn't explain, he would leave her hanging on that, instead he eyed her curiously. "How long have you known?"

"Since the raid on Dumbledore's office. I saw your map." Daphne replied, easily, walking alongside the taller, dark haired teen as the two of them headed deeper into the room, both of them knowing why they were here, after all now that Harry had gotten away from his cloying fans, and a bit of time had passed, it was time to divvy up the loot and move it out of the castle.

"Ah," Harry sighed, before he rubbed his forehead. "It seems I didn't think of that."

"No, but I suppose you were busy at the time, besides it was necessary to have the map out so we could keep track of Dumbledore." Daphne replied gently, even as the two of them made it to where they had stored the Mirror of Erised, and Harry's satchel full of ill-gotten gains.

"True." Harry nodded, before he grabbed his satchel and started pulling out the things he had taken. "So onto the deal."

"You get me the Philosopher Stone out of the mirror and I'll tell you where the Sword of Gryffindor is, and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." Daphne replied easily, her gaze shifting around the room of lost things, before they moved back to Harry.

"Fine." Harry nodded, before he walked over to the mirror, his eyes narrowing as he looked into its depths and saw his heart's desire, a flash of surprise crossing his face very soon after he started looking, only for him to school it into a look of disinterest moments later.

"What do you see in the mirror?" Daphne asked, unable to help herself as she felt a complex mix of emotions radiate off of Harry.

"Never you mind," Harry replied, his tone sharper than usual as he instead shook his head before glaring into the mirror, drawing on his Demigodly abilities as he did so. " **Give me the stone!** "

Daphne flinched as she heard Harry's deep, rich and vibrant voice. It rang with authority, and power, truly the gift of Charmspeak was a formidable one.

Pushing aside those thoughts for the moment, Daphne instead watched as Harry smirked at his own reflection, before he causally reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, gleaming stone. Magic truly was a weird and wonderful thing.

"Catch." Harry said a few moments later, pushing aside his memories of what he saw in the mirror as he instead focused on the matter at hand, throwing the priceless stone over to Daphne as he did so, his emerald eyes twinkling in amusement as he saw a sudden gleeful look pass across Daphne's face as she caught the blood red stone and drew it into her chest, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Now your end of the bargain."

"Yes, yes of course." Daphne nodded in response, her face flushed and her smile radiant as she looked down at the stone in her hand. With her cradling it to herself for a moment, after which she pulled a mokeskin bag from around her neck, one which expanded to allow her to place the stone inside, only for it to then shrink shut, unwilling to open to anybody but her. Though she suspected that Harry might be able to force it open if he were minded, something she would definitely keep in mind.

"Now your end of the bargain?" Harry pressed, absentmindedly flicking through the black school diary he had pinched as he waited on Daphne. His fingers tracing over the common paper, even as he felt the powerful, corrupt magic it held. It was very familiar and certainly something he would be investigating.

"The Diadem is here." Daphne said, walking a few metres until she got to an old cabinet, from out of which she pulled a rune engraved wooden box. "It's cursed though, I can feel dark emotions coming off of it, the same as that book in your hand. That's why I put it in this box, both to keep it hidden and safe, and also so it won't affect someone…"

Harry nodded at that, his gaze shifting from the rune engraved box to the diary in his hands. "I'll keep that in mind." He then said before he took the box from Daphne and opened it, his gaze trailing across the tiara within, lingering on the words 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' that were engraved on it as he did so, before he dropped the diary in the box and snapped it shut. "I'll keep the box too if you don't mind."

"Help yourself, it wasn't exactly hard to make." Daphne shrugged, feeling more generous now she had what she wanted, besides she was skilled at Norse Rune Magic, creating another one if she needed it wouldn't be too difficult. "As for the sword, it's in the Sorting Hat?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, before he put the box into his expanded satchel, where it sat safely and snuggly amongst the many books he had also stolen from Dumbledore's office. "And how did you find that out?"

"It told me during my sorting of course, once it found I was a Demigod anyway." Daphne replied dryly. "You're not the only one who can be charming, then again I think it only told me to taunt me as the ratty old thing knew I would never be able to coax the sword out of it."

"That does sound like the kind of thing it would do." Harry replied, looking down at the Horcrux in his hand, one of the three he now believed he had in his possession, or at least if his current thoughts on the diary and Diadem were correct. "What about the invisibility cloak?"

Daphne twitched as she heard that, before she shrugged. "I'll need more time to get you that one, but you can trust me when I say I am working on it."

"Yeah, I trust you for the moment, so long as you stick to the rest of the deal." Harry replied with a nod and a smile, before he stuffed the sorting hat into his satchel and shrank down the Mirror of Erised and put that in there two, after which he slung the satchel onto his shoulder.

Already he was planning on heading down one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade, after which he would then apparate to his warded manor to stash the loot. After all he would feel a lot more comfortable having the stuff out of Hogwarts and in a place of his own choosing before he began to experiment and play around with it. "Oh and you keep what you know about me quiet."

"Again you can trust me. I won't break faith with you, as long as you stay true to me." Daphne replied, both of them standing across from each other now, both in possession of what they wanted out of the deal.

"Then we're absolute allies going forwards then." Harry said extending his hand to Daphne.

"Allies." Daphne nodded, taking Harry's larger hand in her own as she did so, before they shook, sharing a slight smile as they did so. "Oh and Potter, never impersonate my sister again. You may like to cross-dress but I could do without the nightmares please."

"Spoilsport." Harry replied with a smirk, taking the jest for what it was.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **That being said onto my excuses, just because I want to be open and honest. Unfortunately I made the foolish error of creating a new account about a year ago so that I could test out other stories without people referencing the ones I have already started due to me having started a lot of stories on this already. Unfortunately I started numerous new stories on that account too, so now I am jugging like fifteen stories now, so although I have been updating about two stories a week since the New Year they have all been on my other account. As I said it is not a great excuse, but it is very difficult to resist writing stories when an idea grabs you, especially when you start developing your idea.**

 **That being said unfortunately i can't resist writing ideas down when the mood takes me and trying to develop them, after all I do this for fun and don't get paid for it or anything. Still I will endeavor to finish at least one or two of my stories this year. Though which ones they might be I have no idea.**

 **Just to answer a couple of reviews though I dropped my previous PJ/HP story, because I got bored of it. Though I should say that if I lose interest in a story permanently I delete it, so for those asking all of my other stories are active, some of which I have already started on the new chapters, and outlined dozens more.**

 **Onto another note by the way, I had a long question about the new JK Rowling stuff, to which I will say I do now like any of the fantastic beast films and so will not be ignoring them or retconning them or whatever you call it in this story, I will be developing my own version of the wider wizarding world and Divine world in this story. And damn is there a lot to cover in this story.**

 **Ok I am sure I have more things to say but I can't remember any off the top of my head so I will say thanks for reading and I hope you continue too, and leave a review.**

 **Thanks a lot, and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here we are again, I told you the next update wouldn't take me that long. But anyway here we are, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review at the end.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Again you can trust me. I won't break faith with you, as long as you stay true to me." Daphne replied, both of them standing across from each other now, both in possession of what they wanted out of the deal._

 _"_ _Then we're absolute allies going forwards then." Harry said extending his hand to Daphne._

 _"_ _Allies." Daphne nodded, taking Harry's larger hand in her own as she did so, before they shook, sharing a slight smile as they did so. "Oh and Potter, never impersonate my sister again. You may like to cross-dress but I could do without the nightmares please."_

 _"_ _Spoilsport." Harry replied with a smirk, taking the jest for what it was._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 14**

 **( - )**

 **(In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Harry)**

It had been a couple of days since Harry and Daphne had concluded their agreement, and already Harry had used one of the several secret passages out of the castle to sneak himself out and drop off his pilfered belongings at his warded home, the old Malfoy Manor.

Already he had setup the Mirror of Erised in the manor's master bedroom, though he had made sure to put a cover over the top of it for the moment. He had decided that he wasn't quite ready to look into the mirror properly yet, not without adequate mental preparation of course. After all with his Fatal Flaw being his own greed he didn't quite trust himself to look into a mirror that would show a person their heart's desire, just in case it distracted him from his task at hand.

Eventually though he would get around to it, once he had adequately prepared himself. The mirror was a fascinating artefact after all, and it held enchantments that Harry very much wanted to learn. Though considering just what the mirror actually did, maybe it wasn't that surprising that it fascinated the Champion of a Love Goddess so much.

The mirror after all held the power to enthrall people's mind, to captivate them until they wasted away, oblivious of all else as they instead just focused on what the mirror showed them to the exclusion of all else. It was an incredibly dangerous artifact really, one that could inspire absolute obsession, even in the most strong willed of people.

Similarly he had smuggled both the diary and the Diadem out of the school too. Putting them both in the enchanted rune box he had gotten from Daphne, which itself he had put in a magically fortified safe in the master bedroom. With items like those he was not taking any chances, he certainly wasn't just going to leave them lying around, even in his warded manor house.

After all he already an inkling that the items were Horcruxes, like the Sorting Hat, though who exactly these ones belonged to was as yet unknown. Once again he had some experimentation for those artefacts planned too, as although they may not have human bodies for him to use his pheromone manipulation on, they still had minds, minds that he could manipulate with his Charmspeak.

Again though, he had put those experiments on pause moment as well, as although he very much wanted to learn their secrets he had other things that needed his attentions first.

That being said it was very tempting to drop everything and tear those two soul receptacles apart, after all who knows what he could pull from the minds of those dark artefacts. Be it the location of great riches, treasure troves of arcane knowledge or equally shiny and valuable items.

Of course he also knew that he would have to expunge the soul piece from the Diadem sooner or later, after all Rowena's trinket had a very powerful enchantment on it, and had likely been given to her by her mother, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, Athena.

As such it would be foolish in the extreme for Harry not to take advantage of such a fascinating and valuable item, one which by all the accounts he had read could help focus and empower a person's mind and thought process, whatever that actually translated too. Either way it would likely be a useful tool, especially if he was able to change the form of it to something a bit more… manly… than a Diadem.

Yes, those items, along with the books he had pinched from Dumbledore's office, were all now safely locked up in his warded manor, along with several other books and pieces of furniture or jewelry that caught Harry's eye whilst he was in the Room of Requirement.

Honestly he was like a pack rat sometimes, that or a scavenger.

In fact the only purloined thing he had kept at Hogwarts was the Sorting Hat. Admittedly it was the most conspicuous of the lot, but it was also, to Harry at least, the most valuable. The Hat after all was a soul receptacle too, one that he knew contained the mind and soul of one Salazar Slytherin, an ancient and by all accounts extremely powerful wizard, as well as one of the founders of the school.

Harry had already found out that much from his own sorting. On top of all of the knowledge the hat possessed though, including the location of his own Chamber of Secrets and what the monster inside of it was, it also, according to Daphne, held within it an enchanted, Goblin forged sword, the legendary, lost sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Already Harry could hardly keep the smirk off of his face at the thought of getting his hands on that sword. Sure his own blade, his Celestial Bronze rapier was good and acted as a perfect focus for his magic and was a deadly weapon to use against monsters and the like, but it was also quite simplistic.

It certainly did not hold any of the special properties that the rare Goblin forged steel did, including the ability to imbue itself with strength and properties from anything it came in contact with. The sword of Gryffindor though was different, and who was Harry to say no to owning such a blade, especially once he had quenched it in manticore venom or something equally as deadly.

It was with this thought in mind that Harry was currently sat in the Room of Requirement, which for the moment had taken on the form of a small, comfortable lounge with a thick red carpet, beautifully patterned Turkish rug, a roaring fire and a large, squashy armchair.

At present Harry was lounging back in the chair with the Hogwart's Sorting Hat sat squarely on his head, his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he focused on the matter at hand.

 _"_ _This is not Dumbledore's office."_ The Hat said bluntly the moment Harry put it on, the Hat's tone still calm despite obviously being caught off guard. Even as it extended its mental probes into Harry's mind, only to be met with rigid defences.

"No, instead we're in a place called the Room of Requirement." Harry replied quite pleasant, speaking aloud as he did so, even as he pushed a few memories and thoughts through his mental barriers to assuage the Hat's obvious curiousity.

 _"_ _Ahh, Rowena's room, it always was a fascinating place, I would dearly wish to know the enchantments and runic script she used to make it, but alas she was always very cagey and guarded her knowledge with almost obsessive fervour."_ The Hat replied sagely after a few moments, before continuing, the tone still calm if tinged with curiosity as it noted the lack of information Harry's memories contained. _"Tell me Harry Potter, why am I here?"_ It continued, purposefully using Harry's name to make a point, to put itself on at least an even keel with him, if not a superior one.

As if Harry cared, the Sorting Hat wouldn't get a chance to tell anyone else after all. Already Harry had assessed the benefits of coming to an agreement with it, with forcing his will upon it and had come to a conclusion.

"Because I wanted you to be." Harry replied simply, still keeping an eye on his mental barriers as he felt the Hat continue to probe them, it's touch feather light and it's skill clear to see as it sought any chink in the defences, any crack for it to slip through and take a peek at what Harry was hiding.

 _"_ _Because you stole me from Dumbledore's office?"_ The Hat finally countered, taking a guess now as it carefully flitting through a few more memories Harry sent it's way, breaking them down and analyzing the details before coming to a conclusion, closely monitored by the Demigod in question, who in turn blocked off the Hat's mental probes when it once again strayed towards memories that Harry didn't want him to see. _"Impressive certainly, but also foolish."_

"I suppose you could call it foolish or reckless. But personally I would call it bold and ambitious, as well as also cunning and well-thought out and planned," Harry replied with a curt nod, before he tilted his head. "But tell me Hat, do you know why I took you?"

 _"_ _Not without you letting me see…"_ The Hat countered, before it paused. _"But I can guess. I assume you want something from me, why else would you take me. Perhaps you want knowledge about one thing or another, or perhaps you are seeking to silence me before I spill your secret? Either way Demigod I would be careful if I were you, I am not someone you should trifle with! It will take more than some child of Aphrodite to challenge me!"_

"Oh I'm sure you're not. I mean how else would you have lasted this long without discovery? How else would you have come up with such an ingenious way to survive, even if it is a bit….inelegant" Harry nodded in amusement, the Hat had after all survived for more than a thousand years. More than that though it had made itself an indispensable part of Hogwart's history, whilst also getting itself in a perfect positon from which it could social engineer Britain's magical society. Choosing Houses for the students based on its own desires, pushing and manipulating young children into Houses based on its own estimation of a student's worth and ability, as well as its own estimations of how that child will develop in its chosen House.

"But I want far more than a bit of knowledge, or to just silence you." Harry continued maliciously, he didn't like the way the Hat was so easily dismissing him, and dismissing his mother's bloodline.

 _"_ _Oh do tell..."_ Replied the Hat dryly, the hint of mockery still very much evident in it's tone.

"The Sword of Gryffindor for one." Harry replied with a smile, after which he whipped the Hat off of his head now, before he spoke to it directly, layering his voice with Charmspeak as he did so. **"Give it to me!"**

In response the Hat twitched, the flap that made up its mouth quirking and twisting as if it were trying to resist, until moments later a silver, ruby encrusted handle formed inside of it, the glittering hilt sliding out of the hat without a sound followed by its long, deadly sharp, tapered blade, only to be caught handily by Harry as he pulled it free and inspected it.

"So that's how you want to play it Demigod!" The Hat sneered aloud, its voice holding a definite edge to it now as Harry practically forced it to give up one of its treasures. The Horcrux still holding fast to it's superiority and arrogance, in spite of what had just happened.

"Yes." Harry replied easily, inspecting the beautiful silver blade as he did so. It was about four foot long and in the style of a medieval bastard sword. Noticeably it had a jewel encrusted crossguard and pommel, making it look more ornamental than practical, which in itself was quite misleading.

Truly the sword was a magnificent piece of work, one that now belonged to Harry.

"So is that it?!" The Hat spat, all sense of amusement or curiousity gone now as it's lips twisted up into it's own version of a sneer, its previous mocking tone quickly turning into one of anger and spite. "You've got what you want, now what? Are you going to try to destroy me! If you even can!"

"No." Harry replied absently, grinning now he knew for sure that his Charmspeak would work on a Horcrux. "No, this is just the beginning. **Now obey me without question!"**

The Hat once again went rigid at that order, still twitching and shaking as it sought to break free of Harry's manipulation, even as Harry placed the sword of Gryffindor on the floor beside his chair and then put the Hat back on his head. **"You will show me and tell me everything you know! Starting with everything you know about Horcruxes!"**

Harry wasn't playing around, not with a wizard of Salazar Slytherin's caliber, even if he was bound to a simple, dirty hat. Especially not now his test had been successful, and he now knew for sure that he could control a Horcrux like he could a person.

In fact it was probably easier as a Horcrus did not have the physical or presence to try and resist, only the mental ability and what little magical power it possessed, which again was a shadow of what it would have if it had a true body.

Nor was he going to let the Hat play its games, as he continued to monitor the Hat, even as it began speaking in a dull voice, images flicking into Harry's head rapidly as he did so. Harry asking his questions with his voice still layered with Charmspeak all the while, not giving it a chance to break free.

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time, in Dumbledore's Office)**

"So what have you discovered so far?" Dumbledore asked Sirius Black and James Potter tiredly as he sat on the seat behind his desk and looked between the two of the two younger men. The three of them all sitting in the Headmaster's now repaired, but slightly empty looking office, both of them having been summoned to report to Dumbledore on what they had so far been able to find out about the break in.

"Nothing." James growled after a couple of moments of silence between the two friends, his tone showing his obvious dissatisfaction with the results. "We've tried using Dark Detectors and the like, but they keep going haywire and are of no use. There are too many dishonest school children around lying, cheating and deceiving, they're disrupting the devices. Nor have we been able to narrow down any intruders or how someone might have gotten in. We've already walked the ward boundaries and checked all the secret passages into and out of the school. A couple of them look to have been used but we can't confirm whether or not they were used by students who know of them, or by whoever the thief was. This isn't helped by the fact that none of the passages have any nearby portraits watching over them."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed, sitting up straighter in his seat and splaying his hands out on his desk, a disappointed expression passing across his face now.

Honestly he had expected this, in a school as large and populated as Hogwarts, he knew it would be difficult to find much, or find any evidence that hadn't already been contaminated by the students and staff.

Nor could he blame James or Sirius for their failings. Dumbledore himself had already adjusted the wards to alert him of any and all people who were coming and going from Hogwarts either by air or on the ground, and he was also monitoring the school's floo network and given some House Elves the duty of subtle checking the staff and students incoming and outgoing mail, all in the hopes of finding the culprit.

Sure he had already come across some disturbing things, but none of it overtly dark or illegal. Nor was there anything that directly implicated someone of robbing his office. Of course some of these were not exactly legal, but at the same time they were necessities all the same.

It was just a pity that his efforts had not proved successful.

"There is some hope though." Sirius spoke up now, sharing another look with James as he did so. The two of them having some kind of silent conversation before the Potter patriarch merely gave him a nod, and Sirius continued. "James, Remus and I have already begun making a map of the school that should help in the search, one connected to the schools wards."

"A map?" Dumbledore asked curiously, tilting his head to the side now as he fixed the two younger men with a bemused look, waiting for them to expand on just what this 'map' they mentioned was.

"Yes, we originally made it back when we were at school in our sixth and seventh years. It shows the names and locations of everyone in the school, including those that may be hiding under invisibility cloaks or using potions to hide themselves." James spoke up now. "We lost the original years ago, back when we were still in school. But we still have all our notes on the map, and between the three of us we've been making some corrections and improvements."

"Remus is working on it as we speak." Sirius chipped in, before a guilty look crossed his face. "We know it's kind of an invasion of privacy, and is kind of leeching off of the schools wards but…"

"It is necessary." Dumbledore interrupted, leaning forwards now a fascinated look on his face. He had of course always known that James, Sirius and Remus had been remarkably intelligent and talented wizards, but he had never thought them capable of what they were describing now, certainly not whilst they were still at school. It was just so innovative. "Please invite Remus to the school and I can help you, we can all work on this map together. The sooner we get this map of yours operational the sooner we may be able to find the culprit."

"If they are still even around." James tagged on slightly pessimistically.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded, his eager smile fading slightly at that comment. "But still we must do everything we can to find the culprit. What they have taken is far too valuable and dangerous. If there is a chance at reclaiming them and tracking down the thief then we must do it!"

 **( - )**

 **(Several days later, in the Slytherin Common Room)**

"Harry…! Harry!" Daphne Greengrass called impatiently as she walked over to the teen in question, a slight frown on her flawless face.

She was currently in the Slytherin Common Room, one of the only ones as by this point it was so late in the evening that it was practically morning. So late in fact that the Common Room was all but deserted.

In fact it was empty all save for two people, Daphne herself who had pulled on a thick, fluffy, blue dressing gown over the top of her nightgown, with her thick golden hair tied back in a ponytail and her face devoid of her usual light smattering of make-up, not that that made her any less gorgeous than she usually looked. On top of which there was also Harry Potter, who was sat in a seat by the fire still clad in his school uniform and wearing the features of Harry Orwell, a vacant expression on his roguishly handsome face as he stared at the fire, seemingly oblivious to everything around him.

"Harry!" Daphne sounded out again, irritation entering her voice now as he still didn't react to her calls.

Sighing Daphne shook her head at this. Harry had been like this for the last few days, often just sitting around staring vacantly ahead as if he were lost in his own thoughts. On top of which he had missed all of his lessons over the last few days, and had often skipped meals too, often disappearing off to his bedroom to do who knows what.

Most of the people in the House had started to attribute this behaviour to the Champion's growing nerves about the upcoming First Task. Which had led to many of the students, younger years and older years approaching him and trying to encourage him. Harry's own group of seventh year pals going out of their way to offer help, only for Harry to politely decline their offers, sometimes using his pheromone manipulation or Charmspeak to get rid of them as he did so.

It was all very out of character, and Daphne had had enough. Harry had even parred her off when she approached him the other day. He had of course been polite, but his response had lacked the usual wit and bite she had grown accustomed to when talking with her fellow Demigod. Instead he had just sounded like he was barely paying attention, as if he was instead lost in his own thoughts.

"HARRY!" Daphne hissed louder this time, as she walked over grabbed the shoulder of his robes and shook him.

Harry flinched in response this sudden physical contact and intrusion of his personal space, his left hand rising up in an instant as he gripped her hand tightly, even as the golden ring on his right hand morphed into a carved, metallic looking, bronze wand. One which he thrust forwards almost immediately, the tip of it glowing as it neared her throat.

He of course wasn't the only one to react though, as Daphne twisted her hand and wrist breaking from his grip, her own wand soaring into her hand from the pocket of her dressing gown. The Norse Demigoddess of a goddess of magic, wandlessly summoning it to her hand with ease, the glowing tip of her own wand hovering just an inch or so from Harry's hard violet coloured eyes as the two of them locked gazes.

"Daphne?" Harry said in surprise after a few moments, his glazed eyes clearing up as he lowered his wand, prompting the still leery and irritated Daphne to do the same. "What are you doing here? Why did you grab me like that?"

"Trying to get your attention for one." Daphne replied bitingly, summoning a nearby chair over to her as she did so, before she sat down. "You've been acting odd lately, ignoring people, ignoring me. I don't like it. We're supposed to be allies remember!"

Harry tilted his head as he heard that, before he hummed in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I mean sorry, but yeah you're right I have been distant, and yes, again you're right we are allies."

With that said Harry returned his Celestial Bronze wand to its ring form, whilst Daphne threw up a couple of silencing wards, including a Norse rune based barrier that she drew in the air with her wand before activating. Suffice to say Daphne was lucky enough to be one of the few able to use Alf magic and Rune magic along with wand based magic, all of which was due to her nature as the Daughter of a magic goddess like Freya. She was lucky enough to have an innate affinity and talent for all three types of magic.

"Then as your ally can you clue me in on what's been worrying you? If it is about the task I could help, for one I could tell you what you were facing. I mean I had presumed you could deal with it. But I suppose if the reputation of the Children of Aphrodite is anything to go by…" Daphne replied, trailing off as she did so.

"I already know I am facing dragons and I already know how I will defeat them." Harry shot back sharply, his violet eyes shifting to a red colour as he subconsciously used his metamorphmagus abilities. Both orbs narrowing at the mention of his mother's, brother's and sister's reputations. He knew what they said, what people whispered behind his back. He knew that most in the Divine world just considered them useless pretty boys and girls, poor excuses for heroes who were more interested in their appearances than in anything else.

He knew what they said and he hated it.

"Then tell me what is making you act so distant and absentminded?" Daphne shot back, the slight smirk on her face telling Harry that she knew exactly what she was doing, and knew that her comment would get that reaction.

Honestly the Daughter of Freya was an absolute pest sometimes. In fact sometimes he thought that she was probably far more trouble than she was worth.

"I just have a lot to think about." Harry replied vaguely, his eyes morphing back to violet as he sat back in his chair and looked at her. "I recently had a long conversation with the Sorting Hat."

"Did you get the sword of Gryffindor?" Daphne asked quickly, a look of interest on her face now as she settled back into her own chair.

"Yes," Harry replied easily, his hand coming up to grip the mokeskin pouch around his neck within which the sword was currently hidden, along with the very pissed off and immobilized Hogwart's Sorting Hat. "But that's not all I got from the Hat."

"Oh?" Daphne inquired curiously, wondering just what else he had gotten from that ratty old thing, apart from lice maybe.

Harry eyed his ally up and down curiously as he heard that, his lips quirking upwards at her reaction before he nodded. "Yes I used my Charmspeak and interrogated it. For several hours I plundered as much as I could from it, including nearly a thousand years' worth of memories. The Hat's… unique abilities and traits, and the power of my own command, making it so the Hat forced its own memories into my head. And well suffice to say although I am pretty damned skilled with the mind arts sorting through nearly a thousand years of memories is not at all easy."

"But surely most of the memories are of just making up songs or sorting brats." Daphne replied, pushing down her awe of what Harry had done, she herself had honestly never thought of doing that. In part because she was too cautious to do such a reckless and dangerous thing, for likely so little pay off. After all with that amount of information pouring into her head she knew she would be in danger of losing herself.

Then again she didn't have Harry's Charmspeaking ability, and so could not be assured of having absolute control over the thing she was plundering the memories from, so who could say for sure that what he had done was really that reckless.

"Yes, there are hundreds of years' worth of that." Harry admitted with a nod of his head, most of those memories he had already catalogued as useless and just skimmed through before pushing them to one side, to an out of the way place in his mind where he could sort through them at his leisure. "But there were other memories, and they held a lot of useful information, even now days later I'm still trying to digest and sort through it all."

"So that's what you've been doing. You've been using Occlumency to sort through your stolen memories." Daphne asked with a nod, it was better than she had expected.

Honestly she had for a moment genuinely believed that Harry was all bark and no bite, it would have been very unfortunate for her to have bound herself to someone who was all talk. Sure he would have still been useful in politics or in negotiations, but in the Divine world you needed power as well as brains and wit. Without all three you would likely have a very short life.

"Yes, and what have you been doing? You played around with your new toy yet?" Harry asked, clearly eluding to her part of the bargain, the Philosophers Stone.

"The generic ability for producing gold is useful, but not all that interesting. The Greengrass family is wealthy enough already, as too is my mother who's Domains also includes Gold, and who is more than happy to spoil her favourite daughter." Daphne replied with a smirk, before her blue eyes sharpened. "The other ability though, the Elixir of Life, that's another thing entirely. I've started experimenting with how to produce it but haven't drunk any yet, nor will I until I reach an age I am happy to remain, or at least not unless I need to heal some grievous injury."

Harry nodded at that, it did make sense. Though he did enjoy the irony that Harry himself had no interest it he Elixir of Life at all and was instead far more interested in transmuting gold. After all he already had his own plans for immortality. The gold though, he wouldn't mind building himself a stockpile of that, especially in case the worst comes to the worst and his plots for the future fell through.

"But anyway, what's your plan for dealing with the dragon? I mean you know sooner or later I am going to have make our alliance public, otherwise what's the point? And I would rather do that under positive circumstance. Such as, you know you taking the lead in the Triwizard tournament by defeating your dragon…" Daphne continued, her gaze once again locked unerringly on Harry.

"Oh don't worry about it, you won't be disappointed trust me!" Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling. "By the way how did you know about the dragon?"

"My friend Tracey's Uncle, George Davis, works for the Ministry as the Deputy Head of the Department of Games and Sports. He was the one who told Tracey, and then Tracey told me." Daphne replied easily, not at all bothered to be revealing such a low level contact. "How about you? How did you find out?"

"Lucian Bole's father is on the Hogwart's board of governors. Dumbledore had to get the task approved by them before the tournament could take place." Harry replied with a shrug, his fellow Seventh Year had been more than happy to tell Harry everything he knew. Including the different types of dragons which would be being used, including the Welsh Green, Swedish Shortsnout and Chinese Fireball. As well as what the task would itself entail, such as how they just had to get passed the dragons to collect a golden egg.

"I take it he told you all of the other tasks?" Daphne asked dryly, impressed that Harry, who had been at the school for only a few months now, had already made such good contacts, including having an in with the very small and select board of school governors.

"Yep he asked Lucian to pass the info on too me as apparently the Headmasters of the different school all usually cheat and help their students out. Or rather all of them but Dumbledore, who Lucian's father thinks is too foolish and noble to do such a thing. Hence the help, to even the playing field so to speak." Harry shrugged, before grinning when he saw Daphne rolling her eyes and shaking her head with a smile.

"How very honourable of you." Daphne shot back sarcastically.

"Hey now, I like a challenge as much as the next person, but I'm not stupid. I would rather know all the facts, cheat and come out the victor, than be honourable and get myself killed or injured." Harry replied defensively.

Daphne smirked as she heard that, before she nodded her head. "Good, I don't like the overly honourable types, they're always so predictable and boring."

"If there's one thing you should know about me by now Daph, I hope it's that I'm never boring." Harry shot back swiftly, the grin still on his face. "Trust me, when the next task rolls around in a couple of days you will not be disappointed!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So there it is, what do you think? Did you enjoy it?**

 **From here on out we are moving to the First Task, and then after that I will increase the pacing of the story. I want to keep in the development of the characters and the interactions and detail, but at the same time I don't want it to wallow, so I am going to try to push the plot forward faster, though only if I can do it in a way I like.**

 **So yep other than that this is the chapter. I have been having another idea for a HP/ PJ story of late, one based off ideas I got from some of Riordan's new books.**

 **The main premise is that Hermes fucks up and Zeus punishes him by making him live a mortal life. Which he does, as the mortal Harry Potter, with the prophecy being the quest he needs to complete before he can return to Olympus and regain his godly power. That is until the Dementor situation, at which point he is kissed. However due to him having a godly soul he does not have it sucked out, instead he reacts by regaining his consciousness as Hermes and all of his memories. Only he retains his mortal body and does not regain his immortal body, or at least not until he completes the prophecy assigned to him.**

 **Honestly the idea appeals to me due to it involve the convoluted Olympian family, the idea of a god being forced to be mortal and come to terms with his situation. Plus I feel it would be fun to balance the two stories and go from the Harry Potter saga to the Percy Jackson saga, only with a greatly changed Hermes who himself has been tempered by his experience as Harry.**

 **But anyway this is just an idea, with the amount of stories I have at present I doubt I will be doing much about it, I just wanted to get the idea out and written down and thought why not.**

 **But yeah, back to the present, I hope you enjoyed the update and check out my other stories if you have the time.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll catch you later.**

 **Seagate.**

 **PS. Does anyone know of any good Harry Potter stories which start at fifth year, or the summer after fourth year? Because I'd love to read some.**


End file.
